Mamá Soltera
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] El profesionalismo implacable de Nathalie no se limita sólo a organizar agendas y compromisos, tratar con contratos y documentos importantes y ni cuidar de Adrien cuando es necesario. Ella, por encima de todo, es una madre soltera eficiente.
1. Ella tiene vida personal

NOTAS INICIALES:

.

Advirtiendo de nuevo que este es um UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, las existencias de algunos personajes han sido modificadas para adaptarse mejor a la historia.  
Sé que no tendrá ningún sentido, pero espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como me encanta escribir esta locura! KKKs.  
Yo era demasiado perezoso para reescribir completamente en español, así que conté en la ayuda de los traductores en línea, pero sin duda debe tener algunos errores. Por favor háganmelo saber sobre ellos!  
.

.

.

 **Ella tiene vida personal**

.

.

.

Ya era fin de tarde y el cielo de París estaba pintado de los más diversos tonos anaranjados. Pero el taller de la mansión Agreste continuaba llenado en una luz blanca y fuerte, algo que podría incluso cegar a los que no estuvieran acostumbrados. La cómoda también estaba sumergida en el más absoluto silencio, que sólo era interrumpido una y otra vez por el ruido de un digito delicado y rápido.

Aquella paz fue interrumpida rudamente por un toque de teléfono. Era un toque discreto, no tan alto como la quiebra del silencio hizo parecer, pero aún así era un sonido completamente desconocido para el Agreste.

El hombre encaró a la asistente, dejando nítido el desagrado. Ella, a su vez, encaraba el aparato celular con nerviosismo, tomándolo entre las manos de una forma apresurada y enturbiada. En seguida, Nathalie dio pasos apresurados fuera del taller, ignorando completamente el superior y su posible curiosidad en saber lo que era, pero dejando claro que parecía importante para ella.

No es como si la asistente fuera prohibida de recibir llamadas personales, lo que no quiere decir que ocurría con frecuencia — o que al menos ya hubiera ocurrido alguna vez. Nathalie era extremadamente profesional, mantenía siempre su máscara de frialdad intacta, lo que sólo hizo con su salida de forma alarmada convertirse en un foco para la curiosidad de Gabriel.

Sería grosero si él intentaba oír detrás de la puerta, pero nada podía impedirle oír algo si pasaba por Nathalie para tomar una taza de café. La idea lo agradaba, hacía unas horas desde que le dio una pausa en el trabajo ... y sería interesante descubrir lo que dejaba la asistente nerviosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Gabriel abrió las puertas de su santuario, encontró a la asistente zanzando de un lado al otro en lo que parecía ser el final de la llamada teléfonica:

— ¡Si si! ¡Lo haré lo más rápido posible! Gracias por avisar. —La voz de ella salía repleta de preocupación, mientras el aparato era alejado de su cara — Debo llevar una hora de ida, después veinte minutos hasta llegar y otra hora de vuelta — empezó a murmurar, aún caminando sin rumbo por la entrada de la mansión mientras hacía sus cálculos.

— Nathalie, — Gabriel finalmente se hizo notado — debo suponer que sea una emergencia?

— ¡Sí! Necesito ir hasta ... — ella suspiró y agitó negativamente con la cabeza antes de continuar. Una vez más su máscara de frialdad estaba colocada, acompañada de una voz tranquila y apática — No, no es nada realmente urgente. Puedo resolver en algunos minutos haciendo llamadas.

Era como si la curiosidad del Agreste estuviera siendo puesta en juego: si permitiese la ida de Nathalie, probablemente no sabría lo que ella fue a hacer hasta que ella volviera; si ella se quedara e hiciera las llamadas, tal vez pudiera oír algo. En todo caso, él dejó su buen sentido hablar más alto — sea lo que sea, parecía ser serio.

— Puede cerrar su expediente más temprano hoy. Aproveche su descanso de mañana para resolver su asunto particular. — Las palabras fueron dichas con desinterés, disimulando perfectamente la curiosidad latente de Gabriel. Cuando éste notó a la asistente tratando de ordenar algo en la pantalla del móvil con las manos temblorosas, percibió cuán serio debería ser el problema y cuán nerviosa ella realmente estaba bajo la apariencia que quería pasar — Usted ... — se encaró el guardaespaldas del hijo, que durante todo el tiempo estuvo de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho — Acompañe. — Ordenó, dejando implícito que Nathalie debía ser acompañado a donde y por cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

— Gracias, señor Agreste — agradeció a la mujer, esperando hasta que el jefe adentrarse el taller y cerrar la puerta antes de dejar la máscara caer nuevamente.

La caminata hasta el coche se hizo de forma silenciosa. La preocupación de Nathalie estaba estampada en su cara, pero el compañero de trabajo sabía perfectamente que preguntar algo ahora sólo la dejaría molestada. De todos modos, había una cosa que él necesitaba saber y preguntó mientras aún afligían el siento de seguridad:

— ¿Para donde vamos?

— Apague el GPS — le pidió, sosteniendo torpes el teléfono entre las manos — Yo digo el camino que usted debe tomar ...

— ¿Y realmente está en condiciones para eso?

Todo lo que Nathalie hizo fue un acento afirmativo. Él no iría en contra de las voluntades de ella, conocía a la compañera lo suficiente para saber qué contestaciones la dejaban irritada, dejarla irritada era todo lo que ella no necesitaba ahora.

.

.

.

Nathalie ahora estaba en una sala que contrastaba completamente con el amplio taller de su superior: las paredes eran de un color amarronado, que sólo hacía el ambiente tomar una tonalidad en tonos cálidos con el auxilio de las lámparas amarillas. No era un lugar claro, no era un lugar clean o moderno, pero era acogedor. Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas con forro aterciopelado, frente a una señora con semblante dulce y respetuoso cuyo nombre era enmarcado por una placa sobre la mesa que separaban las dos.

— Es lamentable el inconveniente, pero no tenemos cómo dejar que este pequeño accidente pase desapercibido — la más vieja hablaba de forma comprensiva, poniendo las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa — Lo que más me sorprendió en la conducta del jovencito ... — y, en este momento , ella se encargó de encarar al muchacho de cabellos rubios que estaba de pie, apoyado cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala — ... no fue él haber caído de un árbol, tan poco él subió en una. Lo que me sorprendió fue el intento de ocultar lo que hubo.

— Es realmente digno de reprensión — la voz dura de Nathalie sólo hizo que el muchacho mirara la vista exterior con más enfoque para ignorar la conversación — Esconder algo así por tanto tiempo, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias ...

— Consecuencias — repitió la otra, suspirando — Vamos ahora a hablar de las consecuencias: lo cierto sería una suspensión, pero el receso se inicia prácticamente hoy. Optamos, entonces, por privarlo de las clases extras hasta el final del receso.

— Pero no es justo, la culpa ni fue mía y ... — El muchacho intentaba explicarse, inútilmente.

— Será el tiempo necesario para la recuperación del tobillo — Nathalie ignoró completamente las lamurias del otro, interrumpiendo — Pido disculpas por la desgracia. Si eso fue todo, creo que el inconveniente está resuelto — se levantó.

— Él es un gran chico, todavía estoy sorprendido por las acciones que decidió tomar — la más vieja se levantó también — Espero ansiosa por el regreso, por mejores decisiones también.

Y, con un breve apretón de manos y un acento, Nathalie y el chico se retiraron de la sala de la directora. Una pequeña parte del problema se resolvió, pero faltaban muchos otros puntos para acertar, lo que dejaba a la asistente de Gabriel completamente desanimada y con los pensamientos barajados.

.

.

.

Gorila estaba esperando pacientemente en el estacionamiento. Él no sabía con certeza dónde estaba, pero creía que era un tipo de colegio debido a la arquitectura de los edificios y algunos jóvenes uniformados estaban caminando por el inmenso patio. Por la apariencia, parecía ser el tipo de lugar donde sólo la élite frecuentaba.

Aquella esfera de institución de enseñanza le hacía tener recuerdos de su vida colegial, era divertido asustar a los más pequeños que él, principalmente haciendo justicia al apodo que había ganado: Gorila. Era realmente inusitado haber recibido el mismo apodo, años y años más tarde, pero por un muchacho que jamás se atreve a infortunar.

Distraido en sus pensamientos, él sólo notó que su compañera de trabajo estaba de vuelta cuando la puerta trasera del coche fue abierta y un muchacho entró. Al principio, juzgó ser sólo un chico distraído entrando en el auto equivocado, pero mirando con atención, parecía ser extremadamente familiar: delgado, rubio, ojos claros. Juzgaba incluso ser un primo de Adrien, si no estaba seguro de que la familia Agreste se resumía sólo a Gabriel y su hijo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa al nuevo pasajero, Nathalie entró por la otra puerta trasera. Ella ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes, pero era nítida todavía estar preocupada — tal vez incluso irritada. Otra cosa que el conductor del coche notó fue la extraña semejanza entre ella y el muchacho: los dos tenían la piel clara, una mirada desinteresada (siendo la suya en un tono de azul mucho más fuerte y vivido) y se comportaba prácticamente de la misma manera , ambos mirando por la ventana del coche y pareciendo no estar satisfechos.

— ¿Para donde? — Fue todo lo que Gorila consiguió preguntar, tratando de reparar un poco más en el chico al lado de Nathalie.

— Hospital — la voz salió con una cierta frialdad que intentaba ocultar la preocupación mientras ella todavía miraba la ventana — Tiene un prójimo cogiendo la principal, sólo va a necesitar hacer un retorno, si no me equivoco.

— ¿Hospital? Yo no necesito de eso, sólo necesito ir a casa y descansar ...—murmuró el muchacho, era notable que incluso su voz recordaba a Adrien por el tono, mientras la manera frigida recordaba a Nathalie.

— Vas al hospital y vas a cuidar del tobillo. Sin "pero" y sin excusas — ella continuaba mirando por la ventana, pareciendo incluso evitar contacto visual con cualquiera de los que estaban en el coche.

— Pero mamá ... — lamuró el rubio, por primera vez mirando directamente a Nathalie. Él parecía angustiado, pero lo que más llamó la atención del guardaespaldas fue la forma en que se refería a la mujer.

— ¿Qué parte del "sin" pero "" usted no entendió todavía, Felix? — Ella preguntó, finalmente mirando al presunto hijo — Deshaga esa cara de gato abandonado, no es para tanto ... — después de la reprensión, ella encaró al compañero de trabajo por el retrovisor central del coche — Vamos.

.

.

.

El trayecto de trece minutos hasta el hospital fue sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

Silencio permaneció hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, más precisamente cuando Nathalie estaba ayudando a Felix a salir del coche y, tan pronto como el chico apoyó el pie en el suelo, soltó algunos resúmenes de dolor.

— ¿Quieren ayuda? —Preguntó el guardaespaldas, prontamente.

— No es necesario, gracias ... — Nathalie respondió, haciendo que el chico se apoyara en ella antes de empezar a andar — No creo que vaya a tardar, pero ya está quedando tarde y yo entendería perfectamente si quiere ir a casa ... — ella habló, pasando la mano en los hilos rubios del muchacho.

— Voy a esperar aquí, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió, empezando la caminata hasta la entrada del hospital. Era un edificio amplio, tan exquisito como el hospital que los Agrestes frecuentaban ocasionalmente para un cheque, pero no parecía ser moderno. Era hermoso, pero no moderno.

Pensando en región, el grandilón volvió sus pensamientos hacia una duda muy simple: ¿dónde estaba, después de todo? Él se perdió después de tantas vueltas, entradas, peajes y aún más vueltas.

No se atrevería a desobedecer a la petición de Nathalie y conectar el GPS del coche, pero estaba realmente curioso sobre el lugar. Era lejos, lejos de la casa de su colega — ya había la llevada una y otra a casa cuando estaba demasiado tarde y Gabriel estaba de buen humor —, lo que sólo le dejaba aún más curioso.

Tal vez la llamada que ella atendió antes estaba relacionada con la ida al colegio, eso ya era casi seguro. Pero, ¿qué le llevaría a ella, tan lejos de allí, en vez de para los responsables de aquel chico? Y como Nathalie lo conocía? ¿Y por qué la llamó "mamá"?

Antes de que el grandón se sumergiera aún más en sus dudas, fue sacado de su trance por las puertas del coche siendo abiertas una vez más. El tal Felix se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, con un semblante embutido y constreñido, ya Nathalie parecía mucho más tranquila, sin la preocupación y dispuesta a encarar al muchacho en vez de mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Puedes recordar el camino a mi casa sin ayuda? —Preguntó ella al conductor, mirándolo por el retrovisor

— Creo que sí — respondió Gorila.

— Bien. — Ella volvió a encarar al muchacho a su lado — Explicaciones.

— Yo caí ... — fue todo lo que dijo, mirando por la ventana.

— Felix, explicaciones — dijo Nathalie en tono de orden, sosteniendo la barbilla del chico y haciéndole que mirara hacia ella.

— ¡La culpa fue de aquella chica irritante de nuevo! Yo tuve que subir en un árbol, sólo que la rama cedió y ... — Empezó a disparar la respuesta, que más sonaba como una excusa deshecha que una explicación real de lo que sucedió.

— Entiendo que su compañero de sala puede ser irritante, pero no encuentra una exageración subir en un árbol? — El tono de la mujer era tranquilo, con un leve que de reprensión.

— No ... no creo, porque funcionó. ¡Sólo que de ahí la rama cedió porque yo soy la criatura más azarada del planeta! — Él acusó, dramático.

— No es para tanto ... — Nathalie suspiró, vencida sobre la cuestión de subir en árboles — ¿Y por qué ocultó la torsión por tanto tiempo?

— Sólo no quiso molestar por nada — respondió en tono bajo, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Aquel pequeño comentario consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de Nathalie, que metió los dedos entre los hilos rubios en un cariño.

— Usted nunca será "nada", no se preocupe.

Y, con esa pequeña observación, la mujer consiguió arrancar una sonrisa del muchacho. También consiguió arrancar una sonrisa discreta de Gorila, que apenas oía la conversación e intentaba no dejar tan en la cara lo que estaba observando a los dos.

Una vez más el viaje fue sumido en silencio. Felix acabó tomando el sueño con unos minutos de cariño y Nathalie, sin tener mucho que hacer, apenas miraba por la ventana y la hora u otra indicaba qué dirección debía ser tomada.

A veces, Gorila aprovechaba para mirar al muchacho en el asiento trasero. Parecía usar el uniforme del colegio, parecía ser un verdadero "planchado", pero, por encima de todo, parecía gustar de estar cerca de Nathalie, aunque ella estaba evitando mirarlo al principio. Tal vez fuera algún niño que se quedó bajo los cuidados de ella antes, por lo que el comportamiento parecido ...

.

.

.

La vivienda de Nathalie era una típica casa en un barrio residencial: discreta, pequeña, exactamente igual a las casas vecinas y lejos del centro. A menudo, Gorila se preguntó por qué no alquilar un apartamento más cercano al trabajo o incluso vivir en la mansión, teniendo en cuenta que ella pasaba todo el día allí.

— Llegamos ... — murmuró el conductor, destrancando las puertas — ¿Quieres ayuda con él?

— No creo que vaya a aceptar — Nathalie suspiró, derrotada antes de comenzar la lucha para sacar Felix del coche — Pero quiero conversar con usted — ella extendió la llave de la casa al colega, en una petición silenciosa para que él fuera en el frente .

El guardaespaldas salió del coche, pasó por el pequeño espacio de jardín y abrió la puerta con cierta curiosidad, reparando en el máximo de cosas que conseguía: nunca había visto cómo estaba dentro. Saber cualquier cosa sobre Nathalie era una tarea realmente difícil, ella estaba extremadamente reservada con su vida personal.

A pesar de la inmensa voluntad, no se atrevió a entrar. Sólo dejó la puerta recostada y volvió al auto, sin saber cómo ayudar a Nathalie: el muchacho la abrazaba, intentando tirarla al carro mientras parecía dormir; ella, a su vez, intentaba inútilmente tirar de él hacia fuera. La guerra entre los dos continuó hasta que ella perdía la paciencia.

— FELIX! — Vociferó ella, con una mano agarrada a la puerta del automóvil en busca de equilibrio y la otra sosteniendo el antebrazo del muchacho.

Él despertó a la misma hora, confuso, pero rápidamente cediendo a los tirones que ella daba y salía del coche. Así, ambos comenzaron la caminata lenta, hasta la puerta de la casa. Gorila dio paso a ellos, entrando enseguida, pero antes cerciorándose de encerrar el coche en caso de que fuera tarde.

La compañera dejó al muchacho acostado en el sofá de la sala, permitiéndole silenciosamente que volviese a dormir. El mueble parecía ser suave, combinando completamente con la esfera acogedora que aquel lugar tenía: muebles de madera, todos con la misma combinación de colores claros. Todo ordenado, organizado, lo que no daba la apariencia de ser lugar abandonado la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Acepta un café mientras continúa reparando en mi decoración? — La voz de Nathalie sonó divertida, mientras ella caminaba hasta la habitación que parecía ser la cocina.

— ¡Sí... No! — El grano se emboló en la respuesta — Acepto el café, pero no estoy reparando en la decoración ... — empezó a tratar de explicar, siguiendo — Estoy, pero yo sólo estaba curioso, porque yo no esperaba de un lugar tan. ..

— ¿Tan? — Ella indicó con el mentón para que él se sentase a una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, mientras comenzaba a preparar el café.

— Aconchegante — respondió, sentándose y tratando de no reparar en la cocina, en los armarios, en uno o folletos de recado clavado en ellos y mucho menos en un par de tazones cerca de una posible puerta de los fondos.

— ¿Aconchegante? — Ella repitió, dejando una u otra risa escapar — Yo diría anticuado, pero no es sobre eso que quiero hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ti tener animales domésticos?

— No, no vamos a hablar del gato que el Felix hizo el favor de arrastrar a casa — ella suspiró, un tanto irritada sólo de recordar todos los problemas que la pequeña mascota dio hasta que empezó a comportarse estando solo.

— Espera, realmente vive contigo? — Esta vez la pregunta tuvo aún más incredulidad.

— Normalmente se queda fuera y sólo viene los domingos ...

— ¡Nathalie, estoy hablando de Felix, no sobre su gato!

Eran demasiada información, pensamientos y preguntas en demasiado para preocuparse por un solo gato. Nathalie intentando sonar divertida no ayudaba en nada, por el contrario, dejaba todo aún más extraño de lo que ya parecía.

— Felix estudia en un colegio interno, vuelve los domingos a casa. ¡No soy idiota al punto de confundir a mi hijo con mi gato! — Ahora ella suena irritada, poniendo una caldera con agua para calentar.

— ¡Espera, espera! — El otro pidió, llegando a ponerse pálido — ¿Está hablando que él es su hijo mismo? Él realmente es suyo? ¿No es como Adrien, hijo de un antiguo jefe o algo así?

— ¡Es! ¡Es mi hijo! — La voz permanecía enojada, pero una risa sincera vino poco después — Puede comenzar con los juicios, acusaciones de irresponsabilidad y todo lo que debe estar loco para hablar. Puede incluso darme consejos de decoración si lo desea — ella se sentó de frente al colega, mirándolo de la forma más seria que conseguía — Yo sólo no quiero que alguien más sepa sobre el Felix, entendió?

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes? — La mujer se controlaba para no revirar los ojos.

— La parte que somos amigos desde hace años y usted nunca me contó que tenía un hijo! ¡Esa parte! — Él no pudo saciarse sentado, se levantó y empezó a caminar por la pequeña cocina — Usted trabaja todo el día, prácticamente cuidando de Adrien, mientras su hijo se queda en un internado !? ¿Qué más escondes, Nathalie? Nathalie es su nombre mismo? ¿Estás casada con un agende de la mafia italiana, por eso te estás ocultando?

—Y ella llamó, ya sin irritación en la voz — No soy de Italia ... — comentó ella, tratando de calmarlo. Era divertido ver a una persona tan grande, tan fuerte y tan callada como él quedarse en shock con algo tan simple como aquello.

— No puedo creer en eso ... — suspiró, cogiendo la caldera con agua ya hervida y derramando desastradamente en una taza — Nathalie, ¿cómo va a cuidar de él? Hablando de cuidar, usted fue hasta el hospital con él, pero apuesto que no habló de su tos irritante ...

— Es primavera, alergia al polen.

— ¡No cambie de asunto! — Él volvió a caminar por la cocina, tratando de pensar en qué hacer — Tal vez llevarse él escondido, Gabriel no note. Si bien él quizá confunda a su hijo con Adrien ... Adrien no es su hijo también, es? — Ah ... — y, de nuevo, volvió a ponerse pálido — Felix es hijo bastardo de Gabriel !?

Todo lo que Nathalie logró hacer fue comenzar una crisis de risas, mezcladas a cortos períodos de tos, siendo seguidos de aún más risas. Ella nunca imaginó una reacción tan cómica que venía del compañero.

Después de unos minutos, todo se sumergió en un silencio incómodo. Nathalie todavía estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y el compañero aún estaba pálido, sirviéndose de prácticamente toda el agua hervida: probablemente todavía no había notado que el café no estaba listo.

— Mañana es mi descanso, cuido de él ... Lunes ya se podrá voltear solo — ella se encogió de hombros — No tiene mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

— Pida unos días de descanso, es su hijo ...

— Se sospechar algo. Todo lo que no quiero es el señor Agreste sabiendo algo sobre mi vida. Ya no era ni para usted saber, por lo demás ...

De nuevo, el diálogo fue dejado de lado y la cocina se sumergió en un silencio molesto. El guardaespaldas estaba ofendido y preocupado, Nathalie estaba tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Y así permanecieron los dos, unos minutos, hasta que Felix apareció en la puerta con una cara no muy feliz.

— Mamá ... — él llamó bajo, ignorando completamente el grandilón justo al lado de él — ¿Me ayuda a subir la escalera?

— ¿No crees mejor quedarte en la habitación? — Va a terminar cayendo si se sube y baja toda la hora — incluso hablando así, Nathalie ya estaba de pie una vez más, yendo al muchacho.

— El Plagg le gusta quedarse en mi cuarto ...

— Plagg es el nombre del gato, antes que pregunte — la mujer miró al compañero mientras era abrazada por el hijo — Ya se está quedando tarde, mejor volver a la mansión Agreste. Si lo pregunta, inventa una excusa cualquiera.

Gorila sólo asintió, sin saber con certeza qué tipo de excusa conseguía inventar.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a su hijo en la habitación y asegurarse de que Gorila ya había ido, fue hora de que Nathalie empezara a trabajar. Ella odiaba llevar trabajo a casa, sobre todo porque casi nunca estaba en casa, pero cuanto podía adelantar para poder volver antes a casa en los próximos días sería mejor.

Contratos, pedidos, almacenaje, presupuestos ... incluso las inversiones que Gabriel hacía pasaba por las manos de ella antes, como si fuese encargada de cribar lo que realmente valía la pena o no antes de repasar para el jefe. En medio de tantos quehaceres, su concentración fue completamente arruinada por una simple palabra:

— Mamá? — Felix llamó bajo, esperando la puerta abierta.

La mujer se levantó, oyendo una sinfonía de huesos haciendo estallar por quedarse demasiado tiempo sentada en la misma posición. Apressada, ella fue hasta la entrada de su habitación y encontró al muchacho rubio mirando el suelo.

— ¿El tobillo está doliendo? ¿Quieres alguna cosa? — Ella tomó la barbilla del suyo con una mano, haciéndole mirarla en los ojos.

— Sólo perdí el sueño ... ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

— Estoy ocupada ahora, Felix ... — ella suspiró, pero no podía resistir a los ojos de gato abandonado que el hijo hacía cuando quería algo — Promete quedarse quieto?

— Prometemos — dio una sonrisa discreta, apoyándose en ella para entrar en la habitación mientras el pequeño gato negro aprovechaba la brecha para entrar.

Nathalie no intentó resistir, sabía que la única manera sería aceptar la invasión del hijo y el gato doméstico al lado de ella mientras trabajaba. Ella ayudó a Felix a acomodarse en la cama, se preguntaba a poner al gato cerca de él y depositar un beso de buenas noches en la frente del hijo.

— Mamá ...

— Hun? — Ella evitó hacer contacto visual, colocando el tobillo herido de él sobre un cojín.

— ¿Me cuenta una historia?

— Felix, tú ya estás grandito ... — ella suspiró, sabiendo dónde iba a parar — No puedo ahora.

— Me pareció que sería legal recordar cuando yo era pequeño y me daba atención, pero ya que está ocupada — se lamió, volteando la cara hacia el otro lado y haciéndose ofendido.

Nathalie volvió a su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas, arreglando otras y fingiendo ignorar el drama que Felix estaba haciendo. Incluso el chico creyó que ella había vuelto al trabajo, pero se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la madre alrededor de él minutos después.

— Si necesito trabajar hasta más tarde, no reclame después! —rayo, moviendo los hilos rubios.

— ¡No voy! — rápidamente, se giró hacia ella y la abrazó también — ¿Voy a contarme una historia?

— Si usted realmente quiere ... sólo no prometo conseguirse despierto hasta terminar de contar.

— Cuenta la historia de los héroes de París.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Nunca va a marearse de mariposas, gatos y mariquitas? — Nathalie suspiró, sabiendo que no podía dormir sin antes terminar al menos uno de los cuentos.

— El Plagg aún no ha escuchado sobre ella ... — Felix respondió divertido, esperando ansiosamente por el comienzo de la historia. Él sentía falta de tener a la madre cerca, intentaba al máximo alejarla del trabajo, aunque tuviera que recurrir a la infantilidad.

.

.

.

Sí, estoy loca.  
No me preguntes la razón, simplemente miré la cara de "muerto" Félix y encontré idéntico a la cara de "muerta " de Nathalie.

¡ Espero que lo disfrutaste!  
Si desea leer más [português]:

Nyah!: .br/u/751821/  
Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/

A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/Works


	2. Día de Domingo

**_NOTAS INICIALES:_**

 ** _¡Ningún brócoli fue herido mientras que este capítulo era escrito!_**

 ** _Me encanta el brócoli_**

 ** _El próximo capítulo sale entre el día 05 y el día 10._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DÍA DE DOMINGO**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Incluso el domingo, Gabriel Agreste se despertó a las seis de la mañana en punto. Para él era un día como cualquier otro, con la única excepción de no tener la asistente auxiliar y ni el guardaespaldas del hijo tomando cuenta del muchacho.

Adrien, por su parte, luchaba contra el sueño para conseguir mantener la cabeza erguida. Él despertaba temprano con un solo propósito justo para hacerlo levantar de la cama: conseguir tomar el desayuno junto con el padre. Normalmente no conversaban, apenas se miraban durante el desayuno, pero al menos pasaban algún tiempo juntos.

— Adrien — Gabriel empezó haciendo que el Agreste más joven despertara un poco más — ¿Habló con alguno de sus amigos hoy?

— ¿Hablé? — el muchacho repitió, sin entender completamente la pregunta. Él siempre hablaba con Nino, con sus otros amigos también, pero no sabía bien si aquello era pretexto para una bronca por ir a dormir tarde de noche — Sí, he dicho — respondió, en fin.

Gabriel sólo agarró el teléfono celular entre las manos. No le gustaba aquella pequeña pantalla, mucho menos de tener que escribir algo en los botones sensibles que normalmente eran presionados por error, pero él no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Desde la noche anterior, esperaba al menos una explicación sucinta de la asistente sobre lo que fue hacer, pero no había recibido nada. Si Adrien mandó mensajes tan temprano a los amigos, que apenas tendría en él mandar también?

— ¿Usted tiene amigos? ¿Digo, va a mandar un mensaje a alguno de ellos? Adrien preguntó mientras frotaba la espalda de las manos cuidadosamente sobre los ojos.

— Algo cercano.

— Padre ... por favor, no envíe cuadros con mensajes de buen día o cosa de la clase, ni separe aquellas corrientes irritantes ... y no haga clic en cualquier cosa, puede ser un virus! — el muchacho alertó, completando mentalmente _"o una imagen perturbadora de alguien desnudo, o un audio comprometedor"_.

— Agradezco por la preocupación — dijo Gabriel de una manera sarcástica, encarando al hijo sobre las lentes de las gafas y volviendo a dar atención al celular, enseguida.

En verdad, él ya había dado un fuerte indicio para que las preocupaciones de Adrien pudieran hacerse realidad. Una vez, en uno de sus perfiles en redes sociales, acabó compartiendo un video con compilaciones de gatos en momentos divertidos. Fue sólo un error, ya que usaba de tales medios para la divulgación de su marca; no tardó más de cinco minutos para que todos sus adeptos de la moda estuvieran comentando en el vídeo, compartiendo y marcándolo en varios puestos del género.

Con cuidado, Gabriel abrió el tablón de mensajes destinado a Nathalie. No había nada allá de cortos recordatorios sobre compromisos programados, cosas que solamente servían como "garantía extra" para nada ser olvidado. No sería sin ético enviar un mensaje preguntando si estaba todo bien, ¿sería? Los buenos jefes lo hacían, ¿verdad?

— Padre — el muchacho llamó la atención hacia usted de nuevo — ¿Está seguro de que la persona con quien va a hablar ya está despierta a esa hora en pleno domingo?

— Absoluta. Nathalie seguramente debe estar despierta — la voz salió tranquila, mientras él empezaba a escribir el pequeño texto.

— Nathalie? — era notable el interés que Adrien estaba dando a todo aquello, su pereza había desaparecido completamente — ¿Por qué no se liga a ella? Usted odia los mensajes ...

— Sería rudo llamar simplemente para saber si está todo bien, un mensaje es algo más práctico: ella verá cuando pueda y me va a contestar si tiene voluntad.

— ¿Alguna cosa sucedió con ella? — la voz del chico salió cargada de preocupación.

— Sabremos pronto — respondió Gabriel, apretando el botón para enviar. Era algo corto, directo, no siendo exageradamente profesional, pero no dejando claro cuánto la curiosidad estaba consumiendo el Agreste:

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"¿Has conseguido resolver todo ayer? ". [06:03]_

.

.

.

Lejos de la mansión Agreste, del centro de París y de cualquier preocupación, Nathalie dormía en un sueño pesado hasta el punto de no oír el aviso de un nuevo mensaje en el móvil. Félix, por su parte, no dejó tal detalle escapar y rápidamente cogió el aparato — tomando todo el cuidado posible para no despertar a la madre con sus movimientos.

De todos los trucos y comportamientos que había heredado de Nathalie, solamente uno no lo dejaba como una verdadera copia: celos. Él era un posesivo nato con ella, arruinando cualquiera que hubieran sido las posibilidades de que alguien se acercar a ella. Él ya no tenía tanto tiempo como quisiera para estar juntos, cualquiera que intentase robar la atención de la madre era un enemigo.

— Gabriel Agreste ... — susurró al muchacho antes de dar una sonrisa discreta, reconociendo prontamente el nombre.

No podía dejar las cosas así. Nathalie trabajaba para él, descuidando la propia vida y al hijo por culpa de los Agreste ... no dejaría que consumieran aún más su tiempo. ¡Cosas como ese mensaje ya no podrían suceder en plena holgura! ¡Aquel hombre necesitaba entender cuáles eran los límites!

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, él preparó la escena para una foto comprometedora perfecta. Equilibrada entre una respuesta directa, imaginación fértil y una pequeña muestra de cuanto su madre se ve más bonita con el pelo suelto, dejando la mejilla roja más evidente:

Nathalie aparecía perfectamente enmarcado en el centro de la imagen, acostada de espaldas a la cámara, con el pelo esparcido sobre el hombro y la almohada. Las manos estaban cerca de donde ella abrazaba a Félix, ahora, caídas delicadamente sobre la sábana desordenada. La manta la cubría hasta la cintura, el muchacho lo propuso lo siguiente: la cintura fina, evidente incluso cuando estaba cubierta por un grueso suéter, debería ser realzada.

Y allí estaba, la foto perfecta de Nathalie siendo enviada a Gabriel Agreste, con la siguiente leyenda:

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Ella está durmiendo todavía! ". [06:06]_

.

Satisfecho por todo haber sido visualizado prácticamente a la misma hora, Félix apagó las pruebas de su travesura y volvió a la cama. Era el domingo, después de todo.

.

.

.

Gabriel colocó el celular sobre la mesa, cogiendo su taza de café y tratando de transparentar calma. Todo lo que él quería ahora era que su asistente estuviera justo frente a él, para poder gritar y exigir explicaciones sobre aquello. Adrien, por su parte, solamente dejó la curiosidad de guiarle y observó la respuesta que el padre había obtenido. Con una sonrisa encantadora, él comentó:

— Nathalie se ve hermosa de pelo suelto.

— Es ... — el más viejo suspiró, agradeciendo a los cielos por la ingenuidad del hijo.

Nathalie estaba en la cama, entonces la foto fue tomada por otra persona. Esta otra persona estaba antes acostada en la cama con ella, las sábanas desordenadas eran la prueba de ello. Nathalie había hecho una escena dramática apenas para salir temprano e ir a un encuentro o se sabe allí qué para terminar en esa situación tan ...

— ¡Padre, mira só eso! — el chico pidió, cogiendo el celular entre los dedos y dando _zoom_ en la ventana de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? — Gabriel miró la imagen sin encontrar más prueba de cuánto su asistente era una ... una ...

— ¡La vista de la habitación de Nathalie es increíble! — la voz de Adrien era animada — Ella debe vivir cerca de un parque ... ¿crees que podemos ir a visitarla algún día?

— Si ella invita, no veo mal alguno — incluso tratando de parecer apático, Gabriel estaba a punto de tomar el celular del hijo y taco en la pared más cercana. Se sentía injuriado, engañado ... apenas creía que estaba realmente preocupado por Nathalie, mientras su problema personal se resumía, probablemente, en un encuentro romántico a punto de ser cancelado!

Y entonces, como un pase de hechizos, el más viejo se acordó de otro punto para despertar su irritación: mandó al guardaespaldas del hijo acompañarla. ¡Aquel bruta-montes cabeza-oca sirvió de conductor particular en un encuentro! Lo peor: tal vez él formara parte del encuentro. Nathalie era inteligente, ella podría haber armado todo para conseguir salir con un compañero de trabajo escondido ... Gabriel había caído en la trampa como un imbécil.

Cuidadosamente, el patriarca cogió el teléfono de vuelta y resolvió mandar un mensaje a la otra parte involucrada en todo aquello:

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"¿Dónde tú y Nathalie fueron ayer? ". [06:11]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La mansión Agreste era grande, con varias habitaciones y salas para las más diversas finalidades. Sin embargo, en los fondos, huyendo de todo ese sentido de grandiosidad y confort, estaban pocos cubículos destinados a albergar a los funcionarios de allí.

No eran habitaciones hermosas, no eran invitantes y nunca se utilizaban. En realidad, sólo uno de los funcionarios se mantuvo dispuesto a quedarse bajo el mismo techo que Gabriel Agreste incluso fuera del expediente: el guardaespaldas.

Ningún motivo personal mantenía a Gorila en ese lugar, él simplemente resolvió que sería mejor juntar ahorros sin preocuparse de pagar un alquiler. Su plan, sin embargo, fue frustrado en las primeras semanas: él gastaba todo el salario con salidas nocturnas y miniaturas de coche coleccionables.

A esta hora de la mañana, en plena holgura, el grandón se estaba maldiciendo por pasar la noche en claro. Desde el día anterior, cuando descubrió un pequeño pedazo sobre la vida de su colega, él no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una posible teoría de cómo Nathalie había arreglado un hijo y el motivo para esconderlo del mundo.

.

 _El día anterior, en la vuelta a "casa", se detuvo en un estacionamiento de un drive thru y empezó a tratar de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, deleitándose con un milk—shake extremadamente azucarado. El grano pensaba mejor en el coche mientras congelaba el cerebro._

 _Las teorías que envolvían a la mafia italiana habían sido descartadas, pero todavía quedaba la mafia japonesa e incluso la peligrosa mafia rusa ... Nathalie hablaba ruso!_

 _Entonces era eso: ella estaba involucrada con la mafia rusa!_

 _¿Y por qué escondía al hijo? Tal vez fuera el miedo de que algún mafioso usara al chico en amenazas ... ¡no! Nathalie no era del tipo que se escondía con amenazas — en realidad, era ella quien normalmente amenazaba a las personas. ¡Probablemente ella tenía experiencias con amenazas!_

 _Gorila se puso pálido, prácticamente en pánico con lo que acababa de pensar: Nathalie era una de las jefas de la mafia que se alejó porque tuvo un hijo y ahora quería ocultarlo de su pasado mientras desviaba toda la fortuna Agreste y ...!_

 _Antes de que él lograra concluir su teoría, un vehículo de la policía entró en el estacionamiento. Eso solamente podría indicar una cosa: ya estaban detrás de Nathalie y ahora estaban detrás de él, porque él sabía demasiado._

 _Para huir de eso, lo único que se vio posible de hacer fue iniciar una fuga a alta velocidad hasta la mansión Agreste. En cuanto llegó, se arrojó en la cama y continuó pensando sobre sus teorías y sobre cómo estaba enredado ahora._

.

Horas y horas después, Gorila todavía estaba acostado en la cama exactamente de la misma manera, pensando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Al menos él estaba seguro en casa, lejos de policías, pero tenía un peligro aún mayor cerca de él: Gabriel Agreste.

El guardaespaldas prácticamente saltó de la cama cuando oyó el ruido del mensaje del celular. Cuando vio el nombre del jefe en la pantalla, se puso a caminar de un lado al otro del pequeño cuarto, tratando de pensar en una excusa ... Él no podría entregar una mafiosa e intentar salir ileso!

.

.

.

Después de enviar el mensaje, Agreste miró con mayor atención al nombre del contacto y preguntó al hijo:

— ¿Por qué su guardaespaldas está con ese nombre, Adrien?

— Él dejó — el muchacho se inclinó los hombros, sentado una vez más en su lugar a la mesa — Creo que le gusta ser llamado Gorila.

— ah ... — Gabriel fingió importarse con la respuesta del hijo, pero realmente le importaba la respuesta que acababa de recibir:

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"No hablar croissant" [06:13]_

.

El Agreste respiró profundamente, empezando a golpear la cucharadita contra el platillo. Era impresionante como la falta de importancia que él daba para las personas a su alrededor só traía consecuencias malas cuando lo necesitaba.

— ¿Está bien, padre? — Adrien había notado su irritación.

— Adrien, usted sabe de dónde es el ... Gorila — el más viejo se maldice por pronunciar aquel apodo tan tonto, pero no conseguía ni al menos recordar el nombre del guardaespaldas.

— Debe ser ruso o alemán, algo así — el muchacho curvó los hombros — ¿Por qué?

— Nada, nada importante — y, una vez más, Gabriel suspiró. Él había invertido todo su tiempo en moda y sus dibujos, siempre dejó la parte de la interacción lingüística con Nathalie ... — ¿Crees que él sabría hablar italiano? — eso era lo máximo que podía hacer, italiano y francés son cercanos ...

— Creo que no sabe hablar — el chico intentó sonar divertido, pero cuando notó la carcajada con la que el padre lo miraba, prácticamente se hundió el rostro en su tazón de cereales con leche.

El Agreste más viejo respiró hondo y mandó un nuevo mensaje, esperando que meses en viajes a Italia valieran de algo:

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Parla italiano? "[06:16]_

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"espaguetis? "[06:16]_

.

¡Eso fue la gota de agua!

¡El Agreste necesitaba invertir urgentemente en un curso de idiomas para aquel idiota! Maldita la hora en que él creyó que el grandilón era apto para el trabajo simplemente por ser grande. Nathalie quien había escogido a dedo, pero fue él quien firmó la cartera de aquel cabeza-oca!

En todo caso, necesitaba actuar.

Siendo así, se levantó y dejó el hijo en la mesa del desayuno. Él iba a resolver ese problema lo más rápido posible, necesitaba descubrir lo que Nathalie había ido a hacer — a pesar de tener alguna idea de lo que era y no agradar ni un poco: las relaciones amorosas acababan con la productividad de cualquiera.

.

.

.

Horas habían pasado y Félix continuaba durmiendo cómodamente anidado en los brazos de la madre. Sus vacaciones habían llegado, era día de descanso de Nathalie y nada podría arruinar aquel domingo perezoso, nada más que un pequeño gato negro metando la pata en su cara.

— Plagg ... — el muchacho murmuró, intentando apartar las patas del gato de sí.

— Finge de muerto, una hora él cansa ... — Nathalie susurró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

El gato, pareciendo notar la estrategia, paró con los intentos de despertar al dueño más joven y saltó de la cama. Él caminó de forma elegante hasta una estantería con algunos libros, volviéndose de espaldas a la misma, levantando la cola y ...

— ¡Ni piense, gato idiota! — la mujer amenazó, a esa altura ella ya estaba sentada en la cama y preparándose para levantarse.

Plagg, como el cinismo que sólo un gato podría tener, marcó territorio en tres o cuatro ediciones limitadas de capa dura que estaban en el estante de abajo. Nathalie estaba a punto de escupir fuego, lista para deshacerse de aquel animal de una vez por todas, pero tuvo la mano agarrada por Félix tan pronto como se levantó de la cama.

— Madre ... — él ya estaba haciendo esos ojos irresistible — Todavía es pequeño, por favor ...

— Cierto, cierto — ella suspiró, pasando la mano libre por el rostro y tratando de calmarse — Se queda, pero él va a ser castrado! Trate de marcar la cirugía tan pronto como sea posible.

— ¿Ca—castrado? — Félix abrió los ojos, sorprendido con una decisión tan severa.

— Creer, si él continúa molestándome, haré yo misma. ¡Este animal necesita entender límites! — Nathalie avisó — Puede quedarse en la cama un poco más, voy a tratar de limpiarlo ... — se soltó delicadamente del hijo y se movió en los hilos rubios, antes de salir de la habitación y casi tropezar en Plagg, que por el momento, estaba sentado bien en el medio del camino.

— Lo siento por ti ... — el chico comentó con el gato, llamando la atención del pequeño hacia él — No creo que sea algo personal, tal vez si te comportan mejor a mi madre hasta dejar esa idea a un lado.

Todo lo que el coño hizo en relación a su situación problemática fue a subir en la cama, se frota gentilmente en el dueño y luego escupiendo una pelota de pelos en uno de los pijamas preferidos de Félix.

— Mi madre realmente tiene razón sobre usted necesitar entender límites — suspiró el muchacho, ya imaginando cómo sería complicado cuidar de Plagg cuando estuvieran solos.

.

.

.

Preparar el desayuno fue un verdadero desafío, ya que los armarios estaban prácticamente vacíos. Hace casi un mes que Nathalie enrollaba para ir a hacer compras, resalta uno u otro producto que ella adquirió en tiendas de conveniencia por el camino de vuelta a casa. Ella y Félix só estaban en casa los domingos, era mucho más práctico comer fuera que enfrentar horas en algún supermercado.

— ¿Es realmente eso lo que tiene para el desayuno? — el muchacho hablaba con cierta incredulidad.

— Algo contra helado de zarzamora? — preguntó Nathalie, con una fachada perfecta de tranquilidad.

— Nada — se encogió de hombros — Sólo es algo extraño para comer por la mañana ...

— Si lo desea, creo que tiene brócoli en refrigerador.

— Helado es bueno en cualquier momento! — el muchacho se calló enseguida, apreciando su copa de helado con cubierta de chocolate.

Ella necesitaría hacer compras. No podía dejar a su hijo sobreviviendo solamente con patatas, un bote de helado a la mitad y el polvo de café por el resto de las vacaciones.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba en su taller, pero estaba lejos de conseguir producir algún diseño digno de su marca. Todo lo que él podía pensar era en perder a la mejor asistente que ya tuvo por culpa de un noviazgo, que resultaría en una drástica caída en la eficiencia de ella.

Todo no pasaba de, como máximo, suposiciones. Pero para el Agreste era todo lo más absoluta y concreta verdad: Nathalie estaba con paixonita aguda.

Él no podría dejar que su asistente arruinara su propia carrera - y la suya - a causa de un amor pasajero! Él necesitaba interferir en aquello antes de que se convirtiera en una relación estructurada, tal vez incluso un compromiso ... en el peor de los casos, un matrimonio.

El hombre balanceó la cabeza negativamente, intentando no dejar la imaginación ir tan lejos.

Nathalie no era del tipo de mujer que quiere entrar en la iglesia de blanco o que quiere niños corriendo por la casa. Ella era del tipo totalmente dedicada al trabajo, tal vez dispuesta a cuidar de un gato. ¡Él necesitaba mantenerla así por el bien de Agreste!

Y entonces, él se metió a formular un plano milagroso sólo para mantenerla ocupada al extremo durante toda la semana. Gabriel no podría modificar la propia agenda - ya había intentado hacer eso una vez y dio completamente mal porque no sabía que necesitaba avisar a los demás involucrados en sus compromisos que estaba cambiando el horario de algo -, pero podría exigir el máximo posible de cosas al azar de Nathalie.

.

.

.

El domingo no era solamente el día de relajarse en familia, lejos de eso, era el día reservado para las tareas domésticas: limpieza, cortar la hierba, lavado de ropa y tantos otros quehacer que los dueños de casa se enfrentaban a lo largo de la semana y, por la falta de tiempo, Nathalie condensaba todo en un solo día. Por supuesto, ella siempre contaba con la ayuda de Félix, pero él no podía ayudar mucho sin forzar el tobillo herido.

Limpiar la casa toda había tomado algunas horas, pero ver las cosas limpias y ordenadas era relajante, a diferencia de lavar la ropa. Esta tarea era completamente aburrida para Nathalie: lavar, poner en la secadora y luego planchar eran actos simples, pero saber qué piezas podrían pasar por la secadora o no era un punto que la irritaba - afortunadamente, después de tantas y tantas veces haciendo la tarea, ella ya había decorado las normas de algunos tejidos. Montar el pequeño varal en el área de servicios, extender pieza por pieza y luego recoger llegaba a ser irritante. Pasar repetidas veces para que los pliegues quedaran perfectos era tortura.

Fugir de tal obligación por tanto tiempo hizo que las ropas quedaran acumuladas por más de dos semanas, resultando en una montaña de piezas para lavar. ¡Hada logística para resolverlo sin tener suficiente espacio para lavar todas las ropas a la vez!

Por suerte, Nathalie conseguía montar un diagrama de flujo en su mente que la serviría perfectamente:

.

¿Tiene más piezas de qué grupo?

 _[Ropa clara / Ropa oscura / Ropa colorida / **TODAS]**_

.

¿Puedes lavar todas juntas?

 _[ **Sí** / No]_

.

¿Está seguro que quiere manchar la ropa?

 _[Sí / **No** ]_

.

Vamos de nuevo: ¿puedes lavar todas juntas?

 _[Sí / **No** ]_

.

¿Cuál es su prioridad?

 _[Ropa de cama / Ropa de Félix / **Suéteres** ]_

.

¿Y el pijama preferido de su hijo?

 _[ **Él va a conseguir dormir sin él** / Si no lavar pronto, puede manchar]_

.

¡Nathalie, sea una buena madre!

 _[ **Lavar la ropa de Félix** / Suéteres, suéteres, suéteres]_

.

En cualquier caso, usted todavía tiene ropa para ir a trabajar, ¿verdad?

 _[ **No** / Digamos que sí]_

.

Usted tiene una colección de suéteres, sin duda tiene algún sobrino!

 _[Todavía tengo un / **YO SOLO TENGO MÁS UNO**!]_

.

Usted utiliza el mismo uniforme todos los días, nadie se dará cuenta si repetir el mismo!

 _[ **Verdad** / **N** **o** **me importa se noten** ]_

.

Nathalie sonrió satisfecha, separando todas las ropas oscuras de Félix para poner en la lavadora. Sin embargo, ella notó que parecía estar faltando algo ... tenían bastantes piezas, pero no tantas como ella esperaba.

Entonces, ella se acordó de un pequeño detalle: ella só había buscado al hijo en el colegio, no tomó absolutamente nada de él que estaba allí. ¡Necesitaba resolver esto cuanto más rápido!

.

.

.

La ida al colegio donde Félix estudia fue rápida. No tardó ni siquiera una hora hasta que todo estaba resuelto, las ropas y demás quincuaginas listas para ser llevadas a casa.

Lo que realmente tardó fue el almuerzo: pararon en el restaurante de siempre, que quedaba en medio del camino hasta en casa. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo habitual, probablemente debido al inicio de las vacaciones. Afortunadamente, la demora valía la pena: la comida de allí era deliciosa.

Motivados por el hambre, madre e hijo comieron como si fuera un verdadero banquete, dejando solamente el espacio para el postre: una taza enorme de _sundae_ para cada uno.

¡No tenía como mejor!

... Pero tenía que perder algo de la gracia:

Félix notó un mensaje nuevo en el celular de la madre y aprovechó que estaba concentrada demasiado en no dejar que su cobertura escurriera para poder coger el aparato sin que ella lo note. Una vez más, era un mensaje del jefe de ella:

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, donde guardas las hojas de recado? "[12:16]_

.

El muchacho sonrió de canto, capturó una foto de Nathalie bien en el momento en que ella enviaba una cereza cubierta de _chantilly_ en la boca y mandó al Agreste, con la siguiente leyenda:

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Ella está ocupada guardando cerezas! "[12:17]_

.

Félix sonrió satisfecho, una vez más apagando los mensajes y las pruebas de su travesura. Por supuesto, la foto se dejó guardada en el móvil: eran raras las veces en que la madre no estaba con el uniforme o vistiendo algo exageradamente recatado. Una verdadera pena, ya que los vestidos le caían bien.

.

.

.

Lejos de allá, en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel estaba en duda si jugar el celular en la pared aliviaría más el estrés que rasgar hojas de contratos importantes. Él había pensado en varias cosas, tenido varias ideas para mantener a la asistente ocupada, pero de lo que adelanta todo aquello si él no se acordaría después!? Él necesitaba anotar, pero donde los infiernos Nathalie enfilaba todos los papeles!?

Las únicas hojas limpias que encontró eran las que usaba para dibujar, específicas para su trabajo. Si él quería hacer una lista, tendría que ser en una hoja común! A él le gustaba las cosas en sus formatos.

Sin embargo, los únicos papeles que encontró fueron contratos y documentos de evaluación que Nathalie había dejado para él firmar. Eso y un pequeño bloque de papel amarillento, un pegado al otro, que él reconoció como el papel que ella utilizaba para sostener recados por la mesa.

La irritación en no encontrar nada útil lo hizo ir derramando las hojas en el suelo como se descartaron para la función de lista. Él envió un mensaje a Nathalie, pero só recibió un aumento de frustración con un mensaje tan audaz de la asistente.

Ahora, él estaba arrodillado en medio de aquel desorden y pensando en qué método utilizaba para extravasar la rabia.

— Padre, el almuerzo ya ... Padre? — Adrien se calló tan pronto como entró en el taller — ¿Por qué está ahí con todos esos papeles alrededor?

— Es sólo ... — él no podría exigir comprensión, su mente artística le hacía tomar decisiones diferentes de las demás personas — ... más inspirador firmar contratos así — mintió.

— Entiendo ... — susurró el más joven, mirando hacia el desorden — ¿No va a almorzar?

— Voy, claro que voy — habló Gabriel mientras se levantaba — Adrien, usted tendría algún tipo de papel para listas?

— Er ... — el muchacho desvió la mirada, ya sabiendo dónde iba a parar — Después del almuerzo buscamos por alguno.

.

.

.

Félix estaba preocupado por la madre.

Nathalie lo había llevado en casa, ayudando a guardias las cosas que buscaron en el colegio y luego fue a hacer compras. Ambos coincidieron en que era mejor Félix esperar en casa, el tobillo herido haría que todo sólo demorara más.

Sin embargo, él había escondido su celular durante el almuerzo y olvidó completamente que el aparato estaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Ahora, horas y horas después, se culpaba de no conseguir noticias de la madre.

El muchacho ya había leído algunos capítulos de un libro cualquiera; ya había devorado el resto del helado de zarzamora; ya había intentado lavar el resto de la ropa - lo que resultó en un pequeño accidente, nada que la madre necesitaba saber -; ya había jugado con Plagg y no tenía más ideas que hacer hasta que llegar, la preocupación no permitía que la imaginación fuese.

Y, entonces, un aviso de mensajes hizo que el teléfono de Nathalie emite un sonido completamente diferente. No era el ruido discreto usado para el jefe u otros contactos profesionales, era un toque mullido. Un toque que se repitió varias veces en unos segundos.

Movido por la curiosidad, Félix tomó el aparato a la misma hora y empezó a leer.

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, tenemos un problema! "[18:44]_

.

En seguida, tenía una foto de un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio, rodeado de plumas, pareciendo completamente ajeno a su alrededor.

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"Mi padre encontró mi colección de grifadores de texto! "[18:44]_

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"¡_ ¿CÓMO SACARLO DE CERCA DE MIS BOLÍGRAFOS? _!" [18:44]_

.

Y, siguiendo el mensaje, más una foto. Esta vez sacada de una forma más cercana, mostrando varios y varios papeles amasados, plumas destapadas y un hombre completamente enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo.

.

Félix sabía que Adrien era hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

Félix sabía que esas fotos probablemente eran de Gabriel Agreste.

Félix sabía que no tenía motivos para tener celos de Adrien, él y su madre no deberían ver con frecuencia, ya que ella nunca hablaba de él ...

Pero, ¿qué tipo de relación los dos tenían para él tener ese toque diferente? ¿Qué llevaba al Agreste Jr a pensar que podría llenar a Nathalie de problemas durante el descanso, igual al otro? ¿Qué podría hacer Félix para detenerlo?

El muchacho sonrió, una sonrisa de canto, mientras enviaba el mensaje de respuesta:

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Búsqueda en Google". [18:45]_

.

Los nuevos mensajes vinieron, una detrás de la otra. La primera de todas era un screenshot de la pantalla del celular en un sitio de búsquedas, con el siguiente tema de investigación "¿Cómo hacer que mi padre suelta mis bolígrafos? ". Las respuestas obtenidas eran completamente aleatorias, en su mayoría tutoriales de personalización de plumas con temática de día de los padres.

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"¡No funcionó! "[18:45]_

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"Y ahora !?" [18:45]_

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"OMG, él está hablando que va a querer plumas iguales! "[18:46]_

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"¡NATHALIE ESTÁ LEVANDO MIS PRECIOSAS! "[18:46]_

.

Ahora tenía una captura de pantalla. Era el mismo sitio de búsquedas, con la siguiente investigación: "¿Cómo hacer que mi padre no robar mis bolígrafos? ". De nuevo, las respuestas eran completamente aleatorias y de ninguna serventia.

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"USTED NECESITA VENIR Y PARAR ÉL! "[18:46]_

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Usted necesita aprender a escribir más de una frase en el mismo párrafo, como por ejemplo:_

 _Estoy ocupada ahora, pero mañana voy a trabajar en el mismo horario de siempre. Intenta tratar con él hasta allí._

 _Buenas noches. "[18:46]_

.

 _Adrien Agreste dice:_

 _"Está bien! ¡Buenas noches, Nathalie! [18:46]_

.

Aquel corazón al final de la frase hizo que Félix rompiera los dientes. Entonces Adrien era realmente una amenaza ... no una amenaza como un novio o cosa del género, era una amenaza aún peor: él era una amenaza como hijo prestado!

Las cosas no podrían quedarse así, los Agrestes tenían que entender el límite que estaban sobrepasando!

Antes de que él pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa al respecto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Nathalie entró, esbaforida, con varias y varias bolsas en la mano. Ella no habló absolutamente nada, sólo caminó lentamente hasta la cocina y dejó las manijas pesadas resbalar entre los dedos.

— Madre? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿Por qué compró tantas cosas? — mientras disparaba las preguntas, el rubio caminó de la mejor manera que podía hasta llegar donde la madre estaba.

— Cansada; gran cola; sólo teníamos polvo de café; usted guarda todo — fue todo lo que la mujer dijo mientras intentaba recomponer el aliento, caminando lentamente hacia la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

— ¿Vas a querer lo que para la cena? — él elevó un poco la voz para que ella oyera.

— ¡Cualquier cosa! — respondió la madre.

.

.

.

Félix podría decir con toda certeza que nació con dos dones: el primero era de ser azarado, un desafortunado nato, un azar que ni siquiera una pata de conejo salvaba; el segundo era el de cocinar tan hábilmente como un chef talentoso, al punto de transformar incluso brócoli y pollo en una maravilla gastronómica.

Por supuesto, su segundo don era mucho más apreciado por Nathalie que el primero.

Después de la cena regado con una conversación casual y corta sobre los cuidados que él debería tomar estando solo en casa al día siguiente, era la hora de lavar la vajilla. De ahí entraba el desagrado de Nathalie con el primer don de Félix: él siempre rompió vasos y platos cuando iba a lavar algo. Por más que ella intentase impedir al hijo, él siempre hacía cuestión de querer ayudar.

En aquella noche, sin embargo, ella lo mantuvo lejos de los últimos vasos que aún tenía con la excusa de que él no podría quedarse de pie por mucho tiempo debido al tobillo herido. No muy contento, Félix se quedó solamente observándola limpiar todo.

Él miraba a la madre como si admiraba una obra de arte: incluso con un moletón golpeado sustituyendo a los adorados suéteres, el pelo desgrenado y descalzo, ella era la mujer más bella del mundo. Por lo menos, él la veía como la mujer más bella del mundo de él, lo que llegaba a considerar injusto con las demás personas: los otros só conocían a Nathalie de uniforme y seria, él era el único que conocía a la madre de esa manera.

Y entonces, estropeando aquel momento de contemplación, el toque en el celular de Nathalie sonó de nuevo. Por suerte, era el toque estándar para los contactos profesionales:

— Yo sabía que había olvidado el teléfono en casa! — ella comentó, un tanto aliviada — ¿Ves lo que es para mí, hijo?

— Claro — él sonrió aún más aliviado que ella mientras miraba los mensajes, no había llevado la culpa por quedarse con el celular.

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, cuál es mi contraseña de Instagram?" [20:12]_

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Mañana hablamos..." [20:12]_

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Necesito de ella AHORA!" [20:12]_

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Ahora estoy ocupada" [20:12]_

.

Y, como de costumbre, Félix envió una foto de la madre. A diferencia de las otras, no tenía nada de mucho interés en la foto, era sólo Nathalie lavando la vajilla. Rápidamente, apagó la foto y los mensajes, dejando solamente la primera.

.

— ¿Qué era? — la mujer preguntó, mirando al hijo por encima del hombro.

— Su jefe quiere la contraseña del Instagram ... — respondió encogiendo los hombros, fingiendo perfectamente que no había hecho nada.

— Videos de gatito de nuevo no ... — suspiró.

— ¿Crees que le gustaría que me enviara una foto de Plagg?

— De la manera que él es, probable que crea una línea de ropa para gatos ... — nuevamente, ella suspiró — Hablando en el Plagg, coloca ración para ese aburrido — le pidió mirando al gato estirado en el suelo de la cocina, durmiendo.

— No necesita — el rubio sonrió.

— ¿Y porque no?

— Él comió un montón de cosas mientras yo estaba cocinando ...

No necesitó palabra alguna de Nathalie para que el muchacho entendiera que ella no estaba feliz de saber de eso, bastó ella agitar negativamente la cabeza. El gatito ya daba demasiado trabajo solo, si empezaba a pasar mal por culpa de una alimentación desequilibrada, ella no sabría más qué hacer.

— ¿Mamá ... disculpa? — preguntó bajo, saliendo de su silla yendo a ella, abrazando lo más apretado que podía.

— Si no hace más, todo bien — a pesar de intentar sonar dura, ella ya estaba sonriendo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NOTAS FINALES_**

 ** _¡Espero que lo disfrutaste!_**

 ** _Si desea leer más:_**

 ** _Nyah!: .br/u/751821/_**

 ** _Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias_**

 ** _Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/_**

 ** _A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/Works_**


	3. Quiero café!

**_NOTAS INICIALES:_**

 ** _Siguiente capítulo probablemente el 20 de febrero._**  
 ** _Café Blue Mountain no es alucinógeno._**  
 ** _Apuestas aún abiertas:_**  
 ** _¿Quién es el padre de Félix?_**  
 ** _¿Qué hace Nathalie ocultar al hijo?_**  
 ** _Félix sabe la verdad?_**  
.

.

.

 **¡QUIERO CAFÉ!**

.

.

.

No eran ni cinco de la mañana cuando la alarma despertador comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Nathalie buscó rápidamente el celular en la cómoda, tanteando todo el móvil, hasta que lo cogió y lo deshabilitó antes de que Félix se despertar.

Una vez más, el muchacho se había dormido con ella. Este hecho no era ninguna sorpresa o algo fuera de lo normal: desde siempre ellos dormían juntos, Félix no ser un niño no cambiaba el hecho de que le gustaba quedarse con la madre, así como Nathalie tener que despertar las cuatro y cincuenta no cambiaba el hecho de tener gusto de quedarse con el hijo.

Con todo el cuidado posible, ella se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para el trabajo. Su rutina matutina no incluía nada de muy sofisticado, sólo un baño, desayuno, un maquillaje rápido y grapas sosteniendo el cabello.

Félix estar en casa solamente añadía unos minutos de demora para ella salir, minutos estos que ella pasaba despidiéndose del hijo. Sería fácil acostumbrarse a una "nueva" rutina durante sus vacaciones, al menos más fácil que acostumbrar a tropezar en Plagg varias y varias veces por la mañana desde que el gatito llegó allí.

El trayecto de casi cuarenta minutos hasta la Mansión Agreste era silencioso. Nathalie nunca tiraba de asunto con los conductores de taxi, lo único que ella hablaba era "Apague el GPS, tome la A-13 o A-14, me avisa cuando necesita cambiar la ruta". Ella pasaba el resto del viaje ocupada, arreglando y reorganizando la agenda de Gabriel y Adrien.

Normalmente, ella llegaba unos minutos antes de las seis, jamás atrasada. Esto hizo que recibiera las llaves de la puerta en la primera semana. Eran raros los empleados que no se retrasaban simplemente para evitar ver a Gabriel por la mañana.

.

.

.

De todos los otros días, aquel lunes era diferente: Gabriel Agreste hizo la cuestión de esperar Nathalie luego hall.

Él estaba demasiado ansioso por poner su plan maquiavélico en acción. Todas las etapas escritas en un hermoso papel grisáceado de gramaje 120, caligrafía rebuscada, tinta negra con adornos dorados; pequeños cuadraditos desempeñando la función de marcadores de progreso para cada uno de los ítems de su lista de maldades, siendo los primeros de ellos:

.

 _"Libérese de todo el polvo de café de la mansión"._

 _"Recibe Nathalie, advirtiéndole que no tendrá más café"._

 _._

El hombre sonrió de canto, oyendo la puerta abierta. Él ya había rayado el primer cuadradito y ahora estaba a punto de rascar el segundo.

Con total ausencia de delicadeza, Nathalie entró en la mansión pareciendo un mono de circo: intentaba equilibrar la bolsa, cartera, celular y llaves, todo ello mientras mandaba un mensaje de audio.

— ... yo ya llegué. ¡Me avisa si necesita algo! — y, con el mensaje grabado, ella envió. Nathalie estaba tan ocupada tratando de desgarrar la llave de la cerradura y no dejar nada caer que ni había notado que era observada.

— Veo perfectamente que has llegado, Nathalie. Yo realmente necesito avisar algo a ti — Gabriel usó de su mejor tono apático, cuando en realidad, se estaba corroyendo de rabia por dentro.

Sus sospechas estaban comprobadas.

Era eso.

¡Nathalie tenía un novio!

Nunca, NUNCA, envió mensajes de audio. ¿¡Qué le llevaría a avisar a alguien que ya había llegado donde trabajaba, si no fuera por la necesidad de compartir su vida con un amante!? ¡No tenía nada relacionado con ella estar con las manos ocupadas! ¡Eso era culpa de la pasión!

— ¡Señor Agreste! — la asistente intentó controlar el tono, dejando todo lo que sostenía resbalar entre los dedos — Buenos días ... — ella habló de la forma más indiferente posible mientras recogía las cosas, colocando su habitual máscara de frialdad antes de continuar — ¿Lo que me necesita advertir?

— No tenemos café.

— Estoy seguro de que puedo lidiar con la cafetera sin la ayuda del cocinero — murmuró sin dar importancia, no sufría de las mismas incapacidades de Gabriel.

— Literalmente, no tenemos café. Ninguno. Cero. Nulo — él suspiró — Sabe que no puedo conseguir mi día sin un Blue Mountain.

— Cuidarlo en unos minutos — nuevamente, ella no dio importancia.

— ¡Bien! — fue necesario mucho autocontrol para que él no empezara a carcajarse ahora mismo — Espero en el taller — Y dicho esto, Gabriel caminó hasta su lugar de trabajo y cerró las puertas, rascando el segundo cuadrado de su lista.

.

.

.

Seis y diez de la mañana.

El guardaespaldas estaba listo para comenzar su día agotador de trabajo, el cual se resumía en quedarse de pie, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Adrien. No había mucho que hacer, ya que el chico estaba de vacaciones en el colegio y probablemente en las clases extras.

Ninguna tarea tan agotadora, o mejor: aburrida, podría comenzar sin un buen y fuerte café. Bastaba una taza por la mañana y una por la tarde, eso mantenía el grandilón lejos del sueño. Pero cuando entró en la cocina, juzgó que ya no sería necesario su precioso café negro para despertar el sueño.

Allí estaba ella: la mafiosa rusa que quiso dejar la vida peligrosa hacia atrás y cuidar de su hijo; la mujer que estaba engañando a los Agreste y desviando toda la fortuna; el asistente peligroso que llenaba los armarios como una loca ... ¿por qué Nathalie estaba hojeando los armarios como una loca? ¿Una bomba había sido implantada allí? ¿¡Ian todos morir !?

— ¡Parado ai! — ella mandó, antes de que Gorila pudiera volver a la seguridad de su cubículo llamado cuarto — ¿Qué usted sabe sobre el polvo de café?

— Er ... — el grandón tragó un poco de aire e intentó pensar en algo. ¿Necesitaba incluir robo de polvo de café en su teoría? ¿Cómo Nathalie conseguía abarcar tantas áreas diferentes del crimen? — No sé de absolutamente nada. No vi nada. No he escuchado nada.

— Pero que ... — murmuró, interrumpiendo sus búsquedas se sabe por qué y mirando al colega — ¿Puedes salir con el coche sin que el señor Agreste perciba, no consigue?

— Sí ... — Gorila murmuró, prácticamente sin voz. ¿Cómo sabía de sus salidas nocturnas?

— ¡Bien! — era casi posible ver una sonrisa en la cara de ella — Necesito que vaya en esta dirección y pida exactamente este tipo de café, pero só hable con esta persona aquí — la asistente escribió algo en uno de sus cuadraditos auto-adhesivos amarillos y entregó para él junto a algunas las notas gordas.

Gorila sabía dónde iba a parar: él se convertiría en el socio de crímenes de Nathalie, obligado a traficar polvo de café con la mafia rusa para que Félix continuara en seguridad. Maldito el día en que había aceptado el empleo allí, él estaría mucho mejor siendo seguridad en una puerta de shopping!

— ¿Qué está esperando? ¡Vaya pronto! — la mujer gruñó, dando un leve empujón en él, para que caminara hasta la puerta.

El grandalón entendió el recado y obedeció.

Al final, ¿qué podría hacer más allá de obedecer?

Mientras observaba que se alejara, Nathalie oyó el aviso de mensajes nuevos: era Félix. Rápidamente ella tomó el celular e imaginó varias cosas terribles sucediendo, desde la casa estar en llamas hasta incluso el hijo haber golpeado el dedito en la quina de algún mueble. El mensaje leído la dejó aún más preocupada:

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Mamá, ¿puedes llamarme? "[06:14]_

.

.

.

Lejos del centro de París, enrollado en mantas y abrazado a una almohada, Félix oía por tercera vez el recado que la madre había mandado. Plagg, que había reconocido la voz de la dueña, estaba junto a él.

.

 _"Hijo, no sé si usted estaba realmente despierto cuando me despedí. Sólo estoy enviando un mensaje para avisar que ya llegué. ¡Me advierte si necesita algo! "_.

.

— ¿Cómo puedes quedarte sin ella todo el día, Plagg? — el muchacho acarició cuidadosamente el pelo del negro del animal — Sé que usted debe tener sus cosas para hacer, pero yo no tengo ... no más — de nuevo, Félix oyó el mensaje de voz.

Sin entender bien la angustia del dueño, Plagg se recostó en él. No llegaba a ser un cariño, pero el gato parecía estar tratando de consola de alguna manera. Félix sonrió con el compañerismo del animal, suspirando largamente y, en fin, teniendo el coraje de mandar un mensaje a la madre.

Para la sorpresa del rubio, el mensaje fue visto prácticamente a la misma hora y, segundos después, el celular de él ya estaba tocando.

— Madre? — preguntó esperanzado, no había visto el número de quien llamó.

— Félix, ¿qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Fuego? Plagg? ¿Su tobillo? — Nathalie disparaba las preguntas con una voz afligida — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa? Doctor? — ella no daba tiempo para respuestas, continuaba hablando y hablando. El sonido de los saltos golpeando contra el suelo de una forma ansiosa podía ser oído al fondo.

— ¡No sucedió nada, juro! — Félix se apresuró a avisar — Pero ... pero si realmente puedes volver a casa y estar conmigo ...

Los segundos siguientes fueron formados del más completo silencio. Ni siquiera el sonido del salto golpeando contra el suelo era oído.

— No. — La voz de ella era, en cierto modo, un desierto gélido: seco y de baja temperatura — Félix, no puedo simplemente volver a casa! ¡No tiene como!

— Nunca tiene como... — él murmuró, dejando claro cuán desagradable estaba con aquello — No tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrido. Cuando vuelva mis clases de ...

— No van a tener clases de nada en esas vacaciones — la madre lo interrumpió — ¿Estás de castigo, recuerda? Y aunque no estuviera: su tobillo está herido.

— Pero mamá ... — el resmungo dengoso fue seguido de un suspiro — ¿Qué hago, hasta que llegue, entonces? No tengo NADA para hacer aquí. Yo podría llevar el Plagg a ...

— ¡No, Félix! Nada de salir de esa casa sin mí, ¿entiendes? — una vez más la interrumpió, dejando las órdenes más claras.

— Sí, mamá ... — el dengo aumentó a niveles preocupantes, él ya estaba haciendo los ojitos de gato abandonado — Si por lo menos tuviera algo interesante para hacer, como ver sus fotos antiguas ...

— ... ¿Va a quedarse quieto viéndolas, sin llamar a mí y sin mandar mensajes?

— Si usted promete llamarme cuando pueda, prometo no molestarle.

— La caja con las fotos están en el cuarto cajón del escritorio ... — ella suspiró, vencida — Por favor, no se quita del orden cronológico.

— ¡Tá! — él sonrió animado, levantándose y dirigiéndose al tesoro escondido.

— Voy a necesitar apagar ahora. Se comporta — ella pidió, encerrando la conexión sin tiempo para despedidas.

— Yo siempre me comporto ... — él murmuró, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo — Casi siempre — se corrigió con una sonrisa travieso, tomando la caja de fotos cuidadosamente en el cajón.

.

.

.

Gorila ya había llegado donde necesitaba, pisar el acelerador como un loco tenía sus ventajas. El lugar, en sí, no estaba lejos: Le Grand Paris se quedaba a unas cuadras de distancia, la dirección del papel era de la puerta de atrás del hotel.

Un tanto amedrentado y completamente desconfiado, el grandullón golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que alguien se abriera.

— ¿En que puedo ayudar? — un tipo alto preguntó, parecía un pingüino delgado con la ropa de mayordomo.

— Er ... Jean. — Gorila habló el nombre que estaba en el papel, tratando de parecer que al menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Oh! — el hombre hizo una expresión de sorpresa y luego sonrió — ¡A su disposición! ¿Lo que quieras?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Gorila había acertado la contraseña para el contrabando de café? ¿Entregaba primero el dinero o pedía el cargamento? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él sería arrestado por treinta años por tráfico de desayuno!

— 227 gramos de café Blue Mountain — respondió el guardaespaldas, extendiendo las notas de dinero que Nathalie había entregado a él. ¿Cuánto tenía allí? ¿De dónde sacó eso? ¿Era parte de lo que estaba desviando?

— Creo que puedo hacer una excepción para ti ... — el mayordomo comentó, contando el dinero — ¿Quién te mandó aquí?

— E-Er ... — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debería responder? ¿Era más seguro inventar un nombre de mentir o era mejor dar el nombre de una mafiosa? ¡Piense, Gorila! ¡Piense! — Na-Nathalie Sancoeur.

— ¡Ah! — y, una vez más, el mayordomo hizo una expresión de sorpresa y sonrió — Y por qué no dijo pronto !? — preguntó, distanciándose en pasos largos — ¡Vuelvo en un instante!

El grande podía sentir las gotas de sudor formándose en la frente. ¿Qué pensaría si lo vieran allí? ¿Más gente traficaba café? ¿Nathalie era la jefa de una red de venta clandestina de café? ¿Aquel tipo vestido de azul del otro lado de la calle era un guardia? Oh ... cielos ...

— ¡Aquí está! — el mayordomo anunció, volviendo con una bolsa de estopa con letras azules.

Gorila no agradeció ni nada de la clase - mafiosos no agradecían, ¿verdad? -, él simplemente agarró la bolsa e intentó ocultar de tal policía que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Él entró en el coche y echó el paquete en el suelo del vehículo, torciendo para que no se detuvo en ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, mantuvo el paquete escondido de la mejor manera posible. Él necesitaba entregarlo a Nathalie antes de que alguien descubriera que él estaba involucrado en esa transacción criminal.

El grandalón fue directo a la cocina buscando a la compañera, pero encontró solamente al cocinero que parecía estar un tanto irritado:

— ¡Dame pronto ese paquete! ¡El señor Agreste só consigue inspirarse con esas porquerías! — el chef extendió la mano — Tiene de lo común para usted, si quiere.

Entonces era eso: Gabriel Agreste consumía polvo de café alucinógeno, se explicaba gustar de aquellas corbatas ridículas.

Gorila necesitaba urgentemente reformular su teoría y añadir más directrices, necesitaba urgentemente taparse de café ... tal vez también necesitaba vacaciones, pero ellas tendrían que esperar hasta que él se enterara de toda la verdad.

.

.

.

Nathalie ya había ligado al hijo; ya había advertido a Adrien sobre su agenda libre en la mañana; ya había resuelto el problema del café — por lo demás, estaba llevando una taza para el jefe ahora mismo. Su día, por lo visto, sería tranquilo ...

— Nathalie, finalmente! Necesito que usted ordene un curso de francés intensivo que tardará, como máximo, una semana. También necesito plumas idénticas a las de Adrien, papeles de colores y una agenda especial llamada "Planner" ... — suspiró, tratando de recordar algo más — Ah, y la contraseña de mi Instagram.

— No ... — la voz salió tranquila, mientras ella colocaba la taza cerca del jefe y volvía a la propia mesa.

— ¿Cómo así "no"?

— Usted ya habla francés; usted odio escribir; su agenda es digital; puede ver videos de gatitos en el Instagram sin tener acceso a su cuenta — enumeró cada uno de los motivos de rechazo en los dedos.

— El curso no es para mí, es para el ... Gorila — Gabriel dijo el apodo con cierto desprecio — Descubrí una forma artística de escritura llamada "lettering" y necesito bolígrafos, papeles e inspiraciones en el Instagram ... y yo quiero un "Planner" para supervisar mi productividad

— El guardaespaldas habla francés perfectamente, su letra es horrible y yo ya superviso su productividad, señor — ella encaró al jefe con una de las cejas levantadas, lista para rebatir cualquiera que fuera la justificación de él ... ella tenía un hijo adolescente , sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar que mi letra es horrible? — la voz salió enojada — ¡Los bolígrafos de Adrien la mejoraron!

— Una pluma no mejora la letra de nadie, señor ... — Nathalie suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma para aquella birra interminable — ¿Tomó los plumas de Adrien? ¿Aquellas lindas, coloridas?

— Yo los necesitaba para ... montar un proyecto.

— ¡Devuelve los bolígrafos de Adrien! — el pedido pasó más la impresión de orden, ella sabía que los bolígrafos de colores y tantos otros materiales de papelería, bien o mal, era una forma de mantener a Adrien motivado en los estudios durante horas.

— Si me da un buen motivo ... — Gabriel desafió, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡No puede robar las plumas de su propio hijo! — ella gruñó, levantándose — ¿Dónde están?

— ¡Sólo he cogido prestado! — el hombre se volvió el rostro, pareciéndose un niño ofendido.

— ¡Señor Agreste, los bolígrafos! — una vez más pidió, sonando como una orden.

.

.

.

Adrien dormía estirado en la cama y semienrolado en mantas. Nathalie había despertado él temprano y avisado que tendría la mañana y parte de la tarde libre, siendo así, lo que sería mejor para hacer más allá de dormir?

Sus sueños eran demasiado interesantes, inspirados en sus juegos favoritos, repletos de acción, aventura y LadyBug ... aquel personaje de uno de los juegos era encantador por sí solo, pero la cosplayer misteriosa era simplemente perfecta. Adrien sólo había hablado con ella una sola vez, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir en un evento de animes, pero tuvo que irse antes de saber quién era la futura madre de sus hijos.

El muchacho estaba salvando a su encantadora compañera de aventuras, cuando fue despertado de una manera brusca, con el padre y Nathalie discutiendo mientras entraban en la habitación:

— No me importa con sus planes, los bolígrafos son de Adrien! — ella gruñó mientras llevaba las varias plumas para el escritorio del chico.

— ¡Pero Nathalie, no es justo! ¡No puedo hacer mis listas sin ellas! — Gabriel seguía temiendo que era un motivo válido.

— Nathalie, tú has salvado mis preciosas! — el rubio saltó de la cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja — ¡No sé cómo te agradecer! ¡Eres la mejor! — agarró a la asistente del padre, abrazando y casi levantándose del suelo.

Ella sólo dio un aire de sonrisa a Adrien y se movió en los hilos rubios delicadamente, luego miró al superior con una mirada seria:

— Y si Adrien cogiera sus Copics y papeles importados para dibujar, ¿qué haría?

— Lo dejaría de castigo por coger mis herramientas de trabajo y, principalmente, por desperdiciar con dibujos ... desafortunadamente, Adrien no tiene talento alguno para artes — el Agreste más viejo suspiró — ¡Pero no tiene como comparar las cosas de esa manera! ¡Quiero plumas nuevas, Nathalie! — él ordenó, nuevamente incorporando birra en el habla.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que tendría que ceder tarde o temprano.

Ella no entendía como una mujer tan gentil hecha Emilie había escogido un egocéntrico, ranzinza e incapaz de vivir en sociedad — o mejor, incapaz incluso de comprender las diferentes relaciones entre personas; para ser el padre de Adrien. O mejor: no entendía cómo Emilie consiguió quedarse casada con él por tanto tiempo ...

Nathalie sacudió la cabeza negativamente, intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Nunca podría juzgar a alguien por elegir a la persona equivocada, no después de elegir una opción tan errada e invariable que resultó en ella estar sola con el hijo.

.

.

.

Horas se pasaron y Félix estaba aburrido una vez más.

Él ya había digitalizado todas las fotos y almacenado en el móvil para garantizar que siempre podría verlas; ya había rastreado el celular de la madre para saber dónde había ido; ya había limpiado la cajita de arena de Plagg ... bueno, tal vez rastrear el celular de la madre no había sido algo muy seguro de hacer, pero él quería saber lo que ella hacía todo el día en aquella mansión.

Félix había quedado sorprendido con la cantidad de veces en que ella tenía que salir de allí para resolver algo desde el exterior, pero quedó aún más sorprendido porque ya era casi una de la tarde y ella no la vinculó a él. Señal de que ella todavía estaba ocupada. Señal de que el monstruo para el cual ella trabajaba no entendía que una persona necesita almorzar!

¡Las medidas necesitaban ser tomadas!

.

.

.

Gorila estaba de pie, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Adrien.

Él estaba tratando de encajar los nuevos descubrimientos en su teoría, concentrado, hasta que su celular vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Desconfiado de ser una amenaza de la mafia por haber ido contrabandear en lugar de Nathalie, él renuentemente tomó el aparato de la burbuja.

El remitente del mensaje hizo que el grandón se quedara pálido, con gotitas de sudor escurriendo por la frente. El nombre al lado del número de celular era algo muy recurrente en sus pensamientos, últimamente.

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Pregunte a mi madre si ella ya ha almorzado. "[12:44]_

.

¿Qué podría hacer Gorila?

¿Cómo ese chico tenía su número?

Él trabajaba para la mafia también?

Todas esas preguntas desaparecieron cuando las puertas del taller fueron abiertas, Nathalie pasó por ellas aburrida y dos tazas vacías en las manos. Sin querer más desorden para su vida, Gorila fue apresurado hasta ella y preguntó:

— Nathalie, usted, por casualidad, ya almorzó hoy? — él intentó sonar lo más habitual posible.

— Eso no es de tu cuenta, ¿verdad? — la voz de ella denunciaba todo el mal humor — ¡Ya, ya almorcé! ¡Fue el mejor almuerzo de mi vida! — ella murmuró, caminando a la cocina.

El grandalón envió la respuesta a la misma hora:

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"Ella ya ha almorzado". [12:45]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"¿Has visto ella comiendo? "[12:45]_

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"... no! "[12:46]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Pregunte a ella cuando ella almorzó" [12:46]_

.

Para la suerte del grandón, Nathalie estaba pasando por él de nuevo. Ella sostenía las dos tazas llenas de café, aún pareciendo estar aburrida con algo.

— Nathalie, cuando usted almorzó? — preguntó, caminando detrás de su colega una vez más.

— Veinte minutos atrás, creo ... — ella extendió las tazas de café para él que, sin entender el motivo, agarró las dos.

La asistente caminó hacia una de las ventanas y, sólo entonces, se permitió tener una de sus crisis de tos. Aquella tos seca e irritante estaba obstaculizando su vida en los últimos días. No tenían tiempo, pero afortunadamente era siempre cuando estaba fuera del taller ... y eran siempre irritantes, dejando la sensación de garganta seca hacia atrás.

— Usted debería pedir vacaciones.

En respuesta, recibió una mirada completamente gélida de Nathalie. Cuando la tos paro y ella recobró la compostura, prácticamente tomó las tazas de su mano y se volvió al lugar de trabajo.

Una vez más, él mandó la respuesta al hijo de su colega:

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"Hace unos veinte minutos" [12:53]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Imposible, ella estaba en una tienda de tejidos. Usted debería recordar, ya que la llevó y buscó "[12:54]_

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"¿Usted espía a las personas? "[12:54]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Lo que importa aquí es que mi madre está mintiendo y está sin almuerzo. ¡Hazla comer! "[12:54]_

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"No puedo simplemente obligar a su madre a comer, feliz! "[12:55]_

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"Félix, en el lugar del feliz" [12:55]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"No me importa cómo me llamas, siempre que haga que mi madre coma._

 _¡Es sólo colocar jalea en algo y dar para ella! ¿Cuál es la dificultad que puedes ver en eso? ¿Prefiere que yo salga de casa, sin conseguir esforzar mi tobillo, y vaya ahí? "[12:56]_

.

 _Félix S. dice:_

 _"Y, para constar, ella se enfadaría con usted si realmente tuviera que recurrir a eso" [12:56]_

.

Era el fin.

Gorila ya había percibido que Félix parecía ser un "planchado perfecto", pero no imaginaba que sería una peste perfecta.

El chico con certeza sabía sobre la posición de la madre como jefe de la mafia de café y estaba usando eso para amenazarlo. Maldito chico planchado, que heredó el lado cruel de Nathalie y probablemente el lado irritante de Gabriel ... Gabriel era realmente su padre? Nathalie no había rechazado tal hipótesis — a pesar de que sus risas daban idea de que sería imposible.

¡Cielos ... su teoría sería reformulada una vez más!

.

.

.

Gabriel estaba tratando de no reír con su victoria sobre la asistente. Él ya no era una buena persona en su normalidad, esforzándose para ser irritante era como el infierno en la tierra.

Había pedido todo tipo de cosas al azar a Nathalie, desde hacer pedidos presencialmente en cinco tiendas de tejido diferentes hasta incluso usarla como traductora para varias páginas de un e-pub en rumano que había ordenado en internet. Claro, este último despertó una curiosidad abrumadora en el Agreste: ¿Rumania era un país? ¿Los gitanos tenían un país propio? ¿Cómo lograron hacer un e-pub si ni Internet debería tener allí ...

— Su café, señor ... — ella susurró entre los dientes, extendiendo la taza.

— Beba un poco para estar seguro de que no está envenenado — él pidió, cruzando los brazos y manteniendo el aire apático. Hizo exactamente lo mismo en las otras cinco veces en que pidió café. En las dos primeras él fingió derribar en el suelo por accidente, en la tercera jugó sobre algunos contratos y en las otras dos hizo que Nathalie bebiera prácticamente todo.

— Sería mucha suerte si estuviera envenenado ... — murmuró, tomando sólo un trago. La asistente odiaba el Blue Mountain, prefería el fuerte para mantenerse despierta.

— ¡Espero que todavía esté caliente! — él agarró la taza, mirando donde tenía la marca de lápiz labial de Nathalie para que no bebiera en el mismo lugar. ¿Podría ser considerado un beso indirecto? Traición? Él todavía era fiel a Emilie desde que bebiera en un lugar diferente, ¿verdad?

— ¡Espero que muera engañado! — ella se burló, volviendo a la mesa.

Gabriel Agreste era un artista nato en sus dibujos, pero él también podía ser talentoso como actor. En el caso de que el asistente se arrepintiera de lo que había hablado, así como la haría arrepentirse de comprometer la propia eficiencia arreglando un novio.

Él dio un trago en la bebida, luego otro, después otro y luego empezó a toser. Una tos irritante, forzada, seca, incontrolable ... no tardó hasta que la taza cayó de la mano y él necesitaba agarrar la gran pantalla electrónica que usaba para dibujar. El drama sólo aumentó cuando Nathalie encaró al jefe, aún en duda si era una broma o no: él hizo que la tos empeorara aún más, ya estaba con el rostro completamente rojo cuando se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas.

— Si, Señor Agreste? — Nathalie se levantó, nerviosa, encarando al jefe — Y-Yo voy a recoger agua!

— ¡No! — él extendió la mano hacia ella, pero volvió a toser enseguida y recogió el brazo, presionando el pecho. Su plan idiota estaba siendo divertido — A-Aire ...

— ¿Aire? ¡Está sin aire !? Yo-o agarro agua? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? ¿¡Qué hago!? — sus planes de contingencia no incluían al jefe morir engañado con café ... tal vez con una corbata, pero no con café.

— A—Avise a Adrien ... — él suspiró, tosiendo un poco más enseguida — Que ... la culpa ... es ... es su ...

— ¡Voy a mandar a Gorila llevarlo a la emergencia! — ella anunció, ignorando completamente la acusación y saliendo apresurada del taller antes de que fuera testigo de la muerte del propio jefe.

.

.

.

Nathalie anduvo lo más rápido que los saltos permitían e invadió la cocina, casi poniendo las puertas abajo. Gorila no estaba frente a la puerta de Adrien, sólo podía estar allí o en el baño - preferentemente, él estaría en la cocina.

La mirada de ella estaba transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que su rostro no traspasaba: preocupación, nerviosismo, rabia, odio, irritación ... hambre. Félix estaba con razón de preocuparse de que la madre se quedara sin almuerzo, tal vez el hambre la dejara aún más irritada con todo.

Gorila, que estaba terminando de derramar casi una botella de miel encima de varias tostadas, permaneció parado en el mismo lugar, parcialmente protegido por un balcón de mármol. Él entendía de supervivencia salvaje, ya había visto muchos _reality shows_ sobre eso: bastaba que él no hiciera movimientos bruscos, la megera demoníaca se acercar, comer y luego iría sin hacer víctimas.

— ... ¿Es miel? ¿Y tostadas? — Nathalie encaraba aquel plato como si no comiera nada hace meses, olvidándose completamente del motivo que la llevó hasta allí.

— Es ... Y puede comer tantas como quiera — el grandilón habló bajo, empujando cuidadosamente el plato hacia ella y apartándose unos pasos — Necesito ir a ver si la puerta de la habitación de Adrien todavía está en el mismo lugar ...

¿Fue una excusa completamente idiota, pero de lo que importa? Nathalie ya estaba salivando sólo en sentir el olor de aquel manjar dulce. Ella sólo necesitaba quedarse sola con las tostadas indefensas. Gabriel sólo necesitaba sobrevivir hasta que terminó de alimentarse.

.

.

.

El Agreste más viejo estaba en su oficina, estirado en el suelo y mirando el techo con cierta impaciencia. En el caso de Nathalie no había aparecido allí ... si fingía muerto no estaba en la lista, pero sería divertido dar un toque extra de drama al día. Desafortunadamente la asistente no estaba cooperando.

Los dos eran amigos. Era una relación mínima esperada entre los dos, ya que Nathalie y él trabajaban juntos durante años y ella todavía no había pedido dimisión — no que él realmente fuera a dejarla dimitir, después de todo, el contrato que hizo con ella era prácticamente una venta de alma.

Como amiga, ella debería estar preocupada. ¡No tenía motivos para que tomara tanto con el socorro! A no ser...

Gabriel se sentó en el suelo, emburrado.

Él había cometido una falla terrible: dejó a Nathalie sola por demasiado tiempo. Mientras él "moría" en el piso del taller por culpa de ella, la asistente podría estar derramándose de amores por el novio, conversando con él por el teléfono o algo así.

El Agreste se levantó.

Nathalie acabar con la propia eficiencia por culpa de un noviazgo era un obstáculo, pero dejar de llamar a su vida era un absurdo! El trabajo necesitaba venir en primer lugar, siendo así, el jefe venía primero del primer lugar.

Gabriel salió del taller con su mejor cara fea, buscando en toda su vuelta por la asistente. La primera cosa que encontró fue el guardaespaldas del hijo, de pie, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

— ¿Dónde está Nathalie? — la voz del Agreste salió fría con una leve nota de irritación, dejando claro que estaba irritado.

El grandalón parecía estar nervioso con la pregunta, probablemente estaba encubriendo el noviazgo de la compañera de trabajo. Todo lo que el guardaespaldas consiguió hacer más allá de algunos gruñidos incomprensibles fue apuntar a la puerta del comedor.

Gabriel caminó silenciosamente, quería coger a la asistente en el flagra ...

Él se decepcionó cuando entró en la habitación y no encontró a nadie, pero llegó a dar una sonrisa de canto cuando oyó la voz de Nathalie de la cocina. Sorprendentemente, él caminó y entró en la habitación. Estaba bajado detrás del mostrador cerca de la entrada para que la asistente no lo viera: él quería oír bastante para tener pruebas contra ella.

.

.

.

Félix estaba satisfecho con su nueva pieza de ajedrez: Gorila. En el comienzo, no le había gustado ni un poco del guardaespaldas de los Agreste saber sobre él, pero ahora entendía lo divertido que podría ser usar el grandilón.

Se quedó aún más satisfecho cuando notó que sus órdenes habían sido seguidas: no tardó ni cinco minutos para que su celular tocase y la foto de la madre apareciera en la pantalla. Ella estaba tomando una pausa para el almuerzo.

— _Félix, ¿qué hiciste? — Nathalie ni dio tiempo para un "oi" — ¿Qué dije acerca de comportarse?_

— ¡Pero me comporté! — el chico mintió — sólo le pregunté a su amigo si usted estaba bien!

— _¿Cuántas veces necesito recordar que no soy idiota, Félix? ¡Sé que has rastreado mi celular todo el día! — ella hizo una pequeña pausa para comer una de las tostadas — Ya le dije que no lo hiciera — nuevamente, ella hizo una pausa. Dejó para oír el sonido de una puerta golpeando al fondo._

— ¡Pero mamá! Yo sólo hice por qué ... — fue interrumpido, antes de poder explicarse:

— _Sin "pero"! — la voz de ella era mucho más rígida que antes — ¡Quiero cambios en su comportamiento o voy a tomar medidas más drásticas! Usted no puede esperar confianza si usted no confía en mí, Félix!_

— _¡SABÍA QUE USTED TIENE UN NAMORADO! — una voz masculina gritó al fondo._

— _¡SEÑOR AGRESTE! — Nathalie gritó._

Después de eso y de algunos ruidos más incomprensibles, la conexión cayó.

El muchacho no quedó ni un poco feliz con aquello, necesitaba arreglar una manera de mantener al Agreste lejos de la madre, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Incluso durante una pausa para el almuerzo él podía ser irritante!

.

.

.

Gabriel había escuchado las últimas frases de Nathalie e interpretado como una pelea entre ella y su novio secreto. La única cosa peor que la asistente estar enamorada, era ella estar enamorada de una persona posesiva y desconfiada que incluso rastreaba su celular. ¿Qué más haría esto de Félix? Invadir la mansión detrás de ella !?

— ¡SABÍA QUE USTED TIENE UN NAMORADO! — gritó en tono acusador, levantándose de su escondite y apuntando hacia ella.

— ¡SEÑOR AGRESTE! — Nathalie escupió las palabras junto con las tostadas que acababa de meterse en la boca, empezando una crisis de tos a causa del susto con derecho a dejar el celular caer.

— Qué...? — el superior suspiró, intentando entender cómo su entrada triunfal había salido tan mal.

— Nunca ... NUNCA MÁS ... ¡haga eso! — la mujer gruñó entre la tos, intentando retomar la compostura.

— Tanto hace ... — se volvió a los ojos — Usted estaba demorando, de todos modos. Disfruta de tu móvil que está roto y vuelve al taller — la voz salió apática como siempre mientras Gabriel salía de la cocina — no te olvides de llevar mi café!

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron; Félix había llenado a Gorila de preguntas sobre la madre; Adrien había salido de casa sólo para un ensayo fotográfico; Nathalie estaba tratando de no matar al jefe; Gabriel aún estaba enojado con su asistente.

Si fuera cualquier otro de sus empleados, él ya habría despedido debido a su falta de sentido profesional: ella prefirió discutir con el novio que socorrer él! Pero él estaba hablando de Nathalie: necesitaría cinco personas extremadamente entrenadas para conseguir sustituirla.

Entonces quedaba irritar al asistente con los dos últimos elementos de la lista de maldades para el día. Sólo falta dos cuadraditos para rascar:

.

 _"Envíale a tomar los dibujos"._

 _"Hacer como un gato"._

.

El Agreste suspiró profundamente, tomó un trago de su café y habló, con la voz más apática posible:

— Necesito que vaya hasta la sede de la empresa y traiga los esbozos utilizados para aquella cantante, Clara si no me equivoco, a finales del año pasado.

— Señor ... — la asistente lo miró confusa — Ya son ocho de la noche, ¿no es más sensato que hacerlo mañana por la mañana?

— ¡Quiero hoy! — el jefe respondió con su carranza seria, pero en el fondo sonaba como un niño mimado.

— Tengo copias de todos los esbozos, puedo imprimir ahora mismo si usted quiere — ella suspiró, preparándose para salir de la sala.

— No quiero copias, quiero los originales. ¡Quiero ellos sobre mi mesa, hoy! — el hombre complementó — Y sería bueno si estuvieran en orden cronológico, mi inspiración funciona mejor así — a pesar del rostro apático de siempre, él sonríe en escarnio por dentro.

Nathalie encaró al superior por unos segundos, echó sus cajones en busca de la llave de su sala en la compañía y se levantó. Ella no dijo una sola palabra, porque si abría la boca, seguramente sería despedida por justa causa.

Las visitas de Nathalie a la compañía solía ser algo rápido, eran restringidas a pocas veces al mes en que ella tenía que ir a reuniones en lugar del jefe, recoger o firmar documentos y dejar los bosquejos para el equipo técnico. Todas las veces, Gorila la llevaba y buscaba.

Pero aquella noche, la visita era un "castigo". Gabriel estaba enojado con ella y esa situación dejaba eso más que claro: tuvo que llamar un taxi porque el colega necesitó ir urgentemente a buscar un pedido del otro lado de la ciudad poco antes de que ella necesitara salir; tuvo que explicarse con los seguridades, ya que cuando llegó al enorme edificio de Agreste ya había cerrado el expediente; tuvo que buscar los dibujos sin información coherente.

Ella tardó horas. Aproximadamente tres.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la mansión Agreste, cargando varias carpetas de archivo, aún tuvo el trabajo de verificar si estaban todos en orden cronológico o no — para su suerte, la mayoría estaba.

Cuando ella terminó todo, exhausta, ya pasaba de media noche.

— Excelente trabajo — el superior comentó con desinterés, observando la pila de dibujos y la cara no muy satisfecha de la asistente.

Gabriel continuaba enojado con ella, pero estaba feliz porque iba a rascar el último elemento de su lista de maldades. Él hizo algo que jamás se imaginó haciendo: como un gato, de la forma más cínica posible, él empujó lentamente la pila de papeles fuera de la mesa. Nathalie observó que las hojas se extendían por el suelo como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.

— Oh ... — él fingió sorpresa — Puede ir a casa cuando acaba de arreglarlo — dijo simplemente — Mañana por la mañana tendremos una videoconferencia, pero quiero analizar los dibujos antes para tener base — comentó, mientras salía del taller — No se atrase : a las seis en punto te necesito y de mi café.

El Agreste cerró la puerta, intentando no dar sus carcajadas malignas allí mismo. Nathalie, por su parte, intentaba no rasgar todos esos papeles ... ella ya se estaba haciendo harto de aturar aquello, el genio del artista egocéntrico estaba probando los límites de ella al máximo.

Si no fuera por una promesa estúpida para Emilie, ella ya habría matado al jefe ahorcado con una de sus corbatas ridículas. Sin embargo, nada le impedía hacer venganza en el mismo juego de Gabriel Agreste.

Esa idea la hizo sonreír monstruosamente, mientras recogía los dibujos. Nathalie le enseñaría como ser maquiavélico de verdad.

.

.

.

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 _ **¡ Espero que lo disfrutaste!**_

 _ **Nyah!: .br/u/751821/**_

 _ **Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias**_

 _ **Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/**_

 _ **A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/Works**_

.

.

.

 _ **RESPUESTA A LO COMENTARIO DE SARA:**_

.

 _ **Me olvidé de avisar algo muy importante en los primeros capítulos: español realmente no es mi primera lengua, tan poco soy fluente en ella. Traducir estos fanfics es una forma de entrenar.**_  
 _ **A pesar de todo el esfuerzo para hacer una buena traducción, sé que cometo errores. Me gustaría pedir ayuda para identificar a todos ellos y así poder mejorar aún más!**_  
 _ **¡Me alegro de estar acompañando y disfrutando, gracias por todo el apoyo!**_


	4. Culpa de la empanada de melocotón - I

_**NOTAS INICIALES:**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo vendrá probablemente el 25 de febrero (haré lo posible).**_

 _ **Cloruro de Pararosanilina también se conoce como Violeta Genciana.**_

 _ **Yo esperaba conseguir poner toda la venganza de Nathalie en sólo un capítulo, pero quedó dividido en este y en el próximo.**_

 _ **¿Por qué creen que el Félix tiene tanto miedo de ser "muerto" por la madre?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CULPA DE LA EMPANADA DE MELOCOTÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era de madrugada cuando Félix se dio cuenta de que no conseguía dormir solo en aquella casa, quedarse revirtiendo en la cama no era la respuesta. El muchacho se forzó a salir del medio de las cubiertas calientes y bajar las escaleras, llegando a la sala de estar. Él se sentó en uno de los sillones con Plagg que se sentía en su regazo ... esperarían allí.

No era un secreto que, muchas veces, Nathalie necesitase quedarse hasta más tarde en el trabajo. No era secreto que su celular se había roto durante aquella última conexión — Gorila lo afirmó con un mensaje. No era secreto que los Agrestes eran una plaga que consumía la vida de los empleados. ¡Ellos necesitaban entender límites, límites básicos de sentido común, que incluyen no dejar a una mujer volver sola a casa tan tarde e incomunicable!

El rubio estaba pensando meticulosamente en todo lo que podía hacer para resolver aquella situación cuando los ruidos de clave llamaron la atención de él. Con cierta ansiedad, él aguardó hasta que la puerta de la casa fuera abierta y las luces encendidas, para só entonces exclamar en alivio:

— ¡Madre!

— Félix, debería estar durmiendo… — murmuró, dejando claro que no estaba de buen humor.

— Me quedé preocupado por ti ... nos quedamos! — él se encogió de hombros, pasando la mano sobre los pelos de Plagg — No sabía que llegaba tan tarde. ¿Cuántas horas de sueño tienes?

— Sucedieron imprevistos demasiado — la justificación vino mientras ella solía la bolsa en un rincón y empezaba a deshacerse de los zapatos — Usted debería saber, ya que rastreó mi celular y aún se molesta el Gorila.

— ¿Entonces fueron casos excepcionales? —se levantó las cejas un poco más inquieto.

— Digamos que sí.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia el Agreste es tan explorador contigo?

— Vaya a dormir, Félix — la orden salió en un tono frío, ella ignoró completamente la pregunta y, antes de que cualquier refuta pudiera ser dada, ella depositó un beso en la frente del hijo e intentó sonar un tanto más amena: — Ya es tarde.

— ¿Y tu? — continuó observando a la madre que, en este momento, sacaba las grapas del cabello con cierta urgencia — ¿No va a dormir?

—Voy —respondió Nathalie, pasando la mano lentamente entre los hilos de pelo y masajeando algunas partes de la cabeza — Me voy a dormir aquí.

— Pero… — el muchacho la miró asombrado, como si ella hubiera dicho algo absurdo demasiado para creer — ... pasa todo el día trabajando, llega de madrugada y aún va a dormir en el sofá? ¿No crees que merece algo mejor?

— Hijo... — ella suspiró pesadamente — No aguanto subir otro escalón ni siquiera, mi columna está doliendo. Estoy seguro de que voy a descansar de forma digna hasta necesitar levantar de nuevo — ella dio una sonrisa discreta, acomodándose en el sofá — Los adultos hacen ese tipo de cosas, son sacrificios por un bien mayor — ella bostezó y poco después ya se había dormido debido al cansancio.

Sintiendo un gran peso de culpa, todo lo que Félix hizo fue apagar las luces de la habitación y volver al sillón. Él iba a dedicar sus horas de descanso en un plano osado, algo temporal que pudiera librar a la madre de las garras de los Agrestes.

.

.

.

Gorila había sido dispensado más temprano el día anterior, poco después de llegar a la mansión Agreste con un pedido urgente que necesitaba buscar en el otro lado de la ciudad: una rebanada de torta de melocotones. Él no entendió bien el motivo de eso, tan poco el motivo de verse libre del jefe fuera de la hora, pero no se quejaba.

Dedicó el tiempo libre en anotaciones: sentía que sus teorías estaban llegando en algún lugar, ninguna línea de pensamiento podría ser descartada, tan poco olvidada. Estaba tan empeñado en lo que acabó adormecerse con el rostro sobre el cuaderno, soñando con el día en que su libro titulado "Crónicas de Gorila: el muchacho, la mafiosa y los Agreste" tendría su fiesta de lanzamiento.

El sueño divertido fue interrumpido abruptamente por la alarma del celular. No era el despertador, todavía eran cuatro de la mañana. Era la alarma de mensajes:

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"¿Puede venir a buscarme ahora? Sea discreto ". [04:14]_

.

Sorprendido y con una señal de preocupación, él mandó un mensaje de respuesta mientras andaba por los pasillos del caserón en busca de las llaves del coche.

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"Ya estoy en camino. ¿Sucedió algo con su hijo de nuevo? ¿La tos empeoró? ¿Policía? "[04:15]_

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Cuando llegue mande un mensaje, no toque el timbre" [04:16]_

.

Sabiendo que no iba a ganar más información que eso, el grandón depositó su total atención en huir de la mansión con el coche sin que Gabriel se despertar. También necesitó bastante enfoque para tratar de recordar cómo llegar a la casa de la amiga sin el GPS.

.

.

.

Felix sonrió cuando la primera parte de su plan fue considerada cumplida. Con cuidado para no hacer ruidos, él subió las escaleras nuevamente e invadió el cuarto de la madre: iba a iniciar la segunda parte.

Él abrió las puertas del closet y comenzó a buscar todas las prendas que ella podría necesitar durante una semana, depositando las seleccionadas sobre la cama vacía. En el momento en que todas ya las ropas ya habían sido elegidas él comenzó a organizar dentro de una maleta, dejando apenas el uniforme que la madre necesitaría usar el día. Con igual celo, él hizo el mismo procedimiento con sus propias ropas.

Cuando las maletas estaban listas, las arrastró hasta el borde de la escalera. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer un viaje de vacaciones ... un viaje al infierno en la Tierra, pero un viaje de vacaciones de todos modos.

Suerte la suya de Nathalie estar en la sala, de lo contrario, esta parte del plan llevaría mucho más tiempo que él había disponible ... no! Lo cierto era que no necesitaba trabajar tanto y terminar durmiendo allí.

Sin tiempo para más pensamientos conflictivos, Félix dio pasos de gato hacia la sala. Estaba a la hora de la tercera parte de su plan: despertar a la madre. Sería, sin dudas, la más difícil ... él se sentía en parte culpable por el agotamiento de ella.

— Madre? — se llamó bajito, cuando ya estaba al lado del sofá.

— Ya hablé para ir a dormir, Félix ... —murmuró, pasando las manos por la cara en un intento fallido de esconderse.

— Se va a retrasar para el trabajo, ya son casi cinco de la mañana ...

Como si fuera compuesta por palabras mágicas, aquella frase hizo que la mujer se sentar en el sofá en el mismo instante. Ella miró rápidamente, en busca de algo que confirmara el horario. Sin éxito, ella se levantó y comenzó una caminata somnolienta para las escaleras, siendo acompañada por el hijo.

— Félix ... ¿por qué tiene maletas cerca de la escalera? — ella comentó soñolienta, antes de un bostezo.

— ¿Qué quiere el desayuno? — Él fue rápido en desviar el asunto a algo más interesante — Helado de nuevo? Panqueques? Tostadas?

— Puede ser todo eso junto ...

La respuesta hizo una sonrisa de diversión brotar en la cara de Félix. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, él juzgaría que la respuesta era debido al sueño, pero él conocía a la madre lo suficiente para saber que ella comería todo aquello y más lo que viera por delante.

.

.

.

Después de muchas calles equivocadas y vueltas por el mismo lugar, Gorila finalmente había llegado a la casa de Nathalie - el sueño le había dejado más confuso que el imaginado. Él estacionó, miró alrededor varias veces hasta estar seguro de que no había sido seguido y sólo entonces salió del coche, enviando un mensaje a Nathalie.

.

 _Gorila dice:_

 _"Ya estoy en la puerta". [05:02]_

.

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Entre". [05:02]_

.

Sin saber qué esperar, el grandalón colocó la mano trémula en la manija y empujó lo más suave que conseguía, en un intento de no hacer ruido alguno. Él esperaba encontrar agentes de la mafia rusa en una reunión; una escena de crimen; tal vez incluso encontrar a Gabriel esperando en el sofá, solamente para apuntar a él y hablar algo idiota como _"Yo sabía que usted usaba el coche sin permiso! "_ ; sólo no esperaba encontrar a Félix con un delantal de color rosa y una sartén en la mano ...

— Lleva las maletas que están en el borde de la escalera hacia el coche, no haga ruido — fue todo lo que el muchacho dijo antes de volver a la cocina.

— ¿Maletas? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Donde esta tu madre? — Gorila preguntó, estancado en el mismo lugar y sin saber con certeza si debía seguir las órdenes o ir detrás de Félix.

— Maletas, aquellas con rodilla y tirantes, están desde arriba de la escalera ... — el rubio suspiró — ¿Eres realmente idiota, no? ¿Cuál es la dificultad para seguir un orden tan simple? — se volvió a la habitación, apoyándose en la puerta y mirando a Gorila con cierto desdén.

Al actuar de esa manera, Félix no recordaba a Adrien en absolutamente nada ... pero recordaba a Gabriel. La manera despectiva de mirar, el aire de superioridad y el tono irónico en prácticamente todas las palabras. Sin embargo, Félix no era su jefe o cosa del tipo, por lo tanto, podría ser tratado como debería:

— Sólo voy a recoger las maletas cuando me responda a las otras dos preguntas, a menos que sea demasiado difícil para explicar lo que está pasando y yo tengo que preguntar a su madre ... eso es, si ella sabe lo que usted está haciendo — el grandalón sonrió de canto.

— ¡No te atrevas! — él escupió las palabras con irritación, acercándose con pasos lentos como si fuera a armar un bote encima de la presa — Mi madre está en el baño, ella va a salir de allí, comer e ir para el trabajo ... el resto no es de tu cuenta, ya que sólo te necesito para llevarnos allí.

— ¿Llevarnos? ¿De nosotros? ¿De ti también ir?

— Exactamente, voy a estar cerca de ti todo el día ... va a ser divertido, ¿no? — le dio una sonrisa delgada de golpes — ¡Ahora, va a recoger las maletas! Después nos espere en el coche — la orden fue acompañada de una mirada aún más gélida. Era como si la manera de aquel chico fuera la mezcla perfecta de la frialdad de Gabriel y de Nathalie.

No había tiempo para preguntas o conversaciones, él necesitaba seguir las órdenes de aquel proyecto de mafioso - estaba empezando a estar seguro de que él era un hijo bastardo de Gabriel. La mayor prueba que tenía de esto, a pesar de tan poco tiempo de convivencia, es que Félix era potencialmente peligroso y manipulador al extremo, era del tipo que tenía lo que quería por bien o por mal... _igual al padre?_

.

.

.

Nathalie no tenía energía para preguntar de nuevo sobre las maletas en el borde de la escalera; sobre tener apenas un uniforme encima de la cama y ninguno en los armarios; sobre Félix haber juntado helado, panqueques y croissants y haber olvidado la mermelada en el desayuno. Pero ella no pudo quedarse callada cuando sobrepasó la puerta de la casa y el coche de los Agreste estaba estacionado frente a la puerta.

— Félix, explicaciones — ella exigió mientras daba algunos pasos hacia el coche.

— Lo cierto sería que venga a buscarte todos los días, no? — el muchacho respondió tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

— Yo dije explicaciones, no opinión — las palabras tomaron una forma mucho más rígida mientras ella miraba al muchacho rubio.

— Vamos a pasar unos días en su trabajo — finalmente contestó, evitando al máximo mirar a la madre.

— ¡Félix! — ella cruzó los brazos, claramente irritada.

— Só hasta que el tobillo esté bien de nuevo y yo pueda volver a mis clases extras, solamente eso! — él tomó el pequeño animal negro en los brazos, como si fuera un bebé — y también va a ser bueno para usted, va a poder descansar más — él sonrió , una sonrisa dulce acompañada de aquella mirada irresistible.

— Félix ... — ella suspiró, vencida. Al final, sólo quería cuidar de ella. Una buena intención con actos completamente turbios — Prometa comportarse.

— Prometo — se acercó más a la madre, pasando uno de los brazos por la cintura de ella — prometemos, no es, Plagg? — el gato dio un miado fino, pareciendo convenir con la pregunta.

— Si usted rompe esa promesa, está muerto. — Nathalie amenazó con un tono lo suficientemente serio para que el hijo no tuviera posibilidades de retrucar.

.

.

.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Agreste fue hecho en completo silencio. Nathalie se había dormido tan pronto como entró en el vehículo, Félix parecía estar distraído lo suficiente en el móvil y Plagg estaba acomodado en el asiento delantero, al lado de Gorila, mirando la vista y ocasionalmente lamiendo los pelos.

Por ser muy temprano, las calles de París estaban completamente vacías. Este hecho unido con la angustia que el conductor estaba sintiendo en estar "solo" con Félix en el coche hizo que el recorrido fuera enfrentado con velocidades más altas que la media, permitiendo que llegar a la mansión con tiempo de sobra.

— ¿Entonces es aquí? — Félix comentó así que el coche estacionó frente a las puertas de hierro — Esperaba algo más grande ...

— ¿Tan grande en cuanto a su casa? — Gorila gruñó.

— No, tan grande como las demás mansiones en esta misma calle. Para alguien egocéntrico y mezquino, imaginé que Gabriel Agreste querría vivir en un castillo o algo del género — el más joven se inclinó los hombros.

— No es como si él no quisiera ... — Nathalie comentó mientras se estiraba — ¿Son qué horas?

— Exactamente veinte para las seis — el hijo la respondió, dando una última mirada en el celular y luego lo colocando dentro del bolsillo.

— ¡Bien! — ella sonrió de esquina, buscando algo dentro de la bolsa — ¿Puede ir en la farmacia y traerme esas cosas? Pero tiene que ser lo más rápido que lograr — ella extendió un pequeño papel con algunas cosas anotadas para Gorila.

Sin tener mucha opción aparte de ayudar a Nathalie, el grandilón asintió positivamente. Él esperó a los dos salir del carro - tres, si contó con Plagg -, entregó las maletas y luego fue a una farmacia cualquiera para cumplir la orden.

Gorila sabía que el pedido de su colega podría ser solamente una compra cualquiera que no tuvo tiempo de hacer, se agarró a esa pequeña posibilidad hasta que ya estaba dentro de la farmacia y finalmente ver lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Él respiró profundamente e intentó no levantar sospechas de nadie mientras lo entregaba a una de las asistentes.

.

 _Cualquier remedio para el estreñimiento, líquido;_

 _Una jeringa desechable con aguja;_

 _Cloruro de Pararosanilina;_

.

En aquel pequeño papel estaba escrito los ingredientes necesarios para algo mucho peor que el tráfico de drogas ilícitas ... Nathalie iba a matar al señor Agreste envenenado y él sería el cómplice!

.

.

.

Mientras el guardaespaldas enfrentaba dilemas morales, aún en duda si era seguro llevar las armas del crimen hasta Nathalie, la misma estaba mostrando los alojamientos dirigidos a empleados al hijo.

— Y es aquí donde vamos a quedarnos, ya que crees que es lo mejor — ella abrió la puerta de una de las pequeñas habitaciones.

— Para mí parece bueno — Félix se inclinó los hombros — Só vamos a dormir aquí, no necesita ser grande ...

— ¿Como así? — ella alzó una de las cejas — Usted se quedará aquí todo el día. Yo no quiero caminar por la mansión, Félix!

— Pero mamá ...

— Sin "pero"!

— El cocinero no va a poder venir esta semana, pensé que podría quedarse en su lugar. Sería divertido y una experiencia nueva, además de ayudar a la señora ... — él ya estaba con esa mirada irresistible de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no podía venir? ¿Y cómo lo sabría?

— Su celular estaba roto, puse el chip en mi aparato. Parece que tuvo una emergencia familiar y va a necesitar algunos días de descanso, por lo demás, fue muy claro cuando dijo que podría quedarse hasta un mes de descanso por todas las horas extras que tuvo que cumplir — mientras explicaba, él empujó las maletas para dentro de la habitación — Parece que no es sólo la señora que sufre con los Agreste.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, una figura enorme se acercó a ellos por el pasillo: Gorila ya estaba de vuelta. Ella sonrió notando el envase de la farmacia en sus manos... su plan iba a empezar!

— No tengo tiempo para arreglar a otra persona hoy y por eso, solamente por eso, usted puede quedarse en su lugar — y antes de que el chico se animara en demasiado, ella advirtió una vez más: — es solamente hoy, Félix. Mañana te quedar encerrado en esa habitación todo el día. Puede ir hasta la cocina, nada más allá, cualquier duda pregunte a él — ella encaró a Gorila por unos segundos — Y, lo más importante: no vaya al taller de ninguna manera.

— Sí, mamá ... — él sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaba hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Gorila no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, tan poco prestó atención a aquella sonrisa sospechosa de Félix - el muchacho estaba tramando algo. Toda su atención se dedicó a algo que no había notado antes, tal vez porque el rubio estaba siempre solo, sentado en el coche o apoyado en Nathalie cuando lo veía: era más alto que la propia madre. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuántos años tenía Nathalie?

— ¡Bien! — Nathalie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tomando los envases de las manos del guardaespaldas y empezando a caminar por los pasillos con el máximo de velocidad que los saltos la permitían tener.

— Parece que ahora somos sólo nosotros dos ... — el rubio se encaró de la grandeza, sonriendo un poco más — Vamos a la cocina. ¿Quieres café?

— No, hoy no ... — respondió un poco malhumorado, el nuevo "pequeño maestro" estar tan cerca sería demasiado peligroso.

.

.

.

Nathalie subió las escaleras prácticamente saltando los escalones e hizo una pequeña carrera hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gabriel. Ella podría fácilmente contar en los dedos todas las veces en que fue hasta aquella puerta desde que Emilie ya no estaba allí ... más raras aún fueron las veces en que ella entró:

Una cuando necesitó literalmente arrastrar al señor Agreste de vuelta al trabajo, cuando él no logró lidiar con la falta de la esposa; una cuando él intentó beber para olvidar el dolor y acabó quedando en un estado lamentable, sobrando para Nathalie y Gorila cuidar de él; y, ahora, una para que su plan se iniciara.

Sorrate, ella abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación enorme y lujosa se mantenía exactamente de la misma manera por años, como si Emilie fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento y las cosas continuarían de donde pararon. Esto hizo que Nathalie sonríe con recuerdos dulces hasta que la voz de Gabriel la sacó de tales pensamientos:

— Torta de melocotones! — él prácticamente gritó y Nathalie pensó que había sido cogida. Sin embargo, él sólo estaba hablando durmiendo, probablemente soñando con dulces "prohibidos" de nuevo.

La asistente intentó caminar de la forma más silenciosa posible hacia el baño, pero cuando la mano alcanzó la manija de la puerta ella oyó chasquidos venidos de la cama. Ella se volvió la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo todos los músculos coger y la garganta se secó con lo que estaba viendo: Gabriel se había sentado en la cama, parecía estar pensando en todas las acusaciones que podría hacer contra ella.

—Se-señor ... —susurró, pero fue interrumpida.

— Nathalie ... — dijo en tono bajo, frío, mirando sus propias manos — Nathalie, coce mi espalda — ordenó con el habitual tono indiferente.

— ¿Qué? — ella encaró al superior, asustada, hasta que finalmente entendió todo lo que estaba pasando y sintió los músculos relajarse completamente, tranquila una vez más: él sólo estaba sonámbulo. Si el Agreste estaba sonámbulo, señal de que ni tan temprano se despertar.

Tomada de coraje y ansiedad para que su plan fuera colocado en práctica, ella finalmente abrió la puerta del baño y se deslizó, observando la gran variedad de productos que el jefe usaba. No era ningún secreto que, como "figura pública" y renombrado estilista, Gabriel Agreste era una criatura vanidosa. La asistente sabía de color y salteado todos los productos que él utilizaba y para que servían cada uno de ellos, principalmente el adorado shampoo para revitalizar el color de los cabellos en días de eventos presenciales o videoconferencias.

Una sonrisa vil brotó en sus labios mientras ella cogía el tubo. La sonrisa sólo aumentó cuando abrió la bolsa de compras de la farmacia, sacando de ella la jeringa y el Cloruro de Pararosanilina. Habilmente, ella llenó el tubo de la jeringa con el líquido violeta; con cuidado, inyectó todo el contenido coloreado en el tubo. Después, bastó balancear bastante el embalaje y colocarla en el mismo lugar.

Primera parte de su venganza: ¡hecha!

Ella tomó las pruebas del crimen y salió del baño de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, caminó por la habitación con celo lo suficiente para no hacer ruido alguno. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta que daba al pasillo, logró cerrarla bien a tiempo para oír el despertador del Agreste tocar.

Nathalie debería haber ido a resolver algunos preparativos, pero no se contuvo y golpeó ligeramente en la puerta. Ella esperó hasta que un " _qué es!_ " enojado era oído para, en fin, darse por satisfecha:

— Solamente quiero recordarle que en una hora tendremos una videoconferencia con inversores rusos, señor. Dijo que tenía interés en ver los dibujos que fueron hechos para la señorita Nightingale antes, ellos están todos en orden en el taller — su voz salió con incluso un tono de malicia, ella adoraba derrochar su eficiencia y probar que conseguía sobrepasar las expectativas del hombre.

— Acorde Adrien, quiero instruirlo sobre los cuidados con las vestimentas del ensayo fotográfico de hoy — a pesar de sonolenta, la voz de Gabriel mantenía el tono irritado.

— Como desee, señor — respondió ella, sonriendo aún más: el azar estaba a su favor.

.

.

.

Después de despertar a Adrien, Nathalie volvió a la cocina y observó al niño preparar el desayuno. Ella ayudó a Félix a encontrar algunos utensilios y explicó todas las restricciones alimentarias de los Agreste.

— ¿Llevo o tiene algún empleado sólo para llevar platos? — el muchacho preguntó mientras terminaba de preparar una de las bandejas.

— ¿Estás prohibido salir de la cocina, recuerda? Yo misma llevo.

— ¿Y después vuelve y queda conmigo?

— No, después voy a empezar a trabajar y usted se quedará comportado — ella encaró al muchacho, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano y haciéndolo mirar — Entendió?

— Siempre me comporto — sonrió.

— Claro ... — dijo con burla y revirtiendo los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera ser contestada o recordada de las "varias" veces en que realmente se comportó, ella agarró las bandejas y las llevó al salón de comidas.

Aprovechando estar sola, ella sacó del bolsillo una de sus armas: el remedio para el estreñimiento. Gabriel no morir por ingerir aquello diluido en el café, sólo quedaría lo suficientemente ocupado para que ella tuviera paz y consiguiera reponer el trabajo atrasado.

Lentamente ella empezó a gotear las gotas del remedio en el café, pero un grito de odio y melancolía resonando por la casa la hizo derramar un poco más allá de lo que debería. Reconociendo que debería ser la reacción de Gabriel a su "shampoo especial", ella rápidamente guardó el frasco de remedio en el bolsillo y aguardó pacientemente.

— Mamá, ¿has oído esto? — Félix preguntó poniendo la cabeza fuera de la puerta de la cocina.

— Oí ... — ella comentó con una sonrisa — Ahora cierra la puerta y finja que no va a oír nada.

— Pero ... — antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta, el rubio oyó ruido de pasos y creyó mejor esconderse una vez más.

Los pasos rápidos y descompasados eran de Adrien. Él entró en el salón casi poniendo las puertas abajo, esbaforido. El chico miró alrededor y pareció no entender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que percibió a Nathalie en aquella habitación también.

— ¿Has oído esto también? — la voz salió en parte preocupada — Parecía un animal siendo atropellado ...

— Oí, pero creo que es ... — y, antes de que ella pudiera completar su explicación, fue interrumpida por otro grito:

— ¡NATHALIE! — Gabriel vociferó, entrando en el salón enrollado en su bata de baño felpudo — ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO !? — él apuntó hacia la propia cabeza.

Los cabellos que una vez eran rubios platinados estaban ahora completamente morados. No sólo los cabellos: las manos de Gabriel y toda la piel donde espuma del champú entró en contacto estaba con una coloración violeta. El alborno estaba con varias manchas también, así como el suelo probablemente quedaría manchado debido al agua arrojada que goteaba de él.

Con una frialdad que só era posible adquirir después de trabajar tantos años para el Agreste, Nathalie logró fingir que no tenía absolutamente nada mal con él y simplemente comentó:

— ¿La púrpura de tu pelo es para combinar con tus pantalones rojos, señor?

Adrien, sin conseguir controlar los impulsos de una manera tan robótica, se sentó a la mesa y escondió el rostro entre los brazos. Fue un intento fallido de evitar que sus carcajadas fueran escuchadas por el padre.

— Nathalie ... — el más viejo se extendió entre los dientes, no tenía como culparla por aquello y tan poco exigir que ella reparara — Cancele la reunión de hoy.

— Imposible, señor — ella enderezó la mota de pelo — Está marcada hace semanas y son inversores muy importantes. Es una oportunidad perfecta para atraer la atención de ...

— ¡No puedo aparecer en público de esa manera! — Gabriel golpeó uno de los pies en el suelo, impaciente — Cancele.

La asistente suspiró, tratando de mantener su fachada de indiferencia. Ella estaba a punto de contestar al superior una vez más, pero Adrien fue más rápido que ella:

— Padre ... — el muchacho respiró profundamente y prendió las risas antes de continuar — El pelo de colores está de moda, ellos van a gustar!

El Agreste más viejo no dijo una sola palabra, apenas acentuó positivamente y luego dio la espalda a los dos, marchando de vuelta a la propia habitación. Al menos el color rojizo de la piel necesitaba sacar.

.

.

.

No estaba siendo un día fácil para Gabriel.

Sus manos aún estaban rojas; su pelo estaba arruinado; su hijo no había podido concentrarse en sus órdenes porque estaba riendo - no lo culpaba, cualquier cosa que una persona de pelo púrpura hablaba sonaba mucho más gracioso de lo normal; no tuvo tiempo para mirar los bosquejos; él dependía de Nathalie para salvarlo con la reunión, lo que le hizo culpar por haber irritado tanto ella el día anterior.

— Inicia en un minuto, señor — comentó mientras terminaba de colocar la cámara de la tableta para él.

— ¿Es realmente necesario que aparezca? Usted tiene total libertad para representarme ... — su voz salió cansada, como si estuviera ridículo estuviera drenando sus fuerzas.

— Ellos quieren debatir ideas antes de hacer la entrada. Desfiles de Agreste en Moscú, San Petersburgo, Kiev y Novosibirsk llamarán la atención de un nuevo público — la asistente comentó tranquilamente.

— ¿Y en cuanto a Estambul? — él arqueó una de las cejas.

— Primero enfocamos en Rusia, después en Turquía — Nathalie fingió perfectamente no notar el pequeño equivoco mientras el superior sufría una leve caída de su orgullo.

— Nathalie, quiero pedir una cosa — él apoyó las manos en la mesa, sin conseguir mirar directamente a ella.

— ¿Sí? — los ojos azules de la mujer se enfocaron completamente en él. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida, estaba a punto de recibir una petición que ni siquiera Emilie había recibido cuando estaba allí: excusas.

— Aparece en la videoconferencia a mi lado, no quiero pasar ese vejame solo.

— ¡No! — ella se volvió la cara, decepcionada al extremo por ser un pedido hecho de esa manera. Los años pasaban y Gabriel Agreste continuaba sin saber cómo dialogar.

— Puede cobrar como horas extras! — Gabriel intentó negociar.

— ¡Todavía es no!

— Por ... por favor? — y, finalmente, dejó el orgullo herido guiar su sentido común. Necesitaba a alguien al lado de él para quitar la atención de su pelo completamente morado. ¿Quién mejor que Nathalie y su mejilla roja para eso?

Nathalie no respondió absolutamente nada, sólo suspiró y se posicionó al lado del superior. Como traductora entre él y los inversores, sería realmente más fácil participar directamente.

— Gracias — murmuró el jefe, arreglando la postura y colocando las manos detrás de la espalda.

— Quiero horas extras y salir temprano el viernes — dijo ella, en tono bajo.

Antes de que el Agreste pudiera retrucar ese acuerdo unilateral, la videoconferencia comenzó. Aquellas reuniones eran un completo aburrimiento: al principio él se mostraba más participativo, pero no tardaba ni siquiera cinco minutos para que se irritase en no entender nada de la lengua extranjera y enfocase su atención en cualquier otra cosa. Él no se preocupaba en dar respuestas a las preguntas, dejaba eso a los cuidados de la asistente, después de todo, ella cuidaba del burocrático y él del creativo.

A veces, se agarraba admirando como Nathalie logra traducir todo en tiempo real. Ella tenía habilidades interesantes que deberían ser explotadas al máximo — no exactamente reconocidas, apenas utilizadas para un bien mayor.

Como si ya no fuera lo bastante divagar sobre la asistente, el Agreste perdió prácticamente todo el transcurrir de la reunión porque quedó cismado como su taller: tenía algo mal con él. El contraste entre el blanco y negro era el mismo y le gustaba, pero había algo fuera de lo normal, algo que estaba obstaculizando la armonía del ambiente y dejándolo completamente desorientado en medio de aquella confusión de estampas.

— Señor ... — ella llamó la atención del hombre para sí — elogiaron su elección en el color del pelo, hablaron que es una combinación interesante con el rojo.

— Agradezca por mí, Nathalie.

Ella acentuó positivamente e hizo lo que se le pidió, pero enseguida colocó una de las manos sobre los labios, como si estuviera tratando de prender una risa, y entonces llamó la atención de Gabriel para sí de nuevo.

— Señor... Dijeron que debería abrir más botones de la camisa, se volvería más jovial.

— Agradezca por mí nuevamente, Nathalie ... — tardó unos segundos hasta que realmente entendió lo que se dijo, demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión: la asistente ya les había dicho el agradecimiento — ¿Dijeron qué?

— Se despidan ahora, señor.

— ¡Envíales a ir al infierno! — gruñó.

— ¿No sería mejor mandar tres besitos? — ella alzó una de las cejas.

— Haz lo que quieras entender, sólo quiero esa reunión cerrada.

La mujer accedió y cambió algunas frases con los rusos. No tardó hasta que la videoconferencia se cerró y Nathalie volviese a la propia mesa: ella necesitaba trabajar.

— Ellos deben enviar el contrato firmado en unas horas — comentó mientras arreglaba algunos papeles — Yo diría que la reunión fue un éxito casi tan grande como su nuevo color de pelo, señor.

— No quiero más oír comentarios sobre mi cabello, ¿entiendes? — dijo de manera fría.

.

.

.

Las horas pasadas, Nathalie había ido varias veces hasta la cocina para asegurar que Félix se comportaría y para tomar café - añadiendo algunas gotitas del remedio en las tazas de Gabriel, después de todo, él no morir por exceso de eso.

El universo había conspirado al favor de ella: los pequeños cambios que ella hizo en la decoración del taller parecían haber sido notados, generando cierta incomodidad en Gabriel; a pesar de que él era adepto de métodos virtuales, pasó gran parte del día coloreando algunos esbozos de la manera tradicional y se contorsionando de rabia cada vez que cogía un marcador de color equivocado - Nathalie había cambiado las tapas de prácticamente todos.

Él parecía pésimo, visiblemente agotado por los dolores de cabeza; también las gotitas de sudor se aglomerando en la frente de él, señal de que el remedio ya había comenzado a hacer efecto. Además de todo eso, todavía había el emocional siendo herido: Adrien apenas había logrado tocar la comida porque, justo en uno de los pocos días en que conseguía almorzar junto a su padre, no podía hacer nada más que arrestar las risas por culpa de aquel cabello violeta.

Y ahora, Nathalie estaba sonriendo y saboreando su venganza mientras los Agrestes saboreaban el almuerzo que Félix había preparado.

Incluso la elección del plato había ayudado a la asistente: sopa. Una sopa bonita, pero con el caldo formando pequeñas estampas en el plato de Gabriel, lo que sólo hizo que su mareo fuese más fuerte que su hambre.

— Yo ... — él murmuró, dejando el cuchara en la mesa — con licencia.

Con pasos largos y rígidos, prácticamente huyó de aquella habitación y dejó los otros dos hacia atrás. Adrien finalmente dejó sus risitas escaparse, aliviado y en parte culpable por el padre haber abandonado el almuerzo. Nathalie seguía sonriendo, victoriosa.

— ¿El padre está bien? — el rubio finalmente preguntó, enjugando una lagrima venida de la risa y luego encarando a la asistente — Él va a estar bien, no?

— Claro ... — ella suspiró — Solamente está siendo un día difícil, mejor dejar que descansar.

— ¿Tengo algo de tarde para hacer?

— Absolutamente nada, Adrien — ella tomó la tableta para comprobar — El almuerzo es sabroso?

— ¡Está increíble! — el muchacho sonrió — Parece la sopa especial del Le Grand Paris, sólo que es aún más agradable.

— Eso es genial — ella sonrió, contaría los elogios para Félix después.

.

.

.

Adrien había disfrutado tanto de la comida que devoró no sólo su almuerzo, pero el de Gabriel también. Nathalie jamás contaría que él huyó de la dieta, entonces no había problemas en él hacer este tipo de cosas con ella siendo el único testigo. Almuerzo terminado, ella volvió a la cocina ansiosa para despejar todos los elogios que el Agreste más joven había hecho para la sopa.

— Hijo ... — antes de que ella pudiera hablar más cualquier otra palabra, Félix la interrumpió.

— Yo juro que no hice nada, yo juro! ¡Yo realmente me comporté! ¡Puede preguntar al grano, él es testigo! ¡Me comporté! — el muchacho parecía en pánico, sosteniendo el celular con una mano y Plagg con la otra.

— Félix, de lo que estás hablando? — Nathalie caminó hasta él lo más rápido que consiguió, agarrando la barbilla del muchacho con una mano y obligándola a mirarla — ¡Se calma y responde!

Gorila, que estaba en la cocina, permaneció callado. "Había estado allí sólo durante el tiempo en que Adrien se quedó en el salón, fue presionado a lavar la vajilla toda porque Félix aseguró: _" mi madre va a enfadarse si yo forzar el tobillo por tanto tiempo "._ Él no era un testigo de que el mafioso mirim realmente se había comportado todo el día, pero podría asegurar que el rubio no había hecho nada mal en su presencia.

— Por favor, no me mata ... — el rubio entregó el celular y se abrazó a ella.

Se abrió en aplicaciones de mensajería con una de las conversaciones abiertas, el nombre era muy familiar. Por el horario del mensaje, había llegado segundos antes de que Nathalie entrar en la cocina.

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, estoy muriendo". [12:32]_

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Llame al abogado, necesito rehacer el testamento". [12:32]_

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"¡La culpa es suya! ". [12:33]_

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Puede venir aquí, AHORA !? ". [12:33]_

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Si tarda más de cinco minutos, será excluida del testamento. ". [12:33]_

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 **RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 ** _._**

 **Sara: "Me encanta la idea de este universo alternativo, es una gran historia"**

 _ **R.: gracias, eres un amor!**_

 **.**

 **PercyJ01:**

 **"Hola,  
** **Me gusta mucho tu historia y te agradezco mucho por haberlo traducido en español.**  
 **Tampoco para mi español no es mi primera lengua por esto no te puedo ayudar.**  
 **yo hablo italiano y también estoy en tentando traducir algunas historias por esto te entiendo y te apoyo."**

 _ **R.: ¡gracias por la motivación! Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Yo sé lo básico de lo básico del italiano, pretendo comenzar a estudiar ese año. Es parecido, en parte, con el francés, ¿verdad? Intenta traducir sí (pero siempre con el permiso del autor). ¡Buena suerte!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Alex108Sol:**

 **"No sé qué me gusta más, si las ideas conspiranoicas de Gorila, las travesuras infantiles de los Agreste o que Nathalie sea madre.**

 **Veo que necesitas ayuda con algunas partes de la traducción, si puedo ayudarte en algo me encantaría hacerlo.**

 **Esteré esperando la continuación, muchas gracias por compartir esta historia!"  
**

 **R.:** ** _¡Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Me ayudaría mucho si usted indicara los errores que estoy cometiendo. Desafortunadamente, por más que trate de arreglar todo, no sé exactamente cuando está mal o no. Gracias por ofrecerse, es muy dulce de su parte._**

 ** _._**

 **Mimi: "Me encanto y no te preocupes tu español no está nada mal"**

 _ **R.: Gracias! ¡Usted es un dulce! Sin embargo, continuaré intentando mejorar mi español.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 _ **¡ Espero que lo disfrutaste!**_

 _ **Nyah!: .br/u/751821/**_

 _ **Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias**_

 _ **Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/**_

 _ **A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/Works**_


	5. Culpa de la empanada de melocotón - II

**_NOTAS INICIALES:_**

 ** _Como ya pensaba, no pude publicar la actualización ayer. El lunes fue mi primer día de clase y no pude publicar antes de ir a la universidad y cuando regresé, ya estaba demasiado tarde para terminar los cambios y correcciones. ¿Creen que aún quedaba un pedacito de la venganza de fuera de ese capítulo? Pero yo y mi amiga tuvimos ideas para explorar mejor, ese pedacito se queda para el próximo capítulo. Ahora, hablando sobre este capítulo: ¿Puedes responder todas las preguntas del gorila correctamente? XD_**

.

.

.

 **Culpa de la empanada de melocotón - II**

.

.

.

Después de leer los mensajes, Nathalie suspiró y encaró al hijo por algunos momentos. Claro que la culpa no era de él, pero ella no podría explicar aquella venganza sin animarlo a comportarse de la misma manera.

— Voy a creer que no tienes nada con eso — cuidadosamente, ella se movió en el pelo rubio — Pero, ya sabe lo que va a suceder en caso de un deslizamiento — la voz salió dura, sólo no era una amenaza por tratarse de un aviso .

— Sei ... — Félix confirmó, abrazando un poco más — ¿Vas a necesitar ir ahora?

— Voy ... — la respuesta fue seguida de un besito en la frente. Nathalie gentilmente lo hizo soltarla — No necesita esperarme para almorzar — dijo ella cuando ya daba algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

Gabriel es dramático por sí solo.

Los hombres, normalmente, son dramáticos cuando están enfermos.

Gabriel enfermo era dramático más allá de la capacidad humana.

Después del intento fallido de almorzar, lo único que consiguió hacer para tratar de deshacerse de todo mareo y malestar fue a esconderse en el baño y "poner todo fuera". Ahora, casi una hora después, ya no tenía nada para ser "colocado fuera" y él todavía se sentía mal, con una certeza absoluta de que moriría si continuaba así.

Entonces, él hizo lo único que podría: llenó Nathalie de mensajes.

Morir de una forma deprimente era aceptable, después de todo, no se podía escoger exactamente una manera de morir - pero él quisiera mucho más si fuera una manera glamorosa -; pero morir solo estaba fuera de cuestión!

Por algunos minutos, Gabriel consideró enviar mensajes a su hijo y pedirle que fuera a escuchar sus últimas palabras, pero bastó recordar la figura del chico riendo de él a causa del pelo morado para cambiar de idea. Necesitaba ser alguien capaz de mantener la seriedad, algo compatible con aquel momento fúnebre ... necesitaba ser Nathalie.

Y, hablando en el demonio, parecía ser ella golpeando en la puerta de la habitación:

— Señor Agreste!? — Nathalie preguntó en un tono más alto, golpeando dos veces más en la puerta — ¿Está bien?

— ¡No! ¡Estoy pésimo! — gritó que se dispersaba en el suelo del exageradamente gran baño.

— ¿Quieres que yo entre!?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No te llamé para pasar mis últimas fuerzas gritando contigo!

Él oyó que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y cerrarse después. El sonido de los saltos de Nathalie golpeando contra el suelo eran irritantes, parecían mucho más altos ahora que él estaba con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

— Señor, ¿está todo bien ahí dentro? — preguntó en un tono ligeramente preocupado.

— No está nada bien, Nathalie. ¡Estoy muriendo!

— Por el olor que viene de ahí, no dudo.

— Va a estar hablando de gracia o ayudarme a tener una muerte digna!? ¡Entra pronto en esa basura de baño y ayúdame! — ordenó, después de todo, enfermo o no él seguía siendo Gabriel Agreste.

— ¡Eso no sería ni un poco profesional! — la asistente le advirtió a la misma hora — Yo no soy pagada por ese tipo de cosas ... — murmuró estresada, antes de finalmente pedir algo racional: — Por favor, salga de ahí!

— Si yo pudiera estar de pie solo, yo ya habría salido! — el Agreste gruñó — ¡Entra pronto aquí y me ayude a tener una muerte digna, Nathalie!

— Antes: ¿qué debo esperar ver? No quiero quedarme impactada o algo así, entonces me gustaría ser alertada antes sobre posible nudismo o escena gore, señor — ella pidió mientras giraba la manija.

— Usted sólo va a ver a un hombre moribundo vestido con ropa magnífica que se combinan con el pelo morado, jugado en el suelo y sin posibilidades de levantarse por culpa de una terrible enfermedad, que acabó con uno de los mayores nombres de la moda en París y ...

— ¡Parece un niño haciendo pirueta! — la asistente interrumpió el discurso melodramático, mirándolo con su típico semblante de indiferencia — Usted necesita un baño frío, remedios y algunas horas de sueño.

— Ya dije que ni siquiera me aguanto de pie ... — el hombre se contorsionó en el suelo — Soy como una cáscara vacía que no logra ni siquiera sostener sola.

— No es el momento para que usted comience a tener conocimiento sobre su autoimagen — Nathalie ha vuelto a los ojos — Voy a querer un bono por lo que voy a hacer ...

— Cualquier cosa desde que tú ... — antes de que pudiera terminar, el Agreste encaró a la asistente por unos segundos. El rostro de ella estaba rojizo, pero la mirada parecía el de una fiera acorralando la presa — Nathalie, ¿qué va a hacer? — preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse.

— Lo que necesita ser hecho, señor — la voz salió empapada en el dulce gusto de la venganza, o mejor, en el veneno que escurría en sus palabras.

Gabriel intentó arrastrarse lejos y buscar refugio, pero tuvo los pies agarrados por la asistente y fue tirado por el suelo del baño. Ella lo arrastró hasta el box de la ducha y, antes de que él pudiera mandarla a parar o gritar por ayuda, la mujer comenzó a arrancar sus ropas.

— ¡NATHALIE! — él vociferó mientras intentaba sostener sus manos lejos del propio cuerpo — Eso por ser entendido como acoso sexual, sabía !?

— Si yo fuera a acosar a alguien, señor, preferiría el guardaespaldas! — a pesar de ver una imagen irritada, por dentro ella estaba carcajando — Sólo necesito que usted quiera la ropa para no mojarlas cuando abra la ducha.

— Yo ... me tiro, pero solo — murmuró el Agreste con la cara completamente roja — Y contigo mirando al otro lado ...

— Señor ... — la asistente repasó los ojos.

— ¡Soy un hombre casado, Nathalie!

— Y no tiene nada que yo ya no haya visto antes ... — una vez más, ella volvió los ojos — ¡No tengo todo el día! Si yo ayuda, vamos a terminar con eso más rápido.

— Entonces quede de ojos cerrados — Gabriel cruzó los brazos, emburriado y con el rostro casi tan rojo como sus pantalones.

— Si es lo que quieres ... — ella suspiró, derrotada — Pero las posibilidades de que me golpeo en algo indebidamente es mucho más grande conmigo de ojos cerrados, señor.

Como respuesta, el Agreste murmuró algo en un susurro mientras empezaba a desabotonar las pocas prendas que aún usaba. No tardó hasta que estaba completamente desnudo, encogido y tratando de esconderse de Nathalie, aunque ella estaba de ojos cerrados.

— ¿Está listo, señor? — la mujer intentó al máximo no dejar la diversión tomar cuenta de su voz.

— Listo para lo que exacto ... — y, antes de que él pudiera terminar la pregunta, fue alcanzado por el chorro de agua de la ducha.

La asistente se contorsionó para conseguir prender las risas. Gabriel Agreste prácticamente se ahogó con el agua de la ducha, haciéndole parecer un pato desastrado mientras intentaba deshacerse del agua fría y del susto por haber sido sorprendido.

Sería un día divertido.

.

.

.

Mientras Nathalie se divertía con su venganza, Gorila lavaba la vajilla en la cocina.

Era increíble la cantidad de utensilios y demás baratijas que estaban sucias después de un simple almuerzo. Probablemente, Félix había ensuciado más que lo necesario sólo para mantenerlo distraído mientras ayudaba a la madre a robar la caja fuerte de la mansión o algo así ...

Un chasque hizo que se detenga lo que estaba haciendo.

El grandón se secó las manos de la mejor manera que conseguía en el delantal y en pasos largos él caminó hasta la propia habitación. Tomó el cuaderno de anotaciones entre las manos y empezó a observar: había dudas que él necesitaba sanar y, como no sabía cuándo podría preguntar algo a Nathalie, lo mejor era registrar todas ellas.

.

 _¿Cuántos años tiene Nathalie?_

 _¿Cuántos años tiene Félix?_

 _¿Cuántos años trabaja aquí?_

 _¿Has estado en Rusia tantas veces?_

 _¿Quién es el padre de Félix?_

 _¿Está involucrada con la desaparición de Emilie?_

 _¿Tiene familia?_

 _¿Es rentable el tráfico de café alucinógeno?_

.

Satisfecho por haber podido anotar tantas dudas importantes, Gorila volvió a la cocina. Se empeñó en lavar toda la vajilla mientras cantaba una canción cualquiera, intentando crear algún vínculo entre las posibles respuestas a sus preguntas.

.

.

.

Félix estaba en su nuevo cuarto, inclinado sobre la cama y deleitándose con la lectura de las primeras páginas de uno de sus libros preferidos llamado: "Las aventuras de LadyBug y ChatNoir". Era una obra infantil, de aquellas que se lee un cuento por noche antes de ir a la cama, pero él devoraba todos esos cuentos en unas horas. A pesar de haber leído innumerables veces, nunca se cansaba de aquel libro de historias fantasiosas y repleto de ilustraciones.

Tal vez, la parte que mejor decoró de todas esas aventuras, era la dedicatoria. Él leyó los pequeños párrafos escritos a mano cientos de veces como si, por magia, consiguiera adivinar el nombre escondido en las abreviaturas.

.

 _"Nathalie,_

 _Cuando vi este libro en una vitrina en mi último viaje a Francia, no pude dejarlo atrás. Me trajo como un pequeño recuerdo para usted, ya que no pudo acompañarme._

 _Sé que las historias son infantiles, pero he encontrado una gran forma para que usted pueda empezar a conocer esa lengua tan hermosa: la lengua del amor._

 _Con un inmenso cariño, M. A. "_

.

Nathalie nunca dijo una palabra sobre quién sería M. A., pero Félix creía fielmente que esas abreviaturas pertenecían a su padre. Cada vez que intentó preguntar, ella siempre esquivaba o daba alguna explicación absurda ... con el tiempo, el chico simplemente desistió de intentar sanar las dudas por ella y comenzó a fantasear que aquel libro había sido una forma de los dos se acercar.

Interrumpiendo la lectura del dueño, Plagg se metió entre él y el libro y comenzó a intentar capturar una de las ilustraciones. Notando el peligro potencial ocultado en las uñas afiladas del gato, Félix encerró su lectura y tomó el animal en los brazos.

— Usted no sabe quedarse quieto ni por dos minutos, ¿no? — él acarició a los pelos negros.

Como si se hubiera ofendido con esa pregunta, Plagg consiguió saltar del cuello y escaparse al suelo. Rápido, como si quisiera deshacerse de más sermón, el animal huyó por la puerta del cuarto y corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que conseguía. Félix fue detrás de él mientras culpaba a su maldición de azar por todo.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos, por el hall de la mansión y las escaleras. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna persona para testimoniar la facilidad con que Plagg escapaba del dueño.

La persecución continuó hasta que el pequeño gatito entró por una de las puertas - que, probablemente, fue dejada apenas recostada. El rubio también invadió el cuarto, tropezando y golpeando en uno u otro mobiliario mientras continuaba la persecución.

Cuando finalmente consiguió coger a Plagg en el regazo y evitar que huir, consiguió reparar donde probablemente estaban: era el cuarto de uno de los Agreste. Como si no se diera para quedarse aún peor: el dueño de la habitación estaba acostado en la cama ... mirando intrigado a sus visitantes.

.

.

.

Después de un baño frío acompañado de un asistente frotando una esponja áspera de la espalda, Gabriel estaba enrollado en su albornoz y preguntándose qué tipo de ropa podría ser usada para morir. Necesitaba ser cómodo, pero también necesitaba ser presentable: la prensa seguramente iba a acompañar todo.

— Aquí — Nathalie le extendió un conjunto de ropa de dormir.

— Eso no es digno — el Agreste se volvió el rostro — Necesito algo más formal que un pijama.

— ¿Un traje? — ella arqueó una de las cejas.

— No es para tanto, puede ser algo más despojado ... — suspiró, se contorsionando y sintiendo la muerte aún más cercana — Y en tonos oscuros.

Sin tener la menor idea de qué buscar, la asistente se metió en el closet y pasó los ojos por todas las piezas que estaban a la vista. Gabriel tenía una extraña manía de pasar meses usando los mismos tonos en todas las ropas, luego renovaba todas las piezas con un nuevo tono. Para el azar de ella, el color del momento era el rojo.

— Nathalie, necesito algo que combine con púrpura! — el superior advirtió.

— Necesita vestir el pijama que yo entregué antes — sin paciencia para más búsquedas, ella regresó a la habitación y encaró al Agreste — o eso o una bellísima ropa interior con estampas de mariposa.

— Pero Nathalie ...

— ¡O quédate desnudo! — ella cruzó los brazos.

Como un niño contrariado, Gabriel comenzó a vestir el pijama haciendo lo mejor posible para no quedar expuesto una vez más. Nada realmente tan difícil, pero un desafío para una persona al borde de la muerte que apenas conseguía quedarse de pie sin apoyarse en la cama ...

— ¿Que estas sintiendo? — ella intentó parecer mínimamente preocupada, pero en realidad ella estaba satisfecha. Si el Agreste estaba realmente mal, la dejaría en paz por al menos dos días.

— Dolor en el estómago, dolor, mareo, dolor ... — a cada palabra, las facciones tomaban un aire aún más angustiado — ¿Ya llamó el abogado? Necesito revisar mi testamento.

— Señor, yo no creo que su enfermedad sea tan grave ... desafortunadamente — la última palabra ella dijo en un susurro sofocado — Pero ya he programado una visita de él para la próxima semana.

— La próxima semana ya puedo estar muerto y enterrado! — Replicó Gabriel, acomodándose en medio de las varias almohadas de la cama. La última vez que me metí en el testamento Emilie todavía estaba aquí. Tengo que asegurarse de que te quedas con todo, incluyendo la custodia de Adrien ...

Nathalie parpadeó algunas veces sin creer que realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Tal sorpresa no pasó desapercibida por Gabriel, entonces él continuó:

— Sí, Nathalie. Usted va a quedarse con todo en su posesión hasta que Adrien sea mayor de edad, después de eso sólo la dirección de Agreste y toda mi marca quedan para usted. Adrien se quedará bien con las acciones y con su ayuda ... — el hombre suspiró, frotando las sienes — Necesito añadir la clausula de que usted tendrá que cuidar de él el resto de la vida.

— Lo haría de todos modos! — ella murmuró, jugando una de las almohadillas encima de él — Sólo estoy sorprendida de que usted confiar tanto en mí ...

— Te has pagado lo suficiente para que seas confiado — él alzó los hombros — Y soy una criatura al borde de la muerte, puedo tomar decisiones equivocadas sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.

— No, no puede.

— ¿Porque no?

— ¡Porque no estás al borde de la muerte!

— Entiendo que es un choque, algo demasiado difícil para superar ahora, pero me estoy muriendo, Nathalie. Lamento, usted tendrá que lidiar con eso y con la preparación de mi velorio ... Haga que Adrien vestir ese juego de ajedrez de la colección de invierno.

— Señor Agreste ... — la asistente suspiró, intentando controlar la lengua para no hablar todas las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza — Usted no va a morir, o mejor: va a morir, pero no ahora. Espero, realmente, que usted no muera hoy, tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer y no tengo tiempo para esconder un cuerpo! — ella cruzó los brazos, empapada, pensando si su venganza había sido realmente una buena idea.

— Nathalie?

— ¿¡Qué es!?

— Quiero un memorial exclusivo y todo decorado en rosas rojas. También quiero varias mariposas blancas volando, para simbolizar la ...

Y, antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo golpeada. Nathalie había huido antes de que concretar la muerte del jefe con sus propias manos.

.

.

.

Adrien parpadeó los ojos algunas veces, creyendo estar en un sueño dentro del otro ... culpa de comer tanto.

Uno de sus visitantes le miraba como si se veía una asombración. El otro, un gatito negro, parecía empeñado en desprenderse de los brazos del muchacho e ir al suelo.

Aquel rubio era extrañamente familiar, era casi como si lo conociera de algún lugar, pero parecía apenas una memoria borrosa. Una memoria de cuando era niño y jugaba con ...

— Félix? — Adrien arriesgó preguntar, observándolos atentamente.

Los ojos azules se abrieron, parpadearon algunas veces y se fijaron en el Agreste. Félix agarró al gato con un tanto más de fuerza y dio algunos pasos atrás, antes de girar de espaldas y comenzar su ruta de fuga de aquella habitación. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba con una de las manos en la manija, se sintió ser abrazado con suficiente fuerza para el aire escapar de los pulmones.

— ¡Félix! ¡Eres tu! — ahora Adrien hablaba con animación, con la voz sofocada por estar con el rostro enterrado en la espalda del otro — ¡No creo que usted regresó!

— Solta — fue todo lo que el muchacho consiguió pedir, pero fue en vano. En respuesta, él fue abrazado con aún más fuerza y se vio obligado a soltar a Plagg para que, con ambas manos libres, intentase deshacerse de aquel abrazo apretado — ¡Yo mandé soltar!

— Oh, lo siento ... — Adrien finalmente lo soltó del abrazo, sólo para arrastrarlo hasta el sofá y jugar encima del mueble — ¡No creo que usted regresó! ¡Hace años! — en ningún momento la sonrisa disminuía, por el contrario, parecía aumentar — ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Sabes cómo fue horrible sólo tener a Chloé para jugar!?

— Puedo imaginarme perfectamente — Félix ha vuelto a los ojos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no volvió antes?

— La culpa fue suya — a pesar de estar siendo prácticamente interrogado, el más viejo no disminuyó su arrogancia en las respuestas.

— Pero... pero usted ahora volvió, entonces significa que usted me perdonó? — el Agreste sonrió esperanzado, sentándose al lado de su antiguo "amigo imaginario".

— Digamos que sí — Félix levantó los hombros.

— ¡Gracias! — Adrien prácticamente gritó, agarrando al otro en un abrazo apretado de nuevo, hasta recibir resúmenes sobre apretar demasiado y soltarlo — ¡No sabe cuánto significa para mí tener usted de vuelta!

— Tanto hace, tanto hace ... — el más viejo se levantó, mirando por el cuarto en busca de Plagg — Donde aquel gato aburrido se metió? — murmuró entre los dientes, sólo quería huir de aquella habitación y fingir que nada sucedió.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, ahora yo también tengo un gato imaginario! — el Agreste prácticamente saltó del sofá, eufórico — Creo que estar más viejo hace que yo pueda imaginar las cosas de una manera mejor, ¿no?

— Debe ser ... — Félix suspiró, controlándose para no romper todas las expectativas de Adrien só para llamarlo de idiota.

— Espera ... — el chico colocó la mano en la barbilla, pensativo — ¿No soy demasiado viejo para tener amigos imaginarios?

— Puede ser una regresión, algo así como los adeptos del infantilismo hacen ...

— ¿Crees? — y, al recibir un acento positivo, Adrien se puso a pensar aún más sobre la cuestión — definitivamente necesito avisar a Nathalie sobre eso.

— ¡No! ¡No puede contar para mi madre! — Félix lo miró con asombro, quedando aún más temeroso después de notar lo que acababa de hablar.

— ¿Su... madre? — los ojos verdes lo miraron en shock, buscando algo — Usted ... usted no es imaginario, es? ¡Tu eres de verdad!

Félix no contestó y Adrien no dijo nada más. Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, a veces encarando a Félix o Plagg - el gatito se había acomodado en el sofá, esperando por el dueño -, pensó de una manera completamente enfocada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad , finalmente abrió la boca:

— No eres mi amigo imaginario. Usted es de verdad, siempre ha sido de verdad ... — dijo con cierto resentimiento por no haber pensado nunca.

— Exactamente — concordó el otro, intentando fingir indiferencia de la misma manera que la madre hacía — Y es por eso que nadie puede saber sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué? — el más joven dejó el cuerpo resbalar lentamente sobre el sofá. Los ojos verdes encararon a Félix en una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad, pero todo lo que recibió fue una carcajada irritada, acompañada de una justificación:

— Si usted hace el favor de quedarse quieto, puedo explicar …

.

.

.

Gorila ya había terminado de lavar toda la vajilla cuando, en una epifanía, descubrió la respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas. Ahora, estaba dedicando una pequeña parte de su tiempo para escribir las nuevas partes importantes de su teoría general sobre Nathalie:

.

 _Nathalie se involucró con el tráfico de polvo de café alucinógeno y, debido a la eficiencia, fue invitada a un viaje a Rusia para conocer al líder de la mafia._

 _Ellos terminaron teniendo un caso y ella quedó embarazada, pero la familia la vio con malos ojos y la expulsó (ella nunca habla de la familia) y el líder no quería al bebé porque prefería la dominación mundial._

 _Félix está siendo escondido porque el padre puede querer usarlo para atraer a Nathalie y utilizar la eficiencia de ella para el crimen._

 _Queriendo una manera fácil de conseguir la fortuna Agreste, ella vició a Emilie en café alucinógeno y "la hizo desaparecer ", está tramando hacer lo mismo con Gabriel y quizás con Adrien (no dejar a Adrien beber café!)._

.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el grandioso encaró una última vez sus anotaciones antes de guardar el cuadernito y volver al trabajo, pero notó un potencial error en toda la verdad que acababa de descubrir: la edad de Nathalie determinar la veracidad de todo aquello o la incompatibilidad.

¡Había cálculos a hacer!

Si un embarazo tarda, en promedio, nueve meses y si Félix tenía, aproximadamente, dieciséis años, Nathalie necesitaba tener, como mínimo ... treinta? ¿Treinta y uno? Dos? Más de treinta y cinco con certeza no podría ser y ella necesitaba ser una madre soltera joven para que su teoría tendría sentido.

Só tenían dos maneras de sanar aquellas dudas: preguntando directamente a ella o mirando en los registros. Las únicas personas con acceso a los registros eran Nathalie y Gabriel Agreste, lo que hacía sólo una de las opciones viable a pesar de los márgenes de error.

Decidido a descubrir la verdad, Gorila caminó por los pasillos en pasos rápidos en busca de Nathalie. Ella no estaba en la cocina, en los cuartos de empleados, en los pasillos, en el jardín, en el taller ...

Antes de que pudiera ir a buscarla en el baño o en algún otro rincón de la mansión, el grandón le notó que salía de una puerta del segundo piso que jamás imaginaría: el cuarto de Gabriel. Él intentó disimular la sorpresa, principalmente porque una de las variantes de la teoría indicaba que el Agreste era el padre de Félix - tal vez estuvieran queriendo reanudar el compromiso y por eso Emilie tuvo que desaparecer.

Una pequeña pregunta sería suficiente para determinar cuál de los dos caminos llevaba hasta la verdad absoluta, pero necesitaba ser hecha con extremo cuidado: la mayoría de las mujeres no les gustaba revelar la edad y él preguntar de una manera directa también resultaría en desconfianza.

— ¿... Nathalie? — él llamó cuando la colega ya estaba bajando las escaleras — He estado pensando ...

— Me alegro de que usted esté pensando últimamente, es una de las funciones del cerebro — su voz salió ríspida, dejando claro el mal humor.

Ignorando el claro aviso de "no hable conmigo, riesgo a la vida", Gorila respiró hondo y arrojó una excusa completamente estropeada para conseguir saber su edad:

— Probablemente soy el más viejo entre los dos, pero no sé exactamente cuántos años y sabe cómo me cismado con las cosas de una manera fácil, así que pensé que si ...

— Treinta y siete con el estrés de un taxista con ochenta años de carrera, entonces haz el favor de quedarte quieto y fingir que yo morí! O, mejor: finge que el señor Agreste va a morir y ayude a planear toda la ceremonia, porque yo juro que si él habla alguna otra estupidez voy a cuidar para que ...! — y, antes de que consiguiera completar sus amenazas, Nathalie fue interrumpida por las risas del colega. Sin entender exactamente cuál era la gracia que él estaba viendo, ella tomó su habitual semblante de indiferencia y preguntó: — ¿Está riendo de que?

— Es que yo ya ... — él dio otra de sus risas áfonas — Ya vi mujeres mentir la edad antes, claro ... — el grandilón respiró hondo — ¡Pero nunca para más!

No pudo mantener la máscara que estaba usando. Incluso contra la voluntad, una sonrisa discreta surgió en ella. Aquello podría ser considerado un elogio, algo que no recibía hace bastante tiempo.

— Yo redondeé para menos, en realidad — murmuró antes de entrar en el taller.

Gorila continuó detenido exactamente donde estaba, preguntándose si Nathalie había recurrido a cirugías plásticas o si había encontrado una fuente de la juventud. Por supuesto, mujeres bien cuidadas llegaban a esa edad incluso mejores que ella, pero era científicamente comprobado de que cualquier persona que trabajaba para Gabriel envejecía tres años en uno debido al estrés — y no existía nadie que pasaba más tiempo con él que Nathalie.

— Ah, antes de que me olvide: Félix está en la habitación, ¿no? — preguntó ella, saliendo de el taller.

Despertando del estado de negación, el grandón le miró y le respondió:

— ¿En el cuarto? Acabo de venir de allí y no había nadie.

— Cocina?

— No.

— ¿Donde está? — a pesar de mantener la voz en el mismo tono de siempre, era posible notar la desesperación y la irritación de ella por la mirada — Donde mi hijo está!?

— ¡No sé! He tenido que anotar algunas cosas y luego he venido a hablar contigo. No lo vi en ninguna parte de la mansión, ya me había olvidado que él estaba aquí ... Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene él?

— Diecisiete — la respuesta fue dictada entre los dientes — Si él está donde creo que está ... — murmuró.

— ¿Y dónde cree que está?

Nathalie no respondió absolutamente nada, apenas subió las escaleras y fue hacia el cuarto de Adrien.

.

.

.

Los dos chicos estaban en el sofá, con Plagg acomodado entre los dos. El silencio aún dominaba el ambiente completamente, Félix estaba enfocado demasiado buscando una manera de sintetizar todo lo que había pasado en el pasado y Adrien estaba pensando sobre todas las demás mentiras que lo rodeaban.

— Yo estudio en un internado desde siempre, vuelvo a casa solamente los domingos. No recuerdo el motivo, pero cuando era pequeño mi madre comenzó a venir a trabajar en algunos de esos domingos y necesitaba traerme, porque yo no tenía con quién quedarse. Como nadie podía saber sobre mí, ella y su madre tuvieron esa idea de amigo imaginario — y, por primera vez ese día, Félix habló más de una frase manteniendo un tono calmado y comprensivo, sin utilizar de sarcasmo o cualquier cosa del género, tan presentes en sus conversaciones.

Adrien acentuó positivamente, pero mantuvo el silencio por algún tiempo. Él estaba tratando de absorber todo aquello y aceptar que un pequeño fragmento de su infancia había sido una gran mentira.

— ¿Por qué nadie podía saber sobre ti? ¿Por qué Nathalie nunca habla de ti? — preguntó el Agreste, rompiendo el silencio una vez más.

— Porque no. Cuanto menos gente sepa sobre mí, mejor — Félix cruzó los brazos — Su padre principalmente.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque no! — el más viejo se levantó — Ya sabes: no hable sobre lo que sucedió con nadie. Si quieres hablar conmigo de nuevo, probablemente voy a estar encerrado en uno de los cuartos de empleado ...

— ¿Por qué? ¡Usted no puede simplemente hablar eso y después salir! ¡Quiero conversar más contigo, Félix! — Adrien se levantó, abrazando al otro de la misma manera que antes, como si eso fuera a impedirlo de salir — Por favor, queda más!

— Él no puede quedarse, Adrien — dijo Nathalie, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Ella estaba mirando a los dos de una manera tan seria que Adrien se sintió obligado a soltar al amigo, Félix ni siquiera podía moverse.

— Madre ... — él murmuró, tratando de pensar en una manera de explicarse.

— No quiero oír una palabra suya, Félix — la voz de la mujer parecía mucho más fría que lo normal — Vaya al cuarto, ahora.

— La culpa fue de mi azar, el Plagg huyó y yo necesitaba venir detrás de él! Yo juro que no hice por mal, ni siquiera sabía de quién era esa habitación, madre! — el muchacho intentó explicarse, pero nada parecía hacer que Nathalie cediera un poco — Por favor, puedo explicar! ¡La culpa no fue mía!

— Usted necesita aprender a asumir la culpa de las tonterías que hace, Félix! — con el límite de paciencia extrapolado, Nathalie agarró a Plagg con una de las manos y la muñeca del hijo con la otra, lista para comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia fuera.

— ¡No! Por favor, deja que se quede esta vez! — el Agreste suplicó, agarrando el otro brazo de Félix — ¡Usted está hablando igual a mi padre aquel día! ¡El Félix no tuvo culpa, deja que se quede!

Félix no tener la oportunidad de explicarse debidamente dejaba a Nathalie un tanto temerosa como su juicio en él ser culpable, pero ella necesitaba sacar al hijo de aquella habitación de todos modos; las suplicas de Adrien casi le hicieron pararse y volverse atrás, pero fue una de las frases que realmente la hicieron estancarse en el mismo lugar y empezar a tener recuerdos de un pasado lejano: "¡Usted está hablando igual a mi padre aquel día! ".

Entonces no era solamente ella quien recordaba lo que sucedió ... pero ella sabía sobre las circunstancias:

.

 _Hace más de una década, Emilie Agreste conmemoraba su aceptación en un club del libro. Para una persona cualquiera, participar en un club de lecturas y convivir con amantes de la ficción podría parecer algo fácil, pero para Emilie habría sido sólo un sueño lejano si no fuera Nathalie. Desde que se conocieron, la asistente era la única presencia que la alentaba a aprovechar esas pequeñas alegrías, haciendo lo posible y lo prácticamente imposible como apoyo:_

— _¿Estás seguro de que no va a tener problemas, Nathalie? — la voz de la rubia dejaba traslucir toda la preocupación exagerada que sentía._

— _¡Claro! — el asistente sonrió — Serán apenas dos veces al mes, todo está bien._

— _¿Y el Félix no le importa? — Emilie encaró al niño en el regazo de Nathalie que, tan pronto como notó la mirada sobre sí, escondió el rostro en la ropa de su madre._

— _No, él creyó divertido — Nathalie sonrió una vez más, revolviendo en los hilos rubios de Félix — Usted debería ir ahora. No quiere llegar tarde el primer día, ¿quiere?_

— _¡De ninguna manera!_

 _Y, dejando la ansiedad dominarla, Emilie dio un besito en la mejilla de despedida tanto en Nathalie como en Félix y salió apresurada, dejando sólo a los dos en el gran comedor de la mansión. Ahora, sin la "presencia espeluznante" de Emilie, Félix finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar de nuevo._

— _Recuerda las reglas del juego nuevo, ¿verdad? — Nathalie agarró su mentón y lo miró hacia ella._

— _No puede hablar con nadie, sólo con la mamá, el Adrien y la muchacha rubia — el chico repitió lo que la madre venía hablando cientos de veces en las últimas horas._

— _¿Y ...?_

— _Y hay que ocultar si alguien llega cerca._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Por qué voy a jugar de amigo imaginario con Adrien! — y, acompañando la última respuesta, Félix dio una sonrisa encantadora._

— _¡Muy bien! — la mujer lo abrazó un poco más y luego lo colocó en el suelo — ¿Y cuando quiere empezar a jugar?_

— _¡Ahora! — respondió entusiasmado, agarrando la mano de Nathalie y esperando para que fuera llevado hasta el lugar mágico y lleno de juguetes que la madre había prometido si se comportara y jugué con Adrien._

 _Los niños adoraron la broma — principalmente Adrien, ya que ahora tenía un amiguito para pasar el tiempo. Gabriel estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera notó la falta de la esposa en los días en que ella iba al tal club del libro, tan poco que el hijo tenía un amigo ... al menos hasta el día en que su trabajo fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo que se rompe en el hall, probablemente uno de los vasos carísimos de la decoración._

— _Adrien! — por extinto, fue la primera cosa con la que el Agreste más viejo se preocupó mientras solía las hojas de dibujo y se levantaba de la mesa._

— _Yo misma voy a comprobar, señor! — Nathalie se apresuró y logró alcanzar la manija de la puerta del taller antes de él._

— _Nathalie, mi hijo puede haber herido! — él intentó justificar, arrastrando a la asistente fuera del camino y abriendo las puertas — Adrien! —Exclamó una vez más, notando al niño de cabellos rubios bajada, intentando inútilmente juntar los pedazos de un vaso chino que se encontraba astillado en el suelo — ¿Te lecionó, hijo? — preguntó afligido, bajándose frente al pequeño y sosteniendo las manos de él en busca de algún corte._

— _Nu ... — Adrien miró a su padre y luego miró alrededor, buscando a Félix._

— _Hijo, ¿qué estamos hablando? No se dice "nu", lo cierto es "no" ... — Gabriel intentó sonar comprensible, pero estaba en el límite de su paciencia con todos los plazos expirando, no tenía una reserva digna para repetir más de dos veces la misma cosa — ¿Cómo rompió el vaso?_

— _No me rompió — lloriqueó al niño._

— _Adrien, hable la verdad._

— _Señor ... — Nathalie intervino — el vaso ya está roto, no necesita someterlo a eso._

— _Calada, Nathalie. Él es **mi** hijo, no su — el más viejo suspiró, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad para hablar con Adrien una vez más: — Hijo, por favor, cuente para el papá quien rompió el vaso._

— _Fui ... — los ojos verdes miraron una vez más y se detuvo en el padre nuevamente — Fue el Félix._

 _Aquello fue lo necesario para que Gabriel perdiera completamente la calma. Él se levantó, encaró al hijo como si Adrien hubiera cometido el peor de los errores y después encaró a la asistente._

— _¿Quién es Félix, Nathalie?_

— _Es el amigo imaginario de Adrien, señor — no pudo desviar la mirada del suelo. Estaba nerviosa demasiado só de pensar que el hijo podría estar escondido allí cerca, o que podría haber sido visto caminando por la mansión._

— _Adrien, ve a tu cuarto, papá y Nathalie necesitan conversar …_

— _Pero papá ... fue el Félix, no fui yo! — el niño intentó contestar, ya estaba con los ojos mareados por imaginar lo que iba a suceder si realmente dejaba a los adultos solos._

— _Vaya a su habitación. — Gabriel mandó de nuevo en un tono un poco más alto de lo que solía usar, fue lo necesario para que el hijo empezara a llorar._

— _¡Señor, no grite con él! ¡Es un niño! — Nathalie lo reprendió, quedándose entre él y Adrien._

— _No recuerdo pedir su opinión! ¡Sal de mi frente! — el Agreste mantuvo el tono más alto._

— _Señor, Adrien es sólo un niño y... — antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, la asistente fue interrumpida por el superior, Gabriel estaba verdaderamente irritado después de tantas contestaciones._

— _CALADA, NATHALIE!_

— _¡No puede hablar así con ella, Gabriel! — Emilie advirtió, acababa de entrar en la mansión y se asustó al ver lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión._

— _Usted tampoco tiene nada que hablar aquí! Mientras se queda por ahí, haciendo se sabe lo que, Adrien necesita crear amigos imaginarios para poder poner la culpa en ellos por las tonterías que hace._

— _¡No se atreva a hablar de lo que usted no sabe! — la rubia se acercó más, usando el mismo tono que el marido._

— _Usted no es una buena madre!_

— _Y usted nunca fue un padre de verdad!_

 _Mientras la discusión entre la pareja continuaba, Nathalie tomó a Adrien en el regazo y huyó al cuarto del niño. Era increíble cómo los otros dos comenzaban a discutir sobre los errores que cometían con el hijo, pero siempre se olvidaron que el pequeño no debería presenciar ese tipo de cosas._

 _Así que entró en la habitación, Nathalie se calmó al ver al hijo jugando tranquilamente - afortunadamente, los gritos no se oyeron allí. Cuando colocó a Adrien en el suelo, se sorprendió por ir corriendo a Félix y abrazándolo. Se sorprendió aún más cuando el abrazo fue retribuido._

 _Los dos niños permanecieron agarrados una a otro, como si ya supieran que aquello era algún tipo de despedida. Ella no podría arriesgar llevar a Félix hasta la mansión de nuevo y, por más que diera admitir, aquella broma de "amigo imaginario" estaba causando problemas para Adrien._

.

— ¡Fui yo, Nathalie! Yo admito que fui yo quien rompió el vaso! Por favor, deja que Félix quede esta vez! — las suplicas de Adrien la despertaron de los recuerdos.

— ¡Fue el Plagg, no fui yo quien quiso entrar aquí! Una vez más, Félix intentó explicarse.

Nathalie se encaró a los dos muchachos: el hijo estaba claramente asustado, ya había sido avisado innumerables veces lo que sucedería si fuera a parar en aquella habitación y sabía que la madre no iba a amenazar sin realmente cumplir; Adrien estaba nervioso, probablemente culpable de tener a Félix lejos por "culpa de él" una vez más. Sin conseguir proseguir con lo que iba a hacer, Nathalie respiró hondo y soltó el brazo del más viejo, así como el gato.

— Yo no estoy con paciencia para conversaciones ahora — ella cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda — Voy a dejar el Félix quedarse un poco más, desde que ...

— ¡Cualquier cosa! — Adrien la interrumpió, sonriendo, agarrándose aún más en el amigo.

— Puesto que no salen de esta habitación. El señor Agreste no puede ni imaginar que tengo un hijo, las otras personas tampoco, así que espero que usted sepa mantener ese secreto muy bien guardado — ella encaró a Adrien.

— ¡Prometo que nadie va a saber!

— Madre — Félix llamó, desprendiéndose del Agreste y acercándose a ella — ¿Todavía me va a matar?

— Si te comportas, no.

— Prometo que voy a comportarme — el muchacho sonrió.

— Yo necesito ir ahora, pero debo volver más tarde y ver cómo estás. Nada de salir de la habitación, en caso de que necesiten algo sólo pedir al guardaespaldas para llamarme —mientras hablaba, Nathalie se movía gentilmente en el pelo del hijo — Se comporta — pidió una vez más, encarando a los dos chicos y saliendo de la habitación después.

Felix y Adrien se miraron el uno al otro, tranquilos una vez más. El más viejo estaba feliz de poder haber sido inocuo y porque ahora podría tener algo que hacer más allá de quedarse sólo en la cocina y en el cuarto de empleados. El más joven estaba feliz de tener un amigo cerca durante las vacaciones, aún más por poder recordar cosas divertidas de cuando era pequeño.

En cuanto a Plagg: el gatito estaba distraído, explorando el escritorio de la habitación. Sin duda, se divertía en aquel lugar, lleno de cosas para arañar, morder y derribar, como el porta-bolígrafos que acababa de tirar al suelo.

— ¡Plagg! — Félix reprendió al animal.

— ¡Mis preciosas! — Adrien lamentó, mirando sus bellas plumas dispersadas en el suelo.

Sería una tarde divertida para el gatito, tal vez no tan divertida para los otros dos.

.

.

.

 **RESPUESTA DEL COMENTARIO:**

.

 _ **PercyJ01 dice:**_

 _"Pues ... el italiano se parece en algunas cosas al francés porque es una lengua neolatine al igual que el italiano, però ay también muchas diferencias, para mi el francés se parece más al español y lo digo porque lo estudié un poquito en la escuela._

 _Si tendrás algunas preguntas sobre el italiano yo estoy siempre disponible de todos modos._  
 _Muchas gracias por responderme y esperó con impaciencia de leer el próximo capituló._  
 _Ps: La venganza de Nathalie me está gustando muchísimo."_

 _ **R.:**_ _He notado que francés y español son realmente parecidos, pero para mí, frances e italiano eran aún más. Cosas de mi imaginación, kkks. ¡Dudas sobre el italiano tendré varias, con toda certeza! El problema es tener tiempo para conseguir estudiar el idioma y el tiempo para tomar dudas. Usted será consultado, pronto! XD Me encantó escribir la venganza de Nathalie, principalmente porque no puede ser culpable por nada. Tiene un pedacito, no envolviendo directamente, pero será explorado con más ahínco después. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Beijokas!_ .

.

.

 **Para todos los que acompañaron la lectura, espero que les haya gustado!**


	6. ¿ME EMPRESA SU MADRE?

_**NOTAS**_ **INICIA** **LES:**

 _ **¡Yo no me atrase con la entrada, sólo hice suspenso! Jajaja. Espero que ustedes disculpen la demora porque este capítulo tiene MÁS DE OCHO MIL palabritas esperando para ser leídas. El próximo: vamos a poner una meta para el día 15, pero si no alcanzamos, sale hasta el día 20.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿ME EMPRESA SU MADRE?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nathalie salió de la habitación de Adrien sintiendo un apretón tan fuerte en el pecho que llegó a pensar que se quedaría, literalmente, sin el corazón. Acompañado a todo ese dolor y angustia, vino también un embolo en la garganta que casi la hizo sofocar.

Ella se obligó a recomponer su postura perfecta acompañada de una máscara de indiferencia. No era la hora ni el lugar para demostrar debilidad.

Con pasos tortuosos y espaciados, ella caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Gabriel, abrió y observó al superior en un sueño lo suficientemente pesado para hablar durmiendo - sonámbulo una vez más. Después de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente, ella se arrastró escalera abajo y se metió en el taller: tenía demasiado trabajo para ser hecho.

.

.

.

Félix ya estaba arrepentido de haber quedado en aquella habitación. Era grande y lleno de cosas aparentemente interesantes, pero también tenía un muchacho irritante y carente. Adrien parecía ser inofensivo, inocente, pero era extremadamente necesitado de atención ...

— Y esas son de brillo, las otras también están en gel, pero con un efecto mate ... — el más joven hablaba detalladamente las diferencias entre sus plumas mientras las arreglaba de nuevo — También tiene otras guardadas, si usted quiere ver yo puedo ...

— No — Félix lo interrumpió, dejando claro que no estaba interesado en nada más relacionado con la papelería — No quiero ver plumas, no quiero saber sobre anotaciones y cualquier cosa de la clase. Acabo de entrar de vacaciones, no quiero nada que me recuerde sobre el colegio.

— Entiendo ... — Adrien murmuró, perdiendo la animación por completo y, unos segundos después, volviendo a sonreír — ¡Entonces podemos jugar algo! ¡Tienen la pared de escalada también y nosotros ...!

— ¡No! — después de respirar profundo buscando paciencia, el más viejo continuó — Adrien, mi tobillo está herido, no puedo quedarse mucho tiempo de pie. No quiero jugar nada y ni siquiera saber sobre sus bolígrafos, pero me sorprendió gratamente si usted me prestar algún libro ... — él indicó con la mirada el "segundo piso" de la habitación, donde parecía más una minibiblioteca — ... o simplemente se quedara quieto lo suficiente para que me quedara dormido — después de terminar toda la explicación, Félix se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tiró a Plagg para el cuello.

El otro rubio, que observaba toda aquella explicación con una mirada triste, apenas se arrojó en el sofá al lado del más viejo y se quedó encarando en silencio. A veces él parecía abrir la boca dispuesto a hablar algo, pero se callaba incluso antes de que su voz tenía la oportunidad de salir. Félix fingió que no había notado, se quedó su atención en acariciar a los pelos negros de Plagg y esperar hasta que se quedara dormido.

— No son libros, lo siento — Adrien finalmente tuvo el coraje de hablar, desviando la mirada hacia las manos que se encontraban sosteniendo fuertemente la barra de la camisa — Sé que deberían ser libros, pero es sólo mi colección de animes y mangás ... — él miró a Félix nuevamente, con los ojos mareados — Por favor, no cuente a papá.

— Él no puede ni siquiera saber que yo existo, entonces no tiene que preocuparse por eso — dejando a Plagg de lado, el más viejo se encaró al otro rubio por unos segundos antes de continuar — pero, solamente por curiosidad, por qué él no puede saber que el hijo tiene ... — él miró rápidamente los estantes completamente llenados — ... tantos artículos coleccionables?

— Porque Nathalie y yo le dije que eran libros, porque el máximo que me deja llegar cerca de esas cosas es aprender mandarín que, según él, es lo mismo que japonés y coreano — el chico suspiró, agarrando aún más la ropa — Juro que no soy un otaku de aquellos que viven en el mundo de la fantasía y actúan de manera idiota en internet, só me gustan esas cosas ...

— Y probablemente es virgen — Félix murmuró — Usted realmente no es tan irritante como una cierta persona que conozco, entonces voy a dar un punto de credibilidad.

— ¡Gracias! — los ojos verdes se llenaron de brillo una vez más y Adrien finalmente soltó las ropas — ¿Qué persona molesta?

— Una compañera de clase.

— ¿Amiga?

— No, colega. Por educación, porque mi definición para ella no pasa de ... — él pensó en las palabras que podría usar sin bajar el nivel de la conversación — ... de una chica irritante.

— Creo que lo entiendo ... — el más nuevo suspiró — Chloé también es bien irritante, pero con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ella.

— Usted no puede comparar esa criatura desprovista de límites con una niña mimada, como la hija del alcalde. La última vez que llegó cerca de mí, acabé cayendo de un árbol y torciendo el tobillo.

— Wow... — después de unos segundos, Adrien retomó el discurso: — ¿Pero cómo te has caído de un árbol?

— Culpa de ella y de mi azar ... un poco de culpa del Plagg también — en respuesta, el gatito dio una mirada al dueño y luego saltó sobre Adrien, acomodándose en el regazo de su más joven "humano preferido".

— ¿Pero como? — el otro repitió, moviendo los pelos del gato y esperando una respuesta más detallada.

— Larga historia…

.

 _Era una hermosa tarde de sábado con el cielo anaranjado. Las sombras alargadas de los edificios vacíos llenaban el patio del colegio donde Félix pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo._

 _Diferente de los demás alumnos, que hacían cualquier cosa para ir a casa cuanto antes, Félix acababa de pasar largas horas leyendo en la biblioteca, después de una de sus clases extras. Todos los sábados, a las 17:00, cuando la bibliotecaria prácticamente lo expulsaba, el chico salía y quedaba zanzando por el patio mientras esperaba un taxi previamente solicitado llegar._

 _Sin embargo, en aquella tarde, cuando él pasó cerca de uno de los grandes árboles oyó un miado amedrentado. Rápidamente él miró alrededor y, al no encontrar nada, continuó su caminata. Él oyó el miado una vez más cuando se alejó unos pasos, miró en todas las direcciones posibles y sólo entonces encontró el motivo: un gatito negro atrapado en una de las ramas._

 _Félix no tenía sentido de heroísmo, tan poco gentileza para con sus semejantes o cualquier resquicio de humanidad. Él era frío, guardando todo el cariño que tenía para la madre; pero aquel gatito asustado despertó algo dentro de él que, obstruyendo todas sus barreras de sentido común, hizo que él sólo anotara la gran tontería cuando ya era tarde: Félix subió al árbol, se arrastró agarrado a una de las ramas y extendió la mano para aquel pequeño animal._

 _El rescate habría sido exitoso si no fuera por una presencia irritante que le insistía a seguir por todas partes:_

— _¡Félix! — la voz animada de Bridgette y su acercamiento ni un poco sutil fue suficiente para que el rubio se desequilibrar y casi caer._

— _¡Vaya, desgracia! Usted no puede notar que estoy ocupado!? Pero que..._

— _¿¡Quieres ayuda!? — ignorando todas esas palabras, la joven ya se preparaba para comenzar a escalar el tronco del árbol._

— _¡No! ¡Quiero que vayas al infierno y me dejas en paz!_

— _Usted está tan divertido! — ella comentó risueña, no dejando que el modo grosero la sacara el buen humor — ¿Sabe aquel anime que yo vivo hablando, aquel sobre la LadyBug y el ChatNoir? Entonces, tiene una escena en la que los dos se quedan en una rama de árbol y..._

— _¡La rama va a ceder, idiota! ¡Para!_

— _... los dos se quedan conversando y yo encontré aquello tan tierno! Yo estaba loca para mostrarte, pero no te encontré en ninguna parte y ..._

— _¡La rama! Para! ¡Para poner el peso en la rama!_

— _... sé que la semana que viene te quedará enterrado en aquellos libros, estudiando. Entonces realmente necesitaba mostrarte y hablar que yo ... yo ... — finalmente, la chica se quedó en silencio y notó lo cerca que estaba del muchacho. Ella coró instantáneamente, aún más cuando notó que extendiera la mano hacia ella._

— _Bridgette ... la rama está cediendo — comenzó Félix, aprovechando que finalmente parecía ser oído — Necesito coger a ese gatito y sacarlo de aquí, entonces, por gentileza, se arroja al suelo para que yo y ese animal indefenso podamos bajar del árbol seguro._

— _Y-Yo ... — ella intentó hablar, pero sólo conseguía concentrarse en su mano acercándose cada vez más. Ella estaba callada no significaba que había empezado a prestar atención en él, por el contrario: estaba fantaseando aquella situación aún más._

— _Voy a empujarte, ya que no quieres sacrificarte por bien — le avisó, cuando finalmente alcanzó el hombro de la compañera de clase — No es nada personal, a pesar de que me irritas más que cualquier otro ser vivo. Probablemente usted no se lastimar, sólo trate de no caer de cabeza ... o caiga, sería una muerte rápida._

— _¡Oh, Félix! ¡Eso es tan tierno por su parte!_

 _Bridgette no había notado todas las advertencias que él dio, no había notado las amenazas, tan poco había notado que se jugó encima de Félix. Ella sólo notó lo que había hecho cuando la rama acabó de ceder y todos cayeron en el suelo, o mejor, ella y el gatito asustado cayeron sobre Félix._

 _Cuando ella finalmente consiguió recobrar la sana conciencia y levantarse, comenzó a murmurar varios y varios pedidos de excusa y promesas de nunca más hacer algo como aquello nuevamente. Sin embargo, de nada adelantó: el rubio permaneció exactamente del mismo modo desde que chocó contra el suelo, parecía estar inconsciente._

— _Yo juro nunca más hacer esas tonterías, prometo mirar en lo que estás hablando de ahora en adelante, prometo! ¡Por favor, despierta! — ella pidió, bajando al suelo y moviendo los hilos rubios con cierta desesperación — ¡Por favor, Félix! ¡En serio! — ella agarró sus manos, apretando y tratando de tirarlo junto a ella para que él levantara — ¡Félix! ¡Félix, por favor! — las lágrimas ya se estaban amontonando en los ojos azules cuando ella finalmente desistió — V-Voy a ir a buscar ayuda, yo ya vuelvo ... — avisó antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro de uno de los edificios._

 _El muchacho esperó unos segundos hasta que tenía certeza absoluta de que ya estaba fuera del campo de visión de la compañera de clase y se levantó. Tomado por la prisa, él agarró la bolsa llena de libros que iba a llevar a casa, respiró hondo y corrió lo más rápido que logró hasta las puertas del colegio._

 _Para su sorpresa, el taxi que había solicitado estaba estacionando al otro lado de la calle. Era una de las pocas veces en que su azar daba una pequeña tregua para la suerte, al menos él pensó que era eso hasta entrar en el automóvil y notar algo moviéndose dentro de su bolsa. Con el poco de adrenalina que aún corría en su cuerpo, el muchacho abrió la cremallera lentamente, antes de que una bolita peluda y negra saltar sobre él._

— _¡Praga! — él gritó, sosteniendo al gatito con las manos e intentando pensar en qué hacer._

— _¿Dije algo? — el conductor preguntó, mirándolo por el retrovisor._

— _¿Dijo? Yo dije, er ... Plagg?_

— _Los animales no están permitidos dentro del coche, muchacho — avisó al hombre, continuando maniobrando el coche — Pero voy a abrir una excepción para usted, esta vez._

 _Tal vez el azar realmente estaba dando una tregua ... o apenas preparando algo peor para cuando Nathalie llegara a casa y descubriera al nuevo miembro de la familia: Plagg._

 _._

— Ella parece ser ... — Adrien buscó alguna palabra, pero no sabía con certeza cómo expresar tantas cosas en apenas algunas letras.

— Irritante? Importuna? Chata? ¿Un estorbo?

— Enamorada de ti.

— Esto resume bien todos los otros adjetivos.

.

.

.

Gorila estaba subiendo y bajando en los escalones de la escalera sin saber qué hacer.

No sabía lo que quedó resuelto cuanto a Félix y Adrien, no sabía si Gabriel estaba vivo o muerto, no sabía ni al menos donde Nathalie podría estar ahora ... ella probablemente estaba vaciando el cofre de la mansión antes de huir con la fortuna y con los dos chicos.

— Necesito anotar ...

El grandilón murmuró solamente para sí, bajando de vez las escaleras yendo en dirección a los corredores, pero se estancó unos pasos después cuando oyó un ruido alto y metálico. ¡Nathalie realmente robaba la caja fuerte de la mansión!

— ¡Necesito anotarlo y llamar a la policía! — él dio algunos pasos y paró nuevamente, pensando si era realmente una buena idea — No, yo soy un cómplice ... contra la voluntad, pero soy!

El ruido alto y metálico se hizo oír una vez más, pero pareció haber sido interrumpido en la mitad. Tal vez la puerta del tal cofre secreto estuviera atascada; tal vez fuera más de un cofre; tal vez si filmara a Nathalie en acción, pudiera salir impune de lo que ella lo acusara; tal vez, si no fueran atrapados, al menos tendría algo para chantajear a su colega.

Con el poco de coraje que aún tenía y el móvil en la mano, Gorila caminó hasta el taller, giró la manija lentamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Estaba listo para encontrar bolsas de dinero jugadas en el suelo, pero todo lo que vio fue Nathalie tratando de manejar una ventana atascada.

— ¿Va a estar parado o me va a ayudar? —Preguntó un poco irritada, volviéndose apenas lo suficiente para encarar el grano por encima del hombro.

— Yo no sabía que esas ventanas abrían ...

— Por lo visto, hasta ellas se olvidaron que pueden abrir — la asistente gruñó, alejándose de las ventanas y volviendo a la mesa de trabajo — Sólo necesito un poco de aire, no debería ser tan difícil así, debería?

— Usted debería buscar ayuda ...

— Ir al psicólogo reclamar que las ventanas no se abren para mí?

— No, ir al médico y hablar que usted tiene una tos irritante desde hace días.

— Es solamente una alergia boba.

— ¿Tan boba que te hizo querer abrir las ventanas?

— Para empezar, quien nunca le gustó dejarlas abiertas es el Señor Agreste.

.

 _Hace más de una década atrás, aquel amplio taller no tenía luces tan fuertes y blanquecinas, tan poco tenía aquel aire austero. Era só un gran salón con dibujos y maniquíes con modelos listos adornando las paredes, colores para todos los lados y una gran bancada en el centro, con un hombre dando su total atención a los esbozos que hacía._

 _Había algunos días desde que Nathalie empezó a trabajar allí, caminando de un lado a otro, siguiendo órdenes y usando un pequeño espacio de la bancada sólo cuando era necesario. Ella no sabía con certeza cómo comportarse en aquel ambiente, pero sabía que debía tomar absoluto cuidado con el superior._

— _¿Cuántos días tengo para terminar los modelos de verano? — Gabriel rompió el silencio entre ellos, pero mantenía su atención centrada en el diseño._

— _Siete días, señor. Es para el lunes que vienen._

— _Siete días ... — el hombre murmuró en un tono irritado, soltando el lápiz y mirando a la nada, o mejor, encarando a Nathalie como si no estuviera allí — ¿Está oyendo eso?_

— _¿Eso qué?_

 _En respuesta, Gabriel bufó y sacó las gafas, apretando la sémola en un masaje desesperado antes de encarar a la asistente de nuevo:_

— _Tengo mis dudas si usted entiende francés perfectamente, Nathalie. Hago una pregunta simple, de sí o no, y usted contesta con otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a ser objetivo?_

 _La mujer apenas desvió la mirada, mirando el suelo y mordiendo el interior de las mejillas, pensando en cómo debía comportarse. Era difícil estar allí, más difícil aún entender el comportamiento de los Agreste, pero ella no iba a poder bajar la cabeza para siempre._

— _Señor Agreste — ella llamó suavemente y, cuando recibió un murmullo en respuesta, continuó — Oigo muchas cosas y todo el tiempo: oigo el reloj moviéndose, el grafito en fricción con el papel, oigo mis pasos por el suelo, oigo los coches allí fuera, pájaros en el cielo, y la señora agreste jugando con Adrien. — cuando percibió que tenía la total atención del superior en sí, Nathalie continuó — nuestro cuerpo tiene mecanismos de defensa, como por ejemplo, hacernos ignorar esas pequeñas perturbaciones cuando nos enfocamos en algo. Yo estaba oyendo todo esto y nada al mismo tiempo._

— _Sea más objetiva cuando trate de retratar la próxima vez — Gabriel habló de una manera fría y desinteresada, tomando para sí que la asistente tenía la pésima manía de esquivar los errores que cometía y olvidar rápido lo que él hablaba — Cierre las ventanas, no quiero oír nada desde fuera._

— _Como quieras, señor._

 _Nathalie caminó hasta la primera ventana, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más iba a conseguir mantener el empleo en aquella mansión o cuánto tiempo más iba a mantener su personalidad bajo control._

 _Cuando caminó hasta la segunda, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Emilie: la mujer jugaba con el hijo, del lado exterior, pero se preocupó de parar y saludar a Nathalie. Era increíble como ella podía mantener la sonrisa todo el tiempo en la cara, a pesar de todo lo que enfrentaba._

 _Cuando caminó hasta la tercera ventana, Emilie continuaba agitando para ella, pero esta vez Adrien también agitaba. Sin poder resistir, la asistente se alzó una de las manos y agitó en respuesta, dejando una sonrisa huir._

— _¡He mandado cerrar las ventanas, no quedar perdiendo tiempo! — Gabriel dijo con su típica irritación, poniéndose al lado de Nathalie y cerrando las ventanas en su lugar._

 _Él no parecía importar con los saludos del hijo y de la esposa, no parecía importar por la inapropiada aproximación, no parecía importar ni siquiera con la forma asustada que la asistente lo encaraba. Él sólo se preocupaba por los plazos y con lo que tenía que hacer._

— _Quiero cortinas nuevas mañana, oscuras y largas._

— _Como quieras, señor._

 _Nathalie cuidó que las cortinas llegar a la mañana siguiente. Antes del Agreste entrar en el taller la nueva pieza de decoración ya estaba posicionada, así como lámparas más fuertes para sustituir la iluminación natural._

 _Años se pasaron hasta que las ventanas fueron abiertas nuevamente, luego de toda la conmoción sobre la desaparición de Emilie haber calmado y Gabriel obligado a volver al taller y trabajar. La habitación estaba con un olor fuerte de tinta de marcador y demás materiales artísticos, Nathalie se vio obligada a abrir las ventanas para que el aire fresco entrara una vez más - un pequeño problema técnico impidió que el aire acondicionado funcionara._

— _Nathalie... está oyendo eso? — Gabriel se forzó para encarar a la asistente, pero la luz de la ventana impedía que tuviera una visión más nítida que una silueta._

— _No hay sonido alguno, señor._

— _¡Cierre las ventanas! — se inclinó en la silla, sacando las gafas y apretando la sienes con una mano._

— _Las ventanas abiertas no van a molestar, no tiene ningún sonido desde fuera — Nathalie respondió tratando de mantener el tono de voz lo más pacífico posible, el estilista ya se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente mal en los últimos días._

— _Exactamente ... — el Agreste suspiró — Cierre, Nathalie!_

— _Pero señor, no tiene sentido cerrar las ventanas ahora y ... — antes de conseguir terminar la explicación de una forma al menos racional, la mujer fue empujada hacia uno de los cantos mientras Gabriel cerraba por sí mismo las ventanas — Señor!?_

— _¡Es peor con ellas abiertas! — él intentó justificarse, apoyándose en el cristal de la última que había cerrado — Es peor saber que Emilie y Adrien no están riendo allá afuera ... es peor ..._

— _Señor ..._

— _Es mucho peor, Nathalie ... — una vez más, el Agreste apretó las sienes. Sólo no habían lágrimas escurriendo por su cara porque todas ellas ya habían sido usadas anteriormente._

 _Nathalie se quedó observando un tiempo antes de finalmente salir del taller y comenzar sus llamadas para que un equipo pudiera ir pronto a resolver el problema de ventilación de la habitación._

.

Una pequeña crisis de tos seca hizo que la asistente despertar de las memorias para encontrar al guardaespaldas acabando de abrir la última ventana. El Grandalón dio una buena mirada hacia fuera, esperando que se recuperara, después se encaró a su compañera de nuevo.

— Cuando vaya al médico, lleve el Agreste también ...

— Evidentemente, también tiene problemas con ventanas cerradas.

— ¿Qué?

— Algo como tener miedo de descubrir lo que no tiene cuando se abren ... — ella intentó gesticular algo con la mano, pero dejó la explicación de lado — Es algo demasiado profundo para una persona tan baja como él, no crees?

— Creo que usted merece un aumento y largas vacaciones.

Gorila estaba preocupado por Nathalie, después de todo, ella era una madre luchando sola para mantener al hijo en la línea, lejos del terrible pasado de ella y aún ayudaba a cuidar de Adrien. Tal vez, aun estando involucrada con el tráfico de café, ella era sólo una víctima de las circunstancias.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — se levantó de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajas aquí? Más de diez años, por lo menos ...

— Sí — confirmó.

— ¿Gana lo suficiente para mantener al Félix en ese colegio de alta clase y todo, pero gana lo suficiente por aturar a Gabriel?

— No ...

— No todo el dinero del mundo pagaría, además. Pero tú eres leal a él, al punto de confiar tanto en ti que te deja trabajar aquí, sola, con los cofres de la mansión…

— Sí.

Entonces realmente había cofres en aquella habitación y Nathalie lo sabía. La teoría de Gorila estaba arañando la verdad en puntos que incluso él quería estar equivocado, la verdad absoluta necesitaba ser alcanzada:

— ¿Y tú ya estaba en Rusia alguna vez?

— Sí — Nathalie se acercó a una de las ventanas, mirando la vista.

— ¿El viaje tuvo relación con ...?

— Familia ... — ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, empezando a perderse en recuerdos una vez más, pero Gorila fue más rápido y disparó otra pregunta:

— Usted también era leal así con la señora Agreste?

— Sí — respondió convencida, sin tener la necesidad de una previa evaluación.

— ¿Y sabe algo sobre la desaparición de ella? — para la sorpresa de Gorila, Nathalie se volvió de espaldas a él y comenzó la caminata hacia la mesa de trabajo. Ella no iba a responder — ¿¡Usted tuvo algo con la desaparición de ella!? — preguntó con cierta desesperación, Nathalie, por otro lado, dejó de caminar y lo miró de una manera tranquila y aterradora.

— Prueba — ella desafió, curvando una sonrisa mínima en los labios.

El grandón se quedó en shock.

Él había ignorado la reacción sobre la pregunta sobre la familia porque, de todas las cosas que sabía sobre Nathalie, no sabía nada sobre su familia y no tenía preguntas para hacer que no generara desconfianza. Sin embargo, tener la certeza de que ella es una criminal sólo hizo que su preocupación aumentara aún más sobre una cierta persona:

— Usted lastimaría a Adrien!?

— ¡Jamás! — su sonrisa se deshizo y la preocupación tomó forma — ¿Cómo puede encontrar algo así? ¡Nunca lastimaría él! — ella gruñó, caminando de un lado a otro — ¿Qué piensa que soy?

— ¡Pero va a matar a Gabriel!

— ... ¡No!

— ¿¡Porque no!?

— ¡Porque yo no puedo! — ella se estancó de frente al guardaespaldas, visiblemente irritada. No fueron pocas las veces en que Nathalie planeó el asesinato perfecto del jefe, pero ella jamás los ejecutará.

— Usted no tiene escrúpulos, no debería ser un problema ... — el grandullón murmuró más para sí que para ella, había algo en lo que no tenía sentido: si ella era una mafiosa envuelta en una desaparición, querría continuar con todo ese golpe contra los Agreste... a menos que el golpe fuera sólo contra Emilie — ¿No queréis herir al señor Agreste tiene relación con la desaparición de la señora Agreste?

Nathalie desvió la mirada. Ella había hecho una promesa, ella cumplía la promesa. Promesas y secretos eran cosas que ella daba absoluta importancia, pero su sanidad mental necesitaba un alivio para toda aquella locura envolviendo a los Agreste. Gorila era tan discreto como ella, no había problemas en él saber de una cosa u otra.

— En cierto modo, sí.

— ... Porque él es el padre de Félix.

— ¿¡Qué!? — ella miró al colega como si hubiera sido acusada de algo terrible, pero luego esa fe de desesperación fue sustituida por desentendimiento y luego por las facciones de alguien que sostenía risa — ¿Cómo usted ...!? — preguntó mientras colocaba las manos delante de la cara, como si eso fuera suficiente para sostener el sonido de las risas.

— ¡Es obvio! En el momento en que Adrien se acostumbra a la idea de ser la nueva madre de él, de ahí todos iban a vivir felices y Félix tendría un padre, pero por algún tiempo por lo que quiso adelantar los planes porque Gabriel necesita morir para que él herede todo el dinero y... — dejó de hablar cuando notó que las risas de Nathalie se transformaron en otra de sus crisis de tos — Nathalie?

Ella no respondió, apenas miró a las ventanas abiertas con cierta suplica. Gorila entendió lo que ella quería y la ayudó a ir hasta la más cercana.

Nathalie era una persona adicta al trabajo, capaz de ocultar una gripe muy bien o cualquier otra enfermedad que estaba enfrentando, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie estropearía sus programaciones. Aquella tos evolucionaron de un pigarrillo para crisis intensas como aquella, capaces de hacer que la asistente del Agreste cayera al suelo si estaba sola, sin embargo, orgullosa como ella era, nadie podía saber que ella estaba tan mal. Por suerte, Gorila era considerado un "nadie" en la mansión.

— Félix sabe sobre esas crisis? — cuando recibió un acento negativo, Gorila encaró a su colega con un poco de reprensión antes de continuar: — Ni él ni nadie van a saber por mí... pero necesita ir al médico.

— A-Aler ... gia ... — ella intentó explicarse entre las toses.

— Dijo que era a causa del polen de la primavera, estamos en el verano. Usted está mintiendo para mí y para sí mismo, Nathalie.

— Es sólo ... — ella respiró hondo — La droga de una ... alergia! — la mujer respiró profundamente una vez más, recobrando la compostura profesional.

— Si usted muere, ¿quién va a cuidar de Adrien y de Félix?

— No voy a morir a causa de una alergia ... — tranquilamente, Nathalie regresó a la mesa donde trabajaba — Pero si muero, usted cuida de Adrien por mí.

— ¿Y Félix?

— Él va a ir a Rusia pronto — ella se encogió de hombros — Cuide de Adrien y no deje que se obstruya de galletas.

— Usted no puede actuar así! Félix quedaría arrasado, Adrien también! ¿Quién iba a apoyar a Gabriel!? Nathalie, usted no puede morir debido a una alergia o lo que sea. ¡Necesitas ir al médico!

— Todos mueren un día — los ojos azules de Nathalie se encaramaron a Gorila como si no estuviera allí — Tengo cosas más importantes para hacer que planear un funeral, si me permite ... — ella apuntó a la puerta con la mirada mientras empezaba teclar en una velocidad absurda.

El grandalón obedeció la recomendación de salida, pero no volver a la puerta de Adrien. Él necesitaba anotar algunas cosas, muchas cosas. Necesitaba, principalmente, buscar términos legales que le permitieran arrastrar a su colega hacia un hospital.

.

.

.

Mientras eso, Félix buscaba algo interesante para leer en la enorme colección de mangas que Adrien tenía. Si el término "otaku" realmente significa coleccionista, Adrien era la persona más empeñada en ser un otaku que él ya había conocido.

El Agreste, ni imaginando la forma errónea con la que estaba siendo juzgado, estaba sentado en el sofá con Plagg en el regazo y llamando al mejor amigo. Necesitaba contar las novedades para Nino o, al menos, contar que ahora tenía un gatito de estimación.

No tardó ni cinco segundos para que la llamada de vídeo se atendiera:

— _¡Habla, hermano! — la voz animada de Nino era inconfundible — ¡Cara, usted no sabe lo que está perdiendo! — se giró el móvil para que Adrien tuviera una buena visión de toda la playa al atardecer — ¿Quieres que me levante algo para ti? Una concha?_

— No, no necesita ... — el rubio sonrió — Sólo llamé para contar algo increíble que sucedió y...

— _¿Está hablando con Adrien? — ahora era la voz de Alya._

— _¡Si! — el moreno sonrió — Parece que tiene novedades!_

— _¡Ese es nuestro chico! — la chica, risueña, invadió el espacio de la pantalla mientras pasaba uno de los brazos por el cuello del novio — Y usted aquí, todo triste porque no consiguió arrastrarlo con nosotros ... ¡Marinette, ven aquí! ¡Parece que Adrien tiene una novedad!_

A esa altura, Félix ya dividía su atención con aquella conversación prácticamente unilateral y con los títulos ilegibles de los mangas. Adrien miraba a los amigos con cierto temor, en realidad, con cierto pánico sólo de imaginar cómo reaccionar si contara todo.

— _A-Adrien? — ahora eran los tartamudos de Marinette. La chica de ojos azules intentaba encajar en algún lugar cerca de los otros amigos para que pudiera observar a Adrien._

— Les presento a ustedes ... — el Agreste intentó hacer suspenso, pero Plagg prefirió saltar en el celular y tratar de atrapar a las personas de la pantalla — ¡Eh, Plagg! ¡Comportáte!

— _¡Qué tierno! — Marinette fue la primera en manifestarse, a pesar de no tener una visión muy nítida del animal._

— _Él lo reemplazó por un gato — Alya dijo implicante, esperando algún comentario del novio._

— _Cara ... — el muchacho suspiró y le dio una sonrisa — ¿Su viejo le dejó quedarse con ese gato? ¿Está seguro de que es un gato? Yo apuesto que debe estar con alguna escucha o cámara para filmar usted ..._

— ¡Mi padre no sabe, ni puede saber! — el rubio avisó inmediatamente — De hecho, Plagg no es exactamente mi ... él es del Félix — el muchacho cochichó la última parte.

— _¿De quién? — Alya levantó una de las cejas._

— _Félix — el Agreste repitió._

— _¿Quién es Félix? — Nino también pareció confuso._

— Félix es el ... — Adrien dio un buen vistazo al otro rubio en la habitación, asegurándose de que él no estaba mirando — Félix es el hijo de Nathalie, pero nadie puede saber sobre él.

— _Nunca imaginé que ella tenía un hijo... — Marinette pareció pensativa, pero estaba aceptando bien la idea — ¿Cuántos añitos tiene? ¿Está tomando su cuenta hoy?_

— _Si necesitas una niñera, mi amiga aquí es la mejor de todo París. — Alya frotó los cabellos oscuros de Marinette._

— En realidad, él es más viejo que yo ... — Adrien dio una sonrisa sin gracia, sin saber cómo lidiar con la cara de asombro que los amigos estaban haciendo para él — Sólo nos conocemos hoy, pero estoy casi seguro de que es el más viejo.

— _¡Solo creo viendo! — Nino fue el primero en hablar después del choque inicial — ¡Es imposible tener un hijo mayor que tú! — él cruzó los brazos y sonrió de canto, era su clásica pose de desafío._

Adrien, llevado por el momento, giró la pantalla del móvil hasta que estaba seguro de haber capturado a Félix. Estaba lejos de él, pero era posible ver a un chico alto, rubio, revolviendo en los libros y aparentemente no notando que estaba participando en la videoconferencia.

— _¿Por qué sólo se conocieron hoy? — Marinette se atrevió a preguntar, para su suerte, sin tartamudos._

— Porque mi padre no puede saber sobre él, de ahí Nathalie escondió el Félix de todo el mundo. Debe haber ocurrido algo, porque ella lo trajo a la mansión hoy... trajo el Plagg también — el rubio colocó el celular como estaba antes, mostrándose a sí mismo y al pequeño animal en su regazo.

— _Es porque él no puede saber que Félix es hijo de él... — Alya dijo como si fuera algo simple de entender — Probablemente, Nathalie perdería el empleo si él se enterara solamente ahora._

— _Espera, espera ... Está hablando que Nathalie robot algunas piezas del robot Agreste y se unió con algunas de ellas para construir un robot hijo porque ella quiere la dominación mundial, eso es? — Nino levantó los brazos, casi entrando en pánico — ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Hermanito, tienes que salir de allí e ir a un lugar seguro!_

— _¡Claro que no! — La morena empujó a su novio y tomó el lugar en el centro de la pantalla — Nathalie en realidad es una alienígena y estaba buscando los genes perfectos en el planeta Tierra, hizo un amplio estudio y notó que usted es la criaturita más cerca de eso ..._

— _Perfecto... — Marinette comentó con una mirada perdida, pero Alya se preocupó de empujarla lejos antes de que hablara algo más que interrumpiera la explicación._

— _Ella tomó los genes de su padre y se juntó con los de ella para crear una raza superior y más perfecta, sólo que debe haber salido mal y ahora ese tal Félix debe envejecer unas quince veces más rápido de lo normal! — ella se puso las manos en la cintura — No tiene que preocuparse, en unos dos días ya va a ser un viejito incapaz de dominar el mundo ..._

— No, ustedes entendieron todo mal ... — Adrien intentó explicarse, pero antes de que pudiera hablar cualquier otra palabra, tuvo el celular tomado por Félix.

— Mi madre no es una robot, mucho menos una alienígena — la voz fría de él hizo que los demás se callaran — Pero, voy a considerar la parte sobre los genes perfectos como un elogio. Mi madre me escondió únicamente porque es el más seguro, no tiene otro motivo, cierto, Adrien? —Preguntó el rubio con cierta irritación. ¿Qué problema los Agrestes tenían con la palabra "límites"? ¿No sabían cómo respetar las reglas?

— En verdad ... y-yo... me alegraría si usted fuera mi hermano, de verdad. Ya estoy feliz por no ser sólo un amigo imaginario, entonces ... — el más joven sonrió de una manera tímida, imaginando todas las cosas increíbles que hablaban de hermanos mayores.

— No soy hijo de su padre, Adrien.

— _¿Es hijo de quién entonces? — Marinette preguntó de una forma curiosa, inocente. Sólo quería entender toda aquella historia._

— Soy hijo de mi madre, Nathalie — Félix intentó responder sin parecer sarcástico o aburrido, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio para un niño.

— _Y su viejo? — fue el turno de Nino preguntar._

— No tengo uno.

— ¿Murió? — Adrien preguntó confuso, ya no imaginaba que Nathalie podría tener un hijo, imaginarla casada con alguien era prácticamente imposible para su mente, ella ser viuda era algo inimaginable.

— ¡No existe!

— _¡Vuelen!? ¡Creado en laboratorio! — Alya conmemoró._

— Pero que ... — Félix necesitó morder la lengua para no hablar todas las bajadas que estaba acostumbrado en situaciones así — ¡Yo no soy un alienígena!

— Mi padre puede adoptarlo, si quiere ... — Adrien empezó, ignorando la discusión de los amigos del otro lado de la llamada — Seríamos hermanos, usted no tendría que esconderse y la Nathalie ...

— ¡Nathalie te mandó mantener secreto! — la voz fría de la mujer interrumpió el Agreste. No sólo eso, ella hizo que todos callaran las bocas — ¿Nathalie pide una cosa simple y lo que ustedes hacen? Desobedecer!

— Madre... ¡madre, puedo explicar! — Félix dio el móvil de vuelta a Adrien — ¡La culpa es de él! — apuntó al más joven.

— _Cara... ella está hablando en la tercera persona misma? — Nino frunció el ceño, desacreditado._

— _Ella debe estar ..._

— _¡Vamos a dar privacidad para ustedes, hasta! — Marinette interrumpió tanto Alya como la videoconferencia._

— Nathalie, el Félix es mi hermano? — Adrien encaró a la asistente del padre con cara de gato abandonado, sabía que era el punto débil de ella.

— ¡No! — ella gruñó.

— ¿Puede ser ahora? Prestado?

— ¡Claro que no! — ella puso las manos detrás de la espalda — Félix, ya para la cocina: usted necesita comenzar a preparar la cena.

— Como quieras, mamá ... — Félix bajó la cabeza y pasó por ella, sabía que Plagg quedaría bien en aquella habitación.

— Adrien ... — ella suspiró — No quiero que usted se extienda los detalles sobre mi vida o la vida de mi hijo a sus amigos! ¡Principalmente mentiras!

— Si es lo que quiere, mamá ... — Adrien se regocijó, encogiéndose en el sofá y abrazando a Plagg de nuevo.

Eso hizo que Nathalie rompiera la postura profesional, también hizo que Félix volviera algunos pasos y agarrar a la madre, encarando al más joven con la irritación estampada en la cara.

— ¡Ella es **mi** madre, **no su** madre! — él gruñó.

— Si usted no puede ser mi hermano por parte de padre, puede ser por parte de madre! — Adrien intentó justificarse.

— ¡No voy a dividir a **mi madre** contigo! — como si fuera posible, Félix abrazó a Nathalie con aún más fuerza.

— Usted no puede ser tan egoísta! — el Agreste se levantó — Estoy dispuesto a dividir a mi padre con usted, entonces usted necesita dividir a Nathalie conmigo!

— ¡No quiero a su padre!

— Nathalie, él no quiere dividir usted! — Adrien murmuró, abrazándose a ella también.

— ¡Ella es **sólo mía** , idiota! — Félix intentó empujar al más joven con una mano, pero eso sólo hizo que Adrien apretase a Nathalie con aún más fuerza.

— **¡Nuestra!**

— Mamááááá... — él murmuró — Va a dejarlo hacer eso !?

— ¿Puedes ser mi madre también, Nathalie? — el más joven hizo la cara de gato abandonado de nuevo.

— Y-Yo ... Necesito un tiempo! — sin más explicaciones, la asistente se libró de los brazos de los dos chicos y huyó de la habitación. Necesitaba al menos unos minutos para entender lo que había sucedido allí.

.

.

.

Horas después, cuando la cena estaba lista, Gorila estaba tratando de no preguntar lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que algo de mal debería tener:

Félix preparó la cena observando a Nathalie como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera huir y nunca volver. Ahora, con todo hecho, él estaba abrazado a ella e impidió que ella fuera hasta el comedor como siempre lo hacía, incluso para servir.

Para empeorar aún más la situación, cuando Gorila finalmente cogió los platos para llevar hasta el salón, Adrien invadió la cocina. Él estaba enjoado, cosa que raramente sucedió.

— Yo y **mi** padre vamos a comer en la habitación.

— Yo y **mi** madre vamos a quedarnos aquí.

— Hablé con **mi** madre, no contigo.

— Usted necesita una tabla ouija para conseguir hablar con la suya, Adrien. La mía puedo abrazar todo el tiempo, porque ella ...

— ¡Félix! — Nathalie lo reprendió — La señora Agreste está desaparecida hasta que se demuestra lo contrario — ella mantuvo el tono frío, hasta mirar a Adrien — Haga que su padre coma, no preste atención al drama que él anda haciendo ...

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo antes de ir? — los ojos verdes encarnaron a Nathalie en suplica, lo que dio resultados, ya que ella extendió una de las manos para él.

Gorila observó a todo tratando de no abrir una sonrisa. Adrien se agarró a la mujer como si fuera el primer abrazo que recibía en años - lo que podría ser una verdad: tal vez fuera el primer abrazo desde que Emilie desapareció. Félix aceptó bien en los primeros segundos, hasta Nathalie acariciar los hilos rubios de los dos, después de eso los chicos empezaron a trabar una verdadera guerra territorial para decidir quién era el dueño de aquel abrazo.

— A ... Apretado ... — Nathalie intentó avisar, pero no fue escuchada. Por el contrario, aquello pareció sólo empeorar las cosas:

— ¡Llega! — Félix gritó, dando un tirón en la madre abrazándola — Usted ya ha utilizado su cuota de mi madre por hoy! ¡Es sólo **mía** ahora!

— ¡Ahora es **nuestra** madre! — Adrien cedió a su lado infantil y dio un tirón en Nathalie, tratando de sacarla de los brazos del más viejo.

Los dos comenzaron un cabo de guerra, tirando de la mujer de un lado a otro y gritando cosas que sólo los hijos posesivos serían capaces, como: "ella es sólo mía"; "Ella me gusta más de mí"; "Yo soy el preferido de ella"; "Ella pasa más tiempo conmigo".

Todo lo que Nathalie conseguía hacerle sentir los dolores en ser prácticamente arrancado en dos, mientras miraba suplicante para que el guardaespaldas hiciera algo para ayudarla. Por lo menos eso dio algún resultado positivo, ya que el grandón no quitaba los ojos de ella.

— ¡Quédate! — Gorila mandó en buen sonido, en tono lo suficientemente serio para que los dos dejar a su compañera de trabajo.

Félix se estaba corroyendo de rabia por tener su atención dividida; Adrien estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que su guardaespaldas podía hablar; Nathalie estaba tratando de recobrar el fuelle y mantener una de sus crisis de tos lejos.

— Adrien, por favor, lleve la cena del señor Agreste y quédate con él — el más joven obedeció a la misma hora, dejando a los otros tres solos — Félix, ve a la habitación. Necesito conversar con tu madre.

Después de mirar a Nathalie y recibir un acento afirmativo, Félix obedeció y dejó a los dos solos, aunque a regañadientes. A solas, finalmente, Nathalie dejó algunos tos escaparse.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — el grandilón preguntó, finalmente perdiendo su pose de seriedad.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó con esos dos ... Adrien quiere un hermano mayor de todos modos — ella se encogió de hombros.

— Una madre, usted quiso decir ...

— No, él quiere que el Félix sea su hermano ...

— Nathalie ... — Gorila apoyó una de las manos en el fregadero — Acabo de ver a los dos peleando como niños para ver quién conseguía abrazar a la mamá, entonces no venga a decirme que aquello fue porque quería un hermano, o mejor, sólo un hermano.

— Él no me quiere en el lugar de su madre, yo tampoco quiero eso.

— Usted es eficiente — el grandilón se agarró de una risa, tratando de ponerse serio una vez más — Imagínese si sus hijos descubren que usted está enferma...

— Imagínese si usted descubre que una araña enorme está debajo de su almohada ... — ella retrucó en amenaza.

Gorila se quedó en absoluto silencio, tratando de concentrarse en sus teorías en lugar de una posible víbora amenazadora de vivir en su cuarto. Nathalie no necesitó hablar ninguna palabra de orden para que el se encargara del lavado de platos.

.

.

.

Adrien entró en la habitación del padre sosteniendo las comidas. Él esperaba algunas quejas por estar atrasado o algo así, pero todo lo que encontró fue su adulto preferido durmiendo como una piedra.

— ¿Padre? — él llamó bajo, dejando los platos sobre uno de los muebles — Padre, la cena ...

— Quiero dos canarios también ... — Gabriel murmuró, volteando la cara hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Para qué quieres dos canarios? — Adrien intentó no reír, lo que se hacía increíblemente difícil al mirar los cabellos aún morados del padre.

— Para el ceremonial, mi asistente cuidará de todo ... — él gesticuló algo con las manos — Nathalie, cuida bien de Adrien.

— Nathalie ya cuida bien de mí, padre ... — el muchacho sonrió — ¿El que me mandó cuidar de mí?

— No, yo... yo decido lo que es o no moda aquí, ¿entendió? — la voz salió mucho más fría que lo normal, mientras él gesticulaba con las manos — Si mi hijo quiere usar sandalias con calcetines, él va a usar! — con cierta dificultad, el Agreste más viejo se sentó en la cama — Nathalie, rasca mi espalda.

— Manda a Nathalie rascar su espalda? ¡Qué cosa horrible! ¡Más horrible que sandalias con calcetines! — el rubio no consiguió prender las risas — ¡No puede mandar ella rascar su espalda, padre! ¡No es profesional! — le avisó mientras se frotaba la espalda del más viejo.

Gabriel suspiró y dejó un sonido de alivio escapar de los labios, por lo visto, Adrien había acertado exactamente el lugar que estaba molestando. No tardó más que unos segundos después de eso para que el Agreste despertara y encarara al hijo sin entender lo que él estaba haciendo.

— Adrien? — él esperó hasta que el muchacho estuviese delante de sí para continuar — ¿Estaba rascando mi espalda? — preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

— El señor que mandó — él se encogió de hombros — También dijo algo sobre sandalias con calcetines — Adrien intentó no reír cuando el padre hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si no admitiera haber dicho eso — Canarios para un ceremonial y pidió a Nathalie cuidar de mí. ¿Qué sueños tiene usted?

— En cuanto a estas dos últimas cosas, no fueron sólo sueños, hijo — el más viejo suspiró pesadamente — Temo que la muerte no esté lejos, estoy planeando cosas esenciales para cuando me muero ... Nathalie cuidar de usted es una de las primeras.

— Padre, no diga eso ... — el más joven se sentó al lado de él, visiblemente sacudido — ... la Nathalie ya tiene cuidado de mí — él sonrió, recordando unos pocos minutos — Ella puede ser una madre para mi y yo rascar su espalda cuando usted necesita ...

— ¿Qué? — Gabriel levantó una de las cejas.

— Tiene también mi hermano ... — Adrien ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ideando una familia completa — Va a ser tan divertido cuando empezamos a hacer las cosas juntos, no es !? ¡Él va a poder ir conmigo por todas partes!

— ¡No! — el más viejo prácticamente gritó — ¡Nathalie no puede tener un hijo! ¡Ahora no!

— ¡Y ella no tiene, claro que ella no tiene! — Adrien se congeló cuando notó lo que había dicho, necesitaba concertar las cosas, pero necesitaba abrir una brecha para Félix ser, de hecho, su hermano — Pero ella puede tener uno, después ...

— ¡No! — nuevamente, Gabriel elevó mucho más el tono — Estamos demasiado cerca del estreno de las nuevas colecciones, nada de hijos!

— Yo soy su hijo, padre ...

— Usted es perfecto, es diferente! — él se arrojó en la cama de nuevo, bufando en disgusto — Yo aquí, preocupado por la rentabilidad que ella podría haber estado enamorada, y usted me arroja ese pedregulo ...

— Pero padre ...

— Nada de hijos para Nathalie, ella no necesita hijos. ¡Ella necesita trabajar! ¡Sin hijos, sin novio, sin familia y sin vacaciones! Sólo trabajo!

Adrien encaró el suelo, preguntándose si aquel principio de "crisis de estrés" era sólo a causa de la nueva colección; por culpa del malestar; porque Nathalie podría tener una vida lejos de aquella mansión o ... bueno, en el peor de los casos, Félix era realmente su hermano y Gabriel tenía una pequeña noción sobre eso, pero quería ocultar de todo y de todos.

Los dos cenaron en el estrecho silencio. Gabriel estaba avergonzado por la forma en que actuó, pero no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse; Adrien estaba perdido en pensamientos y dudas sobre lo que sería "correcto e incorrecto" en toda aquella historia.

— Hijo ... — el más viejo prácticamente susurró — Sólo quiero que ella lleve el trabajo como prioridad, porque cuando muera ...

— Padre, no ... — Adrien lo miró con los ojos tristes — Usted no va a morir.

— Sólo quiero que ella tenga usted como prioridad absoluta, porque es su trabajo.

— No hago parte del trabajo de ella, ella va a cuidar de mí porque ella es mi madre prestada ahora — él sonrió, tenía esperanza en esas palabras — Y ella tener o no otro hijo no va a cambiar el cariño que ella tiene por mí.

— Usted quien piensa, usted es hijo único ... somos hijos únicos — Gabriel murmuró, notando que toda esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lugar — ¿Sabe si en Internet tiene algún médico? Nathalie se negó a llevarme a la emergencia hoy más temprano ...

— Tiene Google, que es prácticamente un Dios — Adrien sonrió, tirando del teléfono del bolsillo — ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

— Dolor en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en el estómago, como cólicos; náuseas; fiebre ... — él miró al hijo — Y entonces, ¿qué tengo?

— Tiene varias respuestas aquí ... — Adrien abrió algunas para ver, hizo una breve lectura y mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Dígale de una vez!

— Van desde virosis, infecciones alimenticias, gastroenteritis virótica hasta ...

— Hijo, no me ahorra de lo peor, sólo diga! — Gabriel suplicó.

— Embarazo de gemelos!

— ¡Oh cielos, no! — se volvió la cara, no digiriendo perfectamente aquella respuesta — Tiene casos en la familia, mi padre fue uno de ellos!

— ¿Mi abuelo tuvo gemelos? — Adrien levantó las cejas, intentando no reír — Creo que es sólo una viruela ...

— ¡No, no el embarazo! La otra enfermedad, la con un nombre extraño y potencialmente fatal! — el más viejo se explicó.

— En realidad, ella no es ni siquiera peligrosa ...

— Entonces trate de buscar una enfermedad con nombre extraño y potencialmente fatal, porque yo seguramente voy a tenerla — el más viejo ordenó, quedando emburriado una vez más.

— Encontré que podríamos ver alguna película juntos ... — Adrien dejó caer los hombros.

— Podemos ver ... — Gabriel colocó una de las manos en el hombro del hijo — ... mientras usted busca mi enfermedad.

— ¡Ah! — Adrien sonrió, recordando otra forma de tirar del asunto — ¿Sabías que Gorila habla!?

— Claro, y yo soy fluente en catalán ... — el más viejo se volvió a los ojos.

— Usted habla incluso catalán!? — los ojos verdes se quedaron con aún más brillo.

— Claro que no, Adrien! — Gabriel se preguntó cuántos años llevaría hasta que el hijo aprendiera a reconocer sarcasmo — Y es precisamente por eso que usted está aprendiendo coreano, porque es muy importante tener una segunda lengua.

— Pero yo estudio mandarín, padre ...

— Ellos hablan exactamente lo mismo, hijo — murmuró sin dar tregua para explicaciones — ¿Ha encontrado mi enfermedad?

— Siento que estoy cerca de algo — el chico intentó mantenerse motivado.

— ¡Bien! — Gabriel le dio un aire de sonrisa mientras cogía el mando a distancia de la televisión.

Eso era mejor que nada.

Si pasaba un poco de tiempo con el padre exigía que Adrien se quedara buscando enfermedades extrañas, era lo que él haría. O mejor: él buscaría enfermedades graves, pero con curas simples ... no quería oír al padre hablando cosas relacionadas con la propia muerte de nuevo.

.

.

.

Lejos de las habitaciones de los Agrestes, Nathalie y Félix terminaban de prepararse para dormir.

La casa de ella en los suburbios, lejos de París, podría no tener tanto lujo como una mansión, pero el cuarto de ella y el del hijo eran al menos tres veces más grandes que el pequeño espacio que iban a dividir. Otro punto irritante era el baño: se quedaba lejos de las habitaciones y era minúsculo.

Cuando madre e hijo ya estaban listos y caminaban por el pasillo, yendo hacia la habitación, encontraron a Gorila. El guardaespaldas estaba sosteniendo todo lo que necesitaba para un baño relajante después de un día agitado - incluyendo el cuaderno de notas, la ducha era siempre un lugar óptimo para la meditación.

— Buenas noches para ustedes — él intentó sonar simpático, por extraño que fuera a mirar a Nathalie con un moletón ancho, en vez del traje, y para Félix, con un pijama en vez de sus ropas de "planchado".

— Buenas noches ... — Nathalie deseó antes de un bostezo perezoso, con derecho a estirarse.

Gorila casi escondió la cara debajo de la toalla para intentar no reparar en su compañero de trabajo: ella tenía bellas piernas y ... Cielos! Ella estaba usando algo debajo de ese moletón, cierto !? Cierto!? CIERTO!?

— ¡Quédate lejos de mi madre! — el muchacho mandó, más irritable que lo normal.

— Es sólo el sueño ... — Nathalie intentó justificar al hijo.

— Vamos encerrar la puerta, por las dudas — el rubio alertó, entrando en la habitación y siendo seguido por la madre.

— ¿Realmente van a dividir la habitación? — Gorila habría erguido una de las cejas, si tuviera alguna. Aquellos cubículos eran demasiado pequeños para caber dos camas.

— Él le gusta las historias para dormir — ella levantó los hombros en medio de las mejillas largas de pelo ... ¿por qué el grano estaba notando esos pequeños detalles? Era claro que Nathalie tenía cabellos, cabellos largos, pero aquella era la primera vez que reparaba como lo dejaba ella con un aire de princesa indefensa ... no, princesa no, Nathalie podría ser considerada una reina.

— Yo soy el único hombre que puede dormir con ella, ¡quédate lejos! — Félix gruñó, golpeando la puerta antes de que el guardaespaldas pudiera hablar cualquier otra cosa.

Gorila mantuvo el silencio y caminó hasta el baño, pero antes de abrir la ducha y comenzar su ritual de cada noche para recuperar las energías, había nuevas anotaciones para ser hechas:

.

 _Félix era demasiado celoso;_

 _Félix se irritaba con el sueño, llegando a hablar cosas indebidas;_

 _Nathalie mimaba al hijo, por más que evitase demostraciones de cariño;_

 _Nathalie tenía hermosas piernas_

 _Nathalie desafió las leyes de la física y colocó dos camas dentro de aquel cuarto;_


	7. Mañana en el Parque

**_NOTAS INICIALES:_**

 ** _¿Adivina quién desaparece por meses y vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado? kkkks. Va a comenzar el maratón de postres atrasados hasta el domingo. Después de eso voy a desaparecer de nuevo? Nadie sabe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MAÑANA EN EL PARQUE**

.

.

.

La costumbre de seguir la misma rutina durante años hizo Nathalie despertar a las cinco y poca de la mañana. Ver la hora estampada en la pantalla del celular del hijo - 05:22 - hizo que ella se levantara en un salto: era temprano, pero no era el horario en que ella siempre despertaba.

Otra cosa hizo que Nathalie se asustara aquella mañana: ella no estaba en la misma habitación, tan poco en la habitación del hijo. Se tardó unos segundos - tiempo suficiente para que ella pensara varias cosas absurdas - hasta que se acordara del motivo de estar en una habitación minúscula y tan diferente: Félix la arrastró a la mansión Agreste para que ella pudiera descansar un poco más.

Automáticamente, las apariciones de espanto se tranquilizaron y esbozaron una sonrisa.

A pesar de que Félix no le gusta ni un poco de su trabajo en aquella casa, prefería estar allí con ella para que la madre consiguiera dormir unas horas más. Aunque era un tanto terco y celoso, era un hijo maravilloso.

.

.

.

Gorila se despertó a la misma hora de siempre - alrededor de las 06:00 - y siguió la misma rutina de todos los días en aquella mansión: se preparó para quedarse horas de pie como una estatua decorada a la puerta de la habitación de Adrien. En el mejor de los casos, el chico iba a tener un día atareado y él sería una estatua en el estacionamiento. Al menos ahora, con sus teorías sobre Nathalie, él se distrajo lo suficiente para que las horas del expediente pasara más rápido.

Era un trabajo aburrido, pero pagaba bien. Por supuesto, no lo suficiente para compensar las molestias que Gabriel ocasionaba, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para permanecer allí.

Cuando el grandalón llegó a la cocina, ansiando por el desayuno que el chef siempre preparaba, se encontró con una escena de guerra apocalíptica. Daba para dedicar un capítulo entero de su futuro libro para aquello:

.

.

 _"La artillería de panes estaba completamente armada y cargada con jalea de frutas y miel._

 _La guerra contra los jamones fue vencida, con derecho a los restos de las rebanadas de queso y demás fríos asesinados esparcidos por el campo de batalla, vulgo: suelo. Uno de los cables estaba cuidando la limpieza: Plagg parecía estar adorando todo aquello._

 _El gran soldado de aquella guerra, Nathalie, estaba tratando de ocultar las pruebas del tráfico de polvo de café arrojando algunas cucharadas dentro del agua hirviendo. Al lado, ella intentaba lidiar con los salpicaduras de aceite caliente proveniente de algo frito, probablemente patatas - que querían venganza por las verduras que habían sido descuartizadas "_

.

Sin saber exactamente lo que la compañera estaba tratando de hacer, además de cocinar para lo que parecía ser un ejército, él se atrevió a preguntar:

— Nathalie, quiere ayuda?

— Todo bajo con ... ¡Droga! — se frotó una región cerca de la muñeca, probablemente fue herida con una de las salpicaduras — Félix hace que todo parezca tan fácil ... — la mujer murmuró, sin saber con certeza qué plato del desayuno debería enfocar la atención.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda?

Incluso sabiendo que ofrecer ayuda a Nathalie era prácticamente dudar de las capacidades de ser impecablemente eficientes que tenía, Gorila estaba preocupado por el desenlace que aquella guerra podría tener, sobre todo si la compañera puse fuego en toda la mansión.

— ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Félix?

Él apenas agitó positivamente y salió de la cocina. Tal vez no fuera seguro despertar aquel proyecto de mafioso, Agreste mirim y tantas otras más derivaciones que correspondían a Felix, pero era más seguro que continuar al lado de Nathalie en aquella batalla contra la comida.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la habitación en que los Sancoeur se habían quedado, el grandilón golpeó lo más suave posible en la puerta y, para su sorpresa, estaba sólo recostada. Sería mucho más eficaz llamar al muchacho que simplemente golpear la puerta, entonces, Gorila entró en el pequeño cuarto.

Él todavía no sabía con certeza si sería suficiente llamar por el nombre, o también arrancar las cubiertas o apenas arrestar la nariz de Félix por algunos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera decidir, notó algo algo curioso: sólo había una cama en la habitación. Sin conseguir contener su manía de anotaciones, el grandalón sacó el cuaderno del bolsillo y raspó una de las últimas cosas que había escrito, sustituyendo por otras:

.

 _Nathalie desafió las leyes de la física y colocó dos camas dentro de aquel cuarto;_

 _Nathalie y Félix realmente duermen juntos?_

 _¿Dónde durmió?_

 _¿Ella durmió?_

 _Ella salió de madrugada para traficar café?_

.

Antes de que consiguiera anotar cualquier cosa que fuera, una voz amenazantemente somnolla lo interrumpió:

— ¿Qué hizo con mi madre? — Como si ya no suena asustado lo suficiente por sí mismo, la voz de Félix aún salió un tanto más ronca porque acabó de despertar.

Gorila sacó los ojos del cuaderno y miró al muchacho, tratando de pensar en una respuesta suficientemente corta y objetiva. Cuando notó que Félix estaba usando gafas, no pudo pensar en nada más allá de lo parecido a él y Nathalie.

Impaciente, el más joven esperó só unos segundos y preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿Dónde está mi madre?

— Cocina! — Esta vez el grandallón se apresuró a responder.

Félix respiró profundamente, pareció no agradar ni un poco con la respuesta. El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación, desfilando con su hermoso pijama de rayas combinando con el marco de las gafas — era discreto, sólo con los laterales de colores en rojo; por lo demás, prácticamente transparente.

— ¿Por qué mi madre está en la cocina? Ella no trabaja como cocinera, olvidó!? Usted la dejó sola en la cocina!? ¿Quieres que ella ponga fuego en la mansión o algo así? Se quedó loco, idiota!?

— Ella que me pidió venir a despertarte y yo ...

— ¡Y tú has venido! — Pasó la mano entre los hilos rubios, colocando todos ellos hacia atrás.

— Pero ella...

— ¡Era sólo llamar, mandar mensaje, cualquier cosa! — El chico bufó y soltó los cabellos, que en el mismo instante volvieron hacia abajo, o mejor: volvieron a donde estaban, extirpado una pequeña revuelta que tetió en quedarse frente a la cara.

A pesar de ser rubio, incluso con un tono aún más claro que Adrien, era innegable lo parecido a aquel muchacho era con la madre: los dos eran delgados, pálidos, serios, usaban anteojos ... hasta tenían la misma mirada, como si en cualquier momento fueran a asesinar a una persona. También tenían aquella mechón desobediente, que se mete en soltar de las otras y quedarse en la frente.

— Va a estar mirando hacia mí, es!? Se enamoró!? ¡Vaya pronto a quedarse con mi madre antes de que explote la cocina!

Sin tener muchas opciones, el guardaespaldas obedeció al mafioso Jr y empezó su caminata de vuelta de donde había venido. Pero cuando él apenas había pasado por la puerta, el muchacho lo llamó de nuevo:

— ¡Eh! No está muy cerca de ella, un metro y medio de distancia. ¡Al menos!

Gorila continuó caminando, sin ni siquiera mirar a Félix. Ya estaba claro lo suficiente que aquel chico era una peste celosa y peligroso lo suficiente para ser llevado en serio ... cada vez que pasaba un poco más de tiempo cerca del chico, sólo parecía peor.

Nathalie, por contrapartida, siempre fue una figura caricata de la eficiencia. Eran compañeros de trabajo, tal vez incluso amigos, pero nada más. No había nada que hiciera que el grandallón la viera de otra manera, extracto en los últimos días, cuando la tos empeoró …

— ¿Y si sucede algo? — el más viejo se estancó en el pasillo, mirando la puerta de la habitación por encima del hombro. Nathalie en una cocina ya parecía ser un desastre, con las crisis de tos podría ser un gran cataclismo.

— Tipo? — El muchacho puso la cabeza hacia afuera, mirando al otro con una de las cejas levantadas.

— Er ... — incluso encontrando la decisión equivocada, Gorila no iba a pasar por encima de la petición de la amiga y hablar de su salud con Félix — ¿Encender, o algo así?

— Mantenga un metro y medio de distancia, no importa qué suceda. El chorro del extintor alcanza al menos dos metros. — Él volvió los ojos — Mi madre no va a poner fuego en sí misma, pero si algo pasa con ella ... — Félix no necesitó terminar la amenaza, solamente gesticuló pasando la punta del dedo lentamente sobre la garganta — ... y reza para no quedar con cicatrices.

Sintiendo un frío repentino de la columna, Gorila volvió a caminar de nuevo a la cocina. No importaba cómo, él dejaría a la compañera fuera de cualquier riesgo potencial - salvándose a sí mismo, en escala.

— Espera, Gorila ... — esta vez, Félix lo llamó educadamente. Cuando recibió la atención del más viejo, continuó: — No cuentes a nadie que yo uso gafas, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta que el guardaespaldas consiguió dar fue un acento afirmativo. Él oyó la puerta golpeando antes de reanudar el trayecto una vez más.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Nathalie finalmente aceptó que como cocinera, ella era una gran asistente personal.

Las patatas se convirtieron en un verdadero puré cuando acabaron de freír; la ensalada más parecía picoteada que cortada y no tenía idea de qué condimentos colocar; los panes, la única cosa que ella no tuvo como errar - hasta porque ya estaban hechos - fueron rellenos con fríos y cortados irregularmente. Las sobras de todo estaban sirviendo de alimento para Plagg.

— Yo no era tan malo en eso ... — murmuró, limpiando las manos en el delantal y encarando todo el desorden — ¿O era?

Hacían años desde que ella simplemente dejó de intentar preparar algo nutritivo y sabroso en la cocina, dejando el encargo para Félix. Ella se contentaba con apenas lavar las vajillas sucias, después de todo, la limpieza era más cerca de la organización que de la alquimia gastronómica, cocinar.

Con sus pensamientos, ella se alejó de la bancada y volvió al lavabo: tenían muchas vajillas sucias todavía. Un gran desorden para casi nada de aprovechamiento. En pensar que todo podría haber sido evitado si el diagrama de flujo en el que ella pensó aquella mañana hubiera ayudado más:

.

 _¿Va a despertar a su hijo ahora?_

 _[Sí / **No, él pasó la noche despierto** ]_

 _._

 _¿Y va a salir sin despedirse?_

 _[Voy / **No voy a salir de la mansión, entonces ...** ]_

 _._

 _Sabes que va a estar triste ..._

 _[ **Él supera / Félix necesita dormir** ]_

 _._

 _¡Sea una buena madre!_

 _[ **Dar un besito y salir** / Apenas salir furtivamente, sin riesgos]_

 _._

 _¿Qué necesitas hacer ahora?_

 _[ **Despertar Adrien** / Hacer el desayuno]_

 _._

 _¿Sabes que él debe haber dormido en la habitación de su padre, no lo sabe?_

 _[ **Sí** / No creo que el drama del señor Agreste haya permitido que él durmiera adecuadamente]_

 _._

 _¿Realmente querrá despertar al Drama King?_

 _[ **Puedo no despertarlo, sólo Adrien** / Mejor no arriesgar]_

 _._

 _Nathalie ... ¡Sabemos que no va a salir bien!_

 _[ **Entonces que se despierten los dos!** / Ellos pueden despertar solos una vez en la vida]_

 _._

 _¿Estás seguro que quieres despertarlos? Su día apenas comenzó, realmente necesita despertar a los dos?_

 _[Es lo que hay que hacer / **voy a preparar el desayuno** ]_

 _._

 _¿Y qué va a preparar?_

 _[ **¿Qué siempre comemos en los** **miércules** **de vacaciones** / Cereal y leche? ]_

 _._

 _Solo?_

 _[Acordar el Félix ... / **Lo peor que puede suceder es ir mal** ]_

.

— Ya desperté el proyecto de mafioso ... — Gorila comentó estando una vez más en la cocina. Cuando reparó la tontería que acababa de hablar, empezó a tratar de explicar: —Es decir, desperté a su hijo, lo que no significa que le llame de proyecto de mafioso porque usted trafica café ... — Nathalie acaba de levantar una de las cejas, encarando al compañero por encima del hombro — Porque es obvio que usted no lo hace! ¡Y no tengo pruebas! ¡Ni las teorías! ¡Nadie tiene como probar que soy su complice!

— Tá ... — ella suspiró, volviendo a prestar atención a la vajilla — Voy a tratar de descascar más patatas antes de que llegue.

Inmediatamente, el grandalón fue hasta donde quedaban los cajones de utensilios y empezó a buscar por el descascador, dejando claro el motivo de todo aquel alarde innecesario:

— ¡Puede dejar que yo descasco ellas con el objeto potencialmente afilado y peligroso!

— Entonces voy a cortar las ...

— ¡NO! — Gorila la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase. La mujer se calló, sorpresa por aquello, pero dejando nítido lo desagradable que había quedado con el tono más alto — Er ... Es que usted es zurdo y ...

— ¿Y!? — Nathalie colocó las manos detrás de la espalda, esperando una justificación válida suficiente.

— Y... leí un artículo ayer sobre cuántas personas zurdas mueren por usar un cuchillo de la manera equivocada ... ¡Es una muerte horrible!

— Imagino lo horrible que debe ser ... — dijo entre los dientes, no muy satisfecha con todo aquello, pero pareciendo creer en esas palabras.

Gorila le dio una sonrisita discreta, tratando de ocultar el pánico interno que estaba sintiendo. Si Félix lo amenazaba ya era algo difícil de esquir, Nathalie enojada con él significaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ella, a su vez, quedó apoyada en el mostrador y pensando en lo que iba a hacer para que Adrien comer - o tal vez si hay cuchillos para zurdos.

El silencio se instaló en aquella habitación. Era un silencio mínimamente angustiante para el grandón, pero era mucho menos angustiante que oír la voz de Félix:

— Buenos días, mamá.

En el mismo instante, Gorila dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado y miró detrás de sí, bien en tiempo de ver una escena extrañamente acogedora: el muchacho rubio estaba abrazado en Nathalie, como solía quedarse la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora él había dado un pequeño beso en la frente de ella antes de ocultar el rostro en la curva del cuello de la madre; ella sólo lo abrazó y se movió en su pelo, pero con una discreta curva en los labios indicando una sonrisa. No era algo muy elaborado, pero para dos personas tan fría como ellos, era algo caliente ...

— Acabo de durmiendo demasiado, lo siento ... — el muchacho susurró, finalmente soltando — Espera en el salón, termino de preparar el desayuno.

— Félix, el salón es sólo para las comidas del …

— Es sólo para las comidas de personas importantes — el rubio la interrumpió — Y si hay alguien en esa mansión más importante que la señora, mi madre, yo no conozco.

— Félix ... — Nathalie acentuó negativamente, intentando ignorar esos elogios y enfocarse en las reglas.

— Gorila, ¿no estoy seguro? — el muchacho encaró al guardaespaldas, sonriendo, como si fuera una criatura incapaz de practicar el mal.

— Siempre bien — el grandullón murmuró.

— ¿Mi madre no merece comer en el salón también?

— Merece.

— Porque ella es una dama.

— Una reina — Gorila lo corrigió, recibiendo miradas desconfiadas tanto de Félix y de Nathalie — Una reina porque es ella la que controla todo y eso es lo que las reinas hacían, ¿no? El rey guerreaba y la reina cuidaba del castillo, en el caso la mansión es el castillo y ...

— ¡Tá, tanto lo hace! — Félix gruñó, sin ningún resquicio de la dulzura de momentos antes. Pero la recuperó instantáneamente para dirigirse a la madre: — Mamá, por favor, espere en el salón mientras yo preparo su banquete ... — suavemente, él empujó a la mujer hacia fuera. Nathalie no dio resistencia alguna, ella realmente prefería no involucrarse con culinaria y podría adelantar algunas cosas con la tableta. Cuando la mujer ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no importarse más con lo que estaban hablando, Félix encaró el grandón y retomó el tono frío y sínico — Y usted: vaya detrás de ella y la proteja para que ningún Agreste estorba el desayuno de la mañana mi madre, ¿entiendes? — y, al recibir un acento afirmativo, él continuó: — Distancia de un metro y medio, vale.

Gorila no se atrevió a cuestionar, sólo obedeció. Al menos en el salón, tendría tiempo para hacer algunas anotaciones nuevas en el cuaderno de teorías:

.

 _"El modus operandi del Félix depende exclusivamente de Nathalie:_

 _Cuando están solo los dos — cariñoso y educado;_

 _Cuando alguien llega cerca de ella — celos enfermos;_

 _Cuando es alguien con quien ella mantiene convivencia — controlador y amenazador;_

 _Cuando ella no está cerca — preocupado y obsesivo;_

 _Comenzar a observar con más atención y aprender a lidiar con todas las etapas por mi propia supervivencia. "_

.

.

.

Adrien se despertó mientras intentaba recuperar el estrago y hacer el corazón volver a golpear a un ritmo normal. Había tenido un sueño terrible en que estaba saltando por los tejados de París como ChatNoir, hasta que su bastón resbaló por sus dedos y él cayó al suelo...

Mirando alrededor con más atención él notó que no había sido exactamente un sueño.

El rubio estaba caído en el suelo, o mejor, parte de su cuerpo estaba estirada en el suelo mientras sus piernas aún estaban sobre la cama. No fue una caída completa, pero fue la gota de agua para el muchacho finalmente desistir de unas horas más de sueño.

Su noche había sido una verdadera mezcla de mejor y peor madrugada de los últimos años. Mejor porque estaba pasando un tiempo precioso al lado del padre, incluso mientras dormían. Peor porque él estaba acostumbrado a dormir bien en el centro de su cama, cosa que el territorialismo de Gabriel no permitía que él hiciera. En suma, sus sueños divertidos eran interrumpidos por una guerra por la posesión de las mantas, por almohadillas a cada ruido más alto, por las órdenes aleatorias de su padre sonambulo y, por fin, al ser derribado de la cama en una posible guerra por el espacio.

Con cierto esfuerzo, él estiró el brazo y alcanzó el móvil en el criado mudo.

— Ok Google ¿Qué hora es?

El motivo por el que simplemente no había mirado los números en el desbloqueo de pantalla eran desconocidos, pero cuando Adrien recibió su respuesta de aquel sitio de investigación que venía quedando tan familiar, se sorprendió al punto de soltar el aparato y derrumbarlo en su propia nariz.

— ¡Droga! — gruñó, se encogió y masajeando el lugar herido.

— Que desear ... — Gabriel murmuró e hizo que el hijo sintiera pánico, pero para la suerte del rubio más viejo todavía estaba durmiendo.

Cuando tanto el susto y el dolor ya habían pasado, Adrien se levantó y comenzó a juntar sus mantas y la almohada con cierta prisa. Ya pasaban de las seis y él estaba atrasado con su rutina, conseguía incluso imaginar la mirada de reprobación que Nathalie le daría, aunque ahora ella fuera su madre prestada ...

— Nathalie es mi madre prestada ... — él repitió bajito, necesitaba oír sus propias palabras para asegurarse de que no estaba loco.

El día anterior, él había descubierto que parte de su infancia fue una mentira, que la asistente de su padre tenía un hijo y que este hijo era su hermano mayor! Aquella historia toda tomó un rumbo tan surreal que se tardó algunos minutos hasta finalmente recordar de donde pararon el día anterior:

Félix era hermano prestado de él;

De regalo, él consiguió que Nathalie se quedara siendo su madre;

Plagg también era de él ahora;

Por accidente, acabó contando a los amigos sobre Félix;

Él y Félix habían peleado por Nathalie;

Gorila le pidió que se quedara con su padre;

Su padre estaba con el pelo pintado de púrpura;

Gorila hablaba;

Él y el padre pasaron la noche viendo películas;

El padre le pidió que intentara encontrarse a la enfermedad que él tenía;

Él aprendió que prácticamente todo podría ser un síntoma de embarazo;

Los dos terminaron durmiendo en algún punto;

Era un buen resumen, un tanto desordenado, pero reunía todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. ¡Era más de lo necesario!

En pasos apresurados y torpes, corrió escaleras abajo y prácticamente invadió el taller. Si todo eso fuera verdad, la única que podría confirmar era la propia Nathalie y ella, como un buen asistente personal, llegaba puntualmente a las seis. Sin embargo, con cierta tristeza, Adrien constató que la habitación estaba vacía.

Tal vez todo fuera fruto de su imaginación; tal vez Félix fuera sólo su amigo imaginario; tal vez nunca tenga una madre de nuevo; tal vez Nathalie simplemente esté en otro lugar ...

Con un último hilo de esperanza, el rubio caminó hasta las puertas del salón. Él no estaba más animado y mucho menos ansioso, en realidad, él tenía incluso miedo de confirmar que ese día increíble fue sólo su imaginación.

.

.

.

Félix había terminado de arreglar todo el desayuno en la mesa, más parecía un banquete que un simple dejejum: patatas fritas, jaleas, miel, panes rellenos con fríos, rebanadas de queso, una ensalada de colores y café para acompañar todo — grande en parte él aprovechó lo que la madre ya había hecho. Un desayuno que sentía nostalgia todos los días en el internado.

— Patatas fritas en el desayuno? — Gorila preguntó un tanto incrédulo, mirando con cierta curiosidad todo aquello.

— Es miércoles — Nathalie justificó.

— ¿Y ustedes realmente van a comer todo eso?

— Claro que sí, es un miércoles — fue el turno de Félix responder — Pero, como usted no es digno de entender el desayuno de los miércoles, no puede comer.

— ¡Félix! — El tono de la madre dejó claro que aquello era una reprensión.

— ¡Pero es verdad!

Y antes de que Nathalie consiguiera poner un poco de juicio en la cabeza dura del hijo, las puertas del salón fueron abiertas. Todos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto, reacios en mirar quién estaría pasando por ellas.

— ¡ES VERDAD! — La voz de Adrien resonó — ¡Era todo verdad! ¡Tengo un hermano mayor! ¡Y una madre prestada! ¡Y Gorila sabe hablar! — Él apuntaba su lista de conquistas y descubrimientos mientras se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

— No tiene un hermano mayor y ni una madre prestada ... — un revuelo de ojos acompañó la contestación del Sancoeur, él sabía dónde iba a parar. Nathalie llegó a abrir la boca para intentar suavizar las cosas, pero fue agarrada en un abrazo antes de hablar cualquier cosa — ¡Es sólo mi madre!

— ¡Nuestra, Félix! ¡Somos hermanos ahora! — probablemente motivado por la competitividad, Adrien también agarró a la asistente de su padre.

— ¡Larga ahora a mi madre, Adrien!

— ¡Larga tú primero, Félix!

— Usted no debería estar apoyándose en ella, para empezar! — movido por los celos, Félix agarró los cabellos de Adrien con una de las manos e intentó empujarlo.

— Ella aceptó ser mi madre también! — en un intento de defensa, Adrien agarró el brazo de Félix e intentó empujarlo lejos de sí.

— ¡YA LLEGA! — Nathalie finalmente dijo algo, enraizada lo suficiente para que los dos muchachos pararan con las agresiones y se quedaran mirando hacia ella — ¡Si quieren matarse, se maten! ¡Pero hágalo sin ponerme en el medio! — aprovechando el choque en que los dos estaban inmersos, ella se desvinculó de los abrazos y tiró de los dos a las sillas al lado de ella, por las orejas — Usted tiene media hora para comer. ¡No quiero resmungos, peleas y ni abrazos, entendieron!? — cuando recibió la afirmación de los dos, ella finalmente respiró más aliviada.

— Sólo creo que Adrien debería entender que no es nada suyo ... — Félix murmuró, emborrachado, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia un canto cualquiera.

— Yo que paso más tiempo con ella, aunque se adoptó... — Adrien curvó los hombros.

— ¿Realmente voy a tener que poner dos chicos de castigo? Prácticamente dos hombres peleando como bebés? Si continúan así, van a terminar quedando igual al ...

— ¿A nuestro padre? — el Agreste completó.

— ¡Él no es mi padre, es sólo suyo!

— ¿Puede ser el padre de Félix también, no puede, madre? — Adrien encaró a la "madre prestada" con ojitos de gato sin dueño.

— Él ... e-él ... — Nathalie encaró a los muchachos, por un lado era una suplica callada de un muchacho carente, del otro era una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad — Calientan la boca y coman — la voz salió bien más fría de lo que normalmente usaba con ellos, pero la paciencia ya se había agotado.

— Madre, él no es el ... — antes de que Félix consiguiera completar su pregunta, fue interrumpido por una mirada severa. Entendió que si pasaba de aquel límite, estaría en contra de las voluntades de la madre, luego, se calló.

El silencio dominó el ambiente en los minutos siguientes. Félix todavía estaba embutido y no se atreve a abrir la boca; Adrien intentaba entender lo que había dicho de tan mal; Gorila estaba anotando algo discretamente, feliz de no estar llamando ninguna atención para usted;

— Me mandé callar la boca y comer ... — la asistente rompió el silencio.

El rubio más viejo suspiró de una forma derrotada, empezando a preparar el plato. El más joven intentó replicar las acciones, pero fue impedido por una tapa que llevó en una mano.

— ¡Eh!

— ¡Esa comida es sólo mía y de mi madre!

— De nuevo no ... — la mujer murmuró, apretando las sienes — Deja que coma, Félix.

— ¡Pero mamá! — la protesta fue acompañada de un beso — Tiene una lista enorme de cosas que Adrien no puede comer ... — mientras empezaba a explicar, el más viejo hizo la cuestión de arrastrar el más nuevo de vuelta a la silla — ... y yo preparé algo que él puede comer a voluntad.

— ¿Incluso? — una sonrisa encantadora brotó en la cara del Agreste.

— ¡Claro! — y, con una sonrisa malvada, Félix se fue a la cocina y se volvió con un tazón para él, colocando bien delante de Adrien — Leche con avena y cereales integrales. ¡Puede comer lo que quiera!

— Hun ... — la sonrisa del más joven se deshizo completamente — Parece ser bien ... — no había palabras para describir aquella mezcla sin atractivo y probablemente sin gusto, aún más cuando al lado de él estaban cosas mucho más sabrosas — .. Saludable.

— Si quieres poner algunas frutas ...

— Es, me siento un poco mejor con eso ... — el muchacho suspiró — Madre, bacon es fruta? —Preguntó a Nathalie, con una pizca de esperanza.

— No, Adrien.

— ¿Puedo hacer bacon ser considerado una fruta? Yo soy rico, mi padre dice que las personas ricas son influyentes ...

— La respuesta aún no es, Adrien.

— Pero ...

— Usted puede comer carne de cerdo después del desfile — ella lo interrumpió, cansada de tantos comentarios infantiles — Recuerde lo que combinamos.

— Sí, mamá ... — el más joven se calló y volvió a encarar el tazón.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una verdadera guerra entre Adrien y el tazón de cereales. No tenía un gusto tan mal, después de todo, no tenía gusto alguno, pero ver a Nathalie y Félix deleitarse con todas esas maravillas grasas bien al lado de él dejaba cualquier cosa menos sabrosa de lo normal.

Después de la tercera cucharada, él no consiguió comer nada más y apenas movió la mezcla de un lado a otro. Nadie pareció importar o al menos notar el desagrado del joven Agreste ... nadie más allá de Plagg.

El gatito negro había subido en la mesa de forma sorpresa, huyó de la mirada de los otros dos dueños y se protegió cerca de Adrien. Él parecía entretenido lo suficiente con las pequeñas olas de leche.

— ¡Qué tierno! — Adrien acarició los pelos de él — ¿Le gusta la leche, Plagg?

— No Adrien, eso no es una buena idea ... — Nathalie advirtió, observando al muchacho.

— No voy a dejar que beber ...

— No es eso, sólo aleja de ti.

— ¿Pero por qué? — los ojos verdes del muchacho se encaramaron a la madre prestada, él estaba haciendo la cara de gato abandonado una vez más.

— Porque él va ... — y, antes de que ella pudiera explicar cuán malcomportado aquel animal era y que una de las travesuras que más hacía era saltar en medio de la comida ajena, Plagg ya había entrado dentro del tazón y estaba jugando con la Cuchara — Deja para allá ...

— ¿Quieres que tomo otra? — Félix se ofreció.

— ¡No! — instantáneamente el más joven levantó las manos — Er ... no tiene que preocuparse, hermano. Yo ya estaba sin hambre, deja el Plagg comer.

Todos parecieron aceptar la excusa, el silencio reinó de nuevo.

.

.

.

El desayuno terminado, era hora de volver a la rutina normal de todos los días.

Nathalie dictó toda la lista de tareas de Adrien, que incluía solamente una sesión de fotos por la mañana y clases de mandarín al final de la tarde. También dio la lista de Félix: él necesitaba bañarse en el gato y estar disponible para preparar el almuerzo y la cena si un sustituto no fuera encontrado.

— ¿Fue usted uién cocinó ayer? — el de ojos verdes miró al otro, sorprendido.

— Fui, ¿por qué?

— ¡Fue la sopa más deliciosa que he comido en mi vida entera! — y, como si fuera posible, los ojos de Adrien brillaron aún más sólo de recordar el sabor magnifico de la cena.

— Su vida entera de ... Quince años? — Félix giró los ojos.

— Quince años y medio, de hecho.

— Así parece más tener once, Adrien ... — el más viejo suspiró, pero se rindió al elogio y se movió suavemente en sus cabellos, algo cerca de un "buen chico" — Gracias de todos modos.

El Agreste abrió una sonrisa enorme, encarando al hermano mayor.

Nathalie también sonrió, pero algo infinitamente más discreto y reservado. Algo que sólo Gorila consiguió captar, ya que ella estaba hablando con él en la hora en que vio a los dos.

— Tal vez sea bueno que ellos se queden cerca ... — el grandilón comentó. La manera acertada de Adrien podría acabar contaminando un poco la manera mezquina y controlador de Félix.

— ¿Crees? — ella encaró al guardaespaldas y recibió un acento afirmativo — En ese caso ...

Ella respiró profundamente, armándose de toda indiferencia que iba a necesitar para que los dos muchachos le oyeron a ella y no se atrever a desobedecer. Cuando ya estaba cerca de los dos una vez más, Félix retrocedió el brazo y fingió que nunca había hecho nada. Timidez, al parecer.

— Félix, ¿por qué no acompaña a Adrien en la ida al parque?

— Porque va a ser aburrido, yo no quiero ir y ni podría, ya que todavía estoy de castigo.

— Voy a poner en otras palabras: ¿por qué en vez de quedar encerrado en la habitación de empleadas el resto de la mañana, usted no va al parque y lleva el Plagg para pasear un poco antes de que haga algo en la mansión que te dé trabajo extra para limpiar? —Le levantó las cejas, segura de que fue suficiente.

— Óptima elección de palabras, mamá ... — el más viejo suspiró, derrotado — Voy a ir a recoger su collar.

— ¡Voy a ir contigo! — el más joven, que no aguantaba más contener toda la animación, agarró el brazo del hermano y salió arrastrando.

Una vez solos, Gorila se acercó a su colega y esperó por la enorme lista de cuidados y observaciones que debía tomar con su hijo. Era parte de la rutina oír todo aquello cuando necesitaba llevar a Adrien a algún lugar, imaginó que sería exactamente igual en relación a Felix. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando las órdenes no tomaron más de dos minutos:

— Ya sabe la lista de cuidados con los chicos ... — Nathalie respiró hondo, pareciendo buscar por algo que falta — Tenga cuenta principalmente de Félix.

— Usted no debería preocuparse por los dos en la misma cantidad? — si el grandón tenía cejas, una de ellas estaría arqueada ahora.

— Creer en mí: tome cuenta principalmente de Félix ... — fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

.

.

.

Gabriel aún estaba durmiendo como una piedra.

La edad junto a una madrugada de películas fueron la combinación perfecta para que él no despertar con la alarma del celular. Sin embargo, fue obligado a despertar cuando sintió algo moviendo suavemente en su cabello, sólo podría ser una persona:

— ¿Emilie? — susurró, dejando una sonrisa huir.

— Buen día, señor — Nathalie murmuró, no muy contento.

— Nathalie!? — el hombre se sentó en el mismo instante, encarando a la asistente como si acabase de sufrir un ataque — ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya pasan de las siete, me imaginé que todavía estaría sintiendo mal y hice algunos ajustes en su agenda. Adrien está siguiendo a él normalmente — empezó a explicarse, usando una especie de varilla para gesticular algunas cosas — Ah, y trajo un cohete de espaldas al señor. He sido informada de sus peticiones peculiares... acabo de probarlo en su cabello.

Eran demasiadas informaciones recibidas de una sola vez, pero algo sonó en la mente del agreste como un estallido: él estaba enfermo. Automáticamente, él se acomodó en la cama e hizo su mejor hechizo de sufrimiento.

— Oh, Nathalie... siento como si nunca más fuera a levantarme de esa cama.

— ¿Quieres que llame a un carpintero para hacer una mesa de trabajo aquí? — ella alzó una de las cejas.

— ¡No es éste el punto! — respondió un tanto irritado por la falta de empatía de la asistente — ¡Tengo una enfermedad incurable en el estómago, necesito un especialista gastrointestinal de Australia!

— ¿Perdón ...?

Él suspiró. ¿Era algo simple de entender, como Nathalie se había perdido en medio de eso? Ese caso amoroso de ella la estaba dejando más desatenta ...

— Nathalie, mi problema es en el estómago. Necesito un especialista ...

— Sí, pero ¿por qué de Australia, señor?

— ¿Ha comido comida australiana? ¡Es demasiado picante! Es obvio que allí debe tener el mayor desarrollo de especialistas gastrointestinales.

La mujer pensó en preguntar cuántas veces el superior ya había comido platos de aquel país, incluso donde él había comido, pero se concentró en un detalle más importante:

— ¿Desea viajar sin previo aviso con el plazo ajustado antes del desfile?

— ¡Es de mi salud que estamos hablando aquí, Nathalie!

Ella suspiró, cerró los puños y se puso las manos detrás de la espalda. Discutir sería inútil, él no olvidaría aquella historia de enfermedad incurable ni tan temprano. Lo mejor sería ignorarla.

— Trajiste tu desayuno, señor. Presumí que se sentiría más cómodo aquí, recuperando las energías mientras ... — ella miró alrededor, la enorme TV todavía estaba con una película pausada — ... asiste a RuPaul's Drag Race? ... Oh, yo ... yo... Voy a dejarlo en paz hasta el almuerzo, señor.

Y, sin dar tiempo para que el superior pudiera explicarse, Nathalie abandonó el cuarto. Se necesita mucho autocontrol para que sólo caiga en las carcajadas cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchado. Ahora estaba explicado de dónde Gabriel Agreste sacaba su inspiración para la moda.

.

.

.

Gorila ya había llevado a los dos muchachos al parque y ahora estaba sosteniendo algunos de los equipos del fotógrafo - reflectores de luz solar o algo parecido, pero en realidad podrían ser llamados "espejos extraños". Él siempre hacía cualquier cosa para que el ensayo fotográfico de Adrien tuviera el tiempo reducido: no tardaba hasta que las adoradoras del chico descubrían dónde estaba y empezaban a estorbar.

Mientras el modelo hacía sus poses y daba sus sonrisas, Félix estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza, leyendo un libro mientras Plagg dormía en su regazo. A pesar de ser una figura totalmente carente de carisma, Gorila tenía que admitir que el Sancoeur era comportado en la medida de lo posible y parecía ser bien obediente a la madre.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe como si la mamá hubiera traído espagueti para la cena! — el fotógrafo hablaba animado, tratando de hacer que su modelo brillara aún más.

— ¿Pueden ser patatas fritas? — el rubio preguntó tímido, sintiendo la saliva inundar la boca sólo de recordar el desayuno que podría comer después del desfile.

— ¿Papas fritas?

— ¿Y bacon? Ah! Croissants también, me encantan los croissants!

— ¡No! — y, por primera vez en tantos años modelando, Adrien él tuvo sus sugerencias rechazadas — Nada de patatas fritas y todas esas porquerías! ¿Quieres tener problemas con el colesterol, chico?

— Pero ...

— ¡Una madre de verdad no dejaría al niño comer todo eso! Ella haría un espagueti en la cena, probablemente alguna receta de familia, con una raíz en mi bellísima Italia!

Y aquel fue el comienzo del gran discurso de Vincent, el fotógrafo, sobre todas las maravillas de la gastronomía italiana y de cómo su madre cocinaba bien. Adrien oyó todo atentamente, sintiendo el estómago rengar de hambre.

Gorila aprovechó el intervalo no programado para comprobar si Félix estaba en el mismo lugar, pero se sorprendió al ver que sólo Plagg continuaba en el banco, durmiendo, con el collar atado en uno de los apoyabrazos. Todavía tranquilo, él miró alrededor en busca del mafioso mirim, después de todo, estaban en un parque, un lugar abierto, sin escondites para Félix! Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Sintiendo la sangre congelada sólo de imaginar cuán irada Nathalie se quedaría, el grandon empezó a mirar repetidas y repetidas veces a todos lados: había árboles, había arbustos, había personas que caminaban, había gente tomando helado, había niños jugando, el vendedor de globos ... más lejos, había coches en el tráfico, gente caminando apresuradamente, potenciales secuestradores de mafiosos jóvenes.

Nathalie había advertido: "tome cuenta principalmente de Félix". Obviamente, ella no lo pediría sin tener una buena razón, ella no tendría manía de persecución sin un buen motivo, ella no ocultaría su vida en la mafia sin un buen motivo! ¡Está detrás de ellos! ¡Y ella lo sabía! Y ahora habían cogido a su hijo y eso acabaría resultando en la tercera guerra mundial, estallando con Francia contra Rusia, tal vez los franceses pudieran contar con el apoyo de Italia.

Antes de que el guardaespaldas consiguiera equilibrar aquel espejo reflector para recoger el cuaderno de anotaciones en el bolsillo, oyó varias y varias conmemoraciones y demás idiosincrasias que el fotógrafo hacía al término de un ensayo fotográfico:

— ¡Bravo! Bravo! ¡Usted fue un gran ayudante! — Vincent dijo agarrando el equipo que Gorila sostenía y llevaba consigo — ¡Veo a ustedes en el siguiente, muchachos!

Una vez con las manos libres, el grandilón empezó a observar todo lo que podía imaginar haber ocurrido y lo que podría suceder, dejando claro que la culpa no fue de él. Antes de que consiguiera añadir una nota de que todos sus bienes y ahorros podrían ser donados a una institución de caridad dirigida a los pilotos de kart jubilados, la voz de Adrien se puso de la atención.

— Gorila?

— Ya me dio, Adrien ... — murmuró, volviendo a anotar sus últimos pedidos.

— ¿Como asi? — el rubio levantó las cejas, completamente confuso.

— Luego yo seré sólo una herramienta desechada en un maletero en un coche en llamas ...

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te descartará? Explica esto bien, por favor! — el rubio pidió, aturdido con esas frases.

— Yo nunca más voy a poder conducir una Mercedes y ni voy a tener la oportunidad de entrar en un Ferrari ... — él suspiró pesadamente, después trató de sonreír — ... pero yo viví bien, fui feliz ...

— Gorila ...

— Hasta el día en que aquella peste apareció en mi vida ... — la sonrisa se fue y él apretó las sienes — Apareció solamente para darme problemas siendo secuestrado ...

— ¿Quién fue secuestrado? — Adrien intentó de nuevo obtener respuestas concisas.

— ¡Félix! ¡Él fue secuestrado por los espías!

Se tardó algún tiempo hasta que el más joven se recuperara del choque inicial y realmente creyera en eso — Félix no estaba más en el banco, pero Plagg continuaba allí.

— E-Espera, podemos encontrarlo. Usted no va a ser descartado y nadie va a saber que mi hermano ha sido secuestrado!

A pesar de apreciar la actitud noble, Gorila apenas agitó negativamente y dejó claro lo que era una pésima idea:

— ¿No tengo ni siquiera un arma, como podría tratar con mafiosos altamente entrenados y peligrosos, Adrien?

— Sólo necesitamos averiguar a dónde fue llevado, de ahí llamamos a Nathalie! — él sonrió, señalando la solución más que perfecta.

— Es verdad ... — finalmente el grandullón abandonó las tendencias melancólicas — Ella va a saber qué hacer, ella está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Y, como si fueran detectives profesionales, los dos salieron por el parque en busca de Félix. Gorila estaba inspirándose en algunas películas de espías e investigación criminal que ya había visto, estaba mirando a todos como si fueran sospechosos; Adrien se inspiró en ChatNoir y se deslizó por los árboles, arbustos y demás escondites en busca de pistas.

.

.

.

No tan lejos de ellos, Félix saboreaba su helado de limón mientras volvía al banco donde estuvo sentado cómodamente en las últimas horas. Para el alivio de él, nadie había molestado a Plagg: el gatito seguía preso en el mismo lugar en que había colocado. Sin embargo, no tenía ni signo de Adrien, Gorila y ni del fotógrafo ...

— Yo no creo que se atrevieron a dejarme aquí ... — la voz salió entre los dientes mientras él cogía el celular — ... Mi madre va a adorar saber que fui olvidado en una plaza ...

El muchacho empezó a escribir los números del teléfono del taller, pero oír la voz estridente de Adrien a lo lejos lo hizo parar en el mismo instante:

— FÉLIX !

El Agreste venía corriendo hacia él, con los brazos levantados y balanceándose. No daba para definir si era una imitación fajuta de babuino, pánico porque el fin del mundo estaba cerca o Adrien empezando a ser inconveniente entusiasmado por los animes que él veía, pero una cosa Félix estaba segura: él era el blanco de aquella carrera.

A veces, desató el collar de Plagg y agarró al animal con una de las manos mientras equilibraba el helado en la otra. Sin pensar dos veces inició la carrera por la propia supervivencia, sin embargo, poco más de dos pasos después, trombó con el guardaespaldas que también iba en dirección a él.

Maldito azar que tenía ...

Félix apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del baque: Adrien prácticamente saltó encima de él mientras lo abrazaba y hablaba cosas completamente sin sentido como "secuestradores", "rusos", "espías" ...

Cuando el chico más viejo finalmente se burló y se dispuso a hablar algo, probablemente una queja y una orden para ser soltado, fue el turno de Gorila agarrar a los dos en un abrazo de oso, llegando a levantarlos del suelo.

— ¡Está bien! — el grandalón sonrió, aliviado, manteniendo a los dos presos en el abrazo.

— ¡Estamos tan preocupados por ti, hermanito! — Adrien también sonríe.

La experiencia era cariñosa y sorprendente, pero Plagg estaba incomodado - el pobre animal estaba siendo agarrado por los tres al mismo tiempo - y el helado de limón estaba derritiendo y lamiendo toda la mano de él. Con la habitual frialdad de siempre, el rubio exigió:

— Me coloquen en el suelo y quítenme las manos de mí.

Ambos perdieron la sonrisa y obedecieron la orden.

Félix observó los dos atentamente, con los ojos azules casi congelándolos en el lugar mientras daba algunas lamidas en el helado.

— Yo salgo por unos minutos y cuando vuelvo intentan matarme.

— Pensamos que había sido ...

— ¡No me encanta! — él interrumpió a Adrien.

— Pero Félix ...

— ¡Quiero ir a casa! No voy a quedar ni un minuto aquí, con todo el mundo mirándome porque ustedes dos actuaron como locos y me agarraron. — él bufó, jugando en el banco.

Gorila reconoció aquella etapa del Sancoeur como algo muy parecido a cuando Nathalie está a punto de brotar y tratar de ahorcar a alguien. También sabía que Félix no querría ir cerca de ellos y que podría terminar siendo secuestrado una vez más. Al analizar atentamente todas las hipótesis y posibilidades, tuvo una idea brillante.

— ¡Vuelvo luego! —Habló, saliendo apresurado lo suficiente para que no tuvieran tiempo para preguntarle qué iba a hacer.

— Como si me importara lo suficiente para querer que vuelva pronto ... — el rubio más viejo murmuró, golpeando uno de los pies en el suelo — ¿Y tú? ¿Va a estar mirando, es? — no era necesario encarar a Adrien para saber que estaba siendo observado.

— Voy a cuidar de ti ... — mientras hablaba, el más joven se sentó en el banco también — Y del helado ...

— ¡No!

— Pero yo no ...

— ¡No se divide comida, Adrien! — él todavía hizo cuestión de dar algunas lamidas en el helado después de advertir — Principalmente helado de limón!

— Pero Félix ... — el Agreste lamuró, tratando de hacer que los ojitos de gato abandonado funcionen con el hermano. Sin embargo, una duda tomó el foco de él antes de que la táctica surtir efecto — Donde usted consiguió ese helado?

— Compré, ué ...

— ¿Compró dónde?

— Con un heladero extraño que habla rimando, Andrés me parece ... — él levantó los hombros y dio algunas más lamidas en el helado.

— Usted consiguió un helado del amor de André !? — los ojos de Adrien se llenaron de brillo — Entonces estás enamorado de una persona ... — él buscó en el postre helado algún signo de quien fuera, pero era completamente blanco — ... ¿Estás enamorado de una persona?

— No — Félix alzó una de las cejas — ¿Por qué estaría?

— Porque los helados de André son helados mágicos para parejas apasionadas …

— En ese caso, me parece mejor contar ahora que tú descubrir solo ... — con una sonrisa fina y síntesis, el más viejo se acercó al "hermanito" como si fuese a contar un secreto — Estoy enamorado del Hombre de las Nieves ...

— ¡En serio !? — el Agreste abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar cualquier frase motivacional para el "amor prohibido" del otro, él simplemente cuestionó un principio básico en todo aquello: — Pero el Hombre de las Nieves existe?

— Claro que no, Adrien! — el tono de Félix salió en una mezcla de irritación e incredulidad: aquella infantilidad era una verdadera exageración la mayoría de las veces — ¡Sólo compré el helado de limón!

— ¡Pero no es así como los helados funcionan!

— ¡Pero me gusta el helado de limón!

— ¡A mi también me gusta!

— Pero usted no tiene un helado de limón, yo tengo!

En el caso de que se trate de una de las más importantes de la historia, Félix se enfadó el helado en la boca y se preguntó si sólo quería molestar a Adrien. Lo que él consiguió no fue choramingo ni siquiera suplicas, el Agreste simplemente se levantó y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar al conductor.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

— Voy a pedir a Gorila para comprar uno para mí también — sonriendo victorioso, el más joven tomó la tarjeta de emergencias en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones.

— Adrien, ¿cuál es su problema? ¿Es de nacimiento? — y, después de un suspiro pesado y un revirar de ojos, él continuó — Es una carrocería de helados, no el Starbucks o algo del género, no acepta tarjeta ...

— Pero ...

— Y aunque se aceptara: ¡estás prohibido comer helados y cosas de ese tipo hasta el desfile!

— Pero Félix ...

— ¡No puede!

Ahora sí, cuando ya no tenían más esperanzas, Adrien se dejó caer. Se sentó en el banco de nuevo, o mejor, resbaló sobre él y se quedó mirando el suelo con un semblante tan dramático que dejaba claro cuán hijo de su padre era.

— ¡No es para tanto!

— Pero yo quería helado de limón ... — el muchacho susurró con la voz embargada.

— No puede, Adrien.

— Pero yo tengo hambre y quería helado de limón ... — él encaró a Félix con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, probablemente una forma evolucionada y más eficaz de los ojos de gato abandonado.

El más viejo bufó, gruñó algunas palabras incomprensibles y tateó los bolsillos en busca de algo. Mientras se dedicaba a una verdadera cacería al tesoro, acabó distrayéndose con el helado y Plagg dio algunas lamidas en el dulce - lo que sólo hizo que el sufrimiento de Adrien aumentase aún más.

— Toma ... — él extendió una bala de jengibre al más nuevo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos — Ve si no se acostumbra.

— Qué...? — Adrien no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, el hermano perdió la paciencia y metió el dulce en su boca. No era la bala más sabrosa del mundo, pero era algo dulce ...

— Si te contara a mi madre, te mato — Félix advirtió y recibió un acento afirmativo en respuesta, así como una sonrisa encantadora.

Gorila llegó luego de la amenaza, pero juzgó que los dos sólo estaban teniendo una conversación de niños. Adrien estaba sonriendo, Félix estaba un poco más estable y Plagg estaba sucio de helado - el grandullón tomó una nota mental para conversar sobre aquello con Nathalie. Él sostenía en las manos un globo de gas helio y un arco de orejas de gato.

—Aquí una manera de no perder más su ubicación — le avisó a Félix, extendiendo el globo.

— Ni pensar ... — el rubio se volvió la cara, encarando la nada y sintiendo las mejillas quedarse calientes y probablemente enrojecidas.

— ¿Porque no?

— Porque ya me hicieron pasar vergüenza demasiado hoy, guarde un poco para algún día yo acepté acompañar a ustedes en alguna otra cosa para perder mi tiempo! ¡No voy a salir por ahí con un globo atado en mí!

— Pero si no atan, él puede acabar volando ... — Adrien, que no entendió ni mitad de toda aquella ironía y veneno, con toda su ingenuidad, cogió el globo y enroscó el hilo en sus propios dedos — Y no queremos que usted de la ...

— Ya dije que fui a comprar helado, yo no ... — antes de conseguir completar la explicación, Félix se calló al sentir algo siendo colocado alrededor de su cabeza. Él prefirió creer que podría ser cualquier cosa, extracto ese arco idiota de orejas de gato — Usted tiene tres segundos para sacar lo que puso en mi cabeza — la voz salió entre los dientes.

— Por lo menos así podemos encontrarte en medio de las personas ... — Gorila justificó, sin la menor intención de obedecer el orden de él esta vez.

— Usted está pareciendo el ChatNoir ... — Adrien lo observó con atención mientras comentaba la semejanza — Gorila, quiero uno de ellos también! — él pidió con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera un niño yendo por primera vez a una plaza.

Sería demasiado humillante para el guardaespaldas explicar que no podía arreglar un arco de aquellos porque los intercambios que tenía en el bolsillo fueron todos en ese globo carísimo - el arco no era un brindis, él había pagado el valor de los dos y aún un porcentaje de ganancia, como mínimo. El grandón prefirió no mentir, sino omitir parte del motivo:

— Acabó.

— Ah ... — automáticamente, los ojos verdes perdieron todo el brillo de momentos antes.

— El Félix te puede prestar cuando llegamos a la mansión ...

— Pero yo quería ir con el arco ... si él cambió con el globo — Adrien contestó, con una última suplica para el hermano.

— Lleva el Plagg encima de tu cabeza, por lo menos así vas a llamar más atención que yo usando ese arco estúpido! — Félix giró los ojos, extendiendo su mascota al más nuevo.

Una vez más la inocencia de Adrien no permitió que él entendiera todo el veneno contenido en esas palabras. Animado, realmente colocó el gatito negro sobre la cabeza y lo firmó con una mano.

Gorila, sin tener el coraje de prohibir que el animal de presas afiladas fuera transportado tan cerca de áreas sensibles y expuestas - Adrien Agreste es un modelo famoso, vive de apariencias -, fue durante todo el recorrido desde donde estaban hasta el auto mirando atentamente para dos: al menor signo de presas hacia fuera, él necesitaría actuar. Félix los acompañó, caminando unos pasos más adelante ya veces algunos pasos atrás, no quería que supieran que los tres estaban juntos.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste continuaba confinado en su propia habitación.

Incluso acamado y mortalmente enfermo, dedicó una parte de sus últimas fuerzas para enviar dos correos electrónicos a Nathalie. En uno de ellos, él mandó la ubicación de un famoso líder de una aldea aborigen australiana que él quería visitar para ser sanado. En el otro, él envió una foto del tazón con cereales integrales y leche, reclamando que el chef fue descuidado y que tenían cabellos negros por toda la comida.

Para recuperarse del agotamiento de tanto esfuerzo, el Agreste se dedicó a uno de sus pasatiempos recientemente descubiertos - poco antes de su súbito amor por listas malignas y plumas de colores -, era una actividad altamente ventajosa para él y sus inspiraciones: ver cualquier serie de Netflix relacionadas con la moda.

La sugerencia de empezar a ver todo aquello fue de Adrien: según él, el padre era muy parecido a uno de los jurados de Project Runway. Pero Gabriel no creía ser parecido a Tim Gunn ni físicamente y mucho menos en sus tomas de decisiones. De ahí surgió la idea de asistir a todos los episodios y dar sus propias notas a los vestuarios.

La forma obsesiva con que el Agreste asistió y juzgó todos los episodios hizo que las temporadas disponibles fueran pocas y él necesitaba migrar y dar sus notas para figurines de otras series - la con mejor puntuación fue la que estaba terminando de asistir la noche anterior mientras que el hijo buscaba por su enfermedad: RuPaul's Drag Race.

No tardó más de dos horas hasta que él también terminara de asistir a esta serie y se viera sumergido en un abismo absoluto. Gabriel incluso pensó en tener una mejora momentánea y volver al trabajo, pero una idea mejor surgió antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Con un nerviosismo previo por cambios, él agarró el control de la TV y cambió la categoría que estaba viendo. Por algunos segundos pensó que tal vez fuera el momento adecuado de sumergirse en el mundo mágico de los dibujos chinos de los que el hijo vivía hablando, pero una película en la lengüeta de recomendados tomó para sí toda su atención:

.

 _VELVET BUZZSAW_

 _Un temido crítico, una fría galerista y un ambicioso asistente roban las pinturas de un artista recién fallecido, con graves consecuencias._

.

Si esa película no estaba destinada a él, no podría ser para otra persona.


	8. El día en que me sumo

**EL DÍA EN QUE ME SUMO...**

.

.

.

Los conocimientos de Nathalie sobre toda la rutina de los Agreste la hacía estar cinco pasos adelante, siempre. Ella sabía del tiempo que los ensayos matutinos al aire libre tardaban, sabía perfectamente el tiempo que llevarían de vuelta a casa y sabía que el retraso de más de diez minutos era injustificable, o mejor, sólo podría ser causado por una variable que nunca logró controlar completamente:

— Félix ... — ella dijo bajo, observando al hijo salir del coche que acababa de entrar por las puertas de la mansión.

El rubio no había notado ella, estaba demasiado ocupado conversando algo con el "hermano más joven". Él parecía estar verdaderamente enfocado en el asunto, despertando una picadura de curiosidad en la madre. Para la suerte de ella, cuando los chicos llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada, ella todavía logró oír una parte de la conversación:

— Y es por eso que no puedes hablar absolutamente nadie, no queremos que mi madre se preocupe. Principalmente porque yo estaría obligado a no ser tan amable contigo, Adrien... — la mirada del más viejo se enfocaba enteramente en el Agreste, ignorando al mundo alrededor y dejando parte de todo el resentimiento que él sentía fluir en la amenaza.

El más joven, ajeno a todo aquello, estaba perdido entre memorias de un pasado dolorosamente distante y novedades que pasarían a formar parte de su vida ahora:

— Es la primera vez que viene a esperar fuera, mamá!

Fue todo lo que él dijo mientras acababa de subir los escalones saltando, como si la asistente de su padre fuera sumida en cualquier momento junto con aquella "broma" de familia. Él la agarró y abrazó, como si en un pase de magia ella realmente fuera su madre, como si realmente estuviera allí de nuevo.

Nathalie se controló para no mostrar sorpresa alguna con todo ese estallido, ella simplemente dejó ser abrazada y apoyó una de las manos sobre la cabeza de Adrien. Ella no tenía como ser más dulce que eso, no en aquel momento.

— ¡Cuántas veces tengo que hablar que ella es **mi** madre!?

— ¡Ella es nuestra!

— ¡Mi, la tuya...!

— Félix Sancoeur — la voz fría de la mujer hizo que la disputa acalorada se transforme en silencio.

— M-Mamá... Mamá, yo no tengo idea de lo que aquel chofer idiota le contó, pero yo no tuve ninguna culpa. Yo sólo fui a comprar un helado y cuando regresé, ellos estaban actuando como locos! La culpa no fue mía, mi azar me hizo que tuviera que caminar detrás del helado por casi dos cuadras y ...

— Félix — de nuevo, eso bastó para que todo regresara al silencio — Me estaba refiriendo al desayuno con los pelos de gato, pero ahora que usted tocó el asunto...

Ella conocía al hijo mejor que cualquier otra persona, basta con dar cuerda y él mismo se ahorcar. Por más inteligente que Félix Sancoeur pudiera ser, el nerviosismo lo dejaba barajado.

— ¿Entonces el Gorila no habló de haber desaparecido en el parque? — un acento negativo de la madre le hizo suspirar, bajar la cabeza y pensar en alguna excusa válida — Sólo debo haber confundido los tazones de desayuno, y sobre el parque: como dije, la culpa es de mi mala suerte...

— Adrien, su hermano pidió permiso para comprar helado?

El Agreste, que a toda costa intentaba mantenerse fuera de todo aquello, apenas encaró al "hermano" por algunos segundos, a la "madre" y por fin acentuó negativamente mientras escondía el rostro en la asistente.

— Entonces creo que merece un castigo adecuado.

Adrien miró una vez más a Félix, sintiéndose en parte culpable. El más viejo, por otro lado, encaraba al Agreste de una manera que no cabe descripción mejor que una comparación: "eran los mismos ojos azules de Gabriel cuando enojado".

.

.

.

Plagg es un gatito de pelos negros, ojos verdes y un hambre insaciable - principalmente cuando el asunto son quesos y demás golosinas humanas. Lo que pocas personas saben, es que un animal aparentemente indefenso tiene la personalidad amenazadora del dueño.

Gorila había dejado a los chicos en la entrada y llevó el coche al garaje después de eso, sin ni siquiera notar que el pequeñito todavía estaba dentro del coche, durmiendo tranquilamente. Un gato es sólo un animal perezoso, al final de cuentas.

Sin embargo, bastó que Plagg fuera injertado del banco para demostrar su verdadera peligrosidad: usando las garras él se agarró a la manga del uniforme del conductor, las presas perforaron la piel en varias mordidas, los pelos erizados sólo demostraban que cualquier movimiento brusco ir a empeorar la situación , incluso más que los gritos de pánico del grandon.

Obviamente, fue de esta manera que Gorila vio la situación.

Para Nathalie, que había ido tras él después de dispensar a los "hijos" mientras pensaba en un castigo, era una escena tan vergonzosa que ella se reprendió por tener ganas de reír del amigo. Al final, era un marmanjo de casi dos metros de altura gritando y corriendo por el garaje con un gato pegado en el brazo.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba indignado con la película. No por ser algo relacionado con el horror y hasta ahora no haber tenido, de hecho, alguna escena del género. Él estaba indignado porque todo empezaba en un evento de exposición de artes, pero él apenas dio atención a las obras porque su mente estaba mucho más preocupada en cuestionar el motivo erróneo por el cual las personas se visten tan extrañas para ocasiones del tipo.

En el caso de que se trate de una de las más importantes de la historia, Dejó todavía un gran espacio vacío para notas posteriores. Al final, sólo había asistido a los primeros cinco minutos de película.

.

.

.

Nathalie podría haber ayudado a Gorila a deshacerse de aquel terriblemente peligroso gatito que estaba pegado en él, pero prefirió esperar pacientemente - prendiendo las risas - para ver dónde iba a parar.

Después de unos minutos discutiéndose y gritando, el grandón logró hacer Plagg soltarlo y, viendo como su única alternativa para la supervivencia, entró por la puerta de los fondos a la cocina y subió en una de las bancadas. Plagg fue detrás de él, encarando todo como una broma. Nathalie también fue, pero sólo quería asegurarse de que ningún utensilio exageradamente caro se romper.

— Usted no va a ayudarme a controlar esa su bola de pelos con garras !?

— Tengo cosas más importantes para hacer que mantener un gato lejos de ti ...

— ¿Qué sería más importante que salvar mi vida, Nathalie!? — por algunos momentos, Gorila hasta pensó en salir de encima de la bancada para conseguir encarar a su amiga mejor, desconcertado por aquella falta de consideración... bastó mirar al animal con los negros peligrosamente cerca de él para cambiar de idea.

— Colocar a mi hijo de castigo, por ejemplo ... — ella alzó los hombros.

— ¿Espera, pone él de castigo? ¿Usted incluso lo pone de castigo? ¿Su hijo ya se ha castigado antes?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tipo de madre crees que soy? No es como si resolviera muchas cosas, pero al menos trato de imponer límites en él.

— Realmente no sirve...

— Intenta hacer mejor trabajando haciendo una esclava mientras él se queda en un internado todos los días, siendo influenciado se sabe por quién!

— Y-yo no quise ofenderte, yo sólo ...

— ¿Crees que la culpa es sólo mía por tener esa forma!? ¿Qué más va a hablar? ¡Qué debería haber casado con el idiota de su padre!?

— Si usted me dice quién es su padre, tal vez yo ...

— ¡De aquí en poco va a hablar que ni siquiera mi gato tiene límites!

Gorila encontró mejor recibir las acusaciones en absoluto silencio mientras hacía una nota mental de nunca más tocar en el asunto "mal comportamiento" nuevamente. Tal vez hablar mal de Félix alcanzara en algún punto en Nathalie responsable de toda la ira y la rabia acumulada. Ella no tenía la culpa de que el hijo tuviera una manera tan... Gabriel?

.

.

.

Una vez que su hoja para los placares estaba preparada - nada armoniosa y adornada en comparación con su lista maligna - Gabriel colocó la película del principio una vez más. Necesitaba estar atento a todos los vestuarios, pero no a los vestuarios: a las artes también. Obviamente, él estaba más capacitado para juzgarlas que aquel crítico fajuto.

La peor nota, seguramente, sería para la mujer con traje azul de purpurina. Él, que todavía estaba con los cabellos teñidos de púrpura - ahora en un tono más claro -, logró armonizar aquel accidente terrible con sus pantalones rojos, pero no había en el mundo alguien que consiguiera armonizar purpurina con algo más allá de Audrey, por supuesto.

Para el espanto de él, aquella mujer de nota terrible era la asistente de una que estaba decentemente vestida - una nota media, ya que la estampa de onza del vestido estaba lejos de combinar con los zapatos. Tal vez asistentes de personas que se visten bien tendrían que vestirse mal, como Nathalie por ejemplo …

.

.

.

Los dos muchachos rubios estaban sentados en la escalera principal. Felix estaba encarando la nada y pidiendo a todos los Dioses que consiguió recordar para que su madre no lo matara; Adrien, por otro lado, estaba todavía sonriendo haciendo tonto sólo de imaginar cómo sería bueno llegar de los ensayos fotográficos o de la escuela y encontrar a su "mamá" esperando en la entrada.

Ambos interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando oyeron el sonido de los saltos de Nathalie que se acercaban. Ella pasó por ellos sin hablar palabra alguna, parando la caminata frente a la puerta de la oficina.

— Me acompañan, por favor.

Ella usó el tono de indiferencia de siempre, algo que dejó el Agreste confuso y el Sancoeur completamente aterrorizado. Los hermanos obedecieron fácilmente, entrelazándose y mirando hacia ella una vez que ya estaban dentro del taller.

— Por haberse comportado mal, usted será encargado de colocar las tapas correctas en todos los marcadores. Usted tiene hasta el almuerzo — los ojos azules encararon a Félix de la manera más fría posible, dando brecha para que él apenas aclamase positivamente — Y usted, Adrien, le ayudará.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — el más viejo golpeó uno de los pies contra el suelo — ¿Acepto mi castigo, pero por qué tiene que ayudarme? ¡No necesito ayuda, madre!

— No me importa, Félix ... — Nathalie murmuró completamente descontento, acomodándose en la silla.

— ¡Pero madre, eso no es un castigo para él! ¡Mira la cara de feliz que él está!

— Quien está de castigo es usted, Félix. Adrien le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas — nuevamente, ella se encaró a su hijo. Él parecía haber finalmente entendido el punto de aquella tortura, ya que se calló y comenzó a reunir los marcadores.

— Va a ser divertido... — Adrien susurró bajito, ansioso por empezar a garabatear varios y varios papeles con los plumas de su padre.

.

.

.

La fiera indomable y de pelos negros fue presa en una trampa conocida como "escurridor de macarrones". No era la mejor manera de arrestar a un gato, pero fue lo único que Gorila consiguió hacer.

Como garantía de seguridad, salió por la puerta de atrás. Era mejor dar la vuelta por el jardín y entrar por la entrada principal que correr el riesgo de tener esa criatura de garras afiladas agarrada en la manga de él una vez más.

.

.

.

Trece minutos de película.

TREZE MINUTOS.

¿De qué importa ahora las notas para los vestuarios y para las artes? De lo que adelantó el empate estilístico entre la estampa de plantas de Jon y las vestimentas tradicionales del Piers? De lo que adelantó seguir viendo aquella película que parecía haber sido hecha pensando en Gabriel Agreste si, en menos de trece minutos, el crítico y la asistente de la galerista estaban haciendo cosas obscenas en un sofá barato!?

Al menos, pensó Gabriel, ella no estaba más con aquel traje de purpurina azul.

¡Las medidas necesitaban ser tomadas, medidas drásticas! Si algo así sucedió en una película que estaba viendo, qué control de edad los dibujos que Adrien consumía podrían tener!? ¡Nathalie necesitaba resolver eso!

.

.

.

Mientras Adrien rasguñaba con cada pluma a la vez pacientemente tratando de encontrar la tapa de la tonalidad correcta para cada una, Félix faltaba poco rasgar el papel con la punta delicada de los marcadores, estaba enojado.

— Usted no puede hacer eso, va a terminar achatando la punta... — Adrien avisó como si fuera un profesor de artes que intentaba explicar una materia importante para el alumno.

— ¿Y qué? — el otro rubio apenas levantó una de las cejas.

— De ahí que cada pluma estropeada saldrá de su mesada, Félix — la madre alertó, volviendo a ignorar a los adolescentes luego para atender una llamada.

— ¿Y esas plumas son caras?

— Son, bastante ... — el Agreste respondió en el tono más serio que podría usar — Es por eso que mi padre no me deja acercar a ellas.

— Estoy casi seguro de que no es precisamente este el motivo, Adrien ...

— ¿Como asi? — los ojos verdes se enfrentaron al más viejo desbordando de curiosidad, tal vez sabiendo el motivo, Adrien finalmente pudiera contornearlo y moverse en los bolígrafos cuando bien entendiera.

Cuando Félix se puso débil para comenzar su larga explicación sobre cómo la manera infantil de Adrien hacía que la gente no confía en él plenamente, principalmente con objetos preciosos, su móvil empezó a avisar que los mensajes estaban llegando. Una detrás de la otra, varias y varias.

.

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"¡Nathalie, necesitamos conversar! "[10:13]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, esa Net alguna cosa no debería tener control parental? "[10:13]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Yo voy a mandar al técnico venir a desinstalar eso de la televisión de mi hijo, marque hora con él" [10:13]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie, usted está demorando a responder! "[10:13]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"¿Realmente va a hacer una persona enferma como yo salir de los aposentos y enfrentar esa escalera peligrosa sólo para discutir sobre las cosas terribles que mi hijo puede estar asistiendo por su culpa? "[10:14]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Yo voy a ir, eh! "[10:14]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Nathalie! ¡Qué cuesta contestar !? "[10:15]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Voy a ir en el tres ..." [10:15]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"1 ..." [10:15]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"2 ..." [10:15]_

 _._

 _Nathalie Sancoeur dice:_

 _"Espera!" [10:15]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"3 ..." [10:15]_

 _._

 _Gabriel Agreste dice:_

 _"Yo ya había mandado cuando usted me contestó, ahora voy al taller y espero que usted esté ocupada lo suficiente para no darme atención! "[10:16]_

.

— ¡Esa no! — Félix mordió el interior de las mejillas, nervioso, pensando en qué lugar de aquel maldito taller podría usar como escondite.

— ¿Que pasó? — Adrien encaró al hermano mayor con cierta preocupación.

— ¡Su padre está viniendo!

— ¡Mi padre está viniendo!?

— ¡Esta viniendo!

— ¡El está viniendo!

— ¡Hablen bajo! — Nathalie encaró a los dos de manera irritada, volviendo la atención hacia la conexión potencialmente importante que estaba teniendo.

— Droga, droga, droga, droga ... — Félix repetía nerviosamente, mirando de un lado a otro.

— La ventana, rápido! — Adrien apuntó.

Todo a partir de ahí ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Félix prácticamente se jugó por la ventana, el nerviosismo realmente lo hacía perder el discernimiento. Para su suerte, el taller está en el primer piso. El máximo de daños posibles serían rodillas ralladas y un poco de dolor.

Adrien volvió a donde estaba probando las plumas, recogió el mayor número posible e intentó ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. El padre iba a pelear con él si viera aquello, aunque él no estuviera haciendo mal alguno.

Nathalie continuó con la llamada mientras escribía algunas cosas, ella parecía tan enfocada que ni notó todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Ella se mantuvo así hasta que el superior llegar en el taller, empujando las puertas como si fuera a colocarlas abajo.

— Nathalie! — Gabriel recuperó el aliento antes de continuar — ¿Con quién piensa que está hablando para dar prioridad a un enlace y no a mis mensajes!?

— Señora Audrey Borgeois, señor. ¿Quieres hablar directamente con ella? — con su habitual indiferencia, Nathalie levantó una de las cejas.

En circunstancias normales, hablar con Audrey sería lo último que Gabriel podría querer. Sin embargo, la desconfianza latente sobre Nathalie estar hablando con su novio hizo que prácticamente tomara el teléfono de las manos de la asistente.

— ¿Quien esta hablando? — él no se importó en parecer simpático, por el contrario, llegó a dejar su modo mezquino desenmascarado.

— _Su mejor amiga, Audrey Borgeois! Francamente, Gabriel, ¿quién más podría ser !? ¿¡Su esposa!? ¡Nadie te llama más allá de mí, por supuesto!_

— Ah ... — y así él perdió completamente la pose y quedó atrapado en un limbo entre decepción y arrepentimiento — Audrey, yo ...

— _Llamé porque necesitaba su texto para ayer, pero esa asistente incapacitada está tocando conmigo. ¡Demita ella ahora mismo!_

— Nathalie, ella ...

— _¡Cuántas veces he dicho que usted no crece más por culpa de esa mujercita!? ¿Crees que ella no me dio una fecha fija para su viaje aquí? Gabriel, yo estoy avisando: ella es un peligro para su carrera y ..._

— Es que estoy enfermo y ...

— _¡Oh! — toda la irritación de la voz de ella desapareció y un drama exagerado tomó lugar — ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es grave? ... es contagioso? ¿Cómo no fui informado de ello antes !? ¡Voy a ir a París cuanto antes para despedir a su asistente!_

— ¡No es necesario!

— _Pero Gabriel, somos amigos y yo ..._

— Voy a ir a un experto esta semana, no hay que preocuparse por nada.

— _Pero necesito su texto y ..._

— La conexión ... cortando ... estoy en un túnel ... ascensor ... avión ... hasta ... — y, antes de que la mujer del otro lado de la línea tuviera tiempo para despedirse, Gabriel encerró la llamada — ¿No le dije que sus llamadas estaban suspendidas?

— Yo estaba cuidando de todo hasta llegar, señor ... — el asistente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con la tía Audrey, padre? — Adrien preguntó curioso, olvidándose completamente de ocultar los marcadores para mirar la conversación de los adultos.

— Porque ella quiere un artículo con mi opinión sobre fiestas a la fantasía antes del cumpleaños de Chloe y yo ... — el Agreste más viejo miró al hijo, o mejor, para lo que estaba en la mano de él — Esos son mis marcadores profesionales, hijo? — utilizando el máximo esfuerzo posible, Gabriel controló la irritación e intentó sonar suave.

— ... Sí.

— Y esa hoja A3 completamente garabateada con mis marcadores profesionales es ese papel especial que utilizo para mis creaciones, hijo? — ya era posible notar la irritación arañando la voz al final de la frase.

— ... Sí.

— ¿Y por qué has garabateado ella toda ... — el Agreste más viejo necesitó respirar fondo antes de continuar — ... mi hijo?

— Porque ...

— Porque pedí, señor. Adrien me está ayudando a arreglar sus marcadores y recargarlos, ya que usted está enfermo y no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo — Nathalie explicó, levantándose y encarando al superior.

— Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente — una vez más suspiro, apretando las sienes — Nathalie, puede venir conmigo un momento? Tenemos que discutir sobre una pauta importante.

— ¿No es mejor yo salir y los dos conversaciones aquí? — Adrien preguntó un tanto más curioso que de costumbre, era raro ver a los dos juntos sin ser en el taller y más raro aún para discutir una "pauta importante".

— ¿Y entorpecer su recién creativa para garabatear mis papeles carísimos con mis marcadores? Ni pensar, hijo ... — Por más que diera ver sus Copics indefensas siendo utilizadas de manera tan esdrújula, parte de Gabriel estaba feliz de ver al hijo siguiendo los mismos pasos que él.

.

.

.

Cuando Gorila estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal, oyó un ruido extraño de los follajes. Él incluso pensó en entrar en la mansión y fingir que no había oído absolutamente nada, pero antes de abrir la puerta se acordó que las ventanas del taller estaban abiertas y que el ruido parecía haber venido de cerca de allí, sólo significando una cosa:

Nathalie estaba en peligro porque el secuestro de Félix en el parque no funcionó y ahora ellos querían llevarla como garantía de una deuda por el tráfico del café alucinógeno. ¡Ellos habían entrado en la mansión e implantado alguna sustancia que ella tenía alergia y también arreglaron una manera de sacar a Gabriel de cerca del taller, sólo para que ella resolviera abrir las ventanas para que ellos la secuestrase!

El orden cronológico podría estar desordenado, así como aquella pequeña teoría de la conspiración no tenía absolutamente sentido alguno, pero nada de eso impidió al guardaespaldas de ir sorpresivamente a ver lo que estaba pasando. Bien o mal, era su trabajo garantizar la seguridad de la mansión y eso era lo que él haría.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más era posible notar que había alguien escondido en medio de las hojas. También era evidente que no se trataba de un mafioso peligroso que podría hacer mal a Nathalie, sino de un mafioso mirim:

— Félix? — si el grandón tiene cejas, ellas se levantarán en sorpresa ahora.

— ¡Habla bajo! — pidió al rubio en un susurro enojado.

— ¿Por qué? — esta vez él también habló bajo.

— Mira ahí dentro ... — se encaró la ventana por encima de ti durante unos segundos.

Gorila siguió la sugerencia, imaginando que tal vez fuera un presenciar una negociación entre mafiosos peligrosos o Nathalie robando el cofre de la mansión, pero vio algo mucho peor: Gabriel Agreste. Instantáneamente, el grandón se bajó.

— Necesitamos salir de aquí, él notará que las ventanas están abiertas.

— Lo sé, pero ¿cómo? — definitivamente, el nerviosismo arruinaba completamente cualquier tipo de pensamiento lógico de Félix.

— ... ¿Andando?

— ¿¡Enloqueció!? ¡Él va a ver que hay gente caminando por el jardín! — el rubio susurró en pánico.

— ¿... se arrastrando?

— Es, es una buena idea, vamos arrastrando!

Gorila no contestó y mucho menos pensó en cómo era una idea estúpida. Los dos podrían muy bien haber bajado y caminar hasta estar fuera de la vista de las ventanas del taller, pero no: los dos se echaron en el césped y se fueron arrastrando hacia la puerta principal, como si fueran dos niños jugando a imitar lombrices.

Cuando finalmente llegar a la entrada, exhaustos y con algunas gramíneas agarradas por la ropa, los dos se pusieron de pie. Ambos compartían una tensión excesivamente grande, que perduró hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Para empeorar aún más el nerviosismo de los dos, todo lo que vieron fue Nathalie y Gabriel saliendo del taller yendo a las escaleras.

¡Los dos podrían haber sido vistos! ¡Todo podría haber sido arruinado! Absolutamente todo, pero afortunadamente no lo fue. El estilista y la asistente ni siquiera notaron que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, sin embargo, en la mente de Félix y en la del Gorila, el hecho de que los dos no fueron descubiertos fue gracias a que ambos se escondieron detrás de los vasos de plantas de la entrada.

Los dos quedaron parados como estatuas, con las ramas ayudando a ocultar prácticamente nada. Se quedaron así por tiempo suficiente hasta que el Agreste y la asistente desaparecieron de vista, quedaron aún un poco más allá sólo para asegurar que no serían atrapados.

— ¿Y ahora? — el rubio susurró.

— Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro ... — el otro cochichó en respuesta.

— Cocina?

— ¡No, nada de ir a la cocina!

— Qué lugar podría ser seguro entonces!?

Los dos no notaron que estaban lejos de seguir susurrando, pero Adrien notó. Después de que el padre y la "madre" salieron del taller, él había buscado por Félix mirando por las ventanas y no encontró nada, pero bastó oír la voz del hermano para ir corriendo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes!? — fue todo lo que el Agreste más joven consiguió preguntar mientras encaraba al hermano mayor y al guardaespaldas escondidos detrás de algunas plantas decorativas.

— ¡Habla bajo! — los dos escondidos hablaron al unísono.

— Adrien, necesitamos un lugar seguro que su padre no acostumbre ir — Félix encaró al otro rubio, intentando no dejar tan obvio cuando dependía de su ayuda.

— Fácil: cualquier lugar fuera de la mansión!

— Pero tiene que ser aquí adentro, Adrien — agregó el Sancoeur después de un revirar de ojos.

— En ese caso ... — el más joven pareció pensativo por unos instantes antes de sonreír.

.

.

.

Nathalie siguió al superior sin hablar absolutamente nada. Probablemente él pedirá ayuda para el texto sobre las fiestas a la fantasía, eso si realmente fuera un tema relacionado con el trabajo, lo que difícilmente sería. Era mucho más fácil predecir que sería una conversación relacionada con un viaje urgente hacia el medio de una tribu indígena en Australia.

— ¿Y cuál sería la pauta importante, señor? — Nathalie preguntó mientras se controlaba para no revirar los ojos, ya que ya estaban en la habitación del Agreste y ella imaginaba la inmensidad de asuntos completamente aleatorios que él podría usar.

— Usted se quedó realmente parado mientras Adrien destruía mis marcadores y mis papeles !? — él bufó, saliendo completamente de algún tema esperado.

— Él me estaba ayudando, no es como si usted usara esos materiales siempre. Normalmente prefiere los medios digitales y ...

— ¡Son materiales carísimos, Nathalie! — él puntuó.

— Su MacPro fue más que carísimo, señor.

— Pero voy a usarlo para el resto de la vida, vale la pena.

— Con el valor que pagó, compraría marcadores lo suficiente para sus nietos.

— Exactamente en este punto que yo quería llegar, algo cercano. Es una conversación de adultos, Nathalie.

— No voy a tener la conversación sobre los bebés con Adrien, señor.

— ¡No es esa conversación, Nathalie! ¡Por favor! — una vez más, Gabriel apretó las sienes — ¿Está viendo eso? — él apuntó a la televisión enorme, pausada exactamente a los trece minutos de película y mostrando apenas la oscuridad.

— Una televisión apagada? — ella levantó la ceja.

— ¡No, Nathalie! Francamente, usted ha sido mejor que eso ... — él suspiró — Esta película que estaba viendo es completamente inapropiada para mi hijo por culpa de esa escena!

— ¿Qué escena?

— Esta escena con la asistente y el crítico.

— Yo entendería mejor si yo vi la escena entera, señor, no sólo esa pantalla negra.

Dejando clara la irritación e intentando no demostrar su total incapacidad en conducir el control remoto, Gabriel volvió algunos minutos de la película. En realidad, él volvió demasiado tiempo: para una escena donde el crítico conversaba con la asistente, a los 8:10. Más específicamente cuando ella hablaba "me canse de salir de los artistas".

Intentando entender lo que podría tener de ser tan serio en eso, Nathalie intentó interpretar aquellas palabras con todo el drama exagerado del superior:

— ¿Eso te recordó a la señora Emilie y que probablemente ella ya lo dijo algunas veces en su vida, sobre todo después de que se quedaran peleando por horas, señor?

— En realidad, sólo volví demasiado. Gracias por hacerme recuerdos desagradables, Nathalie.

— No hay que, señor.

.

 _La fiesta de gala de la inauguración del hotel Bourgeois terminó antes para la pareja Agreste._

 _Durante toda la fiesta, Emilie y Gabriel quedaron cambiando cochichos malhumorados hasta que resolvieron que la mejor alternativa era volver a casa antes de que alguno de los periodistas los usara como asunto para la columna de chismes. Bastó que llegaran en la mansión para que los cochichos se convirtiera en gritos histéricos mientras los dos zanzaban por la entrada._

— _¿QUÉ ES SU PROBLEMA COMIGO, GABRIEL AGRESTE !? — Emilie gritó así que la puerta principal fue cerrada._

— _CON USTED: NINGÚN, EMILIE AGRESTE. ¡MI PROBLEMA ES CON ESTA BOLSA HORRIBLE! — para enfatizar, Gabriel gesticuló y por fin apuntó a la bellísima bolsa que la esposa usaba._

— _¡FUE USTED QUIEN ME DIO ESTA BOLSA HORRIBLE! — la mujer hizo la cuestión de arrojar el accesorio hacia él, equivocándose por unos pocos centímetros._

— _¡PERO NO DÍ PARA USTED UTILICE CON ESES ZAPATOS! ¡USTED SOLAMENTE TOMA PÉSIMAS DECISIONES!_

— _VA COMENZAR A CONTROLAR LO QUE VISTO !? ¿ES ESO QUE QUIERES?_

— _¡ENTIENDA QUE ES SU OBLIGACIÓN SI VESTIR BIEN! — al final de la frase, Gabriel necesitó desviar de un zapato que fue arrojado en él — USTED SE CASO CON UN ESTILISTA!_

— _¡YO ME CASE CON UN IDIOTA! — la rubia arrojó el resto del par, ya buscando por más objetos que podría jugar en el marido._

— _¡YO ESTOY CANSADO DE ESE JUEGO EGOISTA!_

— _¡Y YO ESTÁ CANSADA DE ARTISTAS EN MI VIDA!_

— _¿Quieres saber, querida? ¡Voy a volver al trabajo porque si no fuera por ese artista idiota, no tendríamos nada!_

— _Y si no fuera por mis decisiones horribles, usted no habría llegado tan lejos!_

— _Esa discusión ya terminó, Emilie!_

— _¡Bien! ¡Vuelve a su trabajo estúpido mientras me doy cuenta de calmantes para conseguir dormir de su lado!_

 _La respuesta que Gabriel le dio a su esposa fue golpear la puerta del taller lo más fuerte posible y encerrarse dentro. Ya sin paciencia y mucho menos condiciones psicológicas para lidiar con aquello, Emilie subió las escaleras mientras intentaba sostener las lágrimas de rabia._

— _Señora ... — Nathalie llamó bajo, estaba recostada en la puerta de la habitación de Adrien y había oído todo, pero como siempre, ella prefirió no interferir en la pelea de los dos._

— _No quiero saber, Nathalie ..._

— _Su hijo ya está durmiendo y yo ..._

— _Ya dije que no quiero saberlo. ¡Déjala durmiendo, lleva contigo, tanto lo hace! ¡No quiero saber! — y, al igual que el marido, la rubia entró en la habitación y golpeó la puerta más fuerte que consiguió._

.

Una vez más, Gabriel intentó poner en el momento adecuado. Pero como criatura exagerada que es, esta vez él adelantó demasiado y acabó yendo a los 13:50. Para su sorpresa y la asistente, el crítico estaba completamente desnudo mientras trabajaba en la notebook.

— Es realmente chocante, pero no tiene nada exactamente expuesto y ...

— Calada, Nathalie. No es esa escena todavía.

Esta vez mientras intentaba poner en el momento adecuado, el Agreste estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado. Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea mostrar aquella escena completamente devas para una asistente, sobre todo en su cuarto: huiría completamente del profesionalismo y podría resultar en un proceso. Pero era por el bien de Adrien.

Lo consiguió.

Exactamente a los 12:50 él sacó del pause y miró la pared, esperando la reacción de Nathalie.

— ¿Era solo eso? — la mujer preguntó mientras intentaba reprimir todas las reclamaciones posibles por haber sido sacada del trabajo para ir a ver aquello.

— Como así "era sólo eso"!? Usted vio él poniendo la mano en la ...

— ¿Por debajo de la falda de ella? Ella quien puso su mano allí, en realidad, tanto que parecía sorprendido. De hecho, sólo dio a entender que fue algo más allá, ya que cortó. Tal vez, allá adelante, usted descubra que no sucedió nada porque, como el propio actor dijo: ella lo deja confuso.

— ¡No te llamé aquí para hacer un análisis profundo de la película! ¡Te llamé para quejarse de la falta de control de lo que mi hijo puede ver!

— Hay una cosa llamada grupo de edad y ...

— ¿Qué puede estar viendo en esta cosa? No quiero ni pensar en toda la inocencia de mi hijo siendo arruinada por, por ...

— Un hombre desnudo con un notebook?

— ¡No! Eso no tuvo ningún contenido erótico como eso y ... y ... Ella es la asistente y él un crítico de moda! No entiende cómo esto es incorrecto!?

— No — ya sin paciencia para continuar, ella cruzó los brazos — No se está poniendo en el lugar del crítico y poniéndome en el lugar de la asistente, ¿no? ¿Sabes que puedo procesar al señor o algo peor, no lo sabes?

— Nathalie! El punto es que ...

— ¡Que existe una cosa llamada grupo de edad! — sin dar más posibilidades de argumentación, ella tomó el mando a distancia y regresó a la pantalla principal de la película — ¡Dieciséis años! ¡Faltan meses hasta que Adrien haga dieciséis! La cuenta de él bloquearía el acceso y más: ¿crees que iba a ver una película de ese tipo en lugar de animes!?

— La cuestión es que ...

— Usted lo puso para ver RuPaul's Drag Race ayer por la noche!

— Eso es completamente ...

— Tiene una pared de escalada en su habitación. ¡Una pared de escalada!

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la película!? — fue el turno de Gabriel perder completamente la compostura.

— Usted no sabe la manera correcta de cuidar de un niño!

— ¡Y ni tú!

El silencio dominó completamente el ambiente.

Ya era la segunda vez el mismo día en que la capacidad de ser una buena madre de Nathalie estaba siendo desconsiderada. Pero esta vez, ella no podía gritar en plenos pulmones que era una madre perfecta en la medida de lo posible.

Gabriel se quedó mirando a la asistente por unos momentos, preguntándose si aquello podría haber, de alguna manera, hecho que ella pensara en arreglar a un niño con el novio misterioso y abandonar de vez el trabajo. ¡Él no podía permitir tal cosa!

— No estoy hablando de que Adrien es mi hijo y no suyo, como en todas las demás veces ... — el tono que usó fue lo más tranquilo posible para no sonar como reprensión — Sólo estoy tratando de decir que eres excelente en tu trabajo, pero no son todas las mujeres que sirven para ser madres. Usted probablemente sería una pésima, de ese tipo que se queda lejos del hijo incluso cuando está cerca porque sólo quiere trabajar ... Es mejor tener un gato, usted parece ser del tipo de persona que le gusta los gatos. Por supuesto, no quise ofenderte, Nathalie ...

— Ofender? Usted sólo se ha descrito, está lejos de conseguir ofenderme actuando así ... — fue todo lo que Nathalie dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar un Agreste muy confuso con sus palabras hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Los niños no estaban en el taller, no estaban en la cocina ni en la habitación de Adrien. Nathalie ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por imaginar todos los tipos de travesura que Félix podría haber hecho. Ella necesitaba coger la bolsa y salir detrás de ellos lo más rápido posible.

Para el alivio de ella, tan pronto entró en el cuarto de empleados que había dejado las cosas, encontró a los dos muchachos y el guardaespaldas conversando. Tomando algunas hojas y manchas de gramo en las ropas de Félix y de Gorila, no tenía absolutamente nada mal con ellos.

— ¡Hola mama! — sonrió el rubio más viejo.

— ¡Hola! — Adrien también sonrió.

Por unos pocos segundos, ella casi esbozó una sonrisa, pero bastó recordar que ellos estaban fuera del castigo para aquella idea de demostrar algún tipo de alegría ir al desagüe:

— Ustedes dos deberían estar arreglando los marcadores, ¿puedo saber el por qué de estar aquí? — ella cruzó los brazos, esperando explicaciones.

— Puse por la ventana y ... — comenzó Félix.

— Tuvimos que arrastrarse, porque ... — Gorila también intentó contribuir en la explicación.

— Venimos a un lugar seguro, ya que mi padre ... — el Agreste intentó explicar, arruinando por completo el orden.

— ¡Llega, no quiero más saber! — ella perdió el poco de paciencia que aún tenía — Yo salgo de cerca de ustedes por dos minutos y hacen una teoría de la conspiración para huir del castigo!?

— Pero madre ... — Félix intentó hacer los ojos de gato abandonado.

— Sin "pero"!

— Pero mamá, es verdad ... — Adrien también dio su mejor para imitar esa mirada irresistible.

— ¡Dije que ya llega! — Nathalie empezó a golpear uno de los pies contra el suelo — Yo sabía que mantenerlos juntos juntos no sería una buena idea! ¡Ustedes tres! — ella se corrigió — Quiero ver el día en que me vaya, lo que van a hacer sin mí para poner un poco de juicio en esas cabezas huecas!

— Usted no puede desaparecer también! — por impulso, Adrien prácticamente saltó sobre ella y la abrazó como si Nathalie realmente pudiera desaparecer de un momento para el otro. Él no quería ni siquiera imaginar algo así sucediendo de nuevo con alguien cercano.

— Si la señora desaparece, me lleva junto. — Félix también la abrazó, en parte estaba preocupado y en parte estaba celosa de Adrien.

— Voy a pensar en el caso de ustedes ... — ella giró los ojos, todavía estaba irritada por el pésimo comportamiento de ellos.

— Si realmente necesita sumir y quiere un conductor ... — Gorila levantó los hombros, ya estaba más que insertado en medio de aquella historia con la mafia, ser un ayudante de fuga no empeoraría tanto las cosas.


	9. Extra

_**NOTAS INICIALES:**_

 _ **Primero: Feliz día de las madres! (sabían que esa fecha cambia de acuerdo con el lugar?).**_

 _ **Segundamente: este capítulo TODO es un especial. Él se pasa en un período distante donde reyes y dragones guerreaban por... no, no tan lejos, jajaja. Se pasa cuando Adrien y Félix eran sólo dos niños, cuando Nathalie no había completado ni siquiera un año trabajando para los Agreste.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y que hagan muchas teorías.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORPRESAS Y COINCIDENCIAS DE DÍAS DE LAS MADRES**

.

.

.

En una noche de tempestad, en que los relámpagos lanzaban su claridad por los vidrios de la ventana y generaban sombras monstruosas, sólo dos habitaciones de la gran mansión Agreste continuaban con sus luces encendidas: la entrada, donde Emilie intentaba distraerse con un libro de cuentos; y el taller, donde Gabriel y Nathalie continuaban sus respectivos trabajos.

— Señor... — Nathalie llamó por el superior lo más bajo posible, no quería dejarlo enojado, o mejor, más irritado de lo normal.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? — Su voz suena ranzinza como siempre.

— Ya pasa de las diez, tengo que ir a casa.

— Usted gana por horas extras — fue todo lo que él se limitó a responder.

Ambos volvieron a trabajar sin hablar absolutamente nada, con sólo el sonido de la tempestad y de los rayos resonando por el ambiente. Algunos minutos se pasaron y la puerta fue suavemente abierta, Emilie entró y encaró a los dos:

— Ya pasa de las diez, Nathalie. Usted debería ir a casa antes de que el metro deje de funcionar debido a la lluvia ...

— Mi dulce, la Nathalie está ocupada — Gabriel intentó controlar el tono claramente irritado.

— ¡Mi amor, Nathalie tiene su vida! Ella seguramente no es una persona adicta al trabajo como usted. — Emilie no intentó enmascarar el tono cítrico de las palabras.

— Nathalie, es decir, me gustaría realmente ir a casa ahora. Puedo incluso terminar lo que estoy haciendo, pero si no es pronto...

— Si quieres tanto ir, entonces ve. Pero no te preocupes de volver mañana por la mañana. — El hombre se levantó, apoyando las manos en la mesa — Yo sabía que ese tipo de trabajo no era para una cualquiera, necesito a alguien con motivación y no una de sus amiguitas cabeza de viento, Emilie!

— Nathalie es perfecto para el trabajo, usted que es un pésimo jefe!

— ¡Por favor! — La asistente interrumpió los dos — Necesito ir, pero vuelvo el lunes a la hora de siempre, lista para terminar todo el trabajo y dentro del plazo. Me encantaría que no pelean por ...

— ¿Quién usted piensa que es para pedirme algo, asistente!? — El Agreste volvió a sentarse.

— Vamos, Nathalie... — Emilie la tiró por una mano — Deja a ese artista frustrado solo que es mejor.

Un trueno impidió que un murmullo de Gabriel fuera escuchado por las mujeres mientras ellas salían del taller. No era novedad para ninguna de las dos que todo aquel mal humor era debido al plazo para que uno de los desfiles se estaba agotando, pero aún así la Agreste no logra entender el motivo de tanta irritación con la asistente.

Nathalie era educada, inteligente, centrada y siempre está un paso por delante de todo. A diferencia de todos los demás candidatos a la vacante, ella había logrado mantenerse por meses, lidiando perfectamente bien con la presión y el jefe ranzinza. Sin embargo, Gabriel continuaba tratando a ella como una desconocida, un peligro potencial.

— Gracias por sacarme de allí — la asistente susurró cuando soltó la mano de la amiga.

— ¿Quieres que pido al conductor para dejarte en casa? — La rubia la agarró una vez más, pero ahora con un abrazo — Está lloviendo tanto y usted vive tan lejos ...

— No necesita, me voy a quedar bien — un tanto desplazada, Nathalie retribuyó al abrazo.

Después de la despedida tierna, Emilie observó a la amiga seguir por la calle enfrentándose a la tempestad hasta que la perdió de vista. Ella suspiró pesadamente, ponderando si volvería a su lectura en uno de los sillones o se exigiría explicaciones del marido sobre aquel comportamiento.

La curiosidad latente hizo que ella entrara en el taller sin ninguna ceremonia. Gabriel fingió ignorarla hasta que ella estuviera finalmente frente a él, sentada donde minutos atrás su asistente estaba.

— ¿Que quieres? — Él ni siquiera sacó los ojos de los dibujos para hablar con su esposa.

— Hablar.

— ¿En serio? — El hombre suspiró — Emilie, el desfile es en unos días, no se puede esperar?

— No, no puedes esperar. — Su voz no parecía irritada, era algo más parecido a la desesperación y la necesidad — Gabriel, nos conocimos desde siempre! Sé que eres una persona difícil, pero eres un monstruo con Nathalie! — En respuesta, el marido volvió los ojos. Sintiendo que al menos él estaba prestando atención a lo que ella hablaba, ella continuó: — Por favor, da una oportunidad de verdad a ella.

— ¡No!

— ¿¡Porque no!?

— Porque ella es una persona peligrosa, manipuladora y probablemente sólo está esperando que vuelva la espalda para arruinar mi vida! ¡Sabemos cómo ese tipo de gente hace, Emilie! — Gabriel suspiró — Yo sé que le encanta, pero lo que asegura que ella no se acercó a usted por interés?

— Yo quién me acerqué a ella, Gabriel...

— ¿Y qué garantiza que no ha manipulado todo para que usted piensa así?

— ¡Llega, te estás volviendo neurótico!

— Ella se libró de Audrey en menos de veinte minutos y el neurótico soy yo!? ¡Esa mujer consigue hacer absolutamente todo lo que pido, todo dentro del plazo! Ella es la única hasta ahora que no ha cometido ningún error, sabe cuánto trabajo le mantiene ocupada todo el tiempo!?

— ¡Ah, Gabriel, no lo creo! — La mujer se levantó y empezó a zanjar por el taller — Usted se está oyendo!? ¡Está loco! Loco!

— Cuanto más ocupada ella esté, menos tiempo ella tiene para pensar en alguna manera de apuñalarnos por la espalda! — Él también se levantó — Querida, usted no está viendo? Es todo un plan de esa degenerada: ella se hace de santa, los dos peleamos y ella va a aprovecharse de la situación para ...

— ¿¡Para que!? Gabriel, si no confía en ella, haga una prueba o algo del tipo, pero para de quedarse fantasiando tanto.

— Emilie ...

— La conversación termina ahora! — La rubia cruzó los brazos, encarando al marido de una manera irritada.

— Tá, tá ... — el Agreste apretó las sienes — ¿Y cómo puedo probarla?

— Usted es creativo lo suficiente para imaginar una cierta manera.

— Pero querida ...

— Yo ya dije que la conversación terminó, Gabriel Agreste — ella observó a su marido volver derrotado a la mesa de trabajo — Ya está tarde, debería ir a dormir.

— Luego voy.

— No tardes, ¿verdad?

— Está bien...

— ¿Buenas noches?

— Buenas noches, amor de mi vida — Gabriel suspiró — Ahora me deja trabajar en paz, querida.

— ¡Grosso! — Emilie lo acusó, golpeando la puerta tras de sí cuando salió.

.

.

.

Las últimas cosas que Emilie logró recordar la noche anterior es oír algunas llamadas de su marido antes de que los remedios para dormir hicieran efecto. Por la mañana, ella juzgó que todo ya estaba resuelto: Gabriel incluso estaba tomando el desayuno en el salón principal con el hijo en el regazo.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo especial para ver mis dos amores juntos tan pronto? — La mujer dijo juguetón, preguntándose de sentarse junto a ellos.

— Papá dijo que va a ser fácil! — Adrien respondió animado.

— Frecuente, hijo — el más viejo corrigió.

— ¿Incluso? ¿De verdad? ¿Sin términos que marcar hora? — Emilie continuó jugando y, al recibir un acento positivo de los dos al lado de ella, ella continuó: — ¿Y a qué debo ese honor?

— Estamos en bancarrota — Gabriel respondió como si no fuera nada.

— ¡Bancarrota!? — La mujer abrió los ojos, incrédula.

— ¡Bancarrota! — Adrien levantó las manos, entendiendo aquello como algo bueno.

— ¿Por qué estaríamos en bancarrota? ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¡Gabriel, da para explicarme enseguida eso!? —La pedía y preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

— Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a jugar en tu habitación? — Pacientemente, el hombre colocó al hijo en el suelo y se levantó también. Cuando Adrien ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, agarró a la esposa por los hombros y la miró de la forma más seria posible — ¡Estamos en bancarrota y la culpa es suya!

— ¡Mía!? Como la culpa podría ser mía, Gabriel !? — Ella agarró los hombros de su marido.

— ¡Me mandó probar esa ladrona!

— Prueba! ¡No nos poner en bancarrota!

— ¡Dejó en el mismo, al final!

— Querido ... Gabriel,cariño ... — la rubia ya tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos — ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué infiernos has podido hacer para fallarnos?

— He creado una cuenta conjunta con ella y transferí la mitad de lo que teníamos en el ahorro, como si fuera un error, sólo para probar la honestidad de ella. También puso el salario de ella con algunos ceros más ... — sus manos descendieron de los hombros hasta la cintura de la esposa, en un abrazo — Hasta ahora ella no llegó, no atiende mis llamadas y tomó todo el dinero. Estamos fallados ...

— ¡No creo que usted ha hecho esa tontería toda! ¡Era sólo dejar la cartera cerca de ella estaba todo resuelto! — Ella también lo abrazó, ocultando la cara — No voy a aguantar eso una vez más, no voy a recomenzar todo ...

— Vamos a dar una manera, puedo vender la mansión y ...

— Vamos a vivir con mis padres mientras usted intenta crear algo nuevo ...

— Adrien va a entrar a la escuela ...

— Voy a tener tiempo para empezar a trabajar también ...

Y así los dos continuaron la lista de pasos que debían y querían seguir para salir de aquel agujero. Ya habían hecho antes, podrían hacer una vez más y con la ventaja de tener toda la experiencia necesaria. Cuando ya habían agotado todas las posibles alternativas, Gabriel finalmente cerró los tópicos:

— En algunos años ya estaremos restablecidos, menos de una década probablemente.

Sabiendo de lo doloroso aquella noticia estaba siendo para Emilie, él intentó ser un marido cariñoso y dio un leve beso en la frente de ella. Los dos todavía estaban abrazados, lo que era bueno. Pero la reacción de ella no podría ser peor:

— ¡Yo di los mejores años de mi vida para los Agreste y ahora estoy fallida! — Ella empezó a lloriquear — ¡Todo porque eres un idiota exagerado y la Nathalie es una buena hija de ...!

— ¡Ah! — Él la interrumpió, como si acabara de confesar la culpa — Entonces admite que se equivocó con su amiga perfecta !? ¡Admite que la Santa Nathalie en realidad es un demonio que arruinó nuestras vidas!

— ¿Quieres hablar de amiga? ¡Vamos a hablar de su amiguita Audrey entonces!

— Emilie, ella está a leguas de París!

— ¡No importa! ¡Para traicionar basta un pensamiento!

— Entonces tengo un cuerno naciendo en la frente, porque seguramente sus pensamientos mientras se contraponía con aquellos actores no eran nada puros!

— Papá es un unicornio mágico? — Un niño rubio y extremadamente inocente se metió en la conversación de los adultos. Adrien debería haber obedecido al padre e irse a la habitación, pero a pesar de ser pequeño, él ya entendía que nunca era bueno dejar a dos adultos conversando solos, sobre todo cuando gritaban.

Aquel comentario fuera de contexto y principalmente adorable hizo que los padres disiparan toda la rabia y volvieran la atención enteramente hacia él. En segundos él ya estaba en el regazo del padre y tenía las mejillas acariciadas por la madre.

— No, no soy un unicornio mágico — Gabriel respondió al hijo con la voz sin reprensión, había incluso cierta gracia.

— Ni jugando de hacer de cuenta usted puede ser un unicornio mágico?

— Ni así ...

Como respuesta, Adrien ya estaba con los ojos mareados y visiblemente arrasado. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de conocer un animal mítico solamente para tomarla de vuelta.

— Podemos jugar a "arreglar las maletas para ir a visitar la abuela y el abuelo". — Emilie intentó animar al hijo.

— ¡Pero quiero el unicornio mágico! — El niño ya no pudo detener las lágrimas, estaba frustrado: ¿qué es una visita a la familia en comparación con un unicornio!?

— Compramos un unicornio mágico en la ida, hijo ... — una vez más, ella intentó calmarlo.

— ¿Promete? — Instantáneamente, el pequeño paró de llorar y encaró a la madre.

— ¡Claro! No es porque la compulsión obsesiva de su padre en mostrar que la manía de persecución de él es correcta y la exageración con la que él piensa en todo haber nos dejó en BANCARROTA que vamos a parar de mimar usted, hijo ...

Gabriel no intentó defenderse, juzgó que una mirada severa para la esposa ya era más que suficiente. Con Adrien más tranquilo, era hora de empezar a hacer las maletas: cuanto antes ponían la mansión a la venta, mejor las posibilidades de deshacerse de los posibles intereses de las deudas con proveedores, promotores y tantos otros asociados a todos los desfiles programados que serían cancelados y, carecen de indemnización. Cuanto antes salían de allí, menos doloroso sería después.

— ¿Qué es observiva? — El niño rubio preguntó curiosa sobre la nueva palabra.

— Obsesiva, amor — Emilie lo corrigió.

— Es el motivo de su madre tomar pastillas, hijo ... — Gabriel complementó con gracia, viperino como él solo.

— ¿Y exagero?

— Es una cantidad mayor de lo que necesita, como la cantidad de marcadores que su padre tiene: una verdadera exageración.

— Así como la cantidad de vestidos de su madre: una exageración.

— ¿Y qué es la compulsión? —Preguntó Adrien una vez más, encontrando divertida la broma de aprender nuevas palabras.

— Es una idea fija, una preocupación exagerada ... — Emilie intentó explicar de la mejor manera posible, pero ni siquiera ella entendía toda la extensión que la palabra podría tener.

— Es otro de los motivos para que su madre tome las píldoras, Adrien ...

— ¿Eso significa que la compulsión es mala? — El niño miró preocupada por la madre.

— Significa que su madre toma muchos remedios ... — Gabriel intentó sonar ameno, notando que sus bromas cítricas estaban alcanzando a la persona equivocada.

— Voy a dejar de tomar, estamos en bancarrota... — Emilie levantó los hombros, indiferente sobre aquello hasta notar cuán serio era — ¡Oh cielos! ¡Voy a dejar de tomar mis comprimidos! Gabriel, voy a tener que dejar de ir en las consultas y voy a tener que dejar de tomar los calmantes! ¿Cómo voy a vivir así? — una vez más esa misma mañana, Emilie estaba a punto de colapsar.

— Sus padres tienen una casa en el Sur, dicen que el interior es más tranquilo, querida

— ¿Verdad? — Como en un pase de magia ella ya estaba tranquila y esforzándose para pensar racionalmente: tal vez la exageración en medicamentos pudiera ser sustituida por una vida más natural y pacífica.

— Verdad — el marido confirmó mientras colocaba al hijo en el suelo, finalmente frente a su cuarto — También podemos cambiar sus joyas por algunos calmantes ...

— ¡Quédate lejos de mis preciosas, Gabriel Agreste! — La rubia ordenó, yendo a la habitación y golpeando la puerta.

.

.

.

Ya era casi hora del almuerzo y la esperanza de que Nathalie pudiera llegar ya se había agotado.

Adrien estaba bromeando en medio de las flores, estaba suficientemente distraído con los insectos para hacer más preguntas. Emilie y Gabriel, exhaustos, estaban sentados en la escalera, uno abrazado al otro y ambos con la derrota estampada en la cara. En cualquier momento el conductor llegaría para llevarlos desde allí.

Después de muchas peleas, culpa, llanto y reconciliaciones, las maletas estaban hechas y amontonadas en la entrada de la mansión. A esta altura, el Agreste ya había dispensado a los pocos funcionarios que trabajaban allí y buscado una inmobiliaria para evaluar el inmueble, no tenían tiempo que perder.

— ¿Amor, será que ella sólo te está probando? — La rubia encaró al marido.

— Querida, no es como si ella fuera a llegar ahora y ...

Antes de que el Agreste continuase, el sonido metálico de la puerta abierta abrió la puerta. Emilie miró atentamente, sintiendo el corazón disparar así que reconoció a la persona que estaba a punto de cruzar la entrada. Gabriel también quedó atónito, pero mantuvo las facciones de indiferencia.

— ¿Qué sorpresa encontrar todos al aire libre y ... Abrazados? — Nathalie comentó mirando alrededor, prefiriendo apenas ignorar las maletas amontonadas del exterior y la proximidad inusual de los patrones.

— ¡Su desgraciada! ¡Cómo usted se atreve a hacer eso conmigo! — El Agreste se levantó pareciendo una fiera a punto de atacar a la víctima, pero retrocedió cuando la esposa se colocó entre ellos.

— ¡Yo sabía que no me traicionaría así! — Emilie abrazó a su amiga.

— Traer? — Yo ... — pega completamente desprevenida, la asistente sólo retribuyó al abrazo de la mejor manera que consiguió y encaró al superior por encima del hombro de Emilie — Creo que es mejor tener una conversación, señor.

— Exactamente lo que estaba a punto de sugerir — se acordó en un tono frío.

.

.

.

En cuanto entraron en el taller, Nathalie colocó una cantidad considerable de papeles sobre la bancada y no permitió que el superior hablara algo antes de que ella pudiera explicar el motivo de haberse retrasado tanto:

— Me desperté por la mañana con el gerente del banco avisando sobre un posible error en una cuenta conjunta que usted requirió ser creada en la madrugada de hoy, me pareció mejor congelar todo y pedir la transferencia del dinero a la cuenta de origen, puede tardar hasta el proceso se debe realizar y constar en el sistema. Yo tengo todos los comprobantes, si quieres comprobar por ti mismo. Por lo demás, mi ida al banco fue lo que más tardó ... — la mujer extendió algunos de los papeles, todos sellados y firmados — Tuve otra sorpresa cuando fui a sacar mi salario, pero imaginé lo que podría ser debido a la fecha: hice reserva en un gran restaurante, lo que también llevó una buena porción de mi tiempo, y encontré un regalo óptimo. De nuevo, todos los comprobantes están aquí, organizados, en caso de que quiera chequear — finalmente, Nathalie respiró hondo antes de concluir su explicación — Y aquí ... — ella extendió un sobre rechonchudo — ... Esta es toda la cantidad que sobró. Sólo será posible depositar el lunes, el horario de funcionamiento terminó hoy, lamento.

— ¿Entonces no me robaste? — El hombre levantó una de las cejas.

— ¿Yo debería? — preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

— ¿Qué demonios has encontrado que estaba haciendo todo ese tiempo?

— Celebración del Día de las Madres? ¿No es eso?

— Hoy es el Día de las Madres? — Por unos segundos, los ojos opacos de Gabriel consiguieron transparentar parte de todo el pánico que se sentía. Imperceptible para una persona normal, pero notable para Nathalie.

— Último domingo de mayo, sí, Día de las Madres — ella suspiró, recogiendo los papeles — Algo equivocado, señor?

— Emilie probablemente tampoco se acordó ...

— Lo que es óptimo, porque el regalo para ella todavía está en mi bolsa y ... — Mientras atravesaba la bolsa en busca de tal regalo, Nathalie miró de espaldas al superior y fue más que suficiente para ver el estado catatónico en que él se encontraba — Señor? Señor Agreste, ¿se siente bien?

— Usted es perfecta incluso... — él murmuró bajo, más para usted que para cualquier otro ser vivo oír.

— ¿Perdón?

— Nada. No dije nada para ti, Nathalie — la voz ahora era libre de irritación, o mejor, la desconfianza que el superior teñía en usar con ella — ¿Hizo reserva en qué restaurante?

— El preferido de ella — la asistente respondió mientras sacaba un paquete de la bolsa — Y aquí está el regalo: Madame Bovary, clásico, capa dura.

— No voy a dar un libro a mi esposa, Nathalie! ¡Ella merece joyas, perfumes, algo más valioso que un libro cualquiera! — en parte, la forma mezquina de Gabriel se manifestó. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser igual al de siempre, parecía apenas una queja.

— Ella va a estar más feliz con el libro, sobre todo después de haber salido del grupo de lectura que ella tanto quería entrar — la asistente encaró al superior acusatoriamente, pero desvió la mirada para el paquete una vez más — y le gustará leer durante el viaje.

— ¿Viaje?

— ¿Van a visitar a los padres de Emilie, no?

— Y como usted lo sabe!? — El hombre se levantó de la silla y encaró a la asistente como si la acusara de cometer un crimen. Ahora sí él estaba seguro de que ella era una manipuladora, de que estaba observando la familia suficiente para controlarlos y traicionar como bien entendiera!

—La madre de ella me llamó a poco y preguntó si sucedió algo serio. Imaginé que usted preparó un viaje, pero como yo ya había hecho las reservas para el almuerzo, le pedí que vinieran por la tarde — sin entender toda esa bipolaridad, Nathalie se inclinó los hombros y empezó a preguntarse si realmente era seguro continuar esa conversación.

— Yo ... — él superior suspiró un tanto más tranquilo, pensando en toda aquella historia. Tal vez él estaba empezando a quedarse paranoico — ... Gracias, Nathalie.

La asistente lo encaró por unos segundos con hechos de asombro y sorpresa. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, o mejor, debe haber murmurado un "preciso ir ahora" antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta. Fue prácticamente una fuga.

— ¡Espera! — Gabriel pidió, bien en tiempo de sostener el antebrazo de la asistente antes de que ella alcanzara la puerta de la mansión — Nathalie, usted necesita venir para quedarse con Adrien. Él no sabe si comportarse en un restaurante todavía, van a tener demasiada gente y Emilie se estresaría ...

— Yo realmente necesito ir, señor — la voz salió de la forma más fría posible mientras ella tiraba del brazo para soltar.

— Pero Nathalie ...

— En pleno domingo, en el único día en que tengo como descanso, he hecho más de lo que mi generosidad permite, señor! ¡No por ti, por la señora Emilie! — Y, por primera vez, Nathalie empezó a demostrar que era pacifica, pero estaba lejos de ser sumisa a todo — Yo no soy su esclava y no soy la niñera de su hijo, cuídalo de él. Por cierto, trate de tratarlos bien al menos hoy!

No hubo contestación.

Gabriel Agreste estaba sin palabras, estático, encarando a la asistente como si presenciara algún tipo de situación irreal. Además de eficiente y confiable, ella no era la mujer tonta que parecía ser, era más que perfecta para el trabajo: había perdido el miedo para contestarle.

Ahora sabía cómo pudo manejar a Audrey, cosa que ninguno de los demás había hecho. También se explicó el comportamiento autoritario de Emilie en los últimos meses: Nathalie estaba influenciando a ella. No era de todo mal, pero no era la mejor cosa en el momento actual, cuando uno de los desfiles estaba cerca.

Él sólo despertó de los pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta golpear. A veces, él intentó ir detrás de la asistente fugitiva una vez más, pero todo lo que encontró fue la esposa y el hijo corriendo y saltando por el jardín, como si fueran dos niños, mientras gritaban: "no estamos más en bancarrota".

Pasar algún tiempo solo con ellos no sería de todo mal, después de todo.

.

.

.

Nathalie caminó hacia el metro sintiendo la más pura y genuina desesperación por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

En primer lugar, aceptó trabajar para el marido de la amiga porque Emilie imploró, haciendo parecer que necesitaba a alguien para ayudarla a convivir con los Agreste. Después, aceptó la idea absurda de dejar a Félix jugar con Adrien dentro de aquella mansión. Sin saberlo, ella comenzó a tomar parte de las responsabilidades de Gabriel para sí, porque evidentemente él desconsideraba lo que era humanamente capaz de hacer dentro de los plazos cortos que aceptaba y creía que quedarse de mal humor podría ayudar, en suma: un idiota.

¿Cuándo empezó a preocuparse por ellos?

Sólo había aceptado ese empleo maldito porque quiso ayudar a Emilie, pero con el tiempo descubrió que las cosas dentro de aquella mansión no eran tan fáciles como parecía: Emilie tenía altos y bajos, a menudo más bajos; Adrien era un niño con visibles problemas de aprendizaje, cosa que un amigo de edad próxima no resolvería; Gabriel era un ser estresado y mezquino ... o ... tal vez solamente estresado y sobrecargado?

¿Cuándo empezó a ser influenciada por ellos?

La idea de venir a Francia huyendo con el hijo no incluía preocuparse por otras personas así, mucho menos fijarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, entonces ¿por qué empezaba a importar con los Agreste? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente abandonar ellos, al menos en un día de descanso? ¿Por qué Gabriel hablar ese "gracias" la había dejado tan nerviosa?

Pasar todo el día encerrado en el taller con el jefe fingiendo que ella ni siquiera existía era el ideal, le impedía sospechar algo. Ahora, con ese recién cambiado, allí ya no era un ambiente seguro.

¿Esa mansión realmente era un ambiente seguro, desde el principio?

¿Qué garantía que Emilie no supiera la verdad?

"Imposible, ya me estoy volviendo loca como ellos ...", pensó ella, balanceando la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro. Aquello despertó curiosidad en las personas sentadas cercanas a ella en el metro, pero Nathalie estaba inmersa en los propios pensamientos lo suficiente para ignorar el mundo a su alrededor.

Ella continuó involucrada en sus reflexiones conflictivas hasta llegar a casa. Estaba más agotada que nunca, la angustia causaba más daño que cualquier esfuerzo físico. A pesar de todo, se forzó a tomar un poco y al menos parece tranquila antes de entrar en casa.

Ella sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar la bolsa en un rincón y dar algunos pasos hacia la cocina antes de ser agarrada en un abrazo de oso. Esto ya era algo con lo que Nathalie ya se había acostumbrado, era asó siempre que necesitaba dejar el hijo con el...

— ¡Usted demoró! — El hombre la abrazó con aún más fuerza — Félix y yo hicimos una sorpresa de Día de las Madres para usted.

— Pero ya tuve la sorpresa el día ocho, aquellas rosas y la jalea ...

— Si estamos en Francia, hacemos como los franceses! — Se rió, prácticamente arrastrando hacia la habitación — Sabemos que le encanta rojo, entonces ...

— Yo amo rojo, principalmente comidas rojas ... — la mujer comentó, ya saltando sólo de pensar en qué tipo de golosinas ganaría.

— Usted sólo piensa en comer! — una vez más se rió, esta vez la liberando del abrazo — ¡Prepárese para ver mi mejor obra!

Con un intento fallido de ocultar una sonrisa ansiosa, Nathalie abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ella esperaba muchas cosas, después de todo, dejó "dos niños" solos por tiempo suficiente para poner incluso fuego en París. Lo que ella vio, sin embargo, fue una catástrofe peor que cualquier otra cosa:

— ¡Sorpresa! — El niño gritó de manera animada. Los hilos rubios estaban teñidos en un rojo tan fuerte que parecía más salsa de pimienta. El rostro, las manos y algunas partes del cuerpo estaban empezando a quedar atrapados, obviamente debido a la alergia a alguno de los componentes de ese tinte de cabello.

— ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo!? — Ella gruñó, en duda se estapeaba el hombre o se corría en dirección a Félix.

— ¡Él quién tuvo la idea, miel con tostadas! — El "adulto responsable" intentó defenderse.

— Mamá no le gusta más de rojo? — El pequeño preguntó de la forma más melancólica posible, llegando a fungar la nariz — ¿No le gusta más?

— ¡Claro que me gusta! — La mujer respondió, yendo al hijo y cogiéndole en el regazo — Me gusta más que de rojo o cualquier otra cosa ... pero ... pero la mamá se preocupó, sólo eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por qué te dejé con un desequilibrado! — Mientras hablaba, ella miró los ojos azules tan claros como los de Félix — Y ahora la mamá tiene que llevarte en la emergencia ... — ella volvió a dar completa atención al hijo, preocupada sobre lo que podrían ser esas manchitas.

— ¿Por qué? — El niño preguntó una vez más.

— Torrente de azúcar, estoy seguro de que no es para tanto. Él no tiene fiebre o algo así ... — incluso tratando de defenderse, el hombre sólo salió del frente de Nathalie con miedo de sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¡No quiero oír ninguna explicación de venir de ti! — Ella gruñó.

— Entonces deja que lo llevo, usted parece demasiado estresado hoy ... — con una sonrisa sin forma, él extendió las manos para coger al niño.

— ¡No estoy estresada!

— Está parpadeando el ojo derecho, por supuesto que estás estresada. Me pasa el Félix en seguridad, antes de que usted muerde a mi rubio preferido, va ... — una vez más, él extendió las manos.

— ¡Usted dejó a mi hijo con el pelo rojo!

— ¡Es hermoso como siempre!

— Ahora que soy pelirrojo me pintarán como una de las francesas, mamá? — Sin tener la menor idea de lo que acababa de hablar e ignorando completamente las súplicas del "adulto responsable" para que hiciera silencio, Félix esperó pacientemente que la madre le respondiera.

— Amor de mamá, donde oíste ese tipo de cosas?

— Titanic! — El niño respondió entusiasmado.

— Es cultura, es una película que todos deberían ver!

— ¡Todos no incluyen a un niño, su irresponsable! Yo voy a llevar a mi hijo al médico y, cuando vuelva, me parece bueno tener una buena respuesta a su pregunta. — Irritada y sin paciencia alguna para lidiar con aún más estrés, Nathalie salió y golpeó la puerta de la casa detrás de sí, casi arrancando del portal.

.

.

.

La ira de Nathalie ya estaba bajo control cuando ella llegó al consultorio médico, acompañada de un adulto completamente incapaz de cuidar de un niño y el niño que él debería haber tomado cuenta - mientras esperaba el taxi, ella creyó mejor llevar al culpable: él podría tener información sobre cómo comenzó la alergia.

— No es nada tan serio, parece un clásico caso de dermatitis atópica con rinitis alérgica — el médico comentó tranquilamente, escribiendo algo en una ficha — ¿Han tenido casos en la familia?

— Rinitis sí ... — el hombre respondió, estaba de brazos cruzados recostado en la puerta a una distancia segura de Nathalie.

— La dermatitis puede ser o no debido a factores genéticos, en el caso del pequeño Félix ella está asociada con la rinitis — con toda la paciencia del mundo, el médico explicó.

— ¿Qué es ... — el niño comenzó la frase, pero una serie de tres estornudos le hizo una pausa antes de continuar: — ... rinitis?

— Exactamente eso: estornudos y cosas parecidas a resfriado — Nathalie explicó al hijo, revolviendo cuidadosamente en el pelo de él.

— ¿Y cuándo pasa? — Esta vez, el pequeño preguntó al médico.

— Al final de la frase — el especialista entregó la ficha a la madre preocupada — Esta primera dosis puede causar algunas reacciones como sueño, pero le recomiendo que se quede en observación a causa del tinte de cabello: ella ha causado todo esto y puede influir en la eficacia.

— ¿Es la inyección? — De la manera más densa posible, Félix escondió el rostro en la madre mientras preguntaba.

— No, no tiene que temer.

— ¿Pero puede ser la inyección? — preguntó de nuevo, aún manteniendo el rostro escondido.

La reacción del médico no podría ser otra: se puso boquiabierta. Había terminado de atender dos casos parecidos, donde casi se vio obligado a prescribir medicamentos por vía oral. Había algunos casos en que era realmente preferible acabar con todo con una picadura de aguja que llevar algunos días bajo el uso de medicamentos, pero Félix no estaba en un caso de ese tipo, no era tan grave como parecía y la causa era conocida.

— Es que mi rubio, digo, pelirrojo no le gusta tomar medicamentos ... — el hombre explicó.

— Ya conocí a otros niños así, pero nunca una que realmente prefería la inyección. Normalmente prefieren no tomar absolutamente nada.

— Creer en mí: es más fácil encarar una aguja que su madre dando medicinas — después del comentario, dejó una risa escandalosa escapar. Félix intentó al máximo, pero no pudo sostener algunas risas también. Nathalie fue la única que se mantuvo seria, no viendo la menor gracia en aquello.

— Entiendo, entiendo ... — el médico comentó, tomando la ficha nuevamente y alterando algunas cosas — Antes de ir, otra pregunta: ¿por qué pintó su pelo de rojo?

— Es que mi torrente de azúcar adora rojo ...

— Y yo quise hacer una sorpresa para mamá — el niño sonrió.

— Me sorprendió — la voluntad que tenía era de estaparar al acompañante, pero se limitó a fusilarlo con la mirada.

— Yo entiendo, pero ¿por qué el pelo? Podrían haber hecho algo más ...

— Estábamos asistiendo a Titanic y Rose es pelirroja, de ahí vino la idea ...

Nathalie encaró al "adulto responsable" con reprensión total. En parte, la culpa era de ella por dejar al hijo al cuidado de un desequilibrado mientras resolvía asuntos pendientes del trabajo, pero si él al menos tenía buen sentido, todo eso habría sido evitado.

— ¡Me encanta esta película! — El médico, diferente de la mujer, pareció no importar tanto con toda esa idiotez. Por el contrario, pareció incluso entender como una "razón plausible" para pintar el pelo de un niño.

— ¡Yo también! Él es perfecto, por lo que Jack no se salva al final.

— ¡Exactamente! Sería aún mejor si se reencontraran después de tantos años, ¿no crees?

Sabiendo que esa conversación aleatoria sólo haría que su mal humor se manifestara de una manera intensa, Nathalie prefirió salir del consultorio con el hijo en el regazo. Cuanto antes terminara aquello, más pronto podrían volver a casa e intentar aprovechar el final del domingo que quedara.

.

.

.

Emilie se iba de un lado a otro del pasillo del hospital, intentando decidir en cuál de las dos alas de observación se quedaría: la infantil o la adulta.

El destino parecía estar jugando con ella aquel día: en una hora estaba fallida y teniendo que volver a vivir con los padres, en la otra estaba todo perfectamente bien y, en la siguiente, el marido y el hijo presentaron alergia a las almendras.

Para empeorar todo, los dos se quedaron en observación, pero ella no podía decidir con cuál de los dos quedaría. Por supuesto, Adrien era sólo un niño de cuatro años, pero Gabriel era un adulto dramático, ambos quedaban empatados a nivel de carencia de atención.

— Señora Emilie? — La voz tranquila de Nathalie la sacó de todos esos pensamientos.

La rubia se volvió lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ser sólo su imaginación armando una manera de calmarla. Cuando comprobó que realmente era la asistente de su marido, faltó poco saltar encima de ella mientras la abrazaba y conmemoraba.

— Sólo puede haber sido nuestra conexión de mejores amigas que te envió aquí para ayudarme ahora!

— En realidad, Félix está con alergia ... — la otra respondió, parecía demasiado preocupada en asegurarse de que no tenía ningún otro Agreste cerca para dar atención real a la amiga.

— ¡Qué grande, Adrien también! — Bastó recibir una mirada de reprensión de Nathalie para que ella se retractara — Digo, es horrible que nuestros bebés estén con alergia, pero es óptimo que estén con alergia al mismo tiempo: ellos pueden quedarse juntitos en la observación con usted cuidando de ellos!

— ¿Por qué? — Nathalie no se negaba, sólo quería entender la situación en la que se metía.

— Si prefiere quedarse con Gabriel en la observación mientras yo me quedo con mis dos príncipes, por mí todo bien — la rubia sonrió, extendiendo las manos para coger el pequeño pelirrojo de los brazos de la madre.

— ¡Dale toda la atención del mundo a tu marido, me quedo con ellos! — Aliviada por no tener posibilidades de ser descubierta y con una sonrisa divertida por entender la situación, Nathalie entró en la sala.

Emilie fue a ver cómo su marido estaba, tranquila por fin el karma estar a su favor.

.

.

.

Nathalie estaba tratando de no reír, lo último que quería era llamar la atención de alguien en aquel lugar. Ya había hecho una nota mental para buscar algún otro hospital donde no corra riesgo de topar con la familia Agreste. Sin embargo, ella estaba encontrando gracioso observar a esos dos niños hablando mientras luchaban contra el sueño del antialérgico:

— Mi papá es un unicornio mágico ... — Adrien bostezó antes de continuar — Y yo aprendí que obsesiva es una persona que ... — de nuevo un bostezo — ... que toma remedios de colores.

— Van a pintar un retrato mío porque soy pelirrojo ... —dijo Félix, frotando una mano sobre los ojos.

— ¿Qué es pelirrojo?

— Es alguien que quiere parecer francés ... — él explicó, terminando la frase con un bostezo demorado.

— ¿Puedo ser pelirrojo también?

— No, Adrien: usted ya es francés! — El sueño hacía que el más viejo comenzara a perder la paciencia con facilidad.

— ¡Pero yo también quiero un retrato!.

— ¡Sólo si me presta su unicornio! — y, como si estuviera a punto de cerrar un contrato multimillonario, Félix extendió la mano a Adrien.

— ¡Hecho! — El Agreste sonrió, ignorando el apretón de manos y dando un abrazo en el "amigo imaginario".

Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar la conversación, el sueño era más fuerte que la voluntad de hablar. En pocos minutos, ya estaban abrazados el uno al otro y durmiendo como ángeles, causando una necesidad incontrolable en Nathalie de tomar una foto de aquel momento tan tierno.

.

.

.

Cada vez que Gabriel cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al cansancio, Emilie lo pellizcaba o comenzaba una conversación con algún tema completamente al azar. Él ya no sabía con certeza si aquello era preocupación o alguna forma milenaria de tortura, sólo tenía plena certeza de que necesitaba dormir.

— ¡Gabriel! — La esposa llamó una vez más.

— Estoy escuchando, querida.

— ¡Entonces me mira! — Ella insistió.

— Oigo con los oídos, amor ...

— Gabriel, no puedes dormir.

— ¿Por qué? — Con toda la energía que logró reunir, él abrió mínimamente los ojos y encaró a su esposa.

— ¡Porque es una reacción del remedio!

— ¿Y?

— Puede ser peligroso, querido!

— Más peligroso que convivir contigo, seguramente no es ... — Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero abrió así que recibió un tirón de pelo — ¡Eh!

— Usted pasa esas alergias extrañas a mi hijo y la peligrosa soy yo !?

— ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía alergia a las almendras! ¿Cómo me imagino que Adrien tendría algo así?

— USTED HA PASADO ALERGIA PRO MI HIJO! — Ella comenzó con los gritos, la preocupación con el marido dio lugar a la rabia sólo de pensar en todas las alergias que el hijo podría tener.

— ¡LA CULPA NO ES MÍA! — Él se defendió.

— ¡ÉL HERDOO ESO DE USTED! — Ella acusó.

— Y DE QUIEN ... ES LA CULPA ... Por la alergia ... a plumas ... — El Agreste retrucó, ya se rindió a los efectos del medicamento.

Y así comenzó otra de las varias peleas entre los dos que, afortunadamente, duró mucho menos que algunos minutos: Gabriel cayó en el sueño antes de que pudiera seguir defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

.

.

.

Nathalie ya había tomado suficiente fotos de los niños cuando su acompañante resolvió aparecer de nuevo. En parte, ella ya no estaba tan irritada por la falta de responsabilidad de él, lo que no significa que había perdonado.

— Torrente de azúcar ...

— Para de llamarme por ese apodo idiota — ella murmuró ni siquiera mirando hacia él, estaba demasiado ocupada analizando a los niños para comprobar si las manchitas estaban desapareciendo o no.

— Usted sólo encuentra él idiota cuando está irritada conmigo ... — lloriqueó él.

— Exactamente.

— Ya pedí disculpas mil veces, mi skolebolle con cobertura extra de cardamomo ...

— No adelantó.

— Usted tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, pero al menos para dar esas respuestas secas!

Nathalie no respondió, no aún. Ella fue calmadamente hasta el bebedero de la habitación y llenó un vaso con el agua helada, luego fue hasta él.

— ¡No! ¡No necesita más! ¡Puede continuar con las respuestas secas! — Desesperado, él incluso puso las manos delante de la cara para protegerse, pero todo lo que la mujer hizo fue beber el líquido tranquilamente. Cuando ella finalmente ya había terminado, él volvió a hablar: — ¿Oyó las griterías de la pareja que está aquí del lado?

— Oí ...

— ¿Son ellos?

— Son.

— ¿Y es siempre así? — Cuando recibió un acento afirmativo, él continuó: — ¿Y es realmente seguro dejar Adrien con ellos?

— Más seguro que dejar con usted.

— No tiene que ofender, skolebolle — salió más en un murmullo.

— ¡Para llamarme eso, es aún más ridículo que el tostado de azúcar!

— Yo sé que usted adora mis apodos cariñosos! — Él se rió, agarrándose en uno más de sus abrazos de oso.

— Es, tal vez adoro ... — ella comentó más amena, retribuyendo al abrazo — ¿No se quedan una gracia juntos?

— Mi rubio es siempre una gracia, pero los dos juntos se parecen hermanitos...

— No exagera — después de un revir de ojos, ella continuó — ¿Crees que se parecen tanto?

— ¡Tanto que podríamos llevar a Adrien a Rusia como el hermano menor de Félix!

Nathalie no respondió, ella sólo dio una de sus miradas reprensivas y eso bastó para que las palabras fueran remediadas. Sin embargo, era prácticamente un don de él hablar tonterías:

— Usted bien que podía dar un hermano a Félix, estoy loco para ser ...

— Usted está prohibido terminar esta frase.

— Pero tú ni siquiera sabes lo que yo ...

— Sé exactamente lo que quieres: ¡dejarme loca!

— Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi rubio!

— Usted quiere es uno más para enseñar a hacer cosas equivocadas!

— Bueno ... eso es lo mismo — se rió, otra de sus risas escandalosas.

— ¡Vamos a despertar ellos así, lefse! — aun siendo un intento de reprensión, ella misma ya estaba empezando a dejar la risa escapar.

.

.

.

 _No fue el mejor día de las madres de todos los tiempos._

 _Sin embargo, sería el día de las madres inolvidable para todos los involucrados._


	10. Crecen tan rápido

**CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO...**

 _._

Eran las cuatro cuarenta y seis de la mañana y Félix estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Nathalie había tenido dos ataques de tos, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ambos se despertaran, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella dé alguna explicación. Félix se mantuvo despierto después del segundo y luchó contra el sueño: necesitaba notar cualquier patrón anormal en el sueño de su madre.

Ahora, casi una hora después, estaba comenzando otra crisis. Rápidamente se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Ella siempre dormía como una roca, pero una vez que estaba despierta de nuevo, era posible notar signos preocupantes: parecía perder el aliento por completo durante las crisis, algo que él no había notado antes; también parecía estar molesto por la tos ... ¿dolor, tal vez?

Finalmente sola, Nathalie enterró la cara en la almohada y trató de amortiguar lo más posible la continuación de la crisis de la tos. Esto ya estaba empezando a molestarla más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir.

.

.

.

Gabriel miraba el techo de su habitación, seguía los relieves decorativos del yeso y trataba de ignorar los ruidos extraños y las sombras amenazantes que lo rodeaban tanto como era posible. Fue el resultado de horas y horas de ver películas de terror.

El papel con el marcador para los disfraces de los personajes se jugó en el mismo lugar donde estaba la lista de crueldades. La ropa ya no era objeto de una frustración satisfactoria para el estilista, ahora las criaturas horribles y mal configuradas eran su objetivo.

Sin embargo, como buen creacionista que es, dejó de prestar atención a la trama de las películas y comenzó a fantasear sobre las historias de terror que la mansión ya ha presenciado. Era antiguo, probablemente un siglo, la escena de intriga y traición de la familia Agreste durante generaciones ... tal vez también fue el escenario de un crimen o asesinato.

¿Qué pasaría si, tal vez, en algún lugar del sótano hubiera una bella dama perdida en un sueño profundo causado por un tirano? Tal vez su alma estaba lista para perseguir a cualquiera que buscara ayuda ...

Solo pensando en todas estas cosas, Gabriel sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Los relieves del techo ya no serían suficientes, necesitaba agua. Probablemente un exorcista también.

.

.

.

El temblor nervioso hizo que Félix arrojara más agua al suelo que al vaso. Ahora estaba hurgando en los cajones buscando medicamentos para la gripe: había visto un botiquín de primeros auxilios allí, pero no prestó suficiente atención y ahora no recordaba dónde podría estar.

Cuando finalmente encontró la caja bendecida, cuando estaba a punto de tirar el contenido de una de las cápsulas al agua, escuchó pasos acercándose. La desesperación hizo que extendiera todo en el fregadero en un intento fallido de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo a espaldas de su madre.

— hijo?

La voz paciente y ligeramente preocupada de Gabriel Agreste era más que necesaria para que Félix sintiera que todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Estaba acabado, arruinado, él y su madre. Nathalie se frotaría la culpa en su rostro hasta la muerte, a menos que...

— Hola... papá... — susurró el chico rubio al sentir que su voz se rompía de pánico. Nunca imaginó llamar a alguien de esa manera, especialmente si era un Agreste.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas? ¿Y qué haces con la caja de medicamentos de tu madre?

El niño no movió un músculo. Había demasiadas preguntas y no sabía qué responder. Necesitaba una excusa, pero necesitaba salir de aquí antes de ser descubierto por una mentira mal contada.

— Do-dolor de cabeza ...

— Eres demasiado joven para comenzar con la adicción a las drogas, ¡vuelve a la cama ahora mismo! — Tan autoritario como sonaba, era posible notar la preocupación en él.

— Ok... me voy...

Intentando controlar la enfermedad, Félix respiró hondo y caminó hacia la salida tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas temblorosas. Cuando estaba en la puerta, a punto de deshacerse de esa pesadilla, Gabriel se interpuso en su camino.

El hombre mayor lo miró por unos segundos, aprovechando el brillo de las ventanas. Después de un análisis rápido, se apartó del camino del niño. Felix comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ahora preguntándose si sería más seguro comenzar a correr.

— Estás creciendo rápido, hijo.

Esa frase de Gabriel, dicha con tanto orgullo, hizo que Félix se estancara de inmediato. El niño recordó todas las veces que escuchó eso de su madre y de muchas otras personas, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba eso del "padre".

— Gracias... — susurró y volvió a apresurarse. El quería respuestas. Respuestas que la madre ya había tardado demasiado en dar.

.

.

.

Adrien se despertó con el estómago gruñendo de hambre.

Había estado comiendo mejor desde que Félix comenzó a cocinar, pero todavía no era suficiente. Necesitaba mucho más para poder mantener en paz al monstruo glotón que vivía dentro de él.

Necesitaba galletas.

.

.

.

Felix entró en la habitación listo para arrojar sus dudas y heridas sobre su madre y no aceptar los intentos que ella pudiera tener para huir. Sin embargo, fue suficiente que él viera el estado en que se encontraba Nathalie para olvidar por completo todo lo que estaba pensando.

La madre estaba visiblemente enferma, sin aliento y claramente incómoda cada vez que hacía tal cosa.

— mamá?

— ¿El... el agua? — miró al chico, controlándose lo más posible para no comenzar una crisis de tos.

— ¡Yo olvidé! — el chico se pasó los dedos por el cabello — pero no lo olvidé a propósito, solo lo olvidé porque Agreste entró a la cocina y ...

— Adrien?

—No, no, el otro Agreste — al darse cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba la madre ante la respuesta, el niño comenzó a tratar de explicarse mejor — ¡No descubrió quién era yo! ... Creo... mamá, dijo cosas extrañas sobre mi crecimiento rápido, como si fuera su hijo. Yo no soy su hijo! ¿Cómo puede confundirme con Adrien? — mientras se quejaba, el rubio caminó de un extremo del pequeño cubículo al otro — A menos que... E-Él no sea mi padre, ¿verdad?

Nathalie solo respiró hondo y se levantó lentamente.

— Mamá, ¿es él mi papá? — él se sentó en la cama, asombrado — ¡Madre, contesta! No puede ser mi padre, no puede ser la persona que siempre ... Mamá, ¿a dónde vas?

— Toma agua, hijo... — susurró, justo antes de inclinar la puerta ante una petición implícita de que no se fuera.

.

.

.

Gabriel volvió a mirar los relieves del techo de su habitación.

Todavía estaba orgulloso del hombre elegante en el que se estaba convirtiendo Adrien, sería otra generación de honor de la Familia Agreste.

En parte, también se sintió triste: apenas siguió el ritmo del crecimiento de su hijo y pronto Adrien se iba de casa para estudiar en una buena universidad o lo que parecía más probable: se convertiría en un modelo reconocido internacionalmente y comenzaría a trabajar cada vez más lejos. Perdió momentos preciosos con él, pero estaba contento de haberle proporcionado todo lo mejor.

En un instante, Agreste se sentó en la cama: ¡Adrien estaba con la caja de medicamentos! Ese arsenal de tranquilizantes y otras sustancias peligrosas estaba a merced del niño inocente. Gabriel necesitaba deshacerse de él lo antes posible, o más bien, esconderlo en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para no ser encontrado nunca más.

.

.

.

Adrien había caminado a través de las sombras y logró llegar a la cocina como si ChatNoir se hubiera infiltrado en un escondite secreto del enemigo.

Ahora estaba sentado encima de uno de los mostradores de mármol con el tarro de galletas relleno en su regazo y probablemente cinco o seis de los bocadillos rellenos en la boca. A pesar del hacinamiento, todavía estaba tratando de mantener uno más: quería romper su propio récord antes de cumplir los dieciséis.

Era un amanecer tranquilo y feliz, hasta que la voz de un furioso Gabriel Agreste entró por la cocina, haciendo que el niño saltara de donde estaba, para enfrentar a su padre sin entender nada.

— ADRIEN, ¡ALÉJATE DE LA AMENAZA DE MUERTE AHORA!

Guiado por el instinto de supervivencia, Adrien colocó el tarro de galletas donde estaba sentado antes y se alejó. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de galletas, no podía decir nada en absoluto.

— ADRIEN, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES HE DICHO QUE ... Es una galleta? ¿Dónde están los remedios? ¿Tú... estabas comiendo galletas al amanecer? GALLETAS!

El chico solo parecía asustado mientras intentaba masticar todo dentro de su boca. Reconoció el comportamiento de su padre: fue claramente un ataque previo al desfile. Sin embargo, solo había visto que sucedía cuando su padre culpaba a la asistente de algo, pero ella ni siquiera estaba allí para lidiar con la situación ...

— ¡Y estás gritando en medio de la noche! — La voz seria de Nathalie hizo que Gabriel se tragara las palabras que quería gritar. Él solo miró a su alrededor, la miró y respiró hondo — Vuelva a su habitación, me encargaré de Adrien.

— ¡No sabes cómo lidiar con él! — el hombre acusado — Nathalie, se está llenando de galletas! GALLETAS!

— Solo está saboreando, realmente no come. Es un acuerdo que hicimos, ¿verdad, Adrien? — Miró al chico que parecía más una ardilla con nueces en la boca. No tenía forma de decir nada para ayudarse a sí mismo, pero estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

— Bueno, en ese caso... — sin tener más motivos para quedarse allí, el viejo Agreste metió las manos en el bolsillo de su hermosa túnica de seda roja y continuó — Deshágase de la caja de medicamentos y el tarro de galletas. Hasta mañana en la mañana.

— ¿No sería en la mañana?

— Nathalie, aún no he dormido, así que todavía es hoy — La secretaria simplemente suspiró, abrumada por estar demasiado cansada para responder unas cuantas veces más.

Adrien, aprovechando la partida de su padre, ya se estaba acercando lentamente al tarro de galletas. Para entonces, había logrado tragarse a todos los que tenía atorados en la boca, pero la tensión no le permitía probar todo adecuadamente.

— Adrien — llamó Nathalie con su voz seria y profesional, haciendo que se congelara instantáneamente — Ven conmigo, por favor.

.

.

.

Gorila estaba acostado en su pequeña cama, lo más acomodado posible. En su mente, varios pensamientos no le permitieron quedarse dormido después de despertarse con los ataques de tos de su vecino de cuarto:

.

Ahorre dinero para comprar una cama mejor;

Compre pastillas para la tos y déselos a Nathalie;

Compruebe si la mafia rusa implantó agentes biológicos que contaminan con un virus mortal en su habitación;

Compre la versión Mecha BMW — Robots Cars, premium;

Separe al mafioso juvenil de la madre antes de que él también se enferme;

Mantenga a Adrien a salvo de los agentes biológicos mortales;

Compre el Blue Beetle — Vintage Cars, 13ª edición;

.

Antes de que continuara pensando en más y más cosas y comenzara a desarrollar otra de sus teorías que rayaba en la verdad, el sonido de los golpes en la pared lo hizo despertarse con el mundo real, era Félix. Gorila consideró por unos segundos si lo mejor que podía hacer era no ignorar al niño, pero terminó dándole una oportunidad:

— ¿Que quieres? — trató de sonar gruñón. Una de las ventajas de no estar cara a cara con el clon más joven de Gabriel es que no tenía que enfrentarse a los ojos de hielo.

— E-Es que... — tartamudeó el niño — Mi madre, ella ... Er ... Gorila, quiero que hagas algo por mí — Ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser autoritario. Parecía alguien completamente diferente, incluso como si fuera un Adrien mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Felix? — Esta vez, Gorila no dijo de manera grosera, le daría una oportunidad.

— Creo que mi madre está un poco enferma... — sonaba triste, lo que hizo que Gorilla reconsiderara todas las imbecilidades que ese dictador tiránico ya había hecho y comenzó a pensar en él como un niño celoso.

— Lo sé, Felix ...

— ¿Qué sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido y ni siquiera has pensado en decirme que no vales nada? Si algo le pasa a mi mamá, tú ...!

Félix, nuevamente en su estado normal, hizo que Gorila tomara medidas drásticas, considerando la situación. Todavía veía a Félix solo como un niño celoso y preocupado, pero con su lado dictatorial en el camino:

— ¡Di lo que quieras, antes de que cambie de opinión acerca de ayudarte!

— ¡Mira si mi mamá está bien! — el chico suplicó con un dengo similar a Adrien rogándole que se perdiera una galleta, cambiando de agua a vino — ¡Ella no quiere que salga de la habitación, pero no ha regresado hasta ahora!

— De acuerdo, Félix …

.

.

.

Nathalie y Adrien estaban en el estudio. Ambos contemplaron en silencio una balanza en el baño estratégicamente ubicada frente a un espejo.

— No quiero hacer eso... — dijo el niño haciendo una de sus mejores características de un gato abandonado.

— Necesitas hacer esto, Adrien. Es la consecuencia de comer galletas fuera de tiempo: ella hablaba en serio.

— Pero mamá... — volvió a apelar. Sin embargo, su "madre prestada" seguía siendo seria, no tenía otra opción.

El niño estaba parado en la báscula con los ojos cerrados, odiaba pasar por él: veía al mismo Adrien de todos los días en el espejo, pero la maldita balanza siempre mentía diciendo que era más pesado de lo que parecía, especialmente cuando comía galletas.

— Adrien ... — Nathalie suspiró — Sesenta y uno.

— Solo comí galletas, ¡no parecían pesar ni un kilo! — Con incredulidad, el niño miró el número en la báscula y se preguntó cómo podría haberse vuelto tan pesado en tan poco tiempo. Simplemente no se dio cuenta de que, en la esquina de la balanza, Nathalie estaba obligando a su pie a estropear la medida.

— Deberías haber comido algo de fruta o algo... — comentó mientras el niño se bajaba de la balanza, todavía en estado de shock.

— Pero quería galletas ... — dijo con astucia — Si no como nada prohibido hasta el desfile, ¿volveré al peso que solía? — cuando recibió un asentimiento positivo, el chico se animó un poco — Entonces prometo no comer nada escondido: ni galletas, ni dulces, ni rebanadas de pastel y ...

— Adrien, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas comiendo todo esto escondido?

— Solo en mis sueños, mamá... — Con una sonrisa encantadora para ocultar la mentira, el niño abrazó a su madre y escondió su rostro. No fue su culpa, solo se despertaba casi todas las mañanas y robaba la cocina... era su instinto de supervivencia salvarlo del monstruo glotón que vivía dentro de él.

— Lo sé, lo sé... — La mentira era obvia para ella, después de todo, Felix era mucho mejor en esto que Adrien. Pero, por encima de las mentiras, se sentía culpable por privar al niño de toda la basura que le gustaba comer: era lo mejor para su salud e, idealmente, debía mantener las mismas medidas para garantizar el ajuste perfecto de la ropa... pero él era solo un niño. — ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y sueñas que estás comiendo más galletas?

— Y papas fritas? — sonrió

— Con tocino y helado de chocolate — ella también sonrió.

.

.

.

Ante la insistencia del "hijo menor", Nathalie lo puso a dormir. Fue una tarea extrañamente simple y rápida, Adrien se durmió tan pronto como tocó la cama... Felix siempre fue exigente: historias, música, conversaciones y caricias interminables hasta que, por agotamiento, terminó durmiendo. No podía culparlo, ella que lo acostumbraba mal.

Al salir de la habitación, Nathalie suspiró profundamente: Félix estaba extremadamente mimado, tanto por ella como por... no, no importaba ahora. El punto de todo era cuán desprovisto de mimos se había convertido Adrien: él no exigía absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera porque ella fuera su "madre" ahora, el niño estaba contento con cualquier cosa menos indiferencia y estaba feliz incluso sin nada...

Antes de que pudiera profundizar en las diferencias en la educación de Adrien y Félix, comenzó otro ataque de tos. La tos seca que la dejaba completamente sin aliento, y cada vez que intentaba respirar, sentía tanto dolor como si le rompieran las costillas. Necesitaba resolver esto... pero no ahora. Ahora necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de las habitaciones y el pasillo: por mucho que intentara contener los sonidos de la tos, emitían un eco absurdo.

Cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras, la crisis empeoró.

Ella tenía algunas opciones:

.

¿Puedes terminar de bajar las escaleras?

[¡No! / Es mejor detenerse por un tiempo y esperar mejorar / **Voy a bajar de inmediato** ]

.

¿Es seguro?

[ **¡ABAJO!** / No, pero vale la pena el riesgo / ¡Detente y espera!]

.

¡Al menos sostenga la barandilla!

[Lo sé / lo sostengo con una mano / **Necesito taparme la boca, ¡oirás tos!** ]

.

Siguiendo una secuencia de decisiones equivocadas, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos tratando de sofocar la crisis, pero el dolor de cada intento de respirar la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante. Desequilibrada y reacia a aferrarse a la barandilla, trató de acelerar el descenso aún más: "mejor caer en el suelo liso que en los escalones".

Afortunadamente, y gracias a cierto tipo grande que llegó en el momento correcto, ella no se cayó. Gorila la sostuvo con cuidado y la ayudó a bajar los cuatro escalones restantes. Pacientemente, esperó hasta que ella se recuperó mínimamente antes de poder advertir una vez más:

— Deberías ir al médico de inmediato...

Ella no respondió, ni pudo. Tenía la garganta seca e irritada, el dolor la hacía querer arrojarse al suelo y encogerse... lo último que necesitaba era discutir con alguien, especialmente cuando el otro tenía razón.

— Sabes, Félix está preocupado por ti... — cuando recibió una mirada de pánico, el tipo grande simplemente continuó — Se dio cuenta solo, y solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Adrien se dé cuenta — Gorila suspiró, los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta preguntó: — ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

— Yo... — se rascó la garganta, tratando de deshacerse de un aclaramiento de garganta inexistente — Me encargaré de eso.

.

.

.

Cuando Nathalie dijo que lo manejaría, estaba lejos de tratar como Gorila quería, ir al médico. Simplemente se llenó de pastillas para la tos y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado: eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando una mejora repentina la hizo prescindir del conductor.

Se preparó para otro día agotador y cuando estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso y despertar a Adrien, una crisis la derribó en las escaleras. Esta vez no habría nadie cerca para ayudar, pero tampoco había nadie para verla, lo cual era una "ventaja".

Felix debería haber estado preparando el desayuno, demasiado divertido para ir tras ella;

Adrien durmió lo suficiente como para no despertarse;

Gorila había ido a preparar el auto, en la parte de atrás;

Gabriel probablemente estaba tramando más dramas para evadir responsabilidades;

Cuando terminó la tos y pudo respirar nuevamente, a pesar de todas las molestias, prefirió quedarse allí: tirada en el suelo. Para aquellos que no habían podido dormir, los escalones cubiertos con una alfombra suave parecían ser una cama suave y cómoda...

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo solo para poder disfrutar de unos minutos de descanso... tumbarse en el frío suelo de mármol con la cabeza en el primer escalón fue maravilloso: las consecuencias se pasaban por alto.

— Nathalie! Gabriel exclamó, bajando las escaleras tan profundo como un elefante.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando que fuera solo su imaginación, una pesadilla, un dinosaurio con la voz del jefe o algo así ...

— Nathalie? — dijo, esta vez peligrosamente cerca: incluso sostuvo su rostro con las manos, para asegurarse de que lo notaran. La mujer solo abrió un poco los ojos, miró a Agreste y volvió a cerrarlos, fingiendo estar muerta era la mejor opción — Nathalie... — continuó — Necesito que te recuperes, tenemos una reunión importante en diez minutos. Lo tengo? — una vez más, ella lo miró y luego cerró los ojos — ¡Genial! — Él la soltó, lo dejó donde estaba y fue al estudio.

Fue mejor así.

.

.

.

Adrien se despertó con una bola de pelo en la cara. La experiencia del niño con los animales se resumía en lo que veía en las fotos o sabía de amigos, no tenía idea de si quitarle a Plagg la cara era algún tipo de delito animal...

Se quedó allí, inmóvil.

Plagg se lamió las patas, se limpió las orejas y el hocico. Cuando se aburrió, comenzó a maullar y caminar sobre la cama, como si estuviera rogando por algo muy importante.

— ¿Que pasó? — preguntó el niño, sentado en la cama y tratando de entender a los "maunés" — ¿Quieres jugar?

Plagg saltó de la cama y deambuló por la habitación, continuando con los maullidos. Adrien tardó un tiempo en comprender que debía levantarse e ir tras el gato ...

— ¿Quieres salir? ¿Es eso? — se dirigió a la puerta, el gato corrió frente a él y comenzó a arañar el gran obstáculo para la libertad en madera pura — ¿Fue aquí donde entraste? — No estaba seguro de cómo Plagg podría haber entrado allí con todo cerrado, pero sabía que los gatos tienen una naturaleza muy... "misteriosa". La puerta solo estaba abierta para que el gatito escapara tan rápido como pudiera.

Plagg se había comportado extremadamente bien, excepto por mordisquear algunos papeles y bolígrafos, pero al menos tenía las necesidades para hacer en el jardín.

Adrien incluso trató de ir tras su nueva mascota, quería jugar con él antes de que tuviera que salir de la casa.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como salió de la habitación, vio a la "madre prestada" tirada en el suelo. Destruyó por completo las felices expectativas de Adrien. Ahora tenía tanto miedo que estaba paralizado: ya había perdido a una madre, no quería volver a perder ...

.

.

.

Gorilla estaba puliendo el auto, como todas las mañanas. Le gustaba ver su propio reflejo como un signo de perfección. Sin embargo, una plaga interrumpió su día: el gatito, que todavía pensaba irritarlo, marcó territorio en una de las llantas.

No había mucho que hacer porque, aunque pequeño, Plagg era una bestia terrible. El tipo grande respiró hondo, murmuró cosas impronunciables y se escondió en busca de más cosas que hacer, por lo general, hablar con Nathalie.

Según su rutina diaria, debería haber estado esperando a Adrien para prepararse para algo mientras deambulaba por la entrada. Sin embargo, tan pronto como pasó por las puertas del salón, vio una escena más aterradora que cualquier felino furioso:

Nathalie estaba acostada en las escaleras con Adrien llorando a su lado, un lloro silencioso.

Pensamientos terribles inundaron su mente, desde ataques terroristas, Gabriel descubrió todo y asesinó a su asistente e incluso un desafortunado accidente que la hizo tropezar. El, Gorila, actuó de manera primitiva: tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la meció tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de despertarla.

... Sin respuestas…

.

.

.

Todo era silenciosamente extraño.

Félix había preparado el desayuno y lo había llevado al comedor, solo, sin dejar caer ni una cucharadita, algo admirable para sus estándares.

Ahora, el niño miraba ansioso a que su madre cruzara las puertas y fuera a hablar con él. No se habían visto desde el amanecer, pero Gorilla advirtió que Nathalie ya estaba mejor.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo ...

Incluso Plagg se estaba comportando, ni siquiera rogaba por comida, solo se sentaba en una de las sillas y esperaba que lo sirvieran.

Algo andaba mal.

Sin gritos, sin amenazas, cosas caídas, pasos, cualquier cosa que indicara que las personas tenían prisa por vivir en ese lugar. Fue suficiente para armar las piezas del rompecabezas: Plagg desapareció por la noche, Gorila no parecía a mirarlo, Adrien no estaba tratando de robar nada para comer ... su madre no estaba allí.

O el fin del mundo estaba cerca o algo se había desviado.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba en su oficina, frente a su enorme pantalla de trabajo.

Pasar una noche de insomnio mirando los relieves en el techo y preguntándose qué tipo de fantasmas vivía en esa casa lo hizo reflexionar y tomar decisiones drásticas, y probablemente estúpidas.

.

 _Pero, ¿de qué sirven las decisiones drásticas cuando su asistente no intenta evitar que las tome? ¿De qué sirve imaginar cada oración sin que Nathalie supere cualquier justificación y lo haga actuar de acuerdo con los estándares de sentido común impuestos por el mundo? ¿De qué sirve levantarse de la cama sin tener que irritarlo con sus dramas o la lista de crueldades?_

 _No ..._

 _Ella merecía fingir estar muerta a veces, siempre y cuando no pasara más de diez minutos en eso._

.

.

.

Felix cruzó las enormes puertas del pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar el caos y el fin de la humanidad, pero solo encontró a Adrien y Gorilla haciendo cosas estúpidas mientras su madre dormía una siesta en las escaleras.

Era imposible no dar una pequeña sonrisa: el mundo no se derrumbaba, todo estaba bien. En cuanto a los otros dos: realmente no la conocían.

— Adrien, ¡trágate el llanto! — ordenó, enfrentando al joven Agreste como si fuera un niño burlándose de él. En sí mismo, era prácticamente una broma de su parte imaginar cosas malas tan fácilmente. — ¡Y tu! — señaló a Gorila, mirándolo con su mejor ceño fruncido — ¡Si no le quitas las manos a mi madre, te arrancaré los dedos uno por uno!

La amenaza y la mirada fueron suficientes para que Adrien y Gorilla obedecieran. Los dos se congelaron, compartiendo su atención entre Felix acercándose y una "Nathalie muerta" en las escaleras.

— Ustedes son solo dos idiotas dramáticos! — acusó Félix, tomando a la madre en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma ligera y delicada — ¡Me canso de decir que necesita comer y que necesita descansar, pero no te importa! ¡Solo saben cómo molestar a mi madre!

Ahora, Adrien y Gorilla se miraron con una mezcla de culpa y preocupación. Los dos consideraron la exageración de Félix solo como una exageración, pero ahora era bastante obvio que había razones para ello.

— Si mi madre sigue rota, ¡es tu culpa!

Esta última oración fue suficiente para que Adrien llorara de nuevo y para que Gorila se sintiera como un amigo terrible. El guardaespaldas se puso de pie, respiró hondo y se preparó para entrar al salón y continuar escuchando aún más acusaciones innecesarias. Agreste también se levantó, estaba preocupado por su madre.

.

.

.

Han pasado nueve minutos desde que Gabriel Agreste dio una orden directa a su asistente. Más precisamente: nueve minutos y catorce segundos sin señal de ello.

Podría haber perdido el tiempo viendo videos de gatos haciendo cosas estúpidas, podría haber esbozado algo o incluso haber intentado alterar la computadora de Nathalie para descubrir quién era su novio secreto. Pero esta vez, Gabriel Agreste se comportó como un hombre de élite: se sentó, cruzó las piernas y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó el asistente. Obviamente estaba tramando mentalmente el mejor acto para dar la gran noticia.

Nueve minutos y treinta segundos.

Se aclaró la garganta, se levantó y controló lo más posible para ocultar una sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios. Esta vez sería realmente triunfante y no un fracaso como en la cocina el otro día.

Nueve minutos y cuarenta segundos.

Con calma, caminó hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera dejaba entrar a Nathalie: quería ver el momento en que salía corriendo para subir las escaleras y advertir a Adrien; sabía que subía las escaleras de dos en dos, solo faltaba la evidencia.

Nueve minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Se metió las manos en el bolsillo, se retiró y dejó que sus brazos se relajaran, finalmente los cruzó sobre su espalda como siempre lo hacía. Era una noticia seria, después de todo.

Nueve minutos y cincuenta segundos ... cincuenta y dos ...

¡Cielos! ¡El tiempo tardaba demasiado en pasar! Por qué?

... cincuenta y nueve.

Y luego, en los diez minutos exactos, no pasó absolutamente nada.

Gabriel perdió la paciencia, abrió las puertas del estudio listo para arrastrar a la asistente allí, durmiendo o no, ¡incluso si estaba a sus pies! Fue una noticia seria e importante, ¿cómo se atreve a descartar una orden como esa?

Ella ya no estaba en las escaleras ...

— NATHALIE ! — rugió a toda velocidad, ignorando por completo su "estado de salud" y buscando al asistente por la casa.

.

.

.

En el comedor, sentados a la mesa, Félix y Adrien rodearon a Nathalie en mimos mientras Gorila observaba todo detrás de las sillas, listo para intervenir si los dos "niños" se salían de las vías.

— Mamá, está mejor ahora, ¿verdad? — Adrien necesitaba ponerse el arco de las orejas de gato, porque la cara ya era exactamente la misma.

— Mucho mejor... — respondió Nathalie con casi una sonrisa.

— Pero aún necesitas descansar, mamá... — Fue el turno de Félix de usar el sentido común, mientras hacía que su madre comiera una tostada cubierta de mermelada.

Como respuesta, Nathalie simplemente disfrutó del desayuno extrañamente tranquilo mientras jugueteaba con el cabello rubio de sus hijos. Pasar los dedos por el cabello suave y fino era mejor que cualquier tipo de anti estrés.

Todo siguió bien hasta que un "NATHALIE" en la voz de Gabriel resonó por toda la casa. Estaba enojado y probablemente la estaba buscando ...

— Es tu padre! — Félix miró a Adrien en pánico, casi exigiendo con los ojos que el más joven arreglara la situación.

— ¡Mi papá viene! — Adrien saltó de la silla, nervioso — ¡Debajo de la mesa, rápido!

Félix hizo lo que le dijeron, se deslizó del asiento y se acurrucó debajo de la enorme mesa del comedor. Adrien, probablemente debido al nerviosismo, se escondió con él. Gorilla solo miraba todo, inmóvil, tratando de adivinar si Nathalie estaba tranquila para lidiar con la situación o si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó.

— NATHALIE! — Gabriel volvió a gritar, derribando las puertas del pasillo — ¡Es tarde! — Acusó, caminando hacia ella como un rinoceronte.

— Es verdad ... — comentó tranquilamente, mientras rellenaba una tostada con mermelada antes de comerla.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No te culpas por arruinar mis buenas noticias? — Nathalie lo miró con cierto desdén, esperando esta noticia como si no fuera demasiado, solo provocó aún más irritación en Gabriel: — ¡Vamos a viajar a Australia hoy!

Eso fue suficiente.

Nathalie se atragantó con la tostada, Adrien estaba completamente en shock y Félix se activó como una bestia desenfrenada. La asistente incluso trató de sostener a uno de los niños con las piernas para evitar empeorar las cosas, pero ella fijó la incorrecta.

Félix se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, empujó las sillas, pero finalmente logró salir de su escondite, a su propio estilo. Se levantó, se sacudió la ropa, señaló a Agreste y advirtió en su tono más frío:

— ¡Mi mamá no va a ninguna parte!

— Ah, por supuesto... ahora es tu madre prestada, lo había olvidado, hijo... — Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco, apretó la sien y trató de lidiar con la situación: — Contratamos a una niñera, eso es lo que hacer cuando necesitan las vacaciones de sus hijos, ¿verdad?

Nathalie ocultó su rostro con las manos, ya no sabía si quería reírse de eso, llorar por pensar en lo que podría pasar o simplemente dejar que apareciera otro de sus ataques de tos y terminar con todo.

— No me entiendes, Gabriel Agreste: mi madre ES, ella se quedará conmigo, ¡es mía!

— Está bien, lo que sea ... — el hombre ignoró al "hijo" y miró a Nathalie — ¿Realmente prefieres quedarte aquí, con él, que tener la oportunidad de tomar vacaciones este año? No habrá una oferta como esta, ni en el corto plazo, tenemos al menos cinco desfiles para fin de año ...

— No puedo salir y dejar todas las responsabilidades, no soy como tú — respondió ella, bebiendo su taza de té — Y no podía viajar y dejar a mi hijo solo con un extraño.

Eso hizo que Félix bajara la guardia por completo: su madre lo defendía contra el jefe. En parte, se sintió culpable por imaginar todos los lugares a los que su madre se negó a ir simplemente para no estar más lejos de él ...

— En ese caso... — suspiró Agreste — Iré con el guardaespaldas y tú quédate con Adrien.

Nathalie se atragantó. Si no fuera por la tos, se estaría riendo solo por imaginarse a los dos juntos en un viaje.

— ¡Pero no puedes viajar sin Nathalie! ¡Tú y Gorilla no son nada sin mi mamá! — Adrien, movido por la preocupación, terminó hablando sobre el escondite.

— Hijo? — el anciano Agreste miró a Félix con una ceja levantada — ¿Fuiste tú quien dijo eso?

— E-Er... Fue... — el chico ya sentía piernas débiles — ¡Cambio de voz! Pubertad! — explicó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— En ese caso, agradezco la preocupación, pero estaré perfectamente bien sin Nathalie.

— Entonces llévame conmigo! — De nuevo, Adrien se equivocó y habló con su padre. En respuesta, Nathalie lo apretó un poco más, como una advertencia de que se suponía que debía estar callado.

— Es un viaje para cuidar mi salud, hijo... No puedo llevarte a este tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis posibilidades — respondió Gabriel en una mezcla de drama culpable — Es mejor que te quedes aquí con **su** Nathalie, en un ambiente seguro y lejos de los caníbales indígenas ... — dijo algo sarcásticamente.

— Señor, no hay caníbales en Australia y...

— No tienes que intentar salvarme, Nathalie. Estos son los riesgos que debo tomar ... — suspiró — Si sucede lo peor: cuida a Adrien como si fuera tu hijo. — Y, cambiando completamente su ánimo, dijo emocionado: — ¡Voy a empacar mis maletas! El vuelo es en una hora!

Todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos cuando Gabriel se dio la vuelta. Félix volvió a sentarse junto a su madre, Nathalie liberó a Adrien, Gorilla comenzó a planear un resfriado a medio camino del aeropuerto.

Sin embargo, cuando Agreste llegó a las grandes puertas, agarró los pomos dorados y volvió a mirar:

— Nathalie, cuando regrese quiero que **mi** hijo esté más presentable. ¡Comprueba HairStylist antes de que este cabello peludo arruine completamente a todos mis diseñadores!

— Como desee, señor — El asistente sonrió, tocando nuevamente el cabello de Félix y haciendo que el "nido de pájaro" que ella había empeorado.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 _ **AbyMills: "Continúa por favor!"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí está la continuación ;3**

 **¡Espero que te guste!**  
 **Beijokas!**


	11. Papá por primera vez - I

**Papá por primera vez - I**

.

.

.

Nathalie seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, obstruyendo su tostada con mermelada y saboreando cada parte. A su alrededor, solo caos:

— Mamá, ¡no puedes dejar que mi papá se vaya solo! ¡Ve con él! — Adrien dichó a un lado.

— Madre, hermosa mamá, ¡te prohíbo que salgas con este Agreste de viaje! — Félix, celoso, se quejó del otro.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué has estado sintiendo últimamente? Creo que debo haber atrapado... o varicela — Gorila trató de imaginar cuál sería la mejor manera de enfermarse en menos de quince minutos. Desafortunadamente, no había muchos tutoriales sobre esto en Internet.

— Dile que me lleve! — De nuevo, el joven Agreste suplicó.

— ¡Eso! Se lleva a Adrien y te quedas! — Félix empujó al "hermano" más joven para que se fuera.

— Sarampión? El sarampión parece más grave? — murmuró Gorila en el fondo.

La mujer terminó de obstruir las golosinas, respiró hondo y se levantó. En este punto, los otros tres la miraban con curiosidad.

— Gorila, quiero que prepares el maletero y esperes con el auto en la entrada. — Con las demandas, el guardaespaldas salió de la habitación un poco malhumorado — Adrien, ve a ayudar a tu padre a preparar sus maletas. Asegúrate de que no olvide nada importante — le preguntó mirando al más joven.

— Sí, mamá ... — murmuró el niño con tristeza. Solo pensando en el padre haciendo un viaje "solo" ya podía imaginar las noticias alertando sobre la desaparición del gran estilista Gabriel Agreste mientras buscaba inspiración junto a los cocodrilos o algo peor...

— ¡Eso! — Félix celebró, abrazando a su madre. Diferente de los otros dos, estaba extremadamente feliz con todo eso: sin Gorilla y sin Gabriel, solo necesitaba deshacerse de una persona más: Adrien — ¡Sabía que no me dejarías aquí sola, mamá!

Ella solo sonrió y sostuvo las mejillas del hijo mayor, haciendo que la mirara antes de responder:

— Los acompañaré al aeropuerto, esperaré hasta que el Sr. Agreste se sienta lo suficientemente incómodo con la multitud como para abandonar esta estúpida idea y luego regresar.

Felix estaba mudo y pálido, mirándola casi con pánico. Lo había escuchado durante mucho tiempo: "Me voy, pero volveré pronto ..."; solo que ella nunca volvió pronto!

.

.

.

Antes de ir a preparar el auto, Gorila fue a empacar sus maletas - lee: consigue un cambio de uniforme y despídete de todas las miniaturas de vehículos que tenía. No estaba seguro de a dónde iba, cómo iba a llegar allí, y especialmente si podía resistir el impulso de deshacerse de Gabriel arrojándolo del avión.

Con cuidado, el guardaespaldas dobló uno de sus uniformes y lo colocó en una maleta plateada con ángulos negros. Vino como regalo con una de sus miniaturas de la colección "Luxo en Rodas".

Notó que vestido con ese traje gris, de mal humor y con su maletín, parecía un mafioso listo para hacer un intercambio entre joyas robadas y café en polvo. Quizás su salvación estaba allí: hacerse pasar por un mafioso descaradamente para ser arrestado en el aeropuerto y no tener que viajar.

Si no funcionara, sería una buena experiencia escribir en el cuaderno cómo se siente un mafioso en un aeropuerto internacional.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

No tuve el coraje de entrar, pero tampoco tenía la intención de desobedecer a la madre. Fue un punto muerto difícil de manejar ...

Cuando el chico finalmente tuvo el coraje y alcanzó la manija, la puerta se abrió. Gabriel miró a su hijo, sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo allí, esperando alguna explicación.

— Papá... er... — el más joven sonrió torpemente y miró hacia el piso — ¿Has empacado tus maletas?

— Lo hubiera hecho si supiera dónde están... — Gabriel suspiró y apretó sus sienes — ... Si Nathalie todavía fuera tan eficiente como solía ser, estarían listos.

El hijo miró a su padre, algo sorprendido por esto. Sabía que el estilista a menudo olvidaba dónde dejaba las cosas e incluso las reuniones, por eso era tan dependiente del asistente. Sin embargo, notó algo diferente en esas palabras, no era una queja sobre Nathalie, era más una queja celosa como si la asistente estuviera prestando más atención a otra persona, en este caso, a su hijo.

— No soy tan eficiente como mamá, pero ¿puedo ayudarte? — Adrien sonrió.

Gabriel guardó silencio por unos segundos, miró a su alrededor como si buscara una excusa que pudiera usar. Al final, miró a su hijo y le dio espacio para entrar.

— Puedes comenzar a ayudarme a sacar todo de los armarios, quiero que _**tu madre**_ tenga mucho trabajo extra... — El indicio de libertinaje con eso fue claro.

.

.

.

Nathalie estaba otra vez sentada en una de las sillas de comedor. Félix estaba sentado a su lado, abrazándola tan fuerte como podía mientras pensaba en algo que podía hacer para evitar que se fuera.

— Hijo, me estás apretando... — Nathalie murmuró mientras trataba de tocar su teléfono celular — Ya dije que volveré pronto.

— ¡Es una mentira!

— Felix, no puedo viajar así, tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado...

— Entonces, ¿por qué ir al aeropuerto? ¡Puedes quedarte aquí, trabajando! — apretó su agarre.

— Eso es suficiente, Felix! ¡Me está empezando a doler! — Dijo tan seriamente como pudo, estaba empezando a irritarse.

— ¡Solo si prometes no escapar con tu jefe!

— Felix!

— ¡Lo prometo pronto!

Nathalie se quedó en silencio preguntándose cómo dejó que su hijo llegara a ese punto. Con todo, ella no era una madre estricta porque no veía la necesidad de serlo, pero esos celos desenfrenados estaban más allá de cualquier límite ...

— Lo prometo, hijo. Prometo no escapar con el idiota de mi jefe... — suspiró — Ahora deja ir a mamá, vamos.

— No sé si todavía estoy convencido… — gruñó, pero aflojó los brazos alrededor de su madre.

— Muy bien... — sonrió, pasando una mano por su cabello hasta que llegó a su oído, donde la apretó — ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que convencerte de que estoy diciendo la verdad, muchacho?

— Dije en broma, ¡era una broma! Es broma! — gimió mientras trataba de quitar la mano de su madre, solo avanzando para apretarla aún más.

— ¡No me gustó nada tu broma! — finalmente lo liberó después de un tirón final.

Mientras el hijo sostenía la oreja roja por temor a que se cayera sola, Nathalie sacó su teléfono celular y buscó a alguien en la lista de contactos: necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas para asegurarse de que la mansión no se incendiara cuando regresara.

— ¿A quién llamas, mamá? — recibió una mirada seria y amenazante como respuesta, que solo funcionó para él para empeorar la crisis de los celos de los niños — Solo por curiosidad, porque ya ni siquiera me importa que mi madre corra el riesgo de ser secuestrada por el jefe... porque ella se preocupa más por él que por mí, de todos modos... y por su hijo...

Nathalie ignoró por completo a su hijo, mientras hablaba por teléfono:

— Si? Señorita Dupain-Cheng? Necesito tus servicios como niñera durante unas horas, un amigo te recomendó...

Eso fue suficiente para que Félix perdiera el sentido y comenzara con una verdadera broma:

— ¡Admite que vas a escapar con tu jefe, mamá! ¡Admítelo! — se levantó, caminando de lado a lado — Apuesto a que llamarás a una niñera para engañarme, pero no volverás y tendré que cuidar de Adrien hasta que tú y el increíble estilista despistado regresen de la luna de miel!

— Sería por hoy, en quince minutos... — continuó ignorando a su hijo — ¡Realmente es tarde, pero paga todo lo que quieras! No, no te preocupes por eso...

— Porque nunca te quedas conmigo! Al ver que sus intentos de atraer la atención no funcionaban, levantó la voz — ¡NUNCA!

— Por cierto, sería como un respaldo para ti ...

— PERO PARECE QUE CUIDAR DE TU PROPIA MADRE ES ALGO QUE NO MERECE, ¡PORQUE SOY UNA MOLESTIA PARA MI MAMÁ!

— Solo necesitas sobrevivir, quiero decir, cuidarlos por unas horas...

En este punto, viendo que gritar y patear ya no serviría, Félix recurrió al siguiente nivel de sus crisis: llorar. Llorar cuando quería era uno de los talentos que adquirió el niño cuando era parte del teatro de la escuela, una habilidad muy útil en momentos como ese.

— Estudio en un internado porque no tienes tiempo para mí, cuando estoy de vacaciones tampoco tienes tiempo para mí, ahora que podemos estar juntos y sin tu trabajo para interrumpir _**nuestras**_ vacaciones, prefieres irte con el jefe, mamá! — las lágrimas ya estaban fluyendo — ¡Solo quiero la atención de mi propia madre! — olisqueó — ¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hijo con extraños? — La acusó y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

— Gracias! Tendré que colgar ahora ... — Nathalie terminó la llamada y fue tras su hijo, ya sabiendo qué esperar.

.

.

.

Gorila estaba cargando las bolsas de Agreste en el auto, las seis. Se arrepintió por unos momentos de haberse cogido una muda de ropa, pero luego recordó que si conseguía algo más, tendría que deshacerse de su disfraz de mafioso, y eso estaba fuera de discusión, especialmente porque era lo más importante de todo estaba en su bolsillo: el teléfono celular y el cuaderno de notas.

Gabriel estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada, observando todo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Adrien lo estaba abrazando, ocultando su rostro.

— Nathalie ya debería estar aquí ...

— Ella debe estar resolviendo algo importante — dijo el chico un poco callado — Papá... ¿realmente necesitas ir?

— Si.

— ¿Pero prometes volver pronto?

— Prometo tomar solo el tiempo que sea necesario, Adrien ...

— ¿Pero será esto rápido? — el niño lo miró con los ojos de gato que solían trabajar en Nathalie.

— Adrien ... — dijo el mayor en un tono bastante frío, regañando esas diversas preguntas innecesarias.

— Te echaré de menos, padre... — respondió él y volvió a esconder su rostro. El padre, un poco molesto por la despedida melosa, lo abrazó y decidió poner fin a eso.

— Hijo, te amo. Pero hay momentos en la vida en que incluso amar a alguien, debes alejarte... No desapareceré como tu madre, volveré lo antes posible — Con esas palabras, Adrien lo miró, ahora con ojos llorosos. El padre continuó: — Y, como tú mismo dijiste, te quedarás aquí con _**tu madre**_ , quien se encargará de todo muy bien ...

El joven Agreste sonrió y volvió a esconder su rostro en su padre, un poco más consolado por todo. Pronto Gabriel regresaría y, hasta entonces, Nathalie se encargaría de las cosas. Todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Nathalie estaba en la pequeña habitación que compartía con Félix en la mansión. Ella ya había seguido muchos de esos ataques celosos, no sería el que la haría dejar todo atrás y ceder a los caprichos de su hijo.

— Félix, me voy... — dijo cerrando la pequeña bolsa con todos los documentos que Agreste necesitaría para embarcarse — Quédarte así, esto no resolverá las cosas.

Lo rubia no dijo nada en absoluto. Estaba acostado en la cama, agarrando la almohada y seguía llorando con la patética esperanza de que su madre abandonara el viaje.

— Prometo volver en unas horas. Compórtate — pedió ella, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

En parte, se sentía culpable por ignorar ese comportamiento, pero sabía que era solo dengo y celos, nada realmente serio hasta el punto de que necesitaba una intervención más seria.

¡Ese joven Dupain-Cheng podría manejarlo!

.

 _¿Pero no es contratar a una niñera un tipo de intervención más grave?_

 _[No exactamente ... / **¡Es solo una garantía!** ]_

 _._

 _¡Ya tiene 17 años, Nathalie!_

 _[ **Pero siempre será mi bebé** / Sabemos que actúa como si tuviera 7 años]_

 _._

 _Él podría estar solo ..._

 _[Ya está solo la mayor parte del tiempo ... / **Estará con Adrien** ]_

 _._

 _¿Para qué niñera es, entonces?_

 _[¡Para los dos! / **¡Quizás un poco más para Adrien!** ]_

 _._

 _¿Es él tu hijo favorito ahora? ¿¡Es eso!?_

 _[ **¡Claro que no!** / **¡Es el más indefenso en este momento!** ]_

 _._

 _¡Que todo esté listo cuando regreses!_

 _[ **¡QUE ASÍ SEA!** / Confío en la madurez de mis hijos]_

 _._

 _¡Y que todos sobrevivieron a Félix!_

 _[ **¡Y que la niñera no me demande!** / Él regresará a la normalidad pronto]_

.

De todos modos, no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de opinión sobre qué hacer y mucho menos con quién deberían estar los niños, tenían que ir al aeropuerto de inmediato.

.

.

.

Adrien continuó abrazando a su padre hasta que él entró en el auto y, cuando realmente necesitaba dejarlo ir, también entró y se sentó a su lado. Gabriel fingió no preocuparse por nada, pero dejó que su hijo se mantuviera cerca todo el tiempo que quisiera.

— Padre... — recibiendo solo un gruñido como respuesta, el chico continuó: — Sabes, es solo...

— Al punto, hijo. — el mayor lo miró fijamente.

— Sería muy romántico si secuestraras a mi madre y la llevaras a una luna de miel sorpresa, ¿sabes?

Gabriel estaba absolutamente en silencio, pero el sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro hizo que todos los pensamientos que debería tener estuvieran claros. Sin embargo, el principal era algo sobre "que el novio secreto de Nathalie no hace eso".

— Podrías casarte en Las Vegas, ¡sería genial! — continuó el niño, quería ver hasta qué punto su padre aceptaría esas fantasías antes de decirle que se detuviera — Además, ¡incluso podría tener una hermana pequeña... o un hermano! Sí, un hermano mayor!

— Adrien! — La voz amenazante de Nathalie hizo que la sangre del más joven se congelara. Abrió los ojos de par en par, se separó de su padre y salió del auto listo para enfrentar a su madre, que ahora se parecía más a la personificación de la muerte — Adrien, tengo que irme ahora, _cariño_... — continuó, controlando que no peleara con él sin tener motivos "reales".

— Prometo portarme mejor, mamá — murmuró el niño, mirando al suelo.

— La niñera llega pronto, trátela bien — le pedió la mujer y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un pequeño abrazo y aprovechando la oportunidad para hablar en un susurro — Dale un descanso a tu hermano, está triste ...

— Como quieras, mamá — respondió él con más calma, aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazarla. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su padre, Nathalie lo rechazó después de devolverlo: tenía prisa y tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentar los "ojos de un gato abandonado".

— Regresaré en unas horas, pero puedes llamarme si pasa algo — dijo mientras subía al auto — Hasta luego — Cerró la puerta.

Nathalie no dijo nada más; Gabriel no se despidió; Gorilla dio la vuelta con el auto y se fueron, dejando a Adrien detrás saludando mientras observaba el auto alejarse.

.

.

.

En cuestión de minutos estaban en una avenida principal, el tráfico era lento.

Gabriel miraba fijamente el techo del auto y pensaba cosas absurdas, incluso considerando la posibilidad de secuestrar a su propio asistente solo para evitar que ella se distanciara del trabajo debido a su novio. Ella, por otro lado, estaba tratando de ser optimista y pensar que todo estaría perfectamente bien cuando regresara...

— Nathalie ... — Agreste la llamó. Estaba en el asiento delantero, pero se aseguró de mirarlo desde el costado del asiento — No dije nada antes para no quitarle su "autoridad _**de madre**_ " — Hizo citas con sus proprios dedos, claramente incómodo con esa situación — Pero no quiero que dejes a mi hijo con extraños.

— Ella no es una extraña, es una niñera y una de sus compañeras de clase...

— Ella es una desconocida para mí, no quiero que otras personas cuiden de mi hijo.

— Necesito resolver algunas cosas después de dejarte en el aeropuerto, no pensé que haría un viaje sorpresa hoy... — El asistente se enderezó en el banco y comenzó a jugar con la tableta.

— Me culpas por no poder cuidar a tu propio hijo ... — Se cruzó de brazos, un poco resentido.

— Cuando estás demasiado ocupado haciendo viajes, él es mi hijo y necesito cuidarlo, pero cuando necesito salir y hacer cosas realmente importantes, él es tu hijo y ¿lo estoy descuidando?

— Si!

— Señor, él es tu hijo, ¡no el mío! — Dijo Nathalie como un hallazgo obvio.

— ¡Pero él quiere ser nuestro hijo! — Agreste volvió la cara hacia la ventana. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Gabriel no usó las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería, pero nunca volvería.

.

.

.

Adrien entró en la mansión y fue a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que su madre le pidió.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitacion donde se escondía su hermano, llamó a Félix, lo buscó en otro lugar y volvió a llamar a la puerta correcta. Después de mucha insistencia, recibió una respuesta irritada:

— ¡Déjame en paz, Adrien!

— Mamá dijo que estabas triste, ¿quieres un abrazo? — Agreste trató de ser lo más comprensivo posible, fallando miserablemente.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas con tu padre!

— Pero ya fueron...

— ¡Entonces ve a tu habitación, Adrien! — dijo el mayor — ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

— NO! ¡He dicho que no!

Félix estaba más irritado que triste ahora, Adrien lo molestaba así casi le hacía abrir la puerta para abofetear a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, por suerte para Adrien, el timbre sonó el tiempo suficiente para evitar que hiciera más sugerencias irrazonables.

— ¡Contestaré y ya vuelvo! — advirtió el más joven, ya corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Disfruta y enciérrate afuera!

.

.

.

El silencio en el vehículo fue interrumpido por uno de los ataques de tos de Nathalie.

Desafortunadamente para la pobre asistente, ya había gastado todo el arsenal de pastillas para la tos y dulces de jengibre que tenía. Ahora era el momento de abrir la ventanilla del automóvil y seguir tosiendo hasta que mejorara espontáneamente.

— ¡Detén el auto! — Gabriel ordenó y Gorila, tenso como siempre, obedeció instantáneamente haciendo una maniobra de esas películas de acción que le encantaba ver — Quítate el cinturón de seguridad de ella... — Agreste envió mientras salía del auto.

Nathalie no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía más remedio que cooperar. Se sorprendió cuando el superior abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir del auto. Gorila estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero Gabriel ni siquiera lo miró antes de dar otra orden:

— Escuché un maullido desde el interior del auto, encuentra la razón — el tono salió fríamente controlado — Nathalie, aléjate un poco más, tu tos se interpone en el camino...

Gorilla comenzó a buscar en el auto, preguntándose qué había hecho en vidas pasadas para ser acusado así: vestido como un mafioso, buscando un auto de lujo con un hombre con un traje blanco y una corbata ridícula afuera mirándolo desde un lado afuera. Al menos Nathalie estaba muy lejos, tal vez no lo relacionaron con el comercio clandestino del café.

La asistente dio un paso a la vez, preguntándose qué tan lejos podría llegar cuando Agreste encontró la causa probable del maullido: Plagg.

Felix no la perdonaría por eso...

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **.**

 _ **AbyMills: "Que buen capítulo, ya quiero leer el siguiente! Escribes, increíble"**_

R.: Holá! Aqui está él! kkkks. Beijokas! ;3

.

.

 ** _Manu: "oye chica harias una historia de amor entre tres parejas felix y marinette adrien y kagami y por ultimo nathaniel y chloe_**

 ** _tendrian la ayuda adry la mama chloe y emely por saber lo que le paso emily tomoe por sentir algo extraño entre gabriel agreste piensa descubrir la verda y sospechan de gabriel agreste_**

 ** _haci sus hijos se dan cuenta de nathali pasa tiempo con gabriel en un principio piensan que nathalie y gabriel son novios_**

 ** _pero felix le dice a su primo y ladybug y su mama sospecha de gabriel agreste de que el es aliado de hawk moth_**

 ** _haci nuestros pareja y sus padres deciden investigar_**

 ** _que dices amiga dame tu opinion"._**

 ** _._**

R.: Hola! Confieso que no entendí muy bien tu propuesta, no hablo español con fluidez (por cierto, estoy traduciendo mis fanfics para entrenar). Tu idea parece ser muy buena, deberías escribirla. Desafortunadamente, mi fanfic ya tiene un argumento bien definido y no estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo (especialmente porque escribo con una amiga). ¡Pero espero que no abandones tu historia, escríbela y publícala en los sitios! ¡Buena suerte! Beijokas! ;3


	12. Papá por primera vez - II

**PAPÁ POR PRIMERA VEZ - II**

.

.

.

Frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión Agreste, un grupo de jóvenes se miraron con cierta aprensión. Ninguno de ellos quería tocar el timbre.

— Deberías tocar el timbre pronto, Marinette... — Comentó Nino.

— Yo? ¿¡Porque yo!? — Ya estaba completamente roja solo pensando que cuidaría a Adrien por un día.

— ¡Porque lo cuidarás hoy!

— ¡Y tú eres su mejor amigo!

Al ver que esa discusión no llegaría a nada, fue Alya quien tocó el timbre. A diferencia de las otras veces que hizo esto, no había voz del ayudante Sancoeur o el sombrío guardaespaldas de Adrien para responder.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estaba aquí? — La morena se cruzó de brazos.

— Reconocería esa voz desanimada en cualquier lugar ... — Marinete se encogió de hombros — E incluso me envió instrucciones muy precisas sobre qué hacer y me advirtió varias veces que debemos mantener la discreción sobre Félix.

— Que ni siquiera necesitaba advertir, ¿quién estaría loco para oponerse al robot líder en el movimiento de la máquina asesina? — Dice Nino.

— Hey! — Alya lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro — Nathalie es una alienígena superior que intenta encontrar formas de vida para lograr la supremacía interestelar...

— Malvado robot. — Nino devolvió el golpe con un empujón débil, y entonces los dos continuaron con la broma y la discusión "robot x alien".

.

.

.

Gorilla casi rogaba que alguien llamara a la policía rusa o a la mafia. Él, vestido de personaje para huir del país con los posibles paquetes de café alucinógeno que el jefe llevaba en sus maletas, no necesitaba pasar por tanta vergüenza en una pista tan concurrida como esa, por cierto, incluso con una ligera congestión.

Mientras el tipo grande puso todo el equipaje del Agreste en el arcén de la pista para encontrar la razón de los maullidos, ocurrió un pequeño desastre: los pantalones del uniformes, de tela no muy elástica en corte _Slim_ , decidieron desabrochar la costura y hacerla muy evidente para todos los "espectadores" la ropa interior con coches en miniatura.

— ¡No tenemos todo el día! — Gabriel gruñó al volver a subir al auto.

El tipo grande murmuró media docena de palabras feas mientras continuaba el proceso de desocupar el vehículo lo mejor que podía, con una mano tratando de tapar la rotura. Sabía que ese maldito gato solo aparecería cuando quisiera, pero necesitaba obedecer al jefe.

.

.

.

Adrien finalmente abrió la puerta de la mansión.

Tenía la llave de la puerta da calle en la mano e iba a abrirla, algo que no recordaba haber hecho antes. Se imaginó todas las cosas divertidas que podría hacer si se escapara de casa sin que nadie fuera a buscarlo; tal vez incluso podría llevar a su hermano, después de todo, ¡a todos les gustan las aventuras!

Sin embargo, fue suficiente que mirara a los "visitantes" para dejar a un lado la idea:

— Amigo! — Gritó el rubio, corriendo tan rápido como pudo contra su amigo.

— Amigo! — Nino levantó los brazos, olvidando por completo la competencia con Alya.

— Amigooooo...! — Dijo Adrien nuevamente, ansioso hasta el punto de hurgar con la cerradura de la puerta.

— Amigo... — Nino sostuvo los barrotes — ¡Hermanito!

Junto a los dos, Alya no podía entender absolutamente nada sobre el dialecto de pocas palabras que tenían. Marinette tampoco lo entendió, pero estaba demasiado ocupada admirando al chico rubio como para darse cuenta de algo.

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta, comenzó otra parte de esa cultura tan peculiar para ambos: los apretones de manos. Golpes, palmaditas, signos, movimientos de baile, un golpe más y finalmente un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos repetían un último "amigo".

— ¿Ya terminaron? — preguntó la morena sin mucha paciencia — Si continúas con todo este drama, no disfrutaremos casi nada del día...

— Trajimos dulces, refrescos y JustDance! — Nino sonrió emocionado.

— Genial! — celebró el rubio.

— Maravilloso... — Comentó Marinette.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba frustrado por la demora en llegar al aeropuerto.

Simplemente no estaba teniendo una de sus peleas de mal humor porque cuando compró los bolletes le dijeron que llegara unas horas antes de abordar. Incluso si solo hubieran transcurrido quince minutos antes de llegar a la hora que deseaba, aún podría tomar el vuelo.

Lo que le molestaba, de hecho, era escuchar algunos maullidos y ahora un leve ronroneo de gato. Conocía ese sonido encantador donde quiera que fuera, pero casi aceptaba que era una alucinación causada por su enfermedad mortal...

Quizás ese pincel peludo y cálido también era una alucinación, una dulce alucinación. Si él no sería el que encontraría algo así. Ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado con el retraso:

— ¡Abre la puerta y mira qué hay en mis pies! — ordenó al conductor que, sin mucha elección, obedeció — ¿Qué es? — Agreste lo miró. El guardaespaldas suspiró y se puso las manos en la cintura con indignación, y finalmente respondió:

— Er... Katze? — Murmuró, sin estar seguro de si era una buena idea que el jefe descubriera que podía hablar.

— "Ca" qué?

— Cat? — esta vez el grandillón habló aún más entre dientes.

Sin paciencia por esa estúpida broma, Gabriel Agreste finalmente tuvo el coraje de descubrir si realmente era fruto de su enferma imaginación o si era un adorable...

— Gatito! — Exclamó sonriendo. Pagó al animal en su regazo y comenzó a hablar como si fuera un completo retrasado, un proceso natural que los amantes de los gatos tienden a sufrir al acercarse a ellos — Es un gatito hermoso que debe haberse perdido, ¿no? ¿No es? ¿Quién es el gatito más lindo del mundo?

Plagg, disfrutando de ser mimado, se estiró en su regazo e hizo el punto de parecerse a la pequeña criatura más adorable del mundo. Gorila, por otro lado, cerró la puerta del auto. No estaba listo para ver que esa bestia con garras asesina era dócil y mucho menos para ver a Gabriel Agreste mostrando su lado humano, necesitaba algo de tiempo para lidiar con eso.

Le llevaría algún tiempo volver a poner las maletas en el coche.

De hecho, necesitaría pantalones sin comprometer las características.

.

.

.

En dormitorio del Agreste menor fue reorganizado los muebles para tener más espacio frente al televisor. Alya extendió todas las golosinas que había traído sobre la mesa de café mientras los chicos preparaban el videojuego. De los cuatro, solo Marinette no parecía tan entusiasmada con todo:

— Er ... A-Adrien — lo llamó ella.

— si? — el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró — Ah, lo siento, terminé olvidando que hoy eres mi niñera... — se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado — Todavía puedo jugar videojuegos, ¿verdad?

— C-Claro! Por supuesto que puedes! Puedes hacer lo que quieras ... ¡casi cualquier cosa! No puedes hacer cosas peligrosas como meter el dedo en el zócalo, porque no harías algo así, ¿verdad? ¿Pero quién haría algo así? — Ella se rió torpemente, sin estar segura de lo que iba a decir.

— Mejor prevenir: mis hermanas ya han causado un apagón en el edificio, ¡créeme! — Alya se rió, tratando de aliviar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

— Hablando de prevención, ¿no es mejor llamar a Lila y ver si está bien? Ya que ella cuida a tus hermanas y a mi hermano al mismo tiempo... — Nino se enderezó la gorra.

— De Manon también, no pude quedarme con ella hoy para poder venir aquí... — Marinette suspiró, ya imaginando que la mentirosa ganaría a otro de los niños que cuidaba. Pero luego sonrió, recordando por qué estaba allí: Adrien...

— ¿Cuatro niños al mismo tiempo? — Agreste parecía un poco asombrado — Ni siquiera puedo cuidar a mi gato solo. Si fuera a la calle, Félix se irritaría aún más conmigo... — hizo un mohín, recordando a su hermano.

— Hablando de Félix, ¿dónde está él? — Marinette finalmente hizo la pregunta que quería hacer desde el principio.

— Encerrado en su habitación — la respuesta llegó con un poco de frustración por la incapacidad de sacarlo de allí — Triste...

— ¿Pero por qué? — preguntó la "niñera".

— Entonces llamémoslo! — Los otros dos amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo, ignorando a Marinette.

— Ya intenté sacarlo de la habitación, pero creo que es mejor obedecer a mi mamá y dejarlo solo...

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que Adrien acababa de decir. A Nino le correspondió hablar por los demás:

— Hermanito, ¿dijiste "mamá"?

.

.

.

Las maletas ya estaban dentro del vehículo y todo estaba listo para reanudar la primera parte del viaje.

Con disgusto, Gorilla ya había subido al auto, se abrochó el cinturón y comenzó a conducir. A veces miraba al jefe por el rabillo del ojo: una versión más "estilizada" de Don Corleone, acariciando a un gato y tramando cómo dominar el mundo.

Agreste, a su vez, continuó su diálogo en un lenguaje extraño e infantil con el pequeño animal, haciendo varias preguntas como si realmente esperara una respuesta. _"La locura debido al consumo excesivo de café alucinógeno y bocanadas de alcohol, tal vez"_ , pensó el conductor, esperando el momento de llegar al aeropuerto y poder anotarlo.

Todo permaneció relativamente tranquilo y pacífico, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto bendecido:

— ¡DETENGA EL COCHE! — Gabriel exigió, incluso asustando al pequeño Plagg.

El tipo grande obedeció de inmediato, abruptamente, incluso soltando algunos gruñidos. ¿Estaba la mafia detrás de ellos? ¿La policía? ¿Invasión alienígena a la vista?

— NATHALIE! — Agreste gruñó.

Gorila suspiró aliviado, solo para agrandar sus ojos una vez más y entrar en pánico. ¡Había dejado a Nhatalie atrás, muy atrás!

— ¡Haz algo útil e intenta encontrarlo en las bolsas! Vamos! — bordeando el nerviosismo con el que Félix solía actuar cuando estaba en peligro, Gabriel sacó su teléfono celular, lo dejó caer varias veces en el proceso, y comenzó a tratar de llamar al asistente.

El conductor, igualmente nervioso y tomando la orden en serio, comenzó nuevamente a sacar el equipaje del automóvil. Después de todo, había una pequeña posibilidad de que su compañera de trabajo estuviera durmiendo en el maletero, sano y salvo, o probablemente enterrado bajo las malas.

.

.

.

Irritación, tristeza, resentimiento... Félix estaba sintiendo todo esto mezclado.

Afortunadamente, la niñera llegó y arregló a Adrien, para que finalmente pudiera llorar en paz mientras leía "Las aventuras de LadyBug y ChatNoir" nuevamente. O al menos trate de terminar de leer, ya que una vez más llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Adrien! — gruñó el rubio, pero nuevamente hubo un golpe en la puerta — Usa tu cabeza dura para tocar, ¡funciona mejor! — Esta vez, junto con más golpes, hubo una risa ahogada afuera — ¡Si vuelves a llamar a la puerta, lo juro...! — Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Félix dejó el libro, se pasó las manos por la cara y abrió la puerta listo para deshacerse de Adrien de una vez por todas. — ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ... e-est ... es ... er ... ¡mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños! — Dijo las primeras tonterías que pensó sin saber a ciencia cierta qué debía hacer.

— Hola Félix, mi nombre es Marinette! — la niña dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, controlando a sí misma para no reír más. A pesar de que parecía ser mayor que ella, el se comportaba como un niño...

— La habitación de Adrien está subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha. Adiós — dijo el rubio rápidamente, con una cara roja de vergüenza, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

— Ya hablé con él, también quería hablar contigo... — comenzó Marinette — Señorita Nathalie que me pidió que fuera a cuidar de ustedes dos hasta que regrese...

 _"Mi mamá no volverá..."_ , Félix pensó.

— ... Y hasta entonces podemos jugar videojuegos, comer dulces, ver una película. ¡Hago grandes palomitas de maíz!

— Y soy excelente leyendo, y eso es lo que voy a seguir haciendo si dejas de decir tonterías y me dejas en paz.

— Me encantaría dejarte solo, Félix, pero tu madre me envió una lista muy precisa y un diagrama de flujo de qué hacer — la niña comenzó a explicarse con su mejor tono amable — Pero creo que en lugar de dejarte solo un poco más, será mejor que me hables.

— ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

— ¿Está seguro? Nos gustan algunas cosas en común, como dibujos y libros de fantasía...

— ¿Mi madre realmente te habló de mí? — el niño abrió la puerta, solo un poco.

— Si! — Marinette sonrió.

— Creo que esta es la primera vez que hace esto, ¿debería estar feliz o preocupada?

.

.

.

Gabriel finalmente estaba dentro del aeropuerto.

Ya había aceptado la idea de estar allí sin que el asistente indicando a dónde deberían ir, los documentos que necesitaban y cosas tan banales como que a Agreste nunca le importó. Por otro lado, estaba empezando a recordar por qué odiaba viajar: gente por todas partes, caminando, hablando y tropezando con él. Ruidos incomprensibles, incluido el "locutor" con una voz fuerte de los altavoces. Líneas interminables para todo tipo de cosas...

Sin embargo, este último artículo no le dio mucha importancia: se paró frente a la primera persona en uno de los mostradores de servicio, extendió su tarjeta de presentación y miró al asistente por encima de sus anteojos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? — La niña, insegura de ignorar o no lo que hizo, al menos trató de ser amigable.

— ¡No quiero ayuda, quiero subirme al avión e irme a Australia ahora mismo!

— Bueno... — Tomó la tarjeta, la analizó durante unos segundos y la devolvió — Necesito un documento con foto, pasaporte y sus números de boleto para...

— ¿No puedes leer? ¿No sabes quién soy!?

— Gabriel Agreste, ¿correcto? — Ella había leído en la tarjeta — Todavía necesito los documentos, es un procedimiento estándar.

— Soy un estilista reconocido internacionalmente, ¡no sigo los estándares! ¡Lanzo tendencias! — Ofendido, Agreste volvió a tomar la tarjeta, agarró al pequeño Plagg con más fuerza y se alejó. No lo merecían allí.

— ¡También necesitará una jaula para el gato, señor! — El asistente le advirtió cuando ya estaba fuera.

Gabriel, movido por el desprecio, simplemente lo ignoró y se alejó en busca de otra ventana que sería más útil.

De hecho, el gatito realmente necesitaba algunas compras para el viaje…

.

.

.

En la pequeña habitación de empleados, Marinette estaba sentada en la cama con el Sancoeur prácticamente en su regazo.

Félix es como un niño grande, o al menos así es como Marinette lo trató. Solo tomó unos minutos de conversación con el mismo enfoque infantil que solía hacer que el rubio se sintiera a gusto con ella, incluso llegando a dejar que le tocara el cabello mientras él le contaba sobre los últimos eventos:

— ¡Y debido a ella terminé torciéndome el tobillo, me suspendieron de mis clases adicionales de vacaciones y mi madre aún me castiga! No tenía la culpa de eso, ¡pero ella no me escucha! — Olfateó, pero había dejado de llorar por mucho tiempo — A ella solo le importa Adrien, por eso quería quedarme aquí con ella: ¡necesito asegurarme de que dejen sola a mi madre! ¡Ella es mía!

— Ella es tu madre, pero también puede preocuparse por Adrien...

— ¡No puede no!

— Celoso, ¿verdad?

— No! — El niño pensó un poco mejor sobre el tema — ¡No tengo motivos para sentir celos de alguien tan estúpido, despistado e infantil como Adrien! ¡Apuesto a que mi madre lo aceptó por lástima!

— Eso parece celos… — Marinette se rió entre dientes.

— No estoy celosa! ¡Simplemente no me gusta compartir mis cosas y mi madre es MÍA! La estoy cuidando, ¡solo quiero que dejen sola a mi madre! ¡Necesitan límites!

— Pero escuché que hay un rubio que vive fuera de límites porque está celoso... — dijo riéndose, apretando ligeramente una de las mejillas de Félix.

— No lo soy, me comporto... Lo soy, pero solo un poco. — Terminó sonriendo, mostrando un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos.

.

.

.

Gorilla se preguntaba qué había hecho tan mal en su vida para llegar a ese punto, donde lo habían llevado a una sala de interrogatorios en un aeropuerto acusado de quién sabe qué. Tal vez, pero solo tal vez, correr tras Gabriel con un maletín plateado de ángulos negros que cubría el rasgo de sus pantalones sonaba sospechoso.

— Las bolsas que llevaba en el carrito fueron al almacén, no tienes que preocuparte por ellas... — informó el guardia — ¿Pero por qué no dejaste este caso con los demás?

— Ella me gusta. — El grande respondió abrazando la maleta aún más.

— ¿Y tiene algo de especial?

— si ...

— ¿Y es esto tan especial que te niegas a pasar por el detector de metales con él?

— tal vez.

— ¿¡Esta jugando con migo!? — El guardia golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa — ¡No tengo todo el día para perder contigo! ¡Hay varias personas cometiendo delitos en ese aeropuerto y me haces pasar más de un minuto de mi vida aquí, con esta conversación monosilábica!

— si?

— Pon la maleta sobre la mesa, la revisaré. Si encuentro algo sospechoso, por pequeño que sea, ¡estás perdido! — Dijo el guardia en un tono autoritario.

El tipo grande dejó su maleta abierta sobre la mesa. Observó al guardia quitarse en silencio el cambio de ropa del interior de maletín y comenzar a buscar fondos falsos y cosas por el estilo. No había nada allí, o más bien, nada más que una forma de adaptar el automóvil en miniatura de la colección _"Luxury on Wheels"_.

— ¿Tienes una pistola?

— No.

— ¿Qué pasa con estas formas de adaptación? De que son?

— Un juguete...

— Entonces tienes un "juguete" que no está en su lugar, ¿no es así? — El guardia ya no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia — ¿Y por casualidad que tu "juguete" estaba con el tipo al que estabas persiguiendo, el bicho raro de blanco?

— no! Casi seguro de que no lo estás... probablemente no — se agarró las sienes — ¡que no esté con él!

— Central, tenemos un sospechoso, alerta de riesgo! — Dijo el guardia en el dispositivo de comunicación que tenía en el bolsillo. Poco después, miró a Gorila y lo amenazó: — ¡No te atrevas a intentar escapar, será peor para ti! — Luego se fue.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba mirando a Alya y a Nino bailar, o más bien, estaba aprovechando al máximo las golosinas mientras los amigos bailaban. La pareja no se había dado cuenta, estaban más interesados en obtener el puntaje máxima.

Al final de la canción, cuando Alya saltó sobre la espalda de Nino en los últimos escalones de _Timber_ , se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Como se imaginaban que era solo Marinette volviendo para divertirse con ellos, todos decidieron ignorar...

— Adrien Agreste! — Félix gruñó tan pronto como vio al "hermano pequeño" — ¡MIRA LA IDIOTEZ QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! — Era posible tocar la niebla de irritación que circulaba el mayor. Adrien tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había hecho mal, el tiempo necesario para que su hermano comenzara a acercarse a él listo para un ataque.

Él Agreste se metió todos los dulces que se metió en la boca y trató de escapar saltando en el sofá, pero fue agarrado por sus pies antes de agarrarlo.

— ESCUPE! — exigió Félix, apretando las mejillas del menor. Simplemente no contaba que Adrien tenía experiencia en almacenar galletas en sus mejillas, un talento que ahora le servía.

— Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué haces con él? — Nino trató de intervenir, olvidando por completo el baile y Alya.

— Es solo una cosa de hermano mayor, relájate... — dijo la morena.

— Adrien Agreste, ¡sabes que no puedes comer nada de eso! Escupe! — El mayor enviado de nuevo, estaba listo para medidas más extremas.

— Nho! — Adrien trató de quitarle la mano, pero al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de actuar solo, decidió apelar: — ¡Manhiette!

Nino estaba listo para ayudar a su amigo, incluso liberó a Alya - quien cayó al suelo. Marinette, la niñera, observó a los dos tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo: hace unos momentos Félix era un "niño indefenso" y ahora se parecía más a un animal salvaje que capturaba una criatura inocente.

Sintiendo todas esas miradas acusadoras sobre sí mismo, Félix dejó a su "hermano", suspiró y dijo:

— ... ¿Quiere saber? Si realmente quieres, puedes comer. ¡Pero come todo lo que quieras a la vez!

Sin necesitar una segunda orden, Adrien se tragó los dulces en la boca y comenzó a tomar un poco más. No entendía bien por qué todo había "terminado", pero tampoco quería saberlo.

— Oye, ¿qué te parece...! — Antes de que Lahiffe lograra completar la amenaza, Marinette lo interrumpió:

— Felix, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó la chica con reproche, incluso poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

— Porque Adrien tiene una dieta muy estricta y equilibrada debido a las diversas alergias que tiene. Solo quería evitar un colapso ahora que no hay ningún adulto en casa para llevarlo a un hospital cuando comienzan la hinchazón y la falta de aliento... — respondió el rubio con su mejor actuación de "gato abandonado" — Estaba preocupado con todos estos tintes y esas cosas, pero si realmente quiere comerlo todo de una vez...

Adrien dejó de poner los dulces en su boca.

Nino, Marinette y Alya se miraron con cierta culpa, después de todo, nunca habían imaginado consecuencias tan graves al tomar algunos dulces allí.

— No hay que preocuparse, Adrien. ¡Si mueres, prometo decirle a mi madre que valió la pena porque eras feliz mientras te llenaban de basura! — Dijo Félix entre cinismo y dulzura mientras tocaba el cabello del "hermano pequeño" que, por ahora, ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste caminó por el aeropuerto preguntándose dónde estaría su conductor con el equipaje, o más bien, pensó vagamente al buscar un _PetShop_. Cuando finalmente encontró la tienda de animales, se sintió decepcionado: era pequeño, sin muchas variedades y nada realmente a la altura de su pequeño gato.

— Hola! ¿En que puedo ayudar? — el encargado de la tienda y el dueño dijeron lo más servicialmente posible tan pronto como vio al cliente.

— No quiero ayuda, quiero comprar algunas cosas para mi gato — respondió Gabriel sin siquiera mirar el otro, estaba ocupado encontrando prácticamente todo lo horrible en ese lugar.

— Entonces, tal vez pueda ayudarte a decidir, ¿qué te gustaría?

— De silencio mientras yo elijo.

— Correcto... — Muy avergonzado, el chico miró hacia otro lado e imaginó lo difícil que sería ese cliente. — Bueno, ¿cualquier cosa que necesite, señor...?

— Agreste, Gabriel Agreste — respondió levantando una ceja, ¿cuál es el problema de las personas al reconocer a un famoso estilista?

— Cualquier cosa que necesite, Sr. Agreste, ¡hábleme! Estaré muy feliz de servirte a ti y al pequeño... Er, lo siento, ¿cómo se llama el gatito? — Una vez más, el chico fue un completo inconveniente al llenar a Gabriel de preguntas, pero generalmente iban allí preguntando qué querían, presentando a los animales y diciendo cosas sobre cómo sería el viaje...

— Los gatos no tienen nombres, saben quiénes son y, por lo tanto, no necesitan un nombre — fríamente e indiferentemente, Agreste respondió sintiendo las últimas migajas de paciencia que aún tenía que abandonar.

— ¡Qué profundo! ¿Es un poema, señor Agreste?

— No, ¡lo leí en el libro de Coraline! — respondió el mayor con dureza, finalmente logrando alejar a ese molesto asistente de él.

Gabriel caminó a través de los pequeños pasillos de _PetShop_ , haciendo que el desdén con el que veía todos los artículos en los estantes fuera extremadamente claro por sus rasgos. Plagg tampoco estaba interesado en todo, hasta que vio una enorme jaula redonda. El gatito estiró su pata hacia ella, como si tratara de atrapar algunos de los adornos colgantes y, automáticamente, Gabriel comprendió que el gato quería esa jaula diferente para sí.

— Voy a querer algo así — señaló, el objeto estaba en el mostrador.

— Lo siento, Sr. Agreste ... — suspiró el chico, lamentando realmente que probablemente se haya perdido una buena venta. — Solo tengo esta y pertenece a la mascota de la tienda.

— ¡Entonces pago el doble!

— Realmente lo siento...

— Triple! — Agreste ofreció impaciente como última oportunidad.

Tal vez fue la forma de "comprador agresivo" de Gabriel o incluso hacer un encanto, la mascota de la tienda decidió presentarse. Era una cacatúa anciana, sin muchas plumas, pero le encantaba mostrarse a los clientes saltando desde la percha, donde estaba quieto como una pieza de decoración, hacia el mostrador, extendiendo sus alas y gritando las palabras ensayadas:

— ¡Sea bienvenido! Hola!

Agreste no tenía palabras para expresarse, solo acciones excesivas: dejó escapar un gruñido de miedo mientras prácticamente saltaba hacia atrás, golpeando y derribando uno de los estantes con bolsitas de comida. Plagg, que ya había saltado de su regazo hacia el mostrador, atacó a la pobre cacatúa. El asistente, sin saber qué hacer, trató de proteger a la mascota sosteniéndola en alto, solo sirviendo para que Plagg saltara sobre él y lo atacara también.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba llorando en los brazos de Nino, ya había aceptado la horrible muerte que tendría como reacción alérgica a todos los dulces que había comido. El amigo se estaba controlando a sí mismo para no llorar, quería dar "fuerza" en el momento difícil.

Alya, reconociendo como una de las muchas bromas que suelen hacer los hermanos mayores, decidió ignorar su drama y continuar jugando. Marinette, a pesar de saber que todo era un chiste malo, quería entender por qué Félix hizo algo tan malo.

— Felix, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Adrien está llorando y piensa que va a morir! — La niñera lo interrogó cuando estaban fuera de la habitación de Agreste.

— ¿Estás peleando conmigo por preocuparte por Adrien? — Preguntó de la manera más siniestra posible.

— Felix, explicaciones! — ella exigió tratar de imitar el "paso a paso" que había recibido de Nathalie.

— Ok... — el rubio puso los ojos en blanco — Adrien tiene un desfile marcado y se atasca con galletas al amanecer, más de lo que su metabolismo puede quemar... Si come más tonterías, aumentará de peso y su ropa no lo quedarán bien, entonces su padre culpará a mi madre, ¿entiendes?

— ... Creo que sí... — En realidad, Marinette realmente no entendió todo eso, pero prefirió pensar que todo fue "una buena acción en el camino equivocado".

— Pero si no me crees, está bien — hizo la cara de un gato abandonado — Estoy acostumbrado, mi madre realmente nunca cree...

— Debería estar un poco confundida, por supuesto que cree en ti — La niñera sonrió tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor — ¿Quieres ir a jugar a JustDance?

— No suelo ser muy bueno en estas cosas... — dijo Félix tratando de parecer tímido.

— Te enseñamos, ven! — La niña sonrió, tirando de él de la mano.

.

.

.

Gorila guardó silencio y se controló lo más posible para no tener un ataque de risa.

Las dificultades que habían pasado hasta ese momento en la vida ya no importaban porque valía la pena ver a Gabriel Agreste siendo arrastrado por dos guardias a una pequeña habitación para ser investigado, junto con la maldita bestia felina enjaulada. En el pasillo, sentado en una de las sillas de espera, el hombre grande podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos histéricos del jefe:

— ¿CÓMO QUIÉN SOY YO? ¡SOY GABRIEL AGRESTE!

— ¡Baja el tono, señor! — Respondió el guardia, tratando de controlar su voz.

— ¡QUIERO MIS ABOGADOS AHORA! MEJOR: ¡QUIERO MI ASISTENTE! — respondió el estilista.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

.

 ** _AbyMills: "Siempre es un placer leer un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Félix es un niño mimado y Adrien también, ambos chicos junto a Gabriel lograran volver loca a Nathalie._**  
 ** _¿como es que Plagg llego ahí?_**  
 ** _Los ataques de tos de Nath me preocupan demasiado y ¿como le ira a ir a la niñera?_**  
 ** _Ya quiero leer el siguiente capitulo._**  
 ** _Besos"_**

.

R.: Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente llegó la actualización. Aquí debe haber leído cómo le está yendo a la niñera con los niños mimados, hehe. ¡Gabriel, además de ser un adulto malcriado, decidió dejar a Plagg como él! En cuanto a Nathalie, se quedó para la tercera parte, pronto todos sabrán lo que hizo después de caminar por la avenida.

Gracias por el cumplido, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te guste lo que escribo!

Bejokas!


End file.
